Revolution
by Assassin Queen
Summary: There is a new Diva in the WWE, and Evolution's got an eye out for her... especially Batista, who begins to have feelings. Eventually she falls, but life comes between them and they can't be with one another. Well that's what life thinks. BatistaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

"Hunter, you're not going to believe this. There's a new Diva on Raw. All I know is her name is Kitten, but I think we should check her out.", Flair said.

HHH looked over at his long time mentor and friend. "Why, what's good about her?"

"She's different. She just knocked Booker out backstage, but that's not the only thing, she has a chance at the WWE women's belt on her first night. I'm telling you Champ, I really think this is a good advantage. She is like the evolved woman. Not backing down from no one.", Flair finished. He looked to Orton and then Batista, who were starring at HHH. HHH looked over at them, then back at Flair and nodded. "Alright, we take a look, but I'm not gonna make any promises."

They walked over to the door with HHH in the lead. They made their way over to the gorilla position and waited for their theme music to start. Hunter had grabbed a mic before walking out. He and the rest of Evolution stopped at the top stage of the ramp and waited for the new diva to notice them.

Kitten was on the top rope, right front corner, just about to jump Trish Stratus, when she heard Evolution's Line in the Sand. She stared at the ramp and saw 4 men standing at the top stage. Kitten, still on the top rope, walked and stood in the middle of the rope. Trish was still knocked out in the middle of the ring so she paid not attention to her.

"Now Kitten there is no need to worry. We just came to watch the match and see how you do.", HHH said with the mic. He smiled and folded his arms crossed over his chest. Kitten looked over and noticed that Trish was starting to stand up. She looked back over at Evolution and smiled shaking her head. She then looked over at Trish who was on all 4, looked back at HHH, smiled and did a backflip and landed feet first, on to Trish's back. She walked off and pinned Trish with her foot.

Kitten done it. Her first night and she had won the Women's Title. She received it and hung it over her shoulder, before she shook the ref's hand, to thank him for the match. She turned to leave down the stairs of the ring, but before she could even get out of the ring, she saw HHH coming up them. Trish had left so there was no one else in the ring with her. She could feel that it was going to get ugly, so she looked over to the opposite corner to see if she could get out that way, but there was Ric Flair in the corner with his arms folded across his chest, smiling at her. She backed off and turned to see Randy Orton right behind her. She was getting annoyed because she knew what they were up to, and she didn't like being intimidated. She had an idea... she dodged Randy, ran towards Ric, confusing him, then launched herself at HHH, who ducked, when he saw her coming at him. She saw the opening and took it. She was out of the ring.

She ran half way up the ramp and then turned to see the three of them all hanging over the front of the ring. The peculiar thing was, they were all smiling. Then it hit her, "Where's the 4th guy?", she said to no one in particular. Then she felt the presence of someone behind her.

She turned and bumped straight into the Batista. Standing at 6'5, the guy was huge compared to her, who stood at 5'5. She fell over and was looking up at him. Her championship belt was on the ramp in front of her. She went to go get it but it was taken before she got there. she looked up with angry eyes. Batista was looking at the belt, and didn't notice her getting up. He handed her the belt. She took it and started to walk off, but she was lifted off her feet and down the way she came. She fought with him a little and then decided to stop, just in case he was already angry. He put her in the ring first and then slid in himself in. He got up right away and lifted her up on to her feet and stood behind her, like sort of security guard way. She walked over to grab a mic from one of the people outside the ring before walking back over to HHH. "Alright Big Boy, what's the problem. I've been here for what, an hour and I'm already in trouble?"

"No not in trouble. You see here Kitten, the Nature Boy over there told me of you. Said you're not afraid of anyone, no matter who they were or what they could do, is that right?"

"Yeah it is. I fear no one! I bow down to no one! I live my life, the way I want to live it and no one will tell me how, got that? So if you would be so kind and let me leave, I would like to go rest and take a shower."

"I will, but I just want to ask you something first, okay?

"Fine, then can I go?"

"Of coarse you can, but the way you leave this ring is all up to you."

"Yeah, I'm shaking in my boots now"

"How would you like to be in the Evolution?"

"Be in your little posse here, you mean? Ok, Why ask me, I mean it's my first night. Yeah sure, I became Women's Champion, but still..."

"Simple. Because, you are an Evolution! I mean look at you, your fast, athletic, independent. Doesn't care what people think of you! Your beauty passes most if not all, the divas in there. Your the only woman here that's not afraid to fight a superstar. I heard what you did to Booker back there, and let me tell you this, he has deserved it for a long time, so you basically saved my guys a job."

"Well, I'm flattered, really I am. I have seen what you four do to your opponents and... well I like it! Those who can't keep up, shouldn't step up, right?"

"Exactly! That's what we think, you see, you were born to be here with us. You, Me, Flair, Orton, And Batista are the Evolution. We can own what ever we want. It won't matter, because we will be the power behind the WWE... you do want that don't you, the power, the fame, the strength, the knowledge of knowing that your back is always covered?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Tell you what, I'll take you on your offer. I'll join your Evolution but let me set some ground rules first, okay? No one tells me what to do! I am no servant, nor slave!", Kittens said firmly before turning to Batista behind her. "And certainly no lap dog! I want nothing more that your loyalty and trust, then, you can have anything I can offer to you, got it, get it, good!"

HHH Laughed. "Nature Boy, You've really out done yourself this time. She was born for the this.", he then turned to Kitten and nodded.

"Great... Wait, No contract or anything?"

"No, there's no contract"

"Alright then, we shake?"

"No, We Hug!"

Kitten laughed and went over to HHH and gave him a hug. "Hey, hey, I found her, I think I should get a hug too", Flair came. Kitten turned to give the Nature Boy his hug.

Randy Orton came from the back and gave her a huge hug. "Man, she smells really good, like Baby Lotion!" Kitten just giggled and then turned to Batista. She stared up at him, and said, "Well, do you want one too?" he looked down at her and opened his arms. She smiled and gave him a small hug (well compared to his).

Next Week:

The Rock and Foley were talking outside of The Rock's door when Kitten walked by them. She had just gotten to the stadium, so she still had her duffle bag on her.

"Whoa Whoa there, baby, where you headed... I haven't seen you around here before?"

"Rock, this is Kitten, the new diva I was talking to you about...", Foley said smiling.

"Yup, yup, that's me... umm.. can you guys help me... I'm looking for HHH, you guys know where he might be?"

"Why in the hell would you be looking for Hunter? Look baby, you're new here so I'll show you the ropes, if you know what I mean?", Rock said with a wink. Kitten giggled.

"You know Rock, that is a sweet offer but I really need to see HHH, He said he wanted to see me as soon as I got. here.. so umm I'm gonna go look for him, okay... it was nice meeting you Foley, Rock.", Kitten said in a hurry. She walked down the corridor and turned left. She saw Randy walking in to a room on her left.

"Hey Randy!", she yelled. she ran to him and smiled. "Man i've been looking for you guys all over the place, is Hunter in there?"

"Yeah I know, he's waiting to talk to you...come let's go", Randy said. He opened the door for her and then entered himself. HHH was sitting on the couch lazily with one leg on the sofa's arm and the other on the floor. Ric Flair was talking to Batista in the corner, where the coffee and cookies were. Randy went to go sit down on the other couch and left Kitten standing there looking at her so called posse.

"Ah, well look who has decided to find us, where you been baby?"

"Well I was looking for the room, and I kinda ran in to Rock and Foley. He offered to show me around but I knew that you wanted to see me, so I told him I couldn't."

"You met with Rock and Foley, huh? I see, he didn't try anything did he?"

"Well he gave me a wink but thats probably cause I'm so cute", Kitten laughed, "just kidding!"

"Well, now that you are part of Evolution, you need to know what we're all about…"

"Whoa whoa, so let me get this straight. Evolution is the Crew that owns not only RAW, but the WWE, right?", Kitten asked. she walked over to Flair and Batista and grabbed some cookies. "Hunter, let me tell you something. I am a hard core chick. This queen knows her stuff. What makes you think I don't know how to rule a situation. I'm not your average girl and you all know that. I love hanging with you guys cause you know how to not only treat a lady, but know how to treat people unworthy of being in our presence. so did I cover everything?", she smiled.

"Well, that was umm.."Hunter looked around at the other 3 guys, and smiled. "... interesting. so I guess you do know what your doing around here huh?"

"Yup yup!", she said, before eating a cookie, Randy smiled at her, and called her over to him.

"Hey Kitten over here, come sit on my lap." she came and put her duffle bag on one couch arms and sat down.

"You try anything, and i'll break your neck, got it?"

"Well feisty aren't we?"

"You can't blame him for trying, Kitten?", Flair said.

"Can't argue with that", Kitten winked. Everyone laughed with her and then it got quite.

There was a knocked on the door. Kitten went to go open the door while the rest of the guys just stood up, except Hunter, who was still on the couch. it was Eric Bicshoff. she let him in and walked after him.

"Hunter, I wanted to tell you that Rock and Foley want a tag team match with 2 from the five of you... but they were insisting that one of them be, Kitten.", Eric said, looking over to Kitten. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was leaning to one side. She was looking at her shoes, and then noticed that it got quite again. She looked up and saw the 5 men in the room were all staring at her. She turned around to find the wall, and figured they must be starring at her.

"What?"

"What do you think about the match?", Eric said.

"Well I think it's gonna be interesting and it maybe even fun... so can I do it?"

"If you think you can.."

"Oh I know I can, remember they have to catch me to kill me!"

"Alright, you can fight, but who's going with her?, Eric asked.

"Batista will be her partner. He's been itching for a good fight, yeah?", Hunter said who was now standing behind Batista. Batista mouth started a little grin, one of those, man-i-can't-wait kinda grins.

"Well then, its settled, a Tag-team match between, the Rock with Mick Foley versus Kitten and Batista"

Kitten smiled and went to go grab her bag. She opened it and pulled out a short black skirt with a black leather bra. She turned around and smiled. "I think it's time to show them what a real Kitten can do", she giggled. The five men in he room just stared at what she was holding. She put them back in her duffle bag and walked past them stopping in front of Batista. "I'll come for you, don't need you to come and scare all the divas in the locker room!" she laughed. "I'll see you guys later.", she said to the rest of evolution and walked out.

"There goes trouble on two legs...", Eric said with his head turned to one side. he smiled and turned to HHH who seemed a little angry. Eric then looked at a very interesting spot on the floor.

"Well good luck with the match tonight.", he said in a hurry and left just as fast. The rest of the guys just stared after him. Hunter who wasn't really bothered about all that just sat back down. Batista went to go get ready and Flair with Randy sat down on the other couch.

15-minutes later:

Kitten came out of the locker room and came back to the Evolution dressing room. Just as she was about to turn the knob, Scott Steiner came up on her left. Her eyes went from calm to filled confusion. "What's he want now, I have a match to go to... this cant be good", she said to herself. She turned towards him and leaned against the wall.

"Well Well, look what we have here... Evolution's Kitten... so tell me Kitten, what made you join Evolution, when you could of had me, Big Papa Puff?"

"Because I know your kind... and anyway what makes you think that I would want you? These men have 100 x more talent that you would ever have... so naturally I went with what ever worked!", Kitten finished. She was about to open the door again when her head slammed in to the opposite wall.

(INSIDE EVOLUTION DRESSING ROOM)

"What was that?", randy got up.

"It sounds like it was outside of the door", Flair said. Hunter got up. The rest all looked at each other and got up as well. They opened the door to see Steiner choking Kitten up the wall. She was becoming unconscious because she was starting to giving up. Hunter hit him in the back while, Flair went to grab Kitten and took her back into the room. Randy and Batista helped take Steiner down. It didn't take long, but by the time security got there, any evidence against Evolution that they had a apart in this was gone. They had moved Steiner to somewhere behind some cargo. They came back and locked the door behind them. Flair was giving Kitten some water, while rubbing her back to make her feel better.

"Kitten what happened out there?", Randy said to her. He came over and sat down, to see if she was bleeding. Kitten smiled. She shook her head, to try to get him away from her. She didn't feel like being touched or anything. She wanted some space.

"Well, I was coming back for Batista, and just as I was about to open the door and there he was. He started asking questions about me choosing you guys over him... so I guess he wasn't liking the answers I was giving him because thats when he attacked me.", Kitten finished. She was trying to stand up and almost fell back down.

"Kitten I don't know if you should go out to the match, let one of us take your place for you, so all you have to do is rest.", Ric finished. Kitten looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No way! I want to fight in the match... anyways if you think that a little shake like that was gonna stop me, then you don't know me at all".

'Well I know this much", Hunter interrupted. "You're a stubborn little thing"

"Stubborn and I never give up. Steiner doesn't know what he's getting himself into... wait speaking of Steiner, where is he?"

"Oh we took care of him", Batista said quietly. "Well thank you... but I think our match is next big guy.", Kitten finished. He nodded and the two left for the gorilla position.

ON STAGE

"Making their way to the ring, weighing at a combined weight of (320+137) 457 pounds, Batista and Kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

Batista walked down the ramp and entered the ring. He did his poses in the corners as Kitten herself got into the ring. She could feel that Batista didn't really want her as his partner for this, so she thought best if she just backed off. Batista, knew that he was going to do all the work, and she was just their to look pretty.

Next Mick Foley's theme music started and the crowd stood up to see him come down to the ring. They cheered as he did his famous finger-pointing as he entered the ring. His music was cut short, interrupted by The Rock's music. Everyone in the stadium went wild. Kitten had never seen anything like this. He walked down the ramp, yelling at, she guessed, Batista. Batista wanted to take out Foley, but the ref would let him. Kitten just stayed back, sitting on the turnbuckle in their corner. Batista looked back and walked over to her.

"I'll go first and knock them out. Then I'll tag you in and you can pin them, got it?"

"No. I want to go first.

"No way, you wouldn't last a minute in their with either one of them. What happened last week between you and Booker, was nothing. So, like I said, I'm going first", he said firmly. He then pushed her lightly towards the other end of the ring. She almost fell off the turnbuckle. She growled at him but thought that it would be wise not to mess with him right now. She would show him later.

The ref signaled for the bell and the match was on it's way. Batista and Rock stood nose to nose and were cursing at each other like crazy. Rock then looked past Batista, over to where Kitten was watching them, and blew her a kiss with a wink. Kitten smiled and winked back. Batista caught that and just gave Kitten a look. She looked back and stuck her tongue out at him.

Rock took this opportunity to attack Batista from behind. He hit him another 3 times before sending him to the opposite side of the ring. Batista bounced back and knocked him on his back. He then hit him repeatedly until the ref counted to four. Batista stood Rock up and then hit him back. He then he gave Batista a suplex across the ring over to his and Kitten's corner. She had her and out for him to tag her.

"Come on, Batista don't be like that. Just tag me in. I'll just bounce them around for a while until you get your breath back."

"No way. You wouldn't last a minute in there with him.

"He's no different then Booker."  
"What happened between you and Booker was a fluke. He was tired from his match and that's when you beat him."

"You are some prick, you know that? I just want to help you, and what do you do? Act like the macho jackass you really are. So, we'll make a deal. You do what you need to do and when you get tired, come over here and tag me in, or your really gunna get it when we get back in the locker room, got it?", Kitten said firmly. She was glaring down at him, with her arms crossed over her chest. Batista couldn't help but smile up at her. He got up, turned to her and said, "Fine you got a deal". He then winked at her before he turned around and knocked some sense into The Rock.

Kitten on the other hand, nearly fell off the ring corner. She was mad at him, and thought he was mad about having to team up with her. But boy, was she wrong. She watched a Batista was knocked on his ass so that The Rock could tag in Foley. Foley wasted no time to start his beating on Batista. When Batista was getting tired and a little dizzy, foley brought out his famous buddy, his nasty little sock. He put it on his hand and waited for Batista to get up. Kitten waited, for Batista to pummel him when he got up, but was caught off guard with the sock in his mouth. His yells were muffled, but Kitten could hear them loud and clear. She ran over to Foley and hit him hard on his back. She then jumped on his back and pulled his arms backwards so that his upper torso was exposed. Batista saw this and started using him as a human punching bag. Rock came running in only to have Kitten trip him, and a result of him doing a face plant on the ring mat. Kitten laughed at this and rolled him over and out of the ring. She turned around to see Batista setting Foley up for the Batista bomb. Just as Batista was about to slam Foley, Kitten saw Rock behind him. She ran quickly, using the ropes, and speared him. Then she heard, 1… 2… 3… DING! DING! DING!

"And your winners are, Batista and Kitten!", Lillian announced. She turned to the ref who handed her her championship belt and had her arms held up by him with Batista on the other side. She got out of the ring, with Batista following her up the ramp and to the locker room without saying a word. Before they got to the door Batista pulled her arm and turned her around.

"Hey I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said before. You really can wrestle with the guys"

"Well it means a lot coming from you. Other than me, your one of my toughest critics!"

"Well it was fun wrestling with you tonight."

"Thanks. Lets just hope Triple H agrees with you."

"Oh don't worry about Hunter. He's a little rough around the edges but he like you"

"Hopefully. Well let's get inside. I want to get out of these cloths."

"Why? You look great."

"See what did I say, my toughest critic!", Kitten laughed. She slapped Batista on the chest and opened the door. Triple H and Ric Flair were sitting on the couch together while Randy was on the other one by himself. They all stood up to congratulate the two on their win tonight.

"Man you guys were great! That should teach Rock not to flirt with you anymore", Hunter said to Kitten. Kitten laughed and just gave him a wink.

"Well I don't know about you big guy but I wanna get out of these cloths and take a shower. I'll see you boys in a bit"

"Do you mind company?", Randy asked innocently. Kitten turned around and started untying the front of her bra.

"Well, company would be nice, but you didn't wrestle with me, Dave did. So technically he's the company that deserves it, not you.", Kitten stated simply. She then threw her head back and laughed. "What makes you think that any of you are gunna see me naked anyways?". She turned on her heels and closed the door behind her. The four men in the room all looked at each other and smiled.

_A/N: well that took a good amount of time… ooo that reminds me that I haven't told you guys what she looks like… ooo but don't worry, next chapter. Thanks for the reviews… keep them coming… it helps ma motivation. Love ya ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

When Kitten got back from her shower, she only found Ric Flair sitting on the couch. He had his head down on his hands. When she walked in, he lifted his head and gave her a weak smile.

"Where did everyone get off to?"

"Oh, hey Kitten, I forgot you were in here. Well Hunter went to go get our limo. Batista is outside checking us in to our hotel rooms, and Randy is looking for a club for us to go to tonight."

"And what are you doing here, sitting like it's the end of the world?"

" What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that, Ric. You look like someone who just found out…", Kitten looked at him a little closer. She squinted her eyes at him and a slow smile grew on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?", Ric said as he stood up.

"YOUR IN LOVE!", Kitten yelled. He turned so quickly that he could've started his own hurricane. She started to laugh, and gave him a hug. He look down at her and hugged her back.

"How did you know that I was in love?"

"Ric, I can tell a characteristic of a man by the sound of his heart beat. I can also tell what he's feeling when he's around me… believe me… I knew by the sound of your voice.".

Ric Flair looked down at her, he smiled and pushed her hair behind her left ear. Just as Kitten smiled at Ric, and the door flew open. Batista was standing in the door way. "What was all that yelling about?"

"Oh don't worry big guy. Kitten just figured something out and the news just hit her, that's all.", Flair replied for Kitten. He looked over at her, who was sitting on the couch behind him. He just gave her a wink, and she nodded in response.

Batista was a little out of the picture. He looked from Ric to Kitten and then back to Ric. Batista was shaking his head, just as Hunter and Randy walked in.

"Well our limo is parked back and ready to go any time we are."

"Yeah and I found a club. It said to have the hottest girls in town.", Randy said with excitement in his voice. Kitten got up to go get her bag from the floor. She shook her head at Randy's comment. _"Men… I guess that's all they think about.", _she said to herself. She walked out towards the door, but was stopped by HHH.

"Are you going to the club like that?", HHH said. Kitten looked down, she was wearing a Grey tank-top with white cargo pants.

"Well I wasn't really going to club. I actually wanted to go back to the hotel."

"Wait, wait, wait… why in the world wouldn't you want to come to the club? You shy? Is that it? Your afraid that something might go wrong?", Hunter laughed. Kittenn looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm just tired Hunter.", she said simply. "Oh , and F.Y.I, I think I could out do all of you, well except the Nature boy over there." Kitten then walked out of the door leaving the four men there is the room alone. Randy was about to speak when all of a sudden Kitten came back in and went srtaight to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know, maybe she's pregnant?", Hunter joked. They all smiled and turned to look at Randy.

"What? Hey man, I haven't fucked her yet", Randy spoke out. The other three men started to laugh when Kitten came back all dressed up. They all gasped at what she was wearing. She had on all Louis Vuiton. Her faded white and blue tank top just ended to her hips, showing a bit of skin. Her short white skirt was in the low rider fashion. She 2 1/2 inch white boots that she hadn't zipped up yet. She looked at all four men and started laughing.

"So Orton, what makes you think that your gunna get a chance to fuck me? I mean come one you of all people. You first need to learn how to treat a lady.", Kitten stated. She then looked over to HHH. "Is this ok for you, Hunter? I mean since I am a member of Evolution, I got to look good for the guys at this club, right?". She gave him a wink and picked up her bag. Batista looked over at HHH and stood up.

"Kitten maybe you're right. Maybe you should go back to the hotel. You don't look so well, are you feeling alright?"

Yea Hunter, I'm feeling just fine. Wait… aww your not afraid that something might go wrong are you?", Kitten laughed. "Come one life won't wait for you slow pokes, so let's haul some ass, and get there!".

"Come one Champ, the girl's right. We need to get there before all the beautiful women leave", Flair pleaded. Hunter looked over at Randy, who was looking at him with pleading eyes as well. Kitten watched as the men infront of her acted like children. Batista on the other hand, stood their quietly and patiently."Aren't you going to say anything, big guy?", she asked him.

Batista looked over at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Why do you call me that? My name is Batista, not 'Big Guy'", he said. Kitten laughed, "Well I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately, but you are a Big Guy. I'm just noting the obvious."

Batista smiled. "Your quite the smart ass, aren't you?" Kitten shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess it's no longer a secret, huh?". Batista laughed and gave her a little push on the shoulder. Kitten almost fell over from his push. She smacked back on the arm, and he fake a punch to her head. "Okay, time out. I think we better stop this before you actually kill me", Kitten stated. Batista nodded in agrement.

"Hey love birds, let's get a move on"

"Watch it Hunter, Kitten's a smart ass"

"Shut up Batista! Or you'll get a piece of my mind."

"Oh I'll get a piece of something."

"Hey Hey! That merchandise is not for you. It's for all those lucky men at the club, sweetheart. Their the ones that will pay for my drink, so I need to sell a little", Kitten said as she smoothed her skirt out. Hunter watched as she fixed her skirt, and then said, "Let's move it you too or you can get your own ride."

"Yes dad", said both Kitten and Batista. Triple h smiled and left the room with the so called "love birds" behind him


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

On their way to the the limo, Randy had some how gotten lost somewhere in the stadium, which meant that the group had to go look for him, which also meant that HHH was getting a little aggravated. The team had split up to find the Orton kid and meet back in the limo. Batista took the South wing, HHH took the East wing, while Ric took the North wing, and Kitten was left with the West wing. Little did Kitten know that the West wing was where the men's locker room was. She talked to every staff member that she could find to see if they knew where Randy was.

"Ok thanks again, but if you see him, can u tell him that Evolution is waiting for him in the limo. Thanks again, Roy.", Kitten said as she walked backwards. She wasn't watching where she was going and hit her back against someone big. "Oh, my bad. I didn't se you there… uh-oh", Kitten said quietly. A big, white, bald man stood in front of her with his nasty yellow teeth bared. It was Snitsky. Kitten backed two steps away from him, so his breath didn't come near him.

"Well if it isn't Evolution's little kitty cat"

"It's Kitten, Snitsky. So please get it right."

"Oh come on, can't you play nice?"

"Not with you I can't. Well it was nice talking to you, but I really must find Randy right now, so I'll see you around", Kitten said in a hurry. She tried to walk past him, but had gotten her arm caught by his hand.

"Not so fast little one. You're new here so let Snitsky get to know you better"

"Let my arm go. That's the only time I'm going to warn you."

"Now your getting me mad. I'm just trying to be nice"

"Nice? Well if this is what you think nice is. Let me show you how nice I can be…", Kitten said sweetly. Snitsky smiled at her as he let her arm go. She then walked up to him, and gave him a quick wink, and delayed her right hook to his face. Snitsky was caught of guard and fell to the floor hard. She then got his left leg and dragged him to a near by door. She opened it and stuck his leg in between the door and it's frame. She got inside and slammed the door on his knee about 4 times and held the fourth one there with all her strength. She let go to find and went to go see what was left of her prey.

Snitsky was laying of the floor with his left knee in his hands, rolling around. Kitten then kicked his right knee, so he would let go of the other one. She grabbed his left leg, and put it in the door, where she hit his knee again another four times, just to hear him scream.

She stopped and left him there withering in his own pain. As she walked back to go find the guys, she turned her gaze back at him, to blow him a kiss. "It was _nice_ to meet you Snitsky. We should really do this again sometime", she said to him as she walked off.

Kitten then made her way back to the limo in the parking lot. HHH was talking to Randy outside when she got there. Batista was leaning against the open door while he was chatting to Flair, who was the first one to see her coming.

"Hey champ! Kitten's here. Where you been baby girl?", Ric asked her.

"Oh I was looking for Orton. Where did you find him?"

"I was in the limo the whole time. I got a call from my dad, so I went in there to to talk to him."

"Wait, then why did we spend a good 30 minutes looking for you? I thought Hunter said that you went off somewhere."

"No, actually he's the one that told me to go wait by the limo", Randy said innocently. Kitten was totally confused now. She then looked over to HHH who was standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Hunter, what the hell is going on?"

"I wanted to see what you would do if you were own, with no one around"

"So, basically Hunter, YOU TRICKED ME?!?!", Kitten said furiously. Her arms were straight at her side with her hands in fists, pointing outwards. Kitten knew she had a temper, she always had one. The men were all smiling at her, which started to make it worse. Kitten let out a low growl at HHH. He heard her and started backing away.

"Now Kitten, behave yourself. I was just testing you, and you past. So you can calm down now."

"Yeah Kitten, just take a deep breath", Flair said, as he walked towards her. Randy looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was standing behind HHH now.

"You don't get it do you? I don't like tricks Hunter. I like to pull pranks but this isn't a prank. What if I got hurt or something? Who would come to my rescue? I am tough because I have to be, not for you to test me.", she said angrily. She looked at Batista who wasn't smiling anymore, but had a more concerned look on his face.

Kitten looked back at HHH. She wasn't mad anymore, but hurt.

"You guys don't know what loyalty means to me!", she said quietly. Batista noticed that she was tearing up and started to walk towards her, but she saw him coming and ran off into the building again.

"Kitten wait!"

"Aww. Kitten I didn't mean to hurt you!", HHH yelled after her. He then looked over to Batista and said, "Why don't you go after her. You're the only one who hasn't said anything to her, so she can't be mad at you."

"Alright, but don't wait for me at the club if I don't show, ok?"

"Got it. Can you tell her I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt her you know"

"Yeah man, I'll do that"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Kitten had kept running until she met the other end of the stadium. While she was running she had hit a couple of superstars by accident. Chris Jericho was one of them. "Hey why don't you watch where you're going next time", he yelled after her. Benoit was on the other side of the hallway, across from Jericho. Jericho was about to go after her, when he put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, just give her a break. She just wanted to be alone right now", Benoit said to her quietly. Jericho wasn't happy. Since she was a member of Evolution, she wasn't really a favorite among the other superstars or diva on Raw.

Just then Batista came up to where Benoit and Jericho were standing. "Hey did Kitten go past here. I've been looking for her everywhere, and I can't seem to find her"

"Well what makes you think I that would help your monkey ass"

"Tell you what either you tell me where she is, or I'll just beat it out of you. Either way, I still get the best end of the deal."

"Batista, Jericho, there is no need for this right now. Dave why don't you tell me what happened, and if I think what ever happened was a mistake, then I'll tell you, fair enough?", he asked. Batista looked at Benoit for a minute. He knew he didn't have time for this, but he needed to find her. There was something in her eyes that made it hard for him to even look at her. He could see some thing in her past was bothering her, and when she found out that Hunter had tricked her, it brought all those emotions back. Her eyes were full of pain and sorrow, with tears on the verge of falling down her cheeks. Batista didn't want to see her like that. She was tough as nails around these men, but deep down, he knew that it was all an act.

Batista then sighed and said, "Hunter tricked her and she didn't take it too lightly. We only did it to see if she would be okay if she was on her own, but when she found out it was all a trick she got angry, and I think we hurt her feelings, so since she's not mad at me. We thought that she could talk to me about all this but she keeps running. You had to see the pain in her eyes, Chris. So if you could tell me where she went, I would be grateful."

"Alright I believe you. She went towards the front of the building. It's raining out there, so you better find her fast."

"Thanks Chris. It means a lot."

"You're welcome man, and hey, if you need help, just call."

"Yeah I will, Thanks again", Batista said quickly. Jericho and Benoit watched him run down the hallway and make a right towards the stadium garage. Jericho then turned to Benoit. "What the hell was that about? Why did you help him? All these guys ever do is cause havoc around here", Chris said in fustration. Benoit just looked at him and said, "Kitten and Batista are different than Hunter and Flair. They may associate with them, but their morals are different. I think it's all an act for Hunter. You know better than anyone that Hunter is more demanding and even more of an asshole. I personally think those two are going to change the face of Raw and show Hunter what it truelly means to be a superstar in the WWE."

Jericho looked over to his colleague and then looked back at the direction both Kitten and Batista had vanishd. "Are you sure about this? If you ask me they are just as big assholes as their leader.

"Yeah Chris, I'm sure of it."

Batista had ran for more than 15 minutes around the garage and still no sign of Kitten. He knew he was right behind her, but he figured that since he waiting a little to tell Benoit what happened, she managed an escape. _"Damnit! Where in the blue hell did she go? She's couldn't of just vanished in to thin air?", _he cursed to himself. He searched the rows of cars, just in case she was sitting on one of them, but he had no luck.

"Batista?" He turned around at the sound of his name to find Kitten standing there with her bags set on the ground. She looked surprised to see him here. "Who are you looking for?", she asked.

"I was looking for you. Hunter asked me to check on you. Look he's real sorry about the whole trick thing, but it was just to see if you needed someone with you at all times, just in case some thing happenes and we need to split up."

"I know, and I'm sorry too that I acted the way I did. It's just that trust and loyalty is a big deal to me because, everyone I know has either broken my trust or betrayed me in some way."

"Really? Who?"

"Everyone, my parents, my friends, even the guy that was supposed to take care of me, when I was little. They all lied and cheated me."

"Why would they do that? You're a pretty cool person"

"I guess it has something to do with me.", she said quietly. Batista could see tears coming to her… green eyes. It never occured to him, but she was beautiful. She had long black curly hair that reached to the small of her back. Her frame was some sort of muscular, but only her torso and back. She had beautiful brown skin that made contrast to her bright green eyes. He shook his head walked over to her and gave her a hug. Kitten on the other hand, didn't know what was going on, so she asked, "Uh, Dave… What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug"

"Why?"

"Cause you deserve one."

"Oh, ok", she said simply. She then hugged him back. Batista smiled in her hair. She let him go and looked up at him, with a curious look on her face. Batista was taken a little back by her actions. She then turned around and said " I'm sorry".

"For what, you didn't do anything"

"It's just that I've never really told anyone about my past and it feels good to talk to someone about it."

"Well why don't we go back to the hotel and talk, that way, we're not in the middle of a parking lot trying to get our asses run over", he chuckled. Kitten turned around and started to laugh. She then grabbed her bags and said, "I would like that, but can we get something to eat first. My stomach hasn't stopped talking ever since our match. It Batista's turn to laugh.

"How's In n' Out sound?"

"Perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Batista walked up to one of the drivers and asked him if he could take them, to go get something to eat and then drop them off at their hotel. The man was kinda intimidated by Batista's size and automatically said yes, without even thinking who he was originally waiting for. Kitten laughed at the scene in front of her as he walked her to the door. The driver came up quickly and opened the door for the two superstars.

They had been driving for about 15 minutes until they finally found one of their destinations. The driver had opened the back window to ask what they wanted so he could get it for them. Kitten refused and told him that she would be happy to go and get it herself. Batista smiled and started to get out of the car and help Kitten out. As they walked they noticed some kids outside with their jaws almost reaching the floor.

"What do you think they're staring at?"

"Who do you think, Kitten. Me of course! It's not every day that they get to see pythons like mine."

"Ha Ha… yeah, but they would have to be gay, big guy. I think it might be the fact that they never seen a diva this close before…", Kitten said as she blew a kiss towards them. Batista shoved her a little but was to late, she had already blown the kiss.

"Are you trying to make me look stupid?"

"No. I'm not that mean… and besides why would I want you to look stupid if you already do? It wouldn't make any sense"

Kitten looked up at him and wanted to make him swallow his own teeth, but she thought of something better. She just simply elbowed him in the gut, and walked a little quicker so he wouldn't be able to get back at her when they were inside. Once she reached inside, she turned around and looked back at Batista who had his left hand on his knee and the other on the spot where she elbowed him. He looked back at her and made her a face that could have peeled paint off a car, but for Kitten it was just another face. Since she was competitive she started making faces back at him through the door's window.

The two Evolution members continued their little war until a little girl came in front of Kitten and started to make faces at Batista. Kitten was shocked, and started to laugh. The girl's mother was standing in line and noticed that her child was no longer with her. She looked over to the door and found her daughter making faces at a man, who was making faces at her.

Batista on the other hand had no idea what was going on. The two girls at the window of a fast-food joint were making faces at him. One would make a face the other was thinking of another face to make and vise versa. Here they were, two adorable girls, making faces at him, Dave Batista. He stopped and chuckled to himself. He then had an idea. He waited for Kitten and her new partner in crime to come in to sync with one another. It took them a minute and Batista waited patiently for them. When they finally started making faces at the same time, he got out his camera phone and started taking pictures. Kitten was too busy having fun to even notice that Batista was taking them.

"Jessie? Jessie come her, I need to know what you want, so I can order it for you", the girl's mother said. The girl made one last face at Batista then turned around to look at Kitten. Kitten looked down and her and said, "Thanks, I don't think I could have won without you".

"You're welcome. I had fun. I used to think Batista was scary. But he's not. I think HHH is the one that makes him scary. He's always telling him what to do. But anyways I had fun. I have to go now cause my mom's calling me.", the girl said quietly. She waved back as she walked up to her mom and started to tell her her order. Batista had just walked in behind her. She looked up at him and made him one finally face.

"Now Kitten, you already started a war, and we finished it. Do you really want to start another one."

"No, I just wanted to get the last face in the matter that's all", Kitten giggled. Batista rolled his eyes as Kitten's attention went back to the girl. She couldn't be more that 5 years old. Her brown hair was wavy, which was tied into a pony tail. Her eyes were light brown, that accented the girls doll face. She then looked at her mother, who was an adult version of her daughter. It made her smile to see the two holding hands and laughing together.

By the time Kitten had come back from her day dream, Batista had already gotten their food and their milkshakes. He passed her a straw just as he started on his. Just as they were about to leave, Kitten stopped and went to a table. Batista followed her over to check what she was doing.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no, I was just checking on the sandwich to see if you got me a hamburger."

"No I didn't. Hunter told me that you were a strict vegetarian, so I got you, what they call a grilled cheese. No meat, all vegetables. Personally I don't know how you live without meat. I know I couldn't."

Kitten looked back at him as she started to head for the door, not watching where she was going, she ran into someone. As she hit them, she dropped her hand bag.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry sweetheart. I wasn't watching where I was going.", Kitten said as she dropped to her knees and started to pick up her things from her hand bag.

"No it's no problem. I wasn't watching where I was going either, so the blame goes both ways.", said a man's voice. Kitten looked up to see who she had hit and was taken by surprise when she saw him. It was non other than Jeff Hardy.

"Oh my God, it's Jeff Hardy", Kitten said quietly as he smiled back at her.

"That's what it says on my birth certificate… Well it really says Jeffery, but no one calls me that, except my dad and grandparents", he said as he they stood up. Kitten just smiled back at him.

Batista stood their staring at what was happening in front of him. He didn't know why, but he didn't like where this was going, so he decided he needed to step in.

"Um, Kitten _baby_, we got to go. The limo is still waiting outside for us remember?"

"Oh yea, the poor driver, I forgot about him. Maybe I should get him something to eat."

"Beauty, Generosity, power, and so much more. Best part is that it's all rolled into on tiny little thing. My kinda girl", Jeff winked, Kitten giggled and Batista rolled his eyes.

"Hey Big Guy, can you go get him something to eat, so he doesn't think we're, ya know totally ego maniacs", Kitten smiled at him. Batista couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked over at Jeff who was also looking at him. Batista then looked back at Kitten, who was still staring at him.

"No. I don't think you remember but, we're Evolution members…", he said angrily. "We're Leaving NOW!", he said. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way to the limo. He almost threw her in while he climbed in himself. He yelled at the driver to get a move on while Kitten looked back at him, with what looked like fear in her eyes.

"What the hell was all that about anyways. I mean you didn't have to be a total prick about it. I would have gone and got it."

"That's not the point. I don't like that Jeff Hardy fellow anyway. He's not good for you."

"Um… HELLO! You're not my dad, Batista. Your my friend and colleague. I can date with who ever I want… and besides, we were just flirting. It's not like we're going to get married or something."

"Well, still I don't think Hunter would like it if his prize Kitten was flirting around with other wrestlers. That's not why we brought you in Evolution."

"Okay then, smart guy, why did you guys bring me into Evolution? What was it because I'm pretty, or was it because I can KICK YOUR ASSES IF I NEED TO!!"

Batista looked at her. She was angry and her jaw was wired shut. He knew she would take him, but he didn't know what exactly she was capable of and quite frankly it kinda scared him. Kitten was waiting for her answer and then figured that he would tell on his own terms, so she started on her meal. It's best to eat it warm because it will taste really nasty when cold.

"You have to ask Hunter that question. I'm not really sure why he wanted you in the group"

"So, you didn't want me in the group?"

"Well to be honest… no, I didn't want you with us. We're not body guards, but when I saw you beat the hell out of Rock and Foley, I was happy that you came along"

"Aww you're really sweet. So we all good now?"

"Yeah. We're all good. Hey do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, what movie do you want to see?"

"I don't know something with action"

"Yea I think we've had enough comedy and drama for one night"

"Yeah I hear ya"

Batista and Kitten made it to his hotel room with their rented movie (Reader's Choice) and watched it until both fell asleep. Batista was laying on his back on the couch with Kitten sleeping on his chest with her left hand grabbing at his shirt. Batista then woke up to see Kitten fast asleep on his chest. He got the blanket that was behind the couch in a shelf (convenient ;-D), and laid it on the both of them. He then wrapped his arms around her back and laced his fingers. He looked down at her and then kissed her hair.

"Good Night"

A/N: OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. I just started school again and so I was preparing for it and doing homework and all that fun stuff. Then the super bowl was Sunday so I really didn't want to do anything then so I haven't got the chance to write, so again I'm sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please read & review… I makes my day! Thanks for all my readers who do review… it helps me understand what people are looking for in my stories… THANX AGAIN! MUAH!! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kitten woke up the next morning to find that she was in tough spot. She looked up to see Batista, snoring softly in his sleep, with his head almost falling to aside. She smiled at his calm face and then got up very slowly, so she wouldn't disturb him. Once she was clear of him, she ran to her suitcase and got some cloths and headed straight for the shower.

When Kitten had come out of the bathroom, she noticed the couch was empty with the blanket neatly folded with a note on it. She walked over and read it:

-Kitten

Went to go get ready back at my hotel. Meet you down there in 30 minutes. Eat something before you head downstair because I don't think we're going to have time today for breakfast.

-Big Guy 

P.S. Had fun last night… but you really need to learn how to sleep. It was uncomfortable…

Kitten reread the letter again just to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She then headed to the small kitchen that the hotel had and looked through the fridge for anything to eat. _"It's a good thing that the hotel keeps our fridges full or else I would have to go downstair and eat something"_, she thought as she found the milk. She planned on having cereal since it was fast and filled her up.

Once she finished her food, she finished getting ready, grabbed her hand bag and headed downstairs into the lobby. When she got there, Batista and Randy were chatting with one another.

"Morning guys"

"I'm mad at you", Randy said.

"Why? How can I be in trouble already when I just got here?"

"You slept with Dave!"

"WHAT? No I didn't. I fell asleep on Dave. It was innocent and I was tired. Ya know, he actually makes a good pillow"

"So nothing happened between you two?"

"No Randy. Nothing happened. I assure you"

"Good. I feel better now"

"Your such a baby, Randy", Dave butted in.

"Hey it's was your fault, big guy. Why did you tell him anyways. It's not like we did anything?"

"F.Y.I Kitten, he asked me what I did last night since I never met them at the club. So I simply told him about what had happened. I said we fell asleep on the couch watching a movie and the next morning I was laying on my back with you on my chest."

"Oh so it was Randy who blew it all out of proportions."

"Yup. So I think you owe me an apology, Kitten."

"Well I'm sorry big guy I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.", Kitten giggled. She then went over and gave him a little peck on the cheek. She then walked over to the on coming Ric Flair, who had coffee in one hand and a donut in the other.

Batista watched as Kitten hugged the Nature Boy and started a conversation with him. Randy was also starring at her, but more at her ass than her. Batista looked over to Randy to ask him a question but noticed that Randy was a little preoccupied. Batista looked at what Randy was starring at and then once he knew, he smacked him on the back of the head, hard. So hard that it made a couple of people turn from the counter.

Flair and Kitten turned their attention at Batista and Randy, who was leaning over and rubbing the back of his head. Kitten giggled at the scene before her. Batista who simply shrugged his shoulders at Kitten then gave her a wink, while Randy was still rubbing his head.

"Hey guys, here comes hunter.", Flair pointed. Kitten looked over to where HHH was coming. He was carrying some red and white roses and a kitty teddy bear and handed it to Kitten, who was shocked. Batista was also shocked by HHH's actions. Flair patted Kitten on the back while Randy simply smiled at her.

"Wha.. What's this Hunter?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting your feelings yesterday. I didn't want to make it seem like I was lying I just wanted to make sure that you were able to protect yourself just in case something happened and none of could come and get you."

"I know that Hunter. I shouldn't of gotten all bitchy like that. So I'm sorry too. But thanks for the roses and stuffed kitty. Wait how did you know I liked roses?"

"I didn't, Stephanie does. She loves roses."

"Wait. I knew something was up… you and Steph huh?

"Yea well, me and her never really cut things off. But it's hard for us to talk cause of her dad and all".

"Well if you need me to play messenger, just say so. I owe you that much."

"Thanks. I'll let you know."

Batista looked down at his watch and then tapped Hunter on the shoulder. He then pointed to his watch. HHH nodded and then told the group that it was time for their photo shoot. So Evolution went outside to their limo, and went to the spot of the photo shoot.

Kitten looked over at Batista who had been quiet the whole trip there. He was sitting across from her. He was wearing black slacks with a big black leather jacket and a dark red button up shirt. His shoes were shining in her eyes and she giggled as the would block her vision of him. Batista noticed Kitten covering her eyes and pulled her hand out of the way to see what was wrong. But every time he did that she put the other hand in the way.

"Ok guys, we're here.", Hunter said. Kitten then got up, since she was the one closest to the door. When she stepped out, she noticed that she wasn't at a photo shoot, but a car dealership. A Ferrari dealership, to be more exact. She looked over at HHH who was just getting out. He looked at her and smiled. Ric Flair was doing his who's and his little dance. Randy was looking at his reflections in the car's windows. Then there was Batista. He was just walking around the cars, touching them, opening their doors and then closing them.

Evolution walked over to the dealership owner who was standing over by the door. He smiled at HHH and then lead him in.

"Come in please. It's an honor to meet all of you. Ms. Kitten, if you would please follow Mia to the back. She will get you your dress and hair/make-up done for you.", the man said. The woman named Mia then came over and directed her over to the dressing room that they had set up. She took some measurements and then went into the closest to go get her a dress that fitted her.

The boys outside were getting ready for their photos. Batista was getting a little annoyed about all the questions about the cars. To be honest he just wanted to look at them, and check them out for himself. After he was done with his hair and make-up he walked over to a blue Ferrari Modena. Opened the door, which opened upwards, and then looked at the interior. As he was looking at the dash board he noticed Kitten coming, all dressed up. He banged his head on the roof of the car, and then closed the door after he had come out.

Kitten looked up at him, just as he was coming out of the car. She noticed that he was holding onto his head. She gave him a gentle smile and came over to him gracefully. He lent out his hand for her to take. She put her hand in his, which was much smaller than his, and he kissed it gently. Kitten blushed a little but hid it quickly for him not to see.

"Wow! You look absolutely stunning in that dress, Kitten. I like your hair to. You need to do it like that more often.", Batista noted. She was wearing a long black dress that had slit that went all the way up to a little above mid thigh, and was backless so that you could see her tattoo, which Batista never noticed before. Her tattoo was sort of tribal that started on the back of her neck and ended almost at her tail bone. The width of the tattoo was just the shoulder blades and then started vanish in the line of the tattoo that ended at her tail bone. She had on a diamond necklace that had matching earrings and bracelets. She also had on matching ankle bracelets. Her make up was done light. The dress and diamonds brought out her eyes, which were so glossy that Batista could see himself in them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're beautiful, I just never realize how beautiful you really were. I think you just took beauty to a whole new level. A level that no one else could reach."

"Um Dave, you're not going to start drooling are you?", Kitten said as she walked side by side with him.

"No but keep walking like that and I'll have this dealership underwater", Batista laughed. Kitten just put her arm around his waste and the two walked over to where the rest of Evolution was standing.

----A/N: Thanks to all the people who review this story… I love hearing from you guys. As long as you guys review, I'll keep writing. I might put up a valentine's day chapter up becuase it's valentines this week so I'll see how that goes… thanks again… keep review… love and peace… oh HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY:D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kitten and Batista walked over to where HHH, Randy, and Flair were. Once all of the Evolution members were accounted for, the photo shoot began. The group was asked to sit and stand in different positions and pose for the camera. After what seemed like forever, the group went over to a couple of chairs that were set there for Evolution. HHH was looking over some papers that he had gotten while Kitten was in the dressing room.

"Hey Hunter, what you looking at?"

"Oh it's nothing Kitten, just some paper work for my new Ferrari"

"You're getting a Ferrari? What kind?"

"An Enzo. The one over there", he points to the one that they had just taken some group pictures with. Kitten glances over to it and then back at her leader.

"You're just pulling my leg, your actually gonna get one of those?"

"Yea I am, you got a problem with it?"

"Nope. I think it's great. So is it for you or for Steph?"

"Steph can go buy her own. I want this baby all to myself," HHH said as he smiled back at her. Kitten shook her head and discovered that Flair and Orton had gone over to some of the ladies that were here for the guys to take pictures with. But Batista was no where to be foundKitten looked back at HHH, who was still looking over some paper, before she set off to find the missing Animal.

She walked through the facility and saw that they had tons of other cars laid out for them to use, just in case they got bored with the cars that they were using. She never really saw the big deal with the cars anyways. She liked cars a lot, but this many was getting ridiculous. She walked over to a gray Modena and found who she was looking for.

"There you are… I was like how in hell does a guy who's 6'5 do a disappearing act."

"Oh I didn't know you were looking for me? Sorry"

"It's okay", she said quietly. She went over to where he was sitting and sat down by him. She looked at her shoes not saying anything. Batista noticed the silence that was between the two. He usually wouldn't have mind it, since he's a quiet guy himself, but for Kitten to be this quiet was nerve wracking. So he looked over at her and was surprised at what he saw, Kitten was smiling at her shoes.

"What's so funny?"

"What? Oh nothing. It's just this whole Randy thing. I mean yeah he's third generation, and wrestling is in his blood and everything, but come on. He's a little too self absorbed. All he thinks about is himself and it's getting annoying."

"I know what you mean. You should see him in the locker room, all he talks about is girls and how many he can get."

Kitten giggled. "Randy's been on my ass since I got here". Batista just looked at her. She looked back at him and smiled, "Green isn't your best color, big guy"

"I'm not jealous, silly. I just never thought that you would turn him down."

"Whoa there! What do you mean you 'never thought that I would turn him down'? I'm not desperate, Batista. I can have any man I want. It's just since you men are all dicks, its hard to get the right one.", Kitten said as she stood up. Batista could see her anger building in her eyes. The beautiful green was now becoming dark.

"Kitten, mind your temper. I know you have one", Batista said as he slowly got up. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to sit her down. She looked at him then, took a deep, slow breath, and then sat down. Batista sat next to her and smiled.

"Sorry… I have a anger-management problem.", she said. She turned to him and gave him a weak smile. Batista laughed loudly. Kitten could feel the rumble from his stomach to the bench that they were sitting on.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, man you really have mood swings don't you?"

"Shut up. I'm a female. I have the right to do anything I want to."

"Yeah you do. But you should really get some help for that."

"Again shut up. And anyways, who are you telling to get some help. I've seen you in the ring. Your not exactly calm yourself"

"Hey what can I say, I'm an animal", he said with a low growl. He caught Kitten by surprise by grabbing her in a big bear hug and growling in her neck. Kitten giggled until she opened her eyes to see the rest of Evolution standing over them.

"Hey Dave, you wanna share with the class?"

"Hunter, you got a girl. Leave mine alone."

"Whoa there big guy. I ain't your girl. I'm independent", Kitten said as she got to her feet to fix her outfit. She turned to Batista and stuck her tongue out at him. Batista pretended to back hand her, she flinched and turned around. Batista took the opportunity to smack her on the ass.

"Hey, what was that for"

"For being a smart ass"

"Oh look Batista wants to be funny."

"You want another smack. I'll be happy to give you one"

"You wish"

"Guys, I'm hungry, why don't we get something to eat?", HHH asked. Kitten smile at him.

"Yeah lets. I'm hungry"

"When aren't you hungry?"

"Shut up"

"I think baby girl over here just learned a new word. She keeps saying shut up.

"That's because you men won't listen. So for the last time, shut up."

"There's that anger again", Batista said with a smile. Kitten turned around and jumped him from behind. He on the other hand, had no effect by her. She was 3 times smaller than he was, so she weighs a lot less. He simply started walking with her hanging on his back.

"You know, I feel like a mother gorilla"

"Yeah, that's because you look like one" Kitten growled in his ear. Batista came to a halt and grabbed her from her sides and tossed her over his head. She landed face him standing up. He looked at her then started walking again.

"What, you're not going to take me seriously, then fine. I was just telling you what I saw"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Yeah why? Jealous mine didn't break?", Kitten giggled. Batista stopped again and with out warning ran back towards her. Kitten started running but wasn't fast enough and got jumped. They landed on top with each other, with Kitten on the bottom, facing Batista. She noticed his eyes were fierce, and he was breathing very hard. She looked back at him, watching those brown eyes stare back at her.

Then he did the unsuspected… he kissed her. It was gentle to the touch, but the passion and energy that it brought, could have been felt for miles. At least that's what Kitten thought. Every sense in her body was on fire and her nerves were tingling like crazy. She felt like she had pins and needles all over her body.

When the separated, Batista's eyes had become soft again. He simply got up and then pulled her up and walked away. Kitten was left there standing with her fingers touching her lips as the tingling sensations was still there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A couple a weeks after Batista and Kitten had shared that little "moment", Scott Steiner was back and had called HHH out. The problem was HHH wasn't here, in the building. Scott on the other didn't know this.

Just as he was going to run his mouth again, Evolution's theme started, and out came the members: Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Dave Batista, and Kitten. They walked down the ramp and into the ring, coming face to face with Steiner himself.

"Where is your precious leader? That's who I was calling out, not you dumb asses", Steiner yelled at them. Batista took it the comment personally and was about to strike Steiner, when Kitten interfered.

"Whoa there big guy. Let's not get hasty.", she said as she patted his chest. Batista took a deep breath then turned his gaze down at Kitten and gave her a smile. She smiled back and gave him a wink. She turned around and asked for the mic from Flair.

"You see here _Scott_, Batista doesn't like your choice of words. So for the sake of your health, I suggest you that you be careful of what you say around him." Batista's face went dark, and his eyes went crazy. Kitten could feel the heat and anger coming off his his chest and torso. She could feel it on her back. It was making her arch her back a little. Still facing Steiner, Kitten raised her free hand and cupped the side of his face. It calmed him down, but only a little. He kept his eyes locked on Steiner's.

"I have a better idea, Steiner. Since HHH isn't able to be here right now and you are so eager to fight tonight, I have someone that will fight you tonight."

"Yeah, and who's that, Nature Boy?"

"The Big Man, Batista! WHOOOOOOOO!", Flair jumped. Steiner's face had gotten pale and clammy. Kitten just laughed at the sight of him. She looked over to Randy who was giving her his cocky grin. She turned to Batista who was cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"Well, see you later, _Scott",_ Kitten said as she started to walk out of the ring. The rest of the members followed her backstage and back into their dressing room. When Kitten entered, she found HHH sitting very comfortably on the couch.

"Champ! What are you doing here? You told me that you weren't coming today."

"Well, Natch, you know that no doctor is going to tell the World-Heavyweight Champion what to do. I don't think so.", he said loudly. He got up very slowly.

"Stubborn as a mule."

"I like to think its called determination, Kitten"

"OK tough guy. You can call it whatever you want as long as you let Batista handle Steiner, okay. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Aww Kitten, I didn't know you care so much"

"Oh no Hunter I care. You see, Evolution worked so hard to get you that title. If you get injured, you're going to have to give up that title. Then all the effort would have gone to waste and I don't think you want that specially since most of us have an anger management problem.", she finished. HHH looked around the room, watching as the fact sank into Evolution. He took a deep breath and sat right back down. "At a boy", Kitten smiled. HHH just made a face at her.

"Now as for you, you need to go get ready.", she said as she turned to Batista. He sighed deeply before heading into the bathroom. She smiled as he walked and then turned Ric.

"What's his deal?"

"I don't know, he didn't say anything"

"When does he", Kitten laughed. Batista walked out about 5 minutes later, wet and ready for his match. He started to roll his shoulders and warm-up his arms. He then looked at Ric and Kitten, who were staring at him. He turned around and started his warm-ups again. Kitten could see that there was something wrong because he was tensing his jaw muscle, constantly.

"Hey big guy, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"I'm headed out now, just follow me, we'll talk on the way to the ring"

"Alright.", she said to him. She turned to the others and said, "We'll be back soon". They all nodded not taking their eyes of the t.v. Apparently there was a diva's match going on, and it was a bras and panties match. Kitten just rolled her eyes at the men in the room. She looked back over to where Batista was standing, but found out that he was already gone.

"Hey, wait up!", she yelled at him. He had already turned the corner by the time she had yelled". She ran after him. Once he finally got to him, she grabbed his arm "Batista wait!", she said. "What's up? You seem out of place."

"I'm just focusing on my match."

"Yeah okay, well it doesn't excuse you from ignoring me"

"I feel bad, and I'm sorry for the kiss. I shouldn't have done it"

"Okay… if you call that a kiss." she said cockily. She put her nose in the air and walked in front of him. Through the curtains leading to the stage. Batista watched her go past him, then smiled and shook his head. Their theme music started and out walked Kitten with Batista following her. Scott Steiner was already in the ring, with his stupid chain mail head dress on. Kitten smiled at the him as she walked down the ramp. She then rand towards the ring and jumped onto the outside of the ropes. She jumped to the top rope where she walked on to one of the corners.

Batista walked up the stairs and then climbed through the ropes. Once he did, Steiner came at him right away. Kitten didn't even get the chance to get off the top rope, but once the ref called for the bell, she was off and on to the ground. She wanted to go over to the announce table, where the King and J.R. Were sitting, but thought it best to stay with Batista just in case something happened. Not that she was doubting his ability or anything, but Steiner could have someone coming for Batista. So she walked over to his side and started cheering him on.

Batista had the upper hand through out the match. Then Steiner put him into his corner and started beating at his sides and head. Kitten ran to the other side and punched his knee. The ref didn't see it because he was to busy trying to break Steiner off of Batista. Steiner fell to the mat and Batista started to kick his sides in return. Kitten egged him on, but saw the rest of Evolution coming down the ramp. Randy and Flair came into the ring, and started to help with the destruction. HHH was walking down the ring and Kitten had climbed in the ring. She scared off the referee and then noticed HHH coming up the stairs. She went to go help him in by holding the ropes for him. He patted her on her shoulder then walked over to where the rest of the guys had beaten Steiner.

"Hold him up", HHH yelled. So Batista took his right arm and Randy took his left one while HHH started beating him in the face. Flair walked over to where Kitten was standing and put his arm around her. They both smiled at the work that was being done.

"Hey Batista. Power bomb his ass!", Kitten yelled. HHH looked back at her, then at Batista. "Do it". The rest of Evolution moved back so Batista could deliver his move. He got him on his shoulders, then slammed his body onto the mat, hard. It made a huge noise. Kitten gave Batista an applaud. She then grabbed Flair's hand and HHH's hand and raised them. HHH did the same to Batista, and Batista did the same with Randy. This was the official birth of Evolution and no one was going to stop them.

A/N: well there you go chapter 9. i haven't been able to update because of school and everything, but i'm getting back on track now so stay with me. as for this story, well it's not getting that many reviews, so if you like it, please tell me so i can continue writing. it's my first fanfic so stay with me pretty please. well thanx to those who do review... it makes my day!!! lol until next time ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Following week…**

Tommy Dreamer headed to the ring for his match that night. He held his famous Singapore cane in his hand as he walked down the ramp and in to the ring. Just as he was finishing his poses on the top ropes, Evolution's music started. The terrorizing group of five came out, all dressed in some sort of formal wear. HHH came first, then came Flair, followed by Randy, who then was followed by Batista and finally Kitten.

All 5 member's came into the ring. Tommy Dreamer never left the ring and was holding his ground. He was showing more courage than most men would have, and Kitten had to give him his props, but even he couldn't be that dumb. Could he?

He tries to fight them off with his cane, but lost to the numbers. He got a good beat down though from Randy and Batista. After they were done with him, Batista threw his limp body over the top rope towards the ramp. Kitten heard his body fall onto the concrete with a sickening thud. She shook her head and then went over to the other side of the ring and asked for a mic. Lillian Garcia handed hers to Kitten who thanked her. She then took it and gave it to HHH. The crowd booed and started chanting all sorts of things. It just made her smile. If the crowd was booing them, then she knew she was doing her job right.

"As you know, I am your World Heavy-Weight Champion. And as your Champion, I think a praise is in order. Actually you know what? That can wait. I have something far more important to take care of. I want to introduce the world to a new kind of wrestling world. A world under the rule of, Evolution.", HHH said to the crowd. Evolution clapped in the background. HHH went on about how the wrestling world was becoming weak, that something needed to be done about how everything was handled around here. Since HHH was the champion, it was his responsibility to correct this.

"I want to take this opportunity to show you exactly what I was talking about. You know me as HHH, the best of the best. I am the greatest wrestler this generation has to offer. That's why I am champion and not some other lame ass!"

The crowd start to boo again and the chant "Triple H Sucks" started up again. HHH's smile grew wider. He looked over at his fellow stable mates and then went on about him again. Kitten started to get bored so she walked around the ring a little bit. Fair smiled at her and then went over to her to bring her back with the group. She didn't realize that they were watching her, so she smiled shyly.

"Now that everyone is back in order", he paused and turned to Kitten. She mouthed sorry to him and shrugged her shoulders at him and looked of into the crowd some where. She noticed a group of guys out there who were holding a sign that said "Marry me Kitten!". She blew a kiss over to them. It made them go crazy. Batista saw it and walked behind her. He gave them a stare that could have damned their souls the hell. Kitten looked behind her to see him gazing at them. She shook her head and gave him a light elbow the gut. He looked down at her with confusion in his eyes. She gave him a smile and a wink. It tamed the animal down a little.

"There is not greater man than the sixteen time World Heavy Weight Champion, Ric Flair. He is a Living Legend. No one can come close to him. Every man in that locker room back there is dreaming to on day become a legend just the like the Nature Boy.", HHH started. He came over to Flair who had his nose in the air. He deserved it though. He has earned the praise from everyone. He gave his blood, sweat and tears for this industry. Kitten walked over to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Randy did the same but was more of a slap. Batista came up behind him and shook his shoulders.

"He has taught me everything in know. I am the diamond of this business. Everyone of you ladies out there want to be with me.", HHH continued. The girls in the crows all screamed for HHH, which made his grin grow even more. He then turned to Batista.

"But Evolution doesn't stop there. Standing at 6'5, 325 pounds is Dave Batista. All Genetic Stopping Power. He crushes anything in front of him, making him invulnerable to many. He is Evolution's animal and there is nothing that this man can't handle". Kitten giggled at the last comment. Batista looked over to her. It just made her giggle harder. Batista just shook his head.

"Then there is Randy Orton. Third generation of wrestling. This business is in his blood. He is the diamond… he is the coal that will be squeezed into a diamond of this industry.", HHH praised. He went over to him and grabbed his shoulder. Flair patted his chest, and Batista went over and patted his other shoulder. Kitten gave him a little hug, then crossed her arms over her shoulder again. HHH then turned to Kitten.

"Last but certainly not least, Kitten. She is the evolved woman. She might be only 5'4, but don't let that fool you. She has the beauty, brains, and talent, to be unstoppable. The Diva of the future, she can make a man fall to his knees without even touching him. Her experience in the ring is more mature than most rookie divas. But that's not the best part, she fights the men, and wins. Now if that isn't evolved, then I don't know what is.", HHH said. He smiled over at her and then rubbed her chin. Kitten's nose went into the air as he talked about her. Randy went over to her and gave her a kiss on her hair. Ric just put his arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze. Batista slapped her ass, which made her jump and look up at him. She pinched his nipple. It made him jump back a little. The gang just laughed at the two. "Did I mention she is fearless and a little stubborn. The crowd cheered her on as she made Batista jump in pain. He grabbed his left pec after the fourth time she pinched him.

HHH grabbed her left hand and then grabbed Batista's right hand. Randy and Flair caught on and the group raised each other's hand in the air, as HHH's theme music started again. Evolution then exited the ring and walked up the ramp. They all headed towards their locker room and go an sit on the couch.

"Hey I have an idea, Hunter. Why don't we go and sit in one of the boxes in the stadium. Rather than sitting her with a tiny ass t.v., we can go and sit there and watch it live."

"Kitten that's a great idea. Let's head over there right now. Flair get some beers and some catering for us, huh?"

"Yeah champ I'll do that right now", he said and left towards the catering. Randy helped HHH with his leg, and got some of his things for him. Kitten got the door for them as the all walked out.

"Hey Hunter?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"What are we going to do about Steiner. I mean we should take him out before your match against him at No Way Out, right?"

"Let me think about it, then I'll let you know"

"Yeah you do that"

Evolution walked into their box and started to watch the matches that were coming and going. Randy's phone rang, so he went outside to go see who it was. Flair came back with the beer and catering, which Kitten jumped to first. She grabbed a slice of chocolate cake and went over to her seat next to Batista. He also had a cake, but his was vanilla. He went to go get a piece of hers, but she moved her plate away from his reach, not taking her eyes off the ring. She smiled as he tried another two times. He gave up and went back to his own. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which made him smile. She shook her head and went back to her own cake.

"Kitten I thought about what you said, and I think you're right. So I want you, Batista, and Randy to go do the job", HHH said. The three youngsters looked up at their leader and nodded. They left right after that.

The three Evolution members searched most of the backstage for Steiner but they couldn't find him. Randy noted that Goldust was sitting on a crate, heart-broken about him and Booker T no longer being partners.

"Hey Goldy-locks, you seen Steiner anywhere?", Kitten yelled at him. He didn't reply, so she asked again. He again didn't answer her. She looked back at Batista and Randy. "Is he ignoring me?". She then turned back toward Goldust and slapped him across the face. There was a loud smack that echoed throughout the backstage. Goldust fell to the floor covering his cheek with his hand. He looked up and Kitten who had a proud smile over her face.

"Finish him". Batista and Randy both grew a smile on their faces and headed towards the helpless man. He tried to fight them off but he was no match for them. Batista and Randy took their victim out to where the crowd was. Batista then got an idea and told Randy to back off. He grabbed goldust by the back of his neck and threw him to the electrical box that was powering everything in the arena. That is when Kitten realized gold was highly conductive for electricity. Goldust was getting electrocuted and by the time he fell to the ground the lights had stopped flickering. Randy grabbed Batista's arm and ran in through the way they came.

"What did you guys do? Man all of the lights in here were going crazy, and I just remembered that gold was highly conductive."

"Yeah? Well that's a little too late, Kitten. You should have told us that before I through him into the electrical box"

"Will it have stopped you?", Kitten asked. Batista looked at her and gave her a smile. "We better get out of here, before something else happens."

"Good idea, let's get back to the box". The three left and headed back to Evolution's arena box, where HHH and Flair were talking.

"Nice work big man! I'm really impressed. Why don't you three get out of here. I don't want Austin to come and find you. Who knows what goes on in that head of his."

"Hunter, you sure? We can stay if you want."

"No you guys did great tonight, so I want you guys to go have some fun. I'll see you guys later", he said. HHH turned his attention back to the match they were watching. Kitten just shrugged her shoulders and started walking down the stairs.

"Hey Kitten where you going?"

"I'm headed to the garage to catch a limo back the hotel"

"Wait up then. I'll come with you."

"Then start hauling some ass big guy", she said as she was already at the bottom of the stairs. Batista looked back at Randy and then followed her down the stairs. He ran to catch up with her. "You know, for a person who is 5'4 ½, you walk pretty fast".

"Well have you seen these legs. Their not just tickets to getting men to by me drinks you know. They do function properly."

Batista chuckled and put his arm around her. She almost toppled over from the extra weight she was now carrying, but it only made Batista chuckle louder. She hit him with an elbow to the gut, which made him take the arm off of her. She smiled in her victory and put her nose in the air for him to see her accomplishment. Her victory was cut short by two enormous arms grabbing her from behind, making her arms clutch to her chest.

"No fair, you're bigger than me."

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"Your lucky you're cute."

"Otherwise?"

"I would bite your nose off", she said stubbornly. Batista started to tickle her making her wiggle in his arms. He laughed as she pleaded him to stop. He gave her kiss on the cheek and set her down. She fixed her cloths and put her arm in his. They walked to the garage and got into the limo that was waiting for them. Once they got to the hotel, Kitten tipped the driver and thanked him for his service.

"You know, I can never figure you out. Sometimes, your this mean ferocious woman who has a fury and temper that hell couldn't even touch. Then there are times, where you gentler than a lamb."

"It's one of those mysteries you men will never figure out about us women. Hell, it's one of those mysteries that I don't even get what happens to me half the time."

"Yeah how?"

"I'll tell you what, if you buy dinner, I'll tell you anything you want to know about me. Deal?"

"That's an offer I can't refuse. It's a deal then. What do you want to eat?"

"Why do we get our rooms first, then we'll talk about food", she said as she passed him his bags. They headed into the lobby and walked up to the front desk. The man behind the counter and had a stunned look on his face from the size of Batista. Kitten smiled at him. She cleared her throat to bring the man back to reality.

"Hi, can we get two rooms with one King and one Queen?"

"… and make sure their conjoined.", Batista butted in. Kitten shook her head and smiled at him. "Yeah if you have any that is"

"We only have 2, one of them is being taken by another coupe. The other one is vacant. It's on the 35 floor, is that alright?

"Yeah that's fine", he said as he got out his credit card. Kitten beat him too it. "Hey, you're paying for food remember. I figured it's the least I can do". Once everything was in order the two headed to their rooms. Kitten walked over to her bed and fell face first on to the mattress. She wanted to lay there forever until Batista came through the conjoined bathroom door.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Not enough sleep, that's all"

"Not enough sleep, huh?"

"Oh shut up, pervert", Kitten laughed as she threw a pillow at him. He dodged it and ran over to her bed to tackle her on it. She tried to reach for another pillow to hit him with, but it didn't work to well, especially when his hand's were holding you down. He started to tickle her again and she laughed until she couldn't' breathe.

"Okay stop, I'm going to faint"

"That's okay. I can live with that"

"Please I'm serious", she said faintly. Batista looked down at her and noticed her bright green eyes were dulling for the lack of oxygen.

"Oh shit! Sorry Kitten, guess I was a little rough", he said as he pulled her up so she could breathe again. She took a big breath and then a couple of little ones until she was all back to normal.

"Did you order the food?"

"Yeah, they said it's going to take about 30 minutes"

"What did you order?"

"Indian food, since you're Indian. I thought you might like it"

"Aww thanks. I haven't had some in a while now. Since we're always on the road, I haven't been able to cook any for myself."

"I didn't know you could cook. Anything else that you would like to tell me?"

"Umm… I don't know. What would you like to know?"

"Got a boyfriend?"

"No, I've had two boyfriends in my life. Both were complete pricks."

"What happened?"

"Well the first one was my first love, and I was all set to marry the guy, but he already had a wife, she was pregnant at the time of our engagement."

"Whoa whoa, what?"

"You see, with Indians, some families think it's okay to be married to more than one woman at one time. So he wanted me to be his second wife. Let me tell you something, I don't come second to no female."

"I'm sorry. You want me to kill him?"

"No it's okay. He's a dad now. That poor baby boy needs a dad. I wouldn't want him to go through the same things I did when I was little."

"What things? You never did tell me the reason for the out burst in the parking lot?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere, maybe the beginning, since that's usually the start"

"Okay, well get comfortable. It's going to take a while"

"We got time, so don't you worry. Come here, and sit next to me", he said as he patted the spot next to him, where he was laying down on his stomach. He perked himself up with one elbow and faced her as she moved over next to him.

"Well, let's start off with my name. My name isn't really Kitten. It's Pari (a/n: pronounced "paari. Rolling r ;D)"

"Are you serious? That's so much prettier than, Kitten. Wait a minute, how did you get the nickname Kitten then?"

"Just wait till I get there, okay?", Kitten said softly as she looked over at him. He nodded in response and let her continue. "My parents are full blooded hindu and I haven't seen them since I was two years old. I don't even remember what they look like. I was abandoned by them"

"Oh Kitten, I didn't know that. Why did they leave you?"

"Because of my eyes. Most people would say their beautiful, but my parents. They thought they were demonic, so they left me, but that's not the only reason. You see Indian families also favor boys more than the favor girls. They only wanted boys, not a girl with demonic eyes."

Kitten got up and went to the full length mirror next to the dresser. She looked hard at her self. Batista got up and walked over to her. He could see the sorrow in her eyes. Her face would never show it. It was her eyes that showed the emotion. _"Those fucking bastards. Do they know how much damaged they have caused her. Look at her. She's judging herself by her image. She doesn't know what kind of person she really is. Demonic my ass. Those are gorgeous eyes, and she needs to see that"_, Batista thought to himself.

"You know how they did it though. This is what really gets me mad. When they moved out of L.A., they forgot me in the house. That was the last time I saw them. That's all I remember about them. Not even their faces. Just the back of their heads. After that I went looking for them, not sure where they were. I landed in a park of some sort, and the park became my home until social services found me 2 months later."

"You lived in a park for 2 months? That's so sad." Batista said angrily, "_It's making my blood boil"_. Kitten looked at him through the mirror and cupped his cheek like she did in the ring. She then walked away from the mirror and headed back to the bed and sat on the corner. Batista took off his shirt, leaving him in a black tank top and black slacks. He then followed her but stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. She looked down at her shoes and continued.

"I was lucky to get a foster home. Most kids there don't even get picked once. I got a tleast 4 different homes a year. My last foster home was great. I stayed there a little over a year. The family was Acfrican-American and they had a son, Treymaine. He was so awesome. He was 2 years older than me. I always wanted a brother and then I had one."

"Wait, you _had_ a brother? What happened to him?"

"He was killed on my 8th birthday. In Los Angeles, the cops are corrupt and they pick on anyone they want. Not all cops are like that though, just some. But what happened to Treymaine is the reason why I don't trust them anymore."

"How'd he die?"

"He was hit by one of their cars. He died in my arms that day", she said. Batista could see tears welling up in her eyes. He crouched down in front of and lifted her chin up so she could look at him. She smiled a little, just to show him that she was okay.

"The parents blamed me for his death, and they still do till this day"

"How? You had nothing to do with it!"

"No I did. You see he was running after me, because I was being a bitch that day. I didn't get what I wanted for my birthday so I ran off. He ran after me to bring me back to the party. When I crossed the street there was no car there, but when Trey crossed it, he got hit. I didn't see him get hit, but I heard his mother scream his name. I looked back and there he was, one the ground, in a pool of blood. I was closer to him than his parents so I got to him first, he said he loved me, and I was the little sister he always wanted, but how could've he wanted a sister that would end up getting him killed".

Batista couldn't beleive what he was hearing. Kitten, the girl what was so happy, so cheerful, was being torn to peiced from the inside. He had no idea that she was going through all this. She kept it hidden so well. _"What else could you possibly be hiding in there. This can't be Kitten, my Kitten. Ever since I met her, she was always so cheerful, so goofy, so loving. How in the hell does a person come from a background like that and end up so happy all the time?How can she hide it so well. I would be torn to peices."_, Batista thought to himself. He noticed that the tears building in her eyes, were falling down her cheeks and hands. She tried to wipe them away, but Batista cupped her face his hands. He looked over her face, taking in every aspect of her beautiful face in. He gave her a weak smile and kissed her fallen tears. He then sat down on the floor, pulling her into his lap. He rocked her back and forth gently. She put her ear to his heart and listen to it beating. It made her stop crying and embrace the warmth of his body instead. For the first time in a while, she was at peace. She took a deep breath and pulled away from him.

"Thank you. No one has ever done that for me."

"Done what?"

"What you did. Hold me and just let me be me."

"Well I just think it's fucked up that no one has. Making you happy should be every man's goal in life", Batista smiled. Kitten looked up at him and said, "You know, you're right. Men should bow before me, kiss my Louis Vuiton shoes". Batista and Kitten both laughed at her last comment.

A knocked interrupted the two from their little giggle fest. Kitten got up and ran back to the mirror to check if her face was prestnable. Since she didn't wear a lot of make-up, it was messed up. She wiped the tear trail off her cheeks and went over to the door, where Batista was talking to the delivery boy.

"That will be $36.91, Mr. Batista.", he said. Batista got his wallet out and handed him a 50 dollor bill. Kitten smiled at the delivery boy and grabbed the food from him as Batista payed him. He looked happy at how much he was getting tipped.

"You guys have a great night, and thank you"

"Yeah you too, now get out of here.", Batista said. He slammed the door, and went back inside. The delivery boy just smiled. _"Must want some of that ass tonight"_, he thouht to himself.

Inside Batista and Kitten were getting thier food from the boxes. Kitten had taken one whole box to herself. Batista chuckled as she ate her first bit. She jumped a couple of times, before taking the second and third in two swips.

"Hey easy there, Kitten. I don't want you to choke"

"But then I'll die happy?"

"Hey don't talk like that, you understand me?"

"Alright, Mr. Negative. As long as I can eat at whatever pace I want, okay."

"Fine, I'm serious about talking like that"

"Yeah I know you are"

"Good, now that we got that covered, let's eat!"

"Now you're speaking my language.", she said happily. They ate quietly for a while with an occasional giggle here and there from either one or both of them. After they ate, Kitten cleaned up the table, threw the garbage away, and put the left overs into the fridge. Batista went over to the bed and waited for Kitten to come and join him. He looked over at the balcony and noticed the city lights in the darkness.

He took his shoes and socks off and put them in front of the bed. He took his belt off his pants, so he could relax a little. Once he felt comfortable, he stretched a little and noticed Kitten humming in the kitchen. She smiled and walked over to the kitchen to watch her do her work. She could feel his eyes on her, so she stopped humming. Batista frowned and went over to the little table sitting in the middle of the kitchen. He sat down on one of the chairs with his feet on the table.

"Why did you stop? I liked it."

"Get your feet off the table Dave, it's not polite."

"Whoa, when have you ever called me Dave?"

"Since now. Why does it bother you?"

"No, well kind of. It's just that Dave is so formal.". Kitten stopped what she was doing and laughed at his comment. She turnd around and sat on the counter.

"But that's your name"

"Yeah I know that silly, but you never call me Dave. You've always called me Big guy"

"Well then I won't call you Dave, but wha am I going to call you?"

"Anything you want as long as it's not stupid"

"How's baby boy, or sweet heart. Oh here's a no brainer, how about Batista?", Kitten smiled, making Batista chuckle. He got up and stood in front of her, putting his hands on her thighs. "That's fine. I like it". There was a little moment of silence between the two. She looked down at his hands on her legs. It made her smiled for some reason. She looked up at him to see that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She smiled and moved his hands to his side. She then put her own arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. He smiled against her lips as he gave into her. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. She had held onto him by wraping his legs around his waist and locking her feet behind his back.

When they got to the bed, Batista was on top of her. He was heavy, but he made sure that he distrubuted his weight on her. It wasn't long before they were interuppted by Kitten's phone ringing. Batista pulled away slowly for her to pick up the phone. She sat up and grabbed the phone

"Hello?"

"Kitten, it's Randy."

"Hey Orton, what's up?"

"The guys are getting together and this club, Spider's Web. You guys wanna come join us?". She looked over to Batista, who was checking his voice mail. He glanced over at Kitten and nodded.

"Yeah sure Randy.

"Alright, we'll meet you guys in 20 minutes in the lobby downstairs. Sound good?"

"Yeah, 20 minutes… lobby… got it! See you guys there. Bye Randy", she said in a hurry. She closed her phone and looked over at where Batista was. He wasn't there. Kitten got up and went over to his door and knocked.

"Batista? You okay? Can I come in?"

"Yeah Kitten come on in. Was that Randy on the phone?"

"Yeah, the rest of the guys are going to a club and he told us to meet him down stair in the lobby in 20 minutes, so get ready."

"I'm already ready", he said smiling. Batista came out of the bathroom all dressed up. He was wearing black shoes, with black slacks and black shirt. He wore his shirt open to reveal his tight black tank-top hugging his torso. He wore a black Louis Vuiton belt buckle (my kinda man ;D), that matched the shine of his black shoes.

Kitten awe strucken. She looked over him, up and down about three times before she stood up and started walking around him. Batista just smiled as she moved around him. She finally stopped infront of him after she circled him 2 times.

"Done?", Batista smiled. Kitten looked up into his eyes. She found something missing. "Hold on, theres something missing… I think I know, wait a sec". She went over to his bag and grabbed something grabbed his sunglasses. Batista smiled as she handed it to him. He put them on and walked over to the bathroom mirror. He started fixing his his beard and hair, then fixed his glasses.

"I'm going to go get ready, I'll meet you and the other guys downstairs okay?"

"You don't want me to wait for you?"

"No, I don't want you to wait for me… I don't want you to get bored, so meet the guys downstairs, I'll be done soon.", Kitten said as she ran into her bedroom and closed the door. Batista watched her go and then turned to the mirror one last time. He turned the light off and left his room.

When he came out of the elevator, HHH, Ric Flair, and Randy Orton, were standing in the middle of the lobby, chatting away. He walked over to them with a little grin on his face.HHH was the first one to notice the animal.

"Hey look it's hollywood!"

"How long have you guys been waiting out here?"

"About 10 minutes now. Where's Kitten?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It been over 20 minutes now since Batista had left Kitten in the room. She normally wouldn't have take this long, but he figured she was probably trying to out do him. He chuckled at the thought of Kitten rummaging through her suitcase looking for a an out fit for her to wear.

"Aye big man, what's taking Kitten so long?"

"I don't know. She never takes this long.", he said to Ric. He took out his phone and dialed her number. All he got was her voicemail. It wasn't like her not to pick up her phone. She tends to check it every 5 minutes. So the fact that she hadn't called back yet was making Batista a little nervous.

"Go see what's she's doing up there and tell her to hurry", HHH said impatiently. Batista nodded and headed towards the same elevator that he came in over 20 minutes ago. He reached his floor about a minute later, quickly walking out and down the long corridor. He went to go unlock his door, until he noticed that Kitten's door was cracked open a little. He walked over to the door and knocked. There was no answer so he slightly pushed the door open. The room was dark. There were no light on anywhere. Batista searched the wall for a switch. When he found one he turned it on and was shocked to what he saw.

Kitten's entire room was flipped upside down. Her clothes were everywhere, on the floor, the chairs, the mirror, and on the bed… the bed. Kitten's lifeless body was sprawled all over her queen sized bed. Batista ran over to her and tried to wake her up. He noticed that he cloths and underwear were torn from her. He also noticed that there was blood trickling down her thighs. Her lower abdomen was cut up and he could clearly see hand/finger prints bruising their way on to her beautiful skin. Batista's heart began to race. He took his shirt off and covered Kitten's naked body with it. As soon as he had laid the shirt on her, she began to softly cry.

"Please…. Stop… I'm begging you. Take what ever you want… just stop hurting me", she said quietly. She buried her head into the bed, cranking her neck as far as it could go. Batista picked her up gently onto his lap, careful not to hurt her anymore. She whimpered as he pulled her into his lap. He placed her head on to his left shoulder.

"Kitten, baby. It's okay, its me, Dave. Open your eyes, baby. Come on it's okay, it's just me in here.", he said in a hush voice. Once he had her in his arms, he picked her up and walked over to his door through the conjoined bathroom. Kitten began to whimper again. He looked down, and noticed that the blood from her lower torso was leaking onto his arm and shirt. He put her on his bed, resting her head on a pillow.

He took his phone out and dialed for an ambulance. The operator wasn't that helpful.

"State your name and emergency"

"David Batista. I think my friend has been raped. I need an ambulance fast!"

"Calm down sir, I need to know how do you know she was raped?"

"BECAUSE SHE WAS LEFT NAKED WITH HER CLOTHES RIPPED OFF ALRIGHT! SHE'S GOT BLOOD ALL OVER HER LOWER ABDOMEN!"

"Alright sir, I'm sending a paramedic team there right away, just make sure to keep her warm. If she is bleeding, she is going to be losing blood. This is going to make her body temperature drop. Just keep her body warm", she said. Batista looked over at her, and sure enough, Kitten was pale from the blood lost. He closed his phone and headed back over to the bed. He took the other half of the blanket that she wasn't laying on and covered her body with it.

There was noise in the other room, making Batista walk over to Kitten's room again. He slowly opened the door of her bathroom to see HHH, Ric Flair, and Randy Orton walking through the room. They had gathered Kitten's cloths from the floor and put them on the bed. HHH noticed the blood on the sheets of the bed. A worried expression came across his face. He looked over to the door and saw Batista standing there looking over the mess.

"Batista, what happened in here? Where's Kitten?"

"She's on my bed. Some one raped her", he said quietly. The other three men in the room just stared at him in disbelief.

"Raped her? How? When?"

"Just now. When I got here, the door was cracked open so I came in to see what was taking her so long. When I came in, there she was, naked and covered in blood. I took her over to my room and covered her up. She's been past out since I don't know when", Batista finished. He looked up at HHH who was staring back at him is a horror look on his face. Flair and Randy went over to the bed as well.

"Is she okay?"

"Don't know yet. I called an for an ambulance, but those fuckers aren't here yet." Batista said quietly. He still was in shock over what had just happened. Kitten was fine when he left her half an hour ago. She was telling him of her past. Telling him of what her parents did to her. How much pain she was in before all this, and now, after all those years a new kind o pain will come to her.

"I'm going back in there to see how she's doing.", Batista said to HHH. He nodded and put his hands back into his palms. Just as Batista left, the paramedics arrived knocking on the door.

"A David Batista said that there was an emergency here", one of the paramedics had said. HHH's head popped up from his hands and stood up, his muscles flexed and ready to kill these morons.

"Well it took you long enough. She could be dying in there. What were you guys doing, a donut brake?"

"Please sir, if there is an emergency we need to attend to it"

"Fine, follow me", HHH said angrily. He walked them through the bathroom door, and into Batista room. Batista was sitting next to the bed where Kitten laid motionless. The only sign that she was alive was the sheets going up and down on her upper body.

The medics came over to her and had asked Batista if he could leave them to do their work. He agreed and slowly walked himself out of the room. HHH had sat himself back onto Kitten's bed and looked up when the big man came walking through the door. Ric who was sitting in a near by chair stood up and walked over to where Batista had set himself down. Flair put his hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that Kitten would be alright. Randy couldn't sit still and began to pace around. Soon enough it was HHH that began to pace with him. Batista could have sworn that they two would have crashed on a couple of occasion. He smiled a little at the thought of them crashing into each other and landing on the floor.

About 30 minutes later, the medics came out of Batista's room with their medical supplies at hand. HHH and Randy stopped in opposite corners of the room from their pacing. The medic that had spoken to HHH before, came forward to him looking down at some paper work.

"Mr. Batista?"

"Yeah, I'm over here", Batista said as he stood up from his chair. The medic then turned and walked over to him.

"She is stable now. She has signs of sexual assault, but there is evidence of more than one assailant. Her lower abdomen has been taped up, for the cuts were so severe to require stitches. Her wounds will heal on their own. As for her emotional wounds, I can't tell you about them. It is up to her to know when to openly accept anyone right now. I suggest that you do everything as you normally would with her, except for working out of any kind. I want her wounds to heal…"

"Wait… your not taking her to the hospital?"

"No. She refuses to go, let alone try to move her. So if I were you I would take her maybe in a couple of days, when she can walk on her own."

"That's fine, I'll take her. Can we see here now?"

"Yes you can, but let her rest"

"Thank you for everything"

"You're welcome, Mr. Batista.", the medic said as he walked to the door. "Oh before I forget, I think someone should stay with her tonight, for this experience usually leaves women feeling very vulnerable."

"Yeah, I won't leave her side tonight, thanks again", Batista said looking at the man. He gave Batista a weak smile, before exiting and closing the door. Batista took a deep breath as the man left. He looked over to the others in the room, who all had a relief look on their faces.

"I'm going to go and sit with her for a while."

"We'll come with you, we want to check on how she's doing anyways", HHH said. The three men followed Batista out to his room through the bathroom. When the got into the other room, Kitten was sleeping in the bed, with sheets covering her small body. They could see where she was crying, because the tears she was shedding had left streaks down her face.

Batista noticed her face was now peaceful; the pain from her face had disappeared. He grabbed a chair for himself and pulled it towards the bed siting by her head. He moved a couple of stay hairs she had on her face. She stirred at his touch and turned her head in the other direction, away from him. He gave her a small, weak smile that didn't last longer that ten milli-seconds. HHH walked over to the side of the bed where Batista was sitting. He starred at her with such heavy eyes. Ric and Randy did the same on the other side, their eyes full of pain as well. HHH leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. This time, Kitten didn't move a bit. Ric and Randy did the same.

"We should get going, we'll see you later, okay?", HHH said to Batista as he put his hand on his shoulder. Batista looked up at his leader and nodded. "She's going to be okay. I've never seen a stronger woman in my life".

"Yeah big Dave, she'll be fine. She's be back to normal, before we know it.", Ric had cut in. Randy nodded with his elders and said, "If anything happens, just give us a call, alright big man?"

"Yeah, I'll do that. You guys get some rest", Batista said in a hush voice. HHH looked over at the animal and noticed he was distant when he said it.

"That goes for you too, Dave", HHH said to Batista. He smiled and patted the big man's shoulder. The other two did the same, and then followed their leader out the door. Batista waited till he heard the front door close, before he picked up his phone and called his general manager.

"Hello, Eric Bischoff here"

"Eric, it's Dave Batista. I need to tell you that Kitten won't be able to work for a while"

"Kitten, the new diva? Why, what happened?"

"Well some one attacked her and she needs some time off"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know how much time she needs?"

"No, she's emotional effected as well, so I wouldn't know"

"Alright son, I'll tell Vince about it, and you call him when she's ready to come back"

"Yeah I'll do that. Thanks Eric.

"No problem big man, tell the champ I said hi", Eric said happily. Batista shook his head at the man on the other line. "Yeah I'll tell him you said hi", Batista said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He said his goodbyes and closed his phone. He took a deep breath, stood up to stretch and then headed towards his suitcase to grab some clothes before heading into the shower.

He turned the light on in the bathroom, turned around to check on Kitten, and then went into the bathroom, closing the door gently so he wouldn't wake her up. He took his shirt off and threw it, forcefully, at the floor. His temper was showing as he started throwing his stuff out of his bag and on the counter and in the sink. He leaned over the counter with his head hanging downward. After about a minute, Batista raised his tired head and looked back at the man he saw in the mirror. He could see the animal in his eyes just waiting to come out. He shook his head, in disagreement with what he was feeling and when he looked back up, the animal was gone.

He took a deep sigh and started to water in the shower. The steam quickly filled the bathroom as he undressed. He stepped inside and let the hot water run down his chest, back, head, and face. He turned the hot water all the way on, until it was hottest he could handle. He stood there for what seemed like 20 minutes, just gathering today events in his head. He was still in disbelief over what had happened today. It just felt so surreal.

He soaped himself, then washed his body off. Once he finished, he shut the water off and stepped out, wrapping a big white bath towel around his waist. He went over to the sink and wiped the steam off the mirror with his hand. He got out his brush and began to brush his teeth, closing his eyes in the process. Once he was done, he grabbed his boxers and his pajamas and put them on. Grabbing his dirty clothes, he stepped out the bathroom quietly and put them over by his suitcase. He was too tired to put them in the bag, for now, he would just leave them where he dropped them.

Batista walked over to where he had left the chair, next to Kitten, and sat down. Rubbing his massive hands over his face he looked over at the clock on the night stand next to him. It read 3:43 a.m. His eyes were getting tired and he closed them. He began to calm down and relax a little in the chair.

"B-Batista… y-you there?", a faint voice said. His eyes popped open from the sound of the voice. He sat up straight and looked down at Kitten as she raised her hand up a little, reaching out to him. He gently took her little hand in his big one and squeezed it a little, telling her that he was defiantly here.

"How do you feel baby girl?", he said quietly. She never opened her eyes but she gave him a faint smile. Batista was relieved to see her smile, for he wasn't sure if she would ever smile again.

"I'm okay. How are you? Aren't you tired?"

"I'm fine, you just rest. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, but come to bed. This bed is a Cal-King, remember, there's enough room for both of us in here."

"You sure, I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are", Batista said softly. He brushed some of her hair out of her face so he could see her smile as she nodded, "It's okay, I'm fine". Batista let go of her hand and walked to the other side of the bed. Kitten's eyes were still closed but smiled as she felt his weight on the other side of the bed. He crawled in next to her, noticing she was still naked. The only thing covering her body, were the bandages the medics put on her lower stomach.

"Batista? Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah anything…"

"Can you hold me? Just for tonight"

"Yea of coarse I will, but are you sure I won't hurt you?"

"Yeah, you could never hurt me, at least not the way they did."

"Don't talk about them just yet, okay.", he said softly. He moved over next to her, putting her head on his right bicep, her head facing his chest. She turned her body over so that her body was also facing Batista. She put her right hand on his left pec. Batista gently put his left arm on her waist. Kitten began to cry into his chest, her right hand on his chest, curling with each sob. Batista kissed the top of her head and kept telling that it was alright to cry. He would get them who ever they were. He began rocking her body gently, while at the same time rubbing her back.

The two Evolution members were sleeping, when the rest of Evolution walked through the door. Since Kitten's door was never closed, they went in through that way. HHH, Ric Flair, and Randy Orton saw Batista and Kitten sleeping peacefully together under the sheets. Kitten was laying on Batista's right pec, her right hand on his stomach, with her pinky on his navel. Batista was laying on his back, with his right arm around Kitten's waist, and the left hand falling off the bed. The other three members looked at each other than walked out of the room. They thought it best that they let both of their fellow stable-mates sleep a bit longer.

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter, but I'm happy with it. Thanks to everyone who had been reviewing this story, and those who haven't, can you please do so, it really means a lot. Well I have to tell you that I have mid-terms coming up soon so I might not update ASAP! Lol but I'm going to try. Anywho thanks again and please review everyone! Love ya! ;D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Batista woke up to see Kitten was no longer by his side. He jolted up and looked around the room, to see if he could find her. The water was going in the bathroom, so he walked over to see if she was in there. He knocked twice before entering.

Kitten was in the shower, washing her hair. The steam from the hot water, blurred her form in the glass shower door. Batista smiled and then walked back out, closing the door behind him. _"This is a good sign"_, he thought to himself. He went over to the bed and grabbed his cell phone from the night stand. He searched through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hunter, you guys up or what?"

"Hey Dave, how's Kitten?"

"She's taking a shower."

"That's good to hear. Did she say anything to you about what happened?"

"No. I don't think she should talk about it yet. She should just try to get back to normal."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys want to go to breakfast or something, because I'm going to take Kitten out."

"Yeah, where do you want to meet us?"

"Downstairs in the lobby in about…30 minutes?"

"Sounds great… see you there"

"Alright man", Batista finished. He closed his phone and walked over to his suitcase, grabbing his cloths that he was going to wear for today. 

"Who was that?", Kitten said, drying her hair off, with a towel. Batista looked up to see her dressed in a short royal blue skirt, that stopped about mid-thigh. She wore a white tank-top that barely covered her new wounds. Her hair was down and wet, draped around her shoulders and back. She wore her make-up light, contrasting with her white top, black hair, and green eyes. She wore a simple long chain around her neck that reached to her stomach.

Batista smiled at her, happy that she looked okay, from the events of last night. No one could tell that she had been raped last night. She was taking it pretty well. Her mood was brightening the room every minute that she was in it. Her eyes were lighting up again, with the cheekiness that they held before. Her smile was so full or warmth and comfort.

"Earth to Dave!", Kitten smiled at him. He shook his head out of his thoughts and looked up at Kitten who was now standing directly in front of him. Her eyes looked back at him, with curiosity in them. She smiled and put her hand on his head, messing his hair up a little. He stood up and and put both his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her gently in to his chest and stroked her wet hair.

"Aww come on, big guy. I'm fine", Kitten giggle in to his chest. "The only problem I have right now is that I'm starving". Kitten could hear the deep chuckle coming from Batista's chest. It made her giggle again. She looked up at him smiling. All of a sudden, Batista could see Kitten's smile disappear. 

"Dave, I'm serious. I'm going to retort to cannibalism if I don't get something to eat."

"Alright, Kitten. Can you wait till after I shower and get ready? I already told the guys to wait for us in 25 minutes down in the lobby."

"Okay. I'll go down there and wait with them", Kitten said. She turned to go get her socks and shoes, but was held back by Batista's hand gripping her upper arm. She looked down at her arm, then up at him, confused.

"I don't want you to go down there on your own, at least not yet. I want your strength to fully recover before you start acting like super girl again"

"Fine, I'll sit here, bored out of my mind, waiting for you to get ready. You happy?"

Batista smiled and kissed her hair. "Yeah I'm happy. Just stay put okay. Watch t.v. Or something. Just don't leave the room without me."

"Wait, can I go and clean my hotel room. I just grabbed some thing before I headed into the shower. Can I bring my things in here?"

"Yeah you go do that, but then I want you over here, okay?"

"Yeah I hear ya.", she said defeated. She walked over to the bathroom door and entered her own room. It looked so different now in the day time, then she remembered it last night. She walked over to her suitcase and dragged along with her, picking her cloths up and dumping them in there. When she got to the bed, she saw her own blood, dried on the white sheets. She closed her eyes in remembrance, but was shaken out of it, by two large hands on her shoulders again.

"You okay?**"**

"Yeah Dave, like I said before. I'm fine"

"Yeah I know, but I also told you before, not to call me Dave."

"Sorry, I forgot.", Kitten giggled. Her bracelet she was wearing last night was on the floor next to her foot. She bent down, but felt this pain in her lower abdomen. She moaned from the pain in her stomach. Batista gently helped her stand again, as she held her wounds. Once she was standing again, he knelt down in front of her, and lifted her tank-top a little. He checked each of the cuts, making sure that none of them were bleeding again. He pulled her shirt down and stood up again. 

Kitten watched him and smiled as he took care of her. "I'm okay. I don't think I hurt myself. It just it's a little sore right now".

"Then leave anything that is on the floor, there. I'll get them later. Just pick up the things you can reach, when standing."

"I'll do that. You on the other hand, need to go get ready. Remember, cannibalism", Kitten said smiling at the animal. He smiled as he walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Kitten continued picking her things up from around the room. Once she got everything she could, she put them in the suitcase, for easy carrying. She zipped up the suitcase and set it gently on the floor. She rolled it to the door of the bathroom and knocked on the door to check if Batista was done. He opened the door for her and let her pass. She dragged it slowly, trying not to hurt herself in front of Batista. The last thing she needed was him lifting her shirt again. 

"You need any help with that?"

"No I'm good, just get dressed. I don't think it's going to be pleasing for people to see an animal in a bath towel", Kitten giggled. She shut the door, behind her as she walked over to where Batista's suitcase was laying. She walked over to the bed and started fixing it, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kitten? Hey it's me Jeff."

"Jeff, hey, how's it going?"

"It's going pretty good, how are you?"

"Never been better", Kitten lied.

"That's good, look I was just wondering if, you would like to go to lunch with me today?"

"Oh, I would but I haven't even eaten breakfast yet, and I think the guys wanted to do something today. Can I take a reign-check?"

"Of coarse you can"

"Sorry."

"No no it's okay. I'll just chat to you when I see you at the arena"

"Yeah, I'll see you around, jeff. Bye"

"Bye Kitten". The line went dead. She sighed and sat on the foot of the bed. Kitten really did feel bad now that she had turned Jeff down, but for some reason she didn't want to leave batista's side. She took a minute before headed to the other side of the bed and fixed it. 

Batista finally came out of the bathroom, in white jeans and a white t-shirt. He wore sunglasses on his head, and an silver chain cross on his neck. Kitten smiled as she saw the animal come out.

"What?"

"Huh, oh nothing. It's just that you look nice."

"Thanks, but I can't ever compete with you."

"Yeah, especially when it comes to lingerie"

"What are you talking about. I think I could pull it off", Batista said with a smile. Kitten thought about it for a minute before she started shaking her hands in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, bad image. Oh my god, get out of my head!", she yelled. She covered her eyes, like a little child afraid of the dark. Batista was laughing so hard it hurt. Once he calmed himself down, he walked over to the bed to put on his shoes on. Kitten looked down at her own feet and noticed that she still needed to put her own shoes on. She went over to her suitcase and got out her white Dada's and went over to the bed to put them on. She had a little hard time putting her socks on, since she could really bend down.

Batista saw her struggling and helped her pull them on. He also noticed she started pouting when he tried to help her, because her bottom lip started to come out. He smiled at her and then went to grab her shoes for her. 

"I feel so helpless", she said quietly. Batista looked up at her and put his hands on her knees. 

"You only feel helpless, because you're not used to anyone helping you. Don't you worry your pretty little head off though. The feeling will get better in time, and once you get better, you won't need me to do all your things for you", he smiled.

"Okay, Batista, what ever you say", Kitten said defeated. Once Batista got her shoes on, he helped her up, walked to the door and headed down the hallway towards the elevator. When they reached the bottom floor, they saw, that HHH Ric, and Randy were all standing in the middle of the lobby. Batista took Kitten's hand into his and walked towards the rest of the group. 

"Hey baby, how are you? You feel okay?", HHH said, as he gave Kitten a hug.

"Yeah, I'm alright Hunter. I am a little sore though, but other than that, I'm still here."

"That's a relief Kitten, we thought you were seriously hurt.", Randy said to her and he was next for a hug.

"Naw, come on, I wrestle guys twice the size of those dickwades. I think I'll live"

"That's our girl", said the Nature Boy. He gave her a kiss on each cheek. Batista then turned to Hunter and started chatting about where they were going to eat. Ric, Randy and Kitten, all started to talk about what they wanted to eat. Kitten started complaining about not getting to eat and need to fast before she ate all of them. Batista laughed because she had been threatening him about her eating him. Now she seemed to move on to a bigger entrée. They finally realized that it would prabably be better for Kitten to eat here, and not travel for a while, so Evolution just ate at the resturants in the hotel. 

Several weekes had passed since Kitten's accident now, and she never mentioned it once. She had gotten accustomed to sleeping and sharing a room with Dave, because he didn't think that she was capable of being on her own yet. She didn't mind some times, but on occasion, it would be a tad bit hectec. 

Her wounds healed nicely with only one or two of the deeper cuts on her abdomen left to heal. She went back to work about 3 weeks after it happened and began wrestling a week later. The only ones that knew of her mishap, were the members of Evolution, Eric Bischoff, and the McMahon's. Stephanie came in once in a while to check up on her, just to make sure the guys were helping her out with things that she needed. 

Time passed as Evolution grew some what stronger, even after they lost a member. HHH and Randy Orton, weren't really getting along with each other, after Randy got the Heavy Weight title. HHH took it kind of personal and kicked him out, but not of coarse kicking him to the curb with out a big bang. Evolution gave him the boot alright, but they gave him the boot to the face, neck, back, and stomach. They were proud of what they did, because they thought it was the right thing to do. 

Now that there were only the four of them, it made them a little more powerful. Their focus wasn't only on the power of Raw, but also to strike fear in her locker rooms. Batista and Kitten did well when it came to do this task. They striked without hesitation, destroying everyone in their paths. HHH was proud and Ric was praising them. They had become world tag-team champions twice. Kitten was the first diva to ever achieve the tag-team title. 

"Hey guys…"

"Hey Champ! What's up?"

"We need to get our asses to the ring, pronto", HHH said. He grabbed his belt and headed back outside in the hallway. Ric, Batista, and Kitten all followed him, down the hallway to the curtians leading to the stage. Once Evolution's musc hit, they slowly came down the ramp. In the ring, there was a giant white cake, and 6 women dressed in short skirts and dressess. Kitten noticed there were two muscled, gorgeous men standing in front of the ring. She smiled at as the walked up the ram,p, kneeling in front of her. They grabbed her hands and kissed them before they took her down the ramp and into the ring. 

Batista watched as the men took her to the ring, he didn't like them anywhere near her, let alone touching her. Then all of a sudden, two of the six women that were in the ring, came and grabbed each of his arms and walked him to the ring. Same thing happened for HHH and Ric Flair. 

HHH grabbed a microphone and started ranting on about how he put Randy Orton out, last night. He then went on about how the women were loving Evolution. He stopped and noticed the that Kitten wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. All her attention were on the two men, felling their muscles and what not. Batista clentched his jaw as he watched Kitten with the men. He was relieved when HHH stopped her and told the men to wait outside the ring.

"Oh no you don't, Hunter.", she said angrily. She turned to face the two men, who were going to leave the ring. "Alex, Jessie, you two stay put. Evolution is celebrating today, and that means all of Evolution is celebrating", she said smiling. They came back over to her, and stood by her. Kitten crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at HHH. He shook his head. "You're right Kitten, you should celebrate too. So have some fun".

Batista on the other hand, didn't know what just happened. Since when does HHH take orders from anyone? And when does he allow Kitten to go on one of her flirting episodes? He knows that she is a phoenix. She can't control her lust let alone her desire for men. Batista took a deep breath and thought about the women around him. It some what calmed him down, but he would have a talk with Kitten after the show. 

"Let's not let this woman in this cake wait any longer. So ladies, when she jumps on me, I want you to just jump with her. There's plenty of Game to go around ladies", HHH said as he smiled to Flair, who was whooing with the crowd. Batista and Kitten just smiled at each other, at their leader's comment. 

They moved over so HHH could see his prize, but his prize was someone totally different, Randy Orton. He jumped up and tackled HHH and hit him on the head. He then went after Flair, and tackled him with a spear. Randy jumped to his feet and attacked Batista next, hitting him a couple of times with his fore arms, before tackling him over the top ropes. He turned his attention to Kitten. Her stature change from standing straight, to crouching down, ready to attack him. 

"I'm not after you, baby. I could never hurt you", Randy said with a smile. He walked out of the ring and up the ramp, walking over Batista's body. Kitten watched him walk up the ramp and disapear behind the curtains before she went over to check on everyone. Once everyone was back on their feet, HHH began to destroy everything he could lay his eyes on. Ric grabbed Batista's and Kitten's arm and told them that they should just head back to the locker room and clean up, he will bring HHH back with him, when he calms down. They nodded and headed backstage to their locker room.

"That was totally unexpected"

"Yeah tell me about it. Did you see Hunter's legs flying in the air, while he was in that cake?"

"No Kitten, I was too busy being dizzy outside of the ring"

"Oh that's right, sorry I forgot"

"Don't laugh at me"

"I'm not laughing at you, and anyways, I can laugh at who ever I want, even you"

"Shut up"

"Now your telling me to shut up, what kind of best-friend are you?"

Whoa, whoa, best friend? Me?"

"Yeah, who else? I mean we make one hell of a team. Two times WWE tag-team chamions, not bad. But other than that, we are best-friends, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I do. We do make on helluva team."

"That's the spirit", Kitten said smiling. She put her arm aroung Batista's waist, as he did the same with her. "But your still an idiot"

"What? I'm and idiot?"

"Yup, but you're my idiot", Kitten said laughing. Batista stuck his tongue out at her, which she then tried to bite. Batista jerked his head back astonished that she tried to bite him. She then giggled and kept walking until they reached their locker room. Once inside, Batista went to go change, while Kitten headed over to the food tray. When Batista came, out Kitten went to go change. By the time she came out, Evolution was together again. HHH and Ric Flair were talking to Batista about getting their revenge on Orton. 

"Hey what's going on?", Kitten asked as she set down her bag. Ric and Batista both smiled at her, as she wore a curvy velvet black, backless dress. Her long black hair tied in a braid, that went down to her butt. Her bangs covered her right eye but you could tell her eye make-up was simple. It brought out her green eyes even more. She wore simple silver earrings, necklace, braclets on each hand and anklets to match. As she showed her body off, the anklets' bells could be heard as she moved her legs, making beautigul chim noises. Her tattoo completed the outfit, making her curves stand out as she walked, because her tattoo went all the way down her spine, it swayed back and forth as she walked.

Batista and Ric Flair stood their speechless, but HHH wasn't surprised. In fact the outfit made him even angrier. He walked over to her and grabbed her upper arm. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? We just got our asses' kicked out there, and you're here, prancing around in that! Oh wait, that's right, you didn't help with taking Orton out. You just stood there for us to get our asses beat huh?"

"Hunter, you need to calm down! You do remember who you're talking to? Besides, he didn't hit me, and he said he never would, because it wasn't me that betrayed him, remember? That was you guys", she huffed, with her arms crossed over her chest. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kitten was seen dashing out of the Evolution locker room with HHH hot on her tail. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm, swinging her around and pinning her to the wall. He got in her face as she huffed her breath at him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you obviously, Hunter. Now get your hands off of me!"

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Who do you think you are? You can't go out showing your assets around town, Kitten."

"I'm not, Hunter. I just think it's not fair how you men have all the fun around here. Am I not a member of Evolution? Don't I deserve any fun? I work hard Hunter, and I think I deserve a little down time here and there! So, I'm only going to ask you this one more time, can you let me go?"

"Or what? You going to hit me?", HHH said with a smile. His smile faded though and started backing away from Kitten. Her eyes became darker as her beautiful face changed dangerously evil. HHH could feel heat and pure energy coming from her little body. 

"Don't tempt me, Hunter. You don't know what you're getting into", Kitten warned. She gave HHH one last looked before she stormed down the hallway with her bag on her shoulder. HHH went back into the locker room to see Ric and Batista sitting on opposite couches. They looked up when they saw him barge through the door. They looked around him to see where Kitten was, but she never came.

"Hey where's Kitten?"

"She left…"

"She left? Where did she go?"

"She was headed towards catering.", HHH said. He sat down, where Batista had been sitting. Just as Batista was about to go after her, HHH grabbed his arm.

"Leave her. You know better than I do, that Kitten's got anger management issues. She needs to cool down."

"Only because you won't leave her alone"

"She needs protection, Dave. "

"From what? She can take most of the men in the locker room!"

"That's not what I'm afraid of"

"Then what is it?"

"… I think her attackers are in the locker rooms?", HHH said quietly. He looked up at the animal, who stared at him with dark eyes. The confusion he was feeling was written on his face. He looked over to the Nature Boy, who had the same look on his face. 

"How do you know?"

"I heard someone talking about her in there. I didn't see who, but I know that I haven't told anyone about what happened to her. The only people that know about her are us, Bischoff, and the McMahons. She never told anyone else, and neither did we, right?"

"Yeah haven't told anyone about it and neither had Ric… Hey wait, what about Randy?"

"No, he likes her. There's no way that he would betray her like that"

"Okay, then who could it be?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out. Go find her will ya, and bring her back here. Oh and don't tell her anything about what's going. I don't want her to freak out."

"Yeah alright man", Batista said as he left the Evolution locker room. He walked down the hall till he found where catering was. Kitten was sitting with Brock Lesnar, chatting up a Storm with him. They laughed ever 3 minutes about something or another. Kitten saw him walking up to the table making her eyes widen. 

"Hey Batista, what you doing here? Oh wait, let me guess… Hunter sent you after me?"

"Yeah he said that you should be alone, so he wants you back in the locker room"

"Can I eat first?"

"Just grab your food and bring it with you."

"Yeah but Brock's here. Can't I just eat here and I'll meet you back in the room, deal?"

"No deal. Hunter said he wanted you back in the room, so lets move!", Batista yelled. Kitten's face one again turned defensive. Brock watched the two and ended up standing in between the two, facing Batista in the eyes. Kitten knew this would be the start of war, and there was no way that she was going to let it happen. She she moved around Brock until she was in between him and Batista. She pushed a little on their chests to try to break it up. 

"You know what Brock, Dave's right", she said, using Batista's first name on purpose. "I should really head back to the locker room. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah okay baby girl.", he said, not looking away from Batista. He bent down in front of Kitten and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and gave him a hug, or at least tried to. 

"I'll see you around", he said to Batista as he walked past him. Batista watched as the other man left before he turned his attention to Kitten. She wasn't in front of him any more, she was now standing by the food line. She started putting some food on her plate but stopped when she felt some one breathing down her neck, heavily. 

"Look Dave, I know you probably want to know what that was all about, right? Well Brock and I go a few years back. We just know each other."

"How many times I have to tell you not to call me Dave?"

"I don't get it? Why can't I call you Dave? You're my best friend so why can't I call you by your first name?"

"Because it sounds silly. Dave sounds so old", Batista said loudly. Kitten merely laughed at his comment. 

"Okay tough guy, but I'm still just calling you Dave, whether you like it or not"

"Fine, I'll just have to call you Pari", Batista smiled. Kitten quickly turned around to face him. She was defeated and she started to pout. "Put that lip away, it's not going to get you out this time"

"I'm mad at you now"

"What if I go and get you some chocolate cake?"

"Only if there's tons of cherries and wiped cream!"

"Deal, but you have to go back to the locker room."

"Fine I'm going", she huffed. She marched down the hallway and turned the first corner, but not before sticking her tongue out at Batista. He laughed and started to run after her. She ran into Evolution's locker room with Batista hot on her tail. She stopped abruptly when she saw who was sitting with HHH and Ric Flair. Batista ran in, grabbing her around the waist, but she stopped him. She moved in front of the couch in front of the lady's face.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Sable? What Vince can't get you to orgasm? That's not his fault, you know. I mean it's you who sleeps with every superstar you lay your eyes on, your body is just tired I guess."

"Oh and this comes from the girl who got raped by a bunch of hooligans. I thought you were the evolved diva, Kitten.", Sable snickered. She stood up and walked over to Batista. He stood there dumb founded as she traces his chest with her right index finger. She then turned back and gave Ric and HHH a wink before setting her eyes on Kitten.

"You know, you're the one to talk, since there's three of them and only one of you! Poor Randy, guess he finally found out how much of a slut you really are!", Sable sneered. That was the last straw for Kitten. She ran towards her, trying to grab her neck, when Batista caught her in mid air. She began to curse him and then at her for ever breathing. 

Once she was calm again, Batista put her back down, but he never let her go. She might do anther 360 on him and kill the boss' mistress in the hallway. He pushed her over to the couch but she just pushed him back. He couldn't believe how strong she was for her size. She wasn't as strong as he was but for some one who was 137 pounds she could pack a punch. She walked over to where HHH was sitting and got in his face.

"What the fuck was she doing here, Hunter?"

"She just came in and sat down with us."

"And you didn't tell her to get out?"

"How can I? She's the boss girl, Kitten."

"And since when does _the Game_ ever stop to something?"

"I didn't know you and her had a history Kitten?"

"Yeah well ever since she hit Steph at the mall a couple of months ago, she's been real good friends with my fists"

"Well now that you put it that way, I'll tell Eric to give you a match with her"

"Thanks Hunter. I knew you would see it my way"

"Yea well I want you to go back to the hotel and cool down"

"Alright I'm going"

"Wait, you're forgetting your body guard", HHH pointed to Batista, who waved at her. She smiled and pulled him by his arm. Since her things were already packed, she only had to wait for Batista to pack. Once they were ready, they walked out to the limo and headed straight for their hotel.

Once Kitten and Batista got to their room, Kitten went to go take a shower while Batista got changed. Kitten came out in shorts and her matching black tank top. She walked over to the big bed and jumped in the middle of the bed. Batista had been in the room's small kitchen, getting some water from the fridge when he noticed Kitten laying face down on the bed. He walked over and poked her sides.

"Hey what was that for? Can't you see I'm trying to relax?"

"Oh is that what their calling it these days"

"Shut up, trying to sleep"

"Alright, but lets get into be first huh?"

"Yeah alright", she said sleepily. Batista walked around the bed and helped her stand before her pulled the covers off. She just jumped in to bed before Batista had time to fluff his pillow up. 

"You can't sleep at night, can you?"

"Yeah, and it's getting worse. I only get about 3 hours a night", she said sadly. Batista knew why she hadn't been sleeping. It was her nightmares. Sometimes she would wake up screaming and crying out for him, but once she woke up, she couldn't remember why she was. So he couldn't help her if he didn't know what was causing her horrific dreams. She needed to be comfortable so she could sleep.

Kitten took her tank top on, revealing her black Victoria Secret bra. She threw it on the floor and then laid down, facing the opposite direction from Batista. He laid down beside her and moved his hand to her back. He started to gently massage it, caressing her tattooed covered skin. 

"What are you doin, Dave?"

"I'm trying to relax you a little so you can go to sleep. Is it working?"

"Yeah a little", she said quietly. She was arching her back as his hand traveled to the lower portion. He smiled as she turned her head towards him. He moved some of her hair out of her face before continuing with her back. Before he knew it, Kitten had fallen asleep. He smiled at her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. He turned over to his side, he took his shirt off and then turned the light off. He laid down on his back looking up at the ceiling. The pool's reflection on it. Kitten stirred next to him and moved his arm so she could lay on his chest

"Am I bothering you?"

"No baby, you're not"

"Good, good night", she said softly. She kissed his right pec, before falling asleep again. Batista smiled at the girl on his chest. He kissed her hair and then moved his arm around her small waist. His hand started caressing the soft skin on her stomach.

"Good night, Pari"

A/N: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I haven't update as soon as I should, but thursday was my birthday and I thought I deserve a break so I took one. Lol but I'm back now and I'm ready for more. So thanks for reading and please review! 2 more years till I can drink (legally anyways ;D)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Batista woke up the following morning with Kitten still on his chest. She smiled as she started to stir around a little. Her eyes popped open and looked up at him.

"Morning…"

"mmm… what time is it?"

'Um.. Around 9:30 a.m."

"Time to get up."

"We could just lay here?"

"No silly, I'm going to the gym. You can stay here and lay around if you want"

"Me, pass a chance to see you work out? I don't think so"

"Well hurry up and get ready!", she said. She threw the covers off and went over to her suitcase. Batista waited before he got up and went over to his own suitcase. They both put on their gym attire and headed down to the hotel's gym. Once they entered, Dave went over to the weights, while Kitten went over to the punching bags.

Dave finished his workout early and went over to where Kitten was working the punching bag. He watched as she used combos and maneuvers around the bag. His eyes travels to her tattoo, watching how her long hair stuck to her back.

"I can't concentrate with your eyes on me, Dave. It's getting annoying", she said not taking her eyes off her her target. Dave smiled as he walked over to the other side of the bag, and held it for her. "I want you to hit it as hard as you can"

"Why?"

"Because I want to see how hard you really hit. I've never been on this side of your fists."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Yes, it's a good idea, so start hitting"

"Ok… if you say so". She shrugged her shoulders before she started hitting. At fist, her pace was slow, mixing with high and low hits. The bag started moving left and right, little by little it started turning, following her movements.

Kitten paused for a second, taking a deep breath before continuing on the bag. This time making her hits harder, more focused on the middle section of bag. Dave noticed her eyes became dark. Her pupils became fully dilated and her breathing became slow and focussed. Once in a while she would grin when she was satisfied with a hit.

Dave couldn't believe the the force of her hits. For someone so small, she was indeed powerful. There had to be a source to her energy. He watched her more closely, but could stay focussed on what he was supposed to be focusing on. He just ended up watching her eyes and her figure.

"Dave!"

"What?"

"I said, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

'Because you were starring into space."

"Oh I was just wondering where your power came from."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I mean I've always been strong for my size, even when I was boxing.

"You boxed?

"Yeah when I was younger. You're looking at the 6 time junior world-heavyweight champion.", she said proudly. "I even have the golden gloves for each championship."

"Why did you stop? You were so good."

"I got injured. As you know, I'm kinda stubborn, so when I have an injury during something, I usually wait till after a match to check on my injury."

"Well, that's not good. But in our job description, that's what we have to do."

"Exactly, so I have no problem with it"

"Are there any injuries that I need to be aware of?", Batista asked. Kitten looked away from his eyes then went down the floor in front of her. About 20 minutes later, she looked up at him.

"Yeah there are. It's my back and I have some crooked ribs, but other than tat, i;m all good.

"What happened to your back?"

"Well I was hit by a car when I was around 15 or so. I snapped my back in three segments. The first part, where the shoulder blades are connected, then the segment that broke off, and then the last part where the spine is connected to the hips. I have two metal plates connecting everything together. "

"What about the ribs?

"Well that was all boxing. I like to fight bigger guys than me, but that also means that I have to fight stronger ones."

"Yeah that's usually what happens", Dave said with a nod. Kitten shook her head as she stopped hitting the bag. She took a deep breath before straightening up and walking over to her gym bag. She grabbed her towel and wiped her body off of the sweat dripping from her. She grabbed her bag and started heading for the door. Dave had already gotten his things and was waiting for her.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go site seeing"

"That sounds like fun, but let's get something to eat first"

"You're always hungry aren't' you?"

"Hey we haven't eaten yet, remember?"

"I know that but every time we talk, you start talking about food."

"Well, you got a problem with it?"

"No I don't. Believe it or not, I like a girl who actually eats more that a grain of salt"

"Honest to God, I don't know how they do it?"

"Have you seen the size of them?"

"Duh! I could never be that thin. I like being a little meaty."

"Me too.", he beamed. Kitten gave him a shove before she grabbed his arm and put her own in it. They walked to the elevator and stayed that way till they reached their room.

"I get the shower first"

"Okay, you go ahead. I'll just clean up around here". Dave smiled over at her before he turned into the bathroom and shut the door. Kitten sighed and dumped her bag by her suitcase. She went over to the bed and sprawled herself on it, staring at the ceiling.

"Kitten? Are you in there?", came a voice from the other side of the door. Kitten got up from her bed and walked over to the door, looking into the peep hole. It was Stephanie McMahon standing with HHH. She quickly unlocked the door and let the couple in.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Kitten, did I miss a work out session?"

"It's okay, I got Dave to fill in for ya", she winked. HHH and Stephanie made their way over to some chairs that were sitting in front of the t.v.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, we wanted to tell you and Dave that… wait, where is Dave?"

"I'm right here, Hunter, when did you guys get here?", Dave said. He was leaning on the bathroom door frame, with a towel wrapped dangerously low on his hips. Kitten shook her head as he gave her a wink and then did the same with Stephanie.

"Can you put on some cloths on, please. We got ladies in the room here!"

"I don't think they mind, Hunter. I mean they have had to stare at you for I don't know how long, now they get to see what an animal looks like"

"Dave, just listen to the man, and put some damn cloths on. Hunter was going to say something, but you interrupted.", Kitten said quickly. Dave gave her a look of defeat before he turned and re-entered the bathroom. He came back out about 3 minutes later with the towel around his shoulders and black track pants on.

"Much better, now get your ass over here and sit down"

"You don't like to waste anytime do you?"

"Shut up, I want to hear what they have to say.", she said as she pulled his arm, making him fall onto the bed. He straighten up before HHH continued.

"I wanted to tell you that… we're engaged!", HHH smiled. Stephanie proudly showed Kitten the huge rock on her finger. Kitten jumped up and gave her a hug as Dave and HHH simply shook hands.

"Congrats to the both of you, but I got to take a shower now"

"Alright you go ahead, but hurry up, I'm taking every one out to celebrate"

"Great! I'm Starving"

"What did I say about food, Kitten?", Dave said smiling. kitten frowned, as she went back into her memory

"Oh... right, forgot about that", she smiled at Dave before she closed the door of the bathroom.

"Well we'll let you guys get ready. We'll meet you in the lobby"

"Yeah, i'll see you there", Dave said. He showed them out before shutting the door. He walked over to his suitcase to find something to wear for the day. As he walked passed the bathroom door, he could hear Kitten singing and humming something. A smile crept onto his lips as he tried to make out what she was saying.

"Dave get away from the door!", she yelled from the other side. Dave stepped two steps back with wide eyes.

"Ya know, it's really creepy that you always know what I'm doing"

"Well then stop being so predictable and get ready!", she laughed. Dave shook his head and went over to his suitcase and started rummaging through it, while Kitten had turned the water on in the shower


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The foursome had a great time at the restaurant that Stephanie had chosen. They ate and laughed with each other from beginning to end. Once it was time to leave, Kitten and Batista said their goodbyes to Hunter and Stephanie, and left in their limo.

"Aww man I don't think I could eat anymore"

"Kitten, I know you could if there was a slice of cake sitting right in front of you."

"Yea you're probably right.", she giggled. She laid lazily on one of the side seats in the limo as Batista sat in the middle one. "Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that tonight me and you could sleep in different beds?", Kitten asked cautiously. Dave looked at her as if she had slapped him in the face.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh it's got nothing to do with you… well okay, maybe it does but, it's mostly about me"

"Wanna explain?"

"Well, I just figured that it might be getting a little weird for us to be sleeping in the same bed, don't you?"

"No, not really. I mean we're two friends that like to be here for each other, right?"

"Yea but sleeping in the same bed, kinda says we're you know, together?"

Batista just starred at her. "I_ thought we were together? I mean we kissed a couple of times and we act like we are, don't we?"_, Dave thought to himself. He shook his head a little before he replied to her.

"I guess you're right, Kitten. If you want to get a different room, that's fine with me"

"I said bed, Dave, not room. I don't think I'm comfortable enough to stay on my own just yet."

"Okay, that's fine too… speaking of being on your own. Are you every going to take to me about what happened _that _night?", Dave asked cautiously. Kitten looked up at him and then popped her head back down before getting up and turning to face him.

"Do you remember the night that I was telling you everything?"

"Kitten, it was the same night?"

"Hey, being a smart ass is my job! Anyways, I didn't get to finish the rest of my story, but I want to finish it when we get to our room, cool?"

"Yeah, cool… "

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just… never mind"

"No Dave, what is it?", Kitten asked.

"Look, we're here, let's go", he said before he literally jumped out of the car, not waiting for the driver to come and open the door for him. She shook her head as she followed the animal out and into the hotel lobby.

"Can we change our room?"

"Yes of course Mr. Batista. What kind of room would you prefer?"

"One room, two King beds. Do you have any?"

"Yes we do. I'll tell the bellhops to help you with the moving."

"Yeah thanks a lot!", he smiled at the receptionist. She smiled shyly and turned her attention back to her computer.

"Dave! We need to talk!"

"I already made the arrangements, Kitten, so there is no reason to talk", he said a little heated. He walked right past her and headed to the elevator. Kitten was a little dumbfounded by Batista actions.

"Dave, what's going on? You been distant since we got out of the limo?", Kitten said as she just made it into the elevator before the doors closed. She stared at him until he looked down at her.

"I'm fine baby, don't worry", he said with a smile. Kitten shrugged and turned around to watch the numbers go higher and higher. Batista on the other hand wasn't fine. He really had thought that he and Kitten were a couple. He would never tell her that though. She was hiding something from him, and he needed to find out what, before she ends up with his heart.

The doors opened and the two Evolution members walked out heading to their new room. Once inside, Kitten took her shoes off as Dave took did the same with his jacket. He went over to where the dresser was and started putting his cufflinks and jewelry on the top. There was a knock on the door and Kitten went over to go answer it. It was the bellhops with their luggage. Once they set everything inside, she tipped the men 100 dollars each and then closed the door.

She went over to her suitcase and got out her cloths for the night. She then went into the bathroom to take a shower. Dave had undressed and was already in his bed by the time Kitten had come out of the shower. She looked over at him and gave him a weak smile before she tried her hair a little more and jumped into her own bed.

"Good night, big guy", she said to him. When he didn't respond, she figured he was already asleep. Dave though wasn't asleep. He didn't feel like talking right now so he just kept quite.

Once he heard Kitten's breathing become slower and deeper he rolled over and stared at her sleeping form. He was still thinking about what she had said to him, about them not being together. _"How can she not see it? We acted like a couple and I think most of the locker room thought we were a couple?"_, Dave thought to himself. He felt his eyelids become heavy as he kept asking himself these questions over and over again in his head, until he finally fell asleep.

Dave woke up the next morning with half of the covers off, a pillow laying horizontally next to him, the other one on the floor, his head cranked to the right, and his torso was stretched so you could see the muscles on him. He rolled his head over to find Kitten standing on the opposite corner with a camera. The next thing he knew there was a big, bright flash. He closed his eyes but wasn't fast enough to block out the bright light.

"Kitten, I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh come on! How many chances does a girl get to take a picture like this? I promise I won't show it to the rest of the guys. I want it so I can keep it in my scrap book."

"What scrap book?"

"The one I made for Evolution. I have tons off pictures if the rest of the guys, but it's only for my eyes, so I can't show you!"

"Oh, you are going to show me!"

"I'll show everyone when I finish it, deal?"

"Only if I get first dibs"

"Always!", she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dave smiled as she went to her laptop to upload her photo. He got out of bed and stretched out the kinks in his back from his sleeping position. He walked over to his bag and dragged it in the bathroom.

He came out about 15 minutes later all showered and fresh for their day today. Kitten was also ready by the time he came out. She had fixed both beds and cleaned up around the hotel as well. Dave smiled and threw his bag and dirty clothes on the floor, making a mess again.

"David!"

"Whoa! So now it's David, huh?"

"Just pick up your mess, we have to get to the arena now!"

"Why want happened?"

"I don't know. Hunter called and he said he needed out ass down there in 30 minutes and that was 10 minutes ago.", she said as she hurried to go get her purse.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did! Didn't you hear me banging on the door?"

"Well, no, I didn't."

"You know what, never mind. We have to get going now or it's your ass!"

"My ass?"

"Yes, your ass. If you didn't take so long in the shower, we might have been a little early, but now it's rush hour and we are going to have to drive like maniacs!"

"We have a limo, Kitten."

"Oh no we don't, Hunter took ours, because Steph took his"

"Are you serious! Let's go then!"

"That's what I've been saying for the past 2 minutes!"

"Less talking! More walking! There are some rentals downstairs, we'll just take one of them to the arena"

"Good idea. Okay all set", Kitten said as she put her cell phone in her skirt back pocket. She and Dave both left the hotel room and headed downstairs to the lobby. She went straight to the rental desk and asked for a car. They gave her a black Lincoln with tinted windows. Once they parked the car in front of the hotel, Kitten tossed the keys to Dave, who caught them will putting the bags in the back seats. She smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat. Dave climbed into the driver seat and drove off, before closing the door.

They both knew that Hunter was strict when it came to what time they were supposed to be at the arena. They also knew that he could be a real prick about it too, so to save them from an earache, they better be there on time.

Dave sped through traffic, evading many near accidents. Kitten began pointing out breaks in traffic were they could merge. This reminded her of the Fast and the Furious, how they swerved through the cars.

"Dave, the freeway entry is this way", Kitten pointed to the right. They were two lanes from the exit so Dave had to think fast. He quickly changed lanes, cutting a person off as he did. This made the driver mad and started honking at them. Kitten rolled her window to yell but the car swerved to the right.

"Dave can you be a little more careful! Seriously!"

"We're almost there, Kitten.", he said firmly. He wasn't angry or anything, just focused. He knew that Hunter was going to kill them if they were late. He would probably make them his personal slaves, getting him food, taping him up. He knew he didn't want that, but he knew Kitten wouldn't be able to stand it. She has an anger management problem, and he could picture her eating Hunter alive.

They exited off the freeway about 5 minutes later and then entered the busy streets in front of the arena. Once they were through the gates and passed the security, they started looking for a parking spot. Dave's phone started ringing in his pocket. He stopped the car and answered it.

"Dave!! Where the hell are you? I told Kitten that I need you guys here 45 minutes ago!"

"Yeah well the hotel we're staying in is a lot farther than yours Hunter."

"Well who's fault was that?"

"Who ever booked our hotel!"

"Where are you now?"

"In the parking…"

"Dave!", Kitten screamed. He turned in her direction to look at her, but his head whipped backwards, hitting his window and knocking him out. A truck had come and hit the side of their car. It managed to push the car about 25 feet into some other parked cars. The truck finally stopped after 10 more seconds.

The driver of the truck rushed out and ran over to their car. He broke the back window and unlocked the doors. He ran back outside and went over to Dave's side of the car. When he opened the door, Dave's limp body fell out and onto the ground. The man caught him on his way down.

The back of Dave's head was bleeding badly. His face was also covered in cuts. His right shoulder was bleeding and by the look of it, was swollen. He must of dislocated it from the impact.

"Get… Kitten… she's still in there…", Dave hoarsely said. He went unconscious just as the truck driver looked in Kitten's direction. He set Dave's head down gently before he went into go get Kitten. Her body was leaning towards the driver seat, her left arm behind her, twisted in an awkward position. Her forehead was bleeding like crazy. The blood was staining her black hair, which could be seen in the light that was leaking through the sunroof of the car. He moved to his hands so that he could pick her up and pull her out, but as soon as he picked her up, set her back down.

He stared at her because he couldn't believe what he felt. Her ribs were shattered, literally. When he went to go pick her up, the bones collapsed in his grip. She didn't wither in pain though because of her being unconscious. He figured that he needed to get her out of the car and bring them both to the hospital, so he picked her up and brought her slowly out of the car. He set her down on the ground near Dave gently possible.

He stood up and ran a hand through his head. Then he heard something coming from inside of the car. It sounded like a voice. The truck driver went back in to see where the sound was coming from.

"Dave! Dave, what was that? Are you there?", the voice was saying. The man looked down to see that there was a phone on the floor. He picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Who the _fuck_ is this? Where's Dave?"

"This is Martin Summerfield. I accidently hit your friends. Call an ambulance or something. The girls not going to last much longer!", Martin said. The line went dead, making him close the phone. He got out and went to go check on the two victims. The man was still breathing and slipping in and out of consciousness, but the girl was the one that worried him. She was unconscious and her breathing was getting slower and slower by the minute.

A/n: hey guys!! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update… I've been busy so again I'm sorry. But I'm back now and I'll try to update as fast as I can… so if u r reading this, the least you can do for not only me, but u and the rest of the readers, is review this story!! Lol thanks 4 reading!! ;D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dave started to regain consciousness when he was in the ambulance. The back of his head was pounding like a bitch. He tried to take a deep breath but stopped as soon as he felt the sharp pain in his left side. He flinched a little, making the paramedic move her hand over him.

"Take it easy, Mr. Batista. We don't know the extent of your injuries just yet, so you need to stay still. Just lay back. You are going to be fine."

"What about Kitten? How is she?"

"Kitten? Oh the woman with you in the car. She is in another ambulance. She was unconscious when we found her. You need to rest, Mr. Batista. I am sure she is fine."

"Yeah, she's one the toughest woman I know", Dave said faintly. His consciousness was fading again, and before the paramedic knew it, he was out. She smiled down on his unconsciousness form, not noticing the other paramedics looking at her.

"Diane? He's with Kitten."

"Why would someone like him be with a woman named Kitten?"

"It's not her real name, so let it go. And anyways… Kitten is hella hot!"

"Sure if you like that kind of woman!"

"I do", Dave said faintly. The woman named Diane almost jumped out of her shoes as she heard him speak. His eyes opened slightly to look up at the woman but closed 2 seconds later.

_**3 hours later…**_

__Dave opened his eyes slowly, his vision still blurry. He took in a deep breath but found it was hard to do. He then slowly took a deep breath to see how far he could inhale and exhale. He blinked a couple of times so that his vision could clear up.

"Hey big man.", Ric said. Dave looked over at his mentor and friend. He was sitting in the chair by his bed. He had just been eating, because he still had some crumbs on his shirt from his meal.

"Hey Ric…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit", Dave said coarsely. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his side stopped him.

"Aye, you got to take it easy. You've got 4 broken ribs and a concussion."

"How's Kitten? Is she okay?"

"Hunter's with her doctor now."

"How much do you know about her injuries?"

"Well the truck hit her side, so she took most of the blow. All I know is that she has some internal bleeding, broken bones, and some trauma to the head."

"Oh my god. It's my fault that she got hurt."

"Now, big guy how can it be your fault?"

"Because, I stopped in the middle of the parking lot to answer my phone."

"That doesn't mean it was your fault. It was a freak accident. You never could of have guessed that this would happen.", Ric said trying to comfort him. He patted his right arm and gave him a smile to reassure him.

"Is he up?", HHH said as he walked through the door. He had two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed one to Ric before slipping into his. "How you feeling?"

"Like I said before, like shit."

"Yeah I hear ya. I would be too if I came out of car that looks like it lost a battle with a metal cruncher.", Hunter smiled. Dave chuckled but stopped when his ribs started hurting. He rolled his eyes at his situation. He hated the feeling of being weak. A guy his size would feel weak in his position.

"Hey Hunter, what did the doctor say about Kitten's condition?", Dave said through closed eyes.

"She just came out of surgery. They said that it took them awhile to get her body stable, but they finally managed to do it."

"So she's going to be alright", Dave said hopefully. He opened his eyes to see HHH's expression but his hope diminished.

"I don't know how to tell ya, big guy… Kitten is in a coma right now. She hit her head pretty bad."

"Can we go see her?"

"Well, I don't about you because you're not supposed to move for another 3 days…"

"3 days? That's way too long!"

"Yeah it is, but those ribs need to heal, big man. Otherwise, they'll end up crooked or something."

"All I want to do is see her. Just to see how she is."

"Well, you're not going to do her any good by getting worse than you already are. Just rest, if the doctor says that you are better tomorrow than you are today, then I'll take you to go see her."

"Yeah, okay. Can you go check on her now, and tell me how she is?"

"Sure thing big man."

"I'll come with you. I haven't seen her yet."

"Alright, let's go.", HHH said before taking another sip of his coffee. He followed Flair to the door but looked back at Dave, who was staring up at the ceiling. "Everything is going to be fine, Dave. There's no need to worry about her… she's a fighter."

"The best…", Dave said softly. He looked over at HHH and gave him a smirk. HHH shook his head and walked down the hallway into Kitten's room, where Ric already was.

"I hate seeing her like this, Champ. She's a sweet girl. There's no reason for her to be treated like this!"

"Naitch, relax. I know how you feel. The doctor said that her head was hit pretty hard and that it caused some swelling of her brain. They said it was impossible to tell the extent of her injuries until she wakes up. But that's exactly what's bothering them. They don't know when or even if she will wake up."

"That's horrible. Dave will be devastated."

"Yeah I know and if he finds out, he won't recover as fast, so we have to keep this a secret. Just long enough for him to get himself on his own two again."

"I never thought of that. All right, we will keep this between you and me. No one can know."

"Right.", HHH said with a nod. He looked down at Kitten with sadness in his eyes.

"Like you told Batista, she's going to be alright.", Ric said from the window. He was starring out over the silent city. The world seems to be different without Batista and Kitten. It made him realize how much these two youngsters really meant to them.

"Mr. Helmsley?", a male voice said from the door. HHH didn't even hear him knock on the door. "I am sorry to say this but only immediate family can come in at this time."

"We are her family.", Ric interrupted. "She has no one else"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, it's just we have to tell people that only immediate family has visitation rights."

"We know…", HHH said quietly. He looked back at Kitten's dormant form. "How is she doc? Will she wake up?"

"I don't know, honestly. We do know that she is fighting, hard… so that is a good sign"

"That's our girl, the fighter.", Ric said with a smile. "Why don't we go back to Dave. He wanted to know how she was."

"Yeah, that's a good idea.", HHH replied. He bent over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he turned to Ric. "Come, let's go."

The two elder Evolution members, left in silent. Only making eye contact with the doctor before leaving the room. It wasn't a death stare, but more of thank-you-kinda stare. He just nodded with a faint smile. He closed the door behind them and turned to go check up on her stability.

By the time HHH and Ric got back from Kitten's room, Dave had already eaten and was finally sitting up. There was a nurse with him, checking his blood pressure. She looked pleased with just touching him. It was funny to Hunter and Flair, but Dave was getting annoyed because she kept trying to make passes at him. When he saw them standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys, come in."

"No I think we will let her finish."

"I think she is, right?",Dave said too eagerly. She looked at him, but quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught in the act. The room was quiet will the nurse gathered her things and Dave's empty food dishes. She was going to walk out but stopped in the door frame and turned around.

"If you need anything, just call", she said. She turned around and left it at that. Hunter watched her leave before entering after Ric. He walked up to Batista bed with a smile growing on his face.

"Shut it Hunter. All I want to hear right now is that Kitten is okay."

"She's doing fine. The doctor says she fighting like hell, but we already knew that."

"Yeah, that's nothing new to us.", Dave said quietly. He was looking over through the window in the room. His eyes were lazily dropping and his breathing was slowing down.

"I think we should leave", Ric whispered to Hunter. He nodded and walked over to Dave's sleepy form.

"Hey, big man, we're going to head out and tell everyone how you guys are doing, okay?"

"Alright man."

"We'll be back later tonight to come stay with you guys, okay?"

"Okay", he said sleepily. Hunter knew he was talking to a zombie so headed out after Ric. "Oh, do you want me to bring anything for you?"

"Yeah… some magazines from my bag and something for kitten's room. And don't ask me what, just something that she would like to have near her or something precious to her. And oh yeah, bring some better food", Dave said with his eyes closed. A sound made him open his eyes. He looked over at Hunter to see him try to stifle his chuckle. "Would you just go already?"

"Man you have it bad."

"Have what bad?"

"For Kitten? You like her, don't you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, the fact that you're with her 24/7 and that you would practically kill for her. Oh yeah, don't forget that you never let anyone near her, and when I say anyone, I mean any one that has a dick."

"I just don't want what had happened to her before, happen to her again."

"I don't think she's that stupid, Dave, but hey, that's just my opinion. Anyways, you get your rest, like I said, we'll be back later."

"Okay, see ya", he said with a deep breath. Hunter nodded at him and then left. He turned his head towards the window again and began to relax. The only sound in the room was his heart monitor, and his breathing. He started thinking about Kitten and what Hunter had said. He already knew that he liked her, but the thought that he might _love _her, scared him. Before he had any more thought of it, he fell asleep…

_Dave was watching TV in his bed. He got bored so he started to get up, cautiously because he knew he was still injured. As he sat up however, there was no pain. He sat up all the way and began to push on his ribs a little, just to check if he was still hurting. There was no pain through. He opened his shirt to check if there were any cuts, and yet again, there was none. So he figured he should stand up and walk around a little. He did and he felt fine, no better than fine, he felt great. So he began to walk around._

_Dave walked out of the door and into the hospital hallway, where he found both Flair and Hunter sitting with Stephanie McMahon. They were talking about something to do with Hunter's and Steph's wedding. _

_"Hey guys! You would not believe what's going on with me. All my Injuries have healed. It's like I was never hurt."_

_"Really? That's amazing. You don't feel any pain?"_

_"No, I feel fine."_

_"That's great, Dave. It really is nice to see you walk around."_

_"Thanks Steph. How's Kitten doing?"_

_"Nothing has changed with her. She's still in a com"_

_"I'm going to go and see her, since I'm the only one who hasn't.", he replied. They all nodded at each other before Dave was off. He walked quickly to her room. He then stopped because he remembered that he was still in his cloths from the accident. His white shirt had a couple of buttons missing and was still open from before. The collar had some blood on it from his head wound. It had a couple of wholes in it as well. His slacks on the other hand had nothing wrong with them aside for the small blood stain on his left thigh. He wasn't wearing shoes or socks either. He figured that he would go get some new cloths after he had seen Kitten._

_Once he got to Kitten's room, he slowed his pace and took a deep breath before entering. There was the sound of her breathing and the heart monitor going on in the room, but nothing else. She had teddy bears and huge balloons that all said "Get Well Soon!" and "We Miss You", on them. _

_Dave grabbed a chair and pulled it to the right side of her bed. He sat down and just starred at her sleeping body. Her eyes didn't move underneath her eyelids, her hands didn't twitch from her dreams. The only sign that she was still alive was the beeping from the machine and her breathing. _

_"You got to get better, Kitten. You can't leave me like this", he said quietly. He stayed silent for another 15 minutes, just being with her for the sake of it. _

_It wasn't until an hour later that Dave had come out of Kitten's room. He slowly walked back to his own, the sounds of his feet the only noise he was making. When he got there, he noticed a note on the bed:_

_"Dave, We all went to go get something to eat. See you back here in about 2 hours and don't worry, we'll bring you back some thing. -Hunter"_

_Dave reread the letter and then set it aside on his side table. He took his shirt off and hopped into bed, not even bothering to turn the TV on or pull the covers over his body. He put his arm over his eyes and started to breath easy for a while. When he opened them, he almost jumped out of his skin. _

_There before him, stood Kitten. She was wearing the white tank top and white mini skirt she had worn in the accident. He smiled at her and jumped up off the bed to giver her a hug, but she put her hand up. Batista's heart dropped._

_"Dave, I don't have much time, I'm lost and I don't know how to get back, can you help me?"_

_"Kitten, baby, what do you mean lost?"_

_"I can't--", Kitten said faintly. Then she stopped and looked at her hand. Dave watched her more closely. She was fading, becoming transparent. "Dave, please hurry!", she managed to get out before she completely disappeared. Just then he heard his name being called and it sounded like Hunter._

Dave woke up from his horrible dream with Hunter shaking his arm. He tried to open his eyes but found it hard since he had been asleep for 2 hours.

"Dave wake up! It's Kitten! Her hears failing!", HHH said in a hurry. Dave's heart shattered. He pulled the covers off him and swung his legs over the bed. He ignored all the pain he was feeling and stood up. Hunter helped him walk down to her room. When they got there all they could hear was the tone of the heart monitor go dead.

A/n: well there you go! I hope you enjoy this one cuz I had a lot of fun writing it. It's a little long cuz I thought since I haven't updated in a while, that I should write you guys a treat! Lol well hope you like it and please review! It really helps with my writing! Till next time ;D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_A/n: Okay first off I want to say I'm sorry for the cliffhangers. I honestly didn't know I was doing it. I just thought it was a good place to stop because I usually run out of ideas by that time! Lol! So if you guys would please stop emailing me about the cliffhangers I think I can give you guys a happy ending with my chapters! Well anyways enough with me, let's see how Dave and Kitten are huh? Sound good? ;D_

Dave watched as Kitten's lifeless body jumped from each jolt of electricity as the doctors tried to get her back. His own heart stopped beating every time it did. He closed his eyes and prayed for her to back to him and just like, she can back to life. Dave's eyes shot open and darted all over her to see if she really was okay. Her chest was rising and falling normally. His own heart started to beat normally as he fell against the door frame of her room. He closed his eyes as he sat against the frame with his head in his hands.

"Dave?", said a faint voice. Batista's eyes shot open a second time in 5 minutes. He slowly stood up, not taking his eyes off Kitten's bed. He wanted to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him, so he slowly approached. "Dave, I know your there--", she said in a whisper. Her lips curled as she smelled his his scent coming closer to her. Her eyes were still closed as he sat down. The doctors had left and there was only one nurse there checking her vitals. Hunter was still at the door and was soon joined by Ric and Stephanie. He looked over at the both of them and steered them away from the room.

"Hunter, I just wanted to see how she was."

"Yeah I know Steph, but Dave and Kitten haven't talked to each other in a while. Let them have their moment, huh?"

"I guess you're right, but I want to talk to her afterwards."

"Alright, I'll come check on them in 20 minutes", he said to his fiance. She smiled at him gave him a kiss. "I'm going to get some gifts for her, you two want to help me pick out something for her?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. All I got her was the little teddy bear sitting on her side table." Ric said from behind them. Hunter and Stephanie smiled at their long time friend. They nodded and all headed to the elevator.

Back in Kitten's room, Dave was holding Kitten's hand as she laid still. She was still awake but never opened her eyes to even look at him. To be honest, Dave was kind of happy that she didn't. He knew he looked terrible and she would probably get mad at him for looking like that. It made him smile to know that she cared so much for him.

"What are you smiling at?", she said faintly. Her lips curled again into a smile knowing exactly what exactly his shocked expression looked like. "Yes Dave, I know you're smiling and I know that you're probably shocked that I know you're smiling", she giggled. It made her cough but she settled it quickly because she could feel Dave tense up.

"Baby, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just I can't really make any sudden movements or breathe to fast. I get dizzy from the lack of oxygen. But rest assured, I'm fine."

"Can you open your eyes then? So I can see that you're alright?"

"I'll try, but I opened my eyes a little before, and the light totally blinded me, so don't get your hopes up.", she said softly. She took a deep breath before she tried to open them. She managed to open them half way, just to make sure she could open them that much so that she didn't hurt her eyes. She found that a large veiny object was disrupting the light from her eyes. She smiled and pulled it down to her lips and gave it a light kiss right in the middle of it.

"Thank you Dave. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"Hey, it's my job to make sure beautiful ladies such as yourself, are treated well and have everything they would ever need."

"Well then, I need you", she said softly. Dave almost fell out of his chair. He almost released her hand, but she held on to it. "I know I said that we weren't together and all… but I think we are. I mean, we make one helluva team"

"Yeah, we do", Dave said quietly. He was still in shock about what she said. _"She really wants me._", Dave thought to himself. He held her eyes gently in his gaze. "So you and me huh? Like officially?"

"Yup, I guess it does, but I want to take it slow. You okay with that?"

"I'm fine with anything you say, but you have to make a deal with me?"

"Uh oh, am I going to have to sell my soul?"

"Oh ha ha, no, you're not going to sell your soul. All you have to do is get back your health, alright?"

"That's a good deal, but I have another deal for you"

"Yeah? Let's hear it?"

"Ask the doctors if you can move in here, that way I don't have to be alone and the guys don't have to walk back and forth from one room to another."

"It's a deal", he said smiling. He stood up and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'm going to go get the doctor. I'll be right back"

"And I'll be waiting.", she said after him. He was at the door when he almost ran into Hunter, Stephanie, and Ric. They all jumped back, bumping into one another. This made the big guy smile. He looked back at Kitten who was watching the whole ordeal from her bed. She was wearing her biggest smile at them.

"She's up and she's talking so I guess that's a good sign"

"Yeah, I guess it is.", Hunter said. He walked past Dave and went over to the bed. He place a kiss on top of Kitten's head. She smiled up at him and gave him a nod. "How are you feeling, Kitten. You scared the hell out of us."

"Sorry, didn't mean to.", she said coarsely. She tried to laugh but ended up coughing instead. The sound of her made Dave turn around quickly. "Dave, you go back to your room. I will be fine, and if you don't believe me, remember our little deal, she softly. She looked over at him and gave him a wink. He smiled and gave her a wink back. He nodded at Hunter before he turned around and walked out back to his room. "How is he?"

"Dave? He's been better. Hasn't slept very well since you two got here."

"Well tell him to stop worrying so much! I'll be fine!"

"Yeah I know. I wanted to give you this", HHH said softly. He pulled out a big white soft teddy bear that was holding a broken heart stitched together. On it, it said 'get well soon'. Kitten smiled as Hunter handed it to her. "Hope you like it."

"Aww Hunter I love it. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I'm gunna go let you rest now and check up on Dave, alright?"

"Good idea. I'm tired because it's hard to keep my eyes open."

"Well then you go to sleep. I'll tell you have Dave's doing when you're awake"

"Sounds good, thanks Hunter!"

"Anytime", HHH smiled. He stood up and helped her put the bear on the side table next to her bed. He turned around and gave her a kiss on the forehead again before leaving her to go back to sleep.

He walked out of Kris' room and entered Dave's, and short while away. He was sitting on his bed with his legs hanging over the side. His gaze was fixed on the floor in front of him. His thought was interrupted when he saw Hunter's shoes standing in front of him. He took a deep breath before looking at the Champ.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine… how's Kitten?"

"Dave man look, I know you like her and everything but--"

"She said she wanted to give us a shot Hunter"

"What? Really? Dave, that's great! But wait, why do you look like you just got hit my a truck?", Hunter question. It took him a second to realize what he just said. Dave looked up at the man with a grin on his face. "Sorry"

"It's alright. Look man I know you probably want to talk and all but I wanna sleep, so I'll see ya later"

"Sounds good. I think Ric and Stephie are waiting for me anyways"

"Yeah you guys go home. We'll talk to you in the morning"

"Sounds good.", Hunter said. He gave pat on Dave's shoulder before leaving the big man by him self to sleep. Dave rolled backwards gently and instantly felt calm and peaceful. Everything was going in a good direction for once in his life. He and Kitten both survived a horrible accident. Kitten came back to life and more importantly said she wanted him. Man life could not get any better, or can it? (;D)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Both Kitten and Dave had come home a few days later. They didn't stay together, for having two people to take care of that have both been injured, isn't an easy task. Both knew of Hunter's temper and them not being able to do anything aggravated them, would aggravate him as well. So they decided to stay in their own homes. Since both lived in Tampa Bay Florida, it was easy for their 'caretakers' to be able to get to them if they needed it.

It took Dave a total of 3 months to get fully recovered. Since he was an athlete his body was used to working over drive. Kitten was also an athlete but due to the extent of her injuries, she wasn't as healed as Batista was. She was able to come back, but she wasn't allowed to wrestle until her doctor had cleared her. So she just tagged along with Batista and the rest of Evolution.

On Monday night Raw, Evolution could be seen walking around the hallways of the arena, talking to some, intimidating others. It was like the accident never happened. It was good for both Dave and Kitten to feel this sense of their original routine. Hunter and Ric were both great to have around. They helped out in anyway they could. Even Stephanie came to help with the couple's first day back.

Once the group had come into the Evolution's dressing room, everyone settled down. Hunter and Stephanie were sitting on one couch, while Kitten and Dave were sitting on another. The Nature Boy had on all to himself. He was watching the two couples closely as the talked and laughed with each other. They had become closer, not like friends, but more like family. He smiled to himself as he listened to Batista and Kitten talk about her returning to ring action.

"Baby, I know you want to come back and start competing again but your not completely healed. So you need to relax!"

"Relax? Relax? I've been out for over 3 months now Dave and to tell you the truth, I've done all the relaxing I can."

"Well your not relaxing now"

"Dave, your not listening. I can't relax anym-… whoa", Kitten said softly. Dave had started massaging her back. He knew that he back was one of her tension spots. She always had a back problem and Dave knew that it was the reason why she was so tense today. Just this morning she had gotten angry at him for an unknown reason.

"There now, how's that", Batista said softly. Kitten had opened her eyes to see him smiling at her.

"Shut up Dave. How did you know my back was hurting?"

"Because it always is and when you get grumpy that's when I know that it's becoming unbearable. Take some medicine when we get back to the hotel. I'll give you a longer back rub later. But only if you stay put tonight!"

"Ok..I will stay still, but only for that massage. I can't lie to you Dave, you definitely know how to use those hands of yours.", she smiled. Dave raised his eyebrow at her, before he leaned in to steal a kiss.

"Hey Kitten why don't you and I go get something to eat", Stephanie interrupted. She, Hunter and Ric had been watching them through the who conversation.

"That sounds great. Dave, can you put my stuff over in the corner over there? I'll be right back", Kitten said excitedly. She gave Dave a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and walking to the door with Stephanie.

"Yeah, just leave it there, I'll come and get it", he said quickly. He knew that Kitten would forget about her injury and pick it up. So he told her to leave it there for him to pick up later.

"Thanks big guy. See you guys later", she said before Stephanie dragged her out. She could be heard laughing as she left out the door.

They walked slowly to the catering room. They talked about shoes and cloths to men and their habits. They could be heard laughing all the way to Eric Bischoff's office. They didn't care. They both had Evolution members for boyfriends.

They weren't in any hurry, for Hunter was the only one who had a match tonight, and it was the headliner so it was the last match. He had been put in a match against Rhyno and he had told everyone that he wanted them ringside. So they had to be back before then.

"So, you and Hunter plan on telling us when the wedding date is? It's been like 4 months now that you've gotten engaged. ", Kitten said cheekily. Steph started to smile a little and earned an nudge from Kitten.

"We're thinking about maybe in June or July. We want to have a quiet ceremony in one of the islands of Hawaii… what do you think?"

"I think Hawaii sounds great. I went there for a vacation not to long ago and let me tell you. Beautiful doesn't even come close to calling it justice. But I'm not talking about the islands themselves either…", she said in a hush voice. She looked around to see if anyone was listening. "The men on those islands are GORGEOUS! All warriors, all muscle! Steph I'm telling you, it's the perfect place for your wedding. Just imagine what the bachlorette party is going to be like!", Kitten said excitedly. Stephanie could only laugh at her friend's excitement, but then again, she did have a point.

"Then that's where we're going to have it. I'll tell Hunter when we get back."

"Sounds good. Oh but remember don't tell him about what I said about the men. It will be nice to see them again."

"Kitten, you are too much sometimes, know that?"

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm so untamable"

"Yeah, but there was something else I know of that, until now, was untamable, well at least until he met a certain Kitten.", Stephanie laughed. She began to laugh harder when she say the look on her friends face. Kitten's cheeks began to get redder and redder by the minute. Stephanie put her arm around Kitten. "Aww come on, Kitten. I was just pushing your buttons. I think what you and Dave have is great. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Well, now that we're both mobile again, it has been great. I love being with him. I've had two boyfriends in the past and both of them hurt me pretty badly. So I thought that Dave would have done the same. But all he's shown me is that he genuinely wants to be there for me. He doesn't give a rat's ass what I do, as long as I'm happy doing it."

"That's what Hunter is like for me", Stephanie said as she got her food and sat down at a table. Kitten grabbed her own food sat down across from her. "Hunter can be strange sometimes, but he has a good heart."

"I know he does. I think of Hunter as my older brother. I love him dearly. He's a great man and an honest one too. He can get a little gold fever once in a while, but that's because he's an athlete. That's one of the reasons he lives for."

"Yeah, exactly. I know this business inside out. It's in the blood. So I know what its like to want something and work for it."

"I want my title back as well. It's eating me up inside that Lita has it. After what she did to Matt and Kane. There is no way in hell that I'm going to respect her. I used to look up to her, because she brought a different meaning to the diva competition. But now, it's a different story."

"Well, you just focus on getting back to 100. Then you can go and get your title back, okay?"

"You should listen to Ms. McMahon, Kitten. I would get back to at least good health before you compete against the Woman's Champion.", said a voice from the doorway. Lita was standing with Edge's arm around her shoulder. Kitten had the urged to hit her right there, but the patting of Stephanie's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Lita. You will get your ass handed to you, just be patient. I'll make sure that you get your just rewards", Kitten said calmly. She could hear Stephanie giggling next to her as she watched Lita and Edge leave. "Man I can't wait till I get the clear. I need to kick her ass!"

"Like I said, just wait till your 100, Kitten. Then you can go and kick her ass! Now, let's get back. I'm sure the boys are wondering what's taking us so long.", Stephanie said as she got up. Kitten soon followed her and then both left to the Evolution locker room.

Back in the locker room, Dave, Ric, and Hunter were all talking about what they were all going to do in Hunter's match. HHH wanted Ric and Dave both at ringside and the girls near the announce table with J.R and the King. That way, they wouldn't get hurt just in case something went wrong. He didn't want anyone provoking Kitten.

"Dave I want you to be one the same side as Kitten, just in case she decides that she needs to come in and…"

"And what exactly, Hunter?"

"Oh Kitten, didn't hear you come in. I was just telling Dave that he needs to stay close to you just in case you go on your little one-woman-army rampages.", Hunter smiled. Kitten walked over and sat on Dave's left knee before hitting Hunter in the arm.

"For your information, Hunter, it's because of my little rampages that we have gotten out of trouble."

"And you conveniently forgot that it was also you that gets us into trouble", Hunter said cheekily. He earned himself another hit in the arm by Kitten. He simply laughed it off.

"Well I figured its best that I be able to clean up after the mess I make, and you have to admit, Hunter. I clean the house pretty good."

"That you do, Kitten. Well now that's all settled, I'm going to go get ready for my match. Steph, can you come with me?", Hunter asked quietly. Kitten's acute hearing though, picked it up and made her left eyebrow rise. "Shut up Kitten"

"Hey, I didn't say a thing", Kitten said with her hands raised. She began to giggle, making Dave laugh as well. She turned to face him and then gave him a kiss. Dave depend the kiss before pulling her legs over his right leg. He broke the kiss a minute later.

"Come, let's go for a walk. My legs are all cramped up from sitting here for some long."

"Alright. Ric, can you--"

"Already got that covered baby doll.", the Nature boy winked. "You kids have some fun. You guys definitely deserve it!"

"Thanks man, come let's get out of here", Dave said as he pulled Kitten out of the dressing room. The couple walked down the hallways of the arena holding hands and laughing at little things.

"So baby, what are we going to do after the show?"

"Um, you owe me a back rub remember?"

"Well I was hoping we get to that later tonight."

"Okay, that's fine. Umm let me see, how bout we go get something to eat. Just the two of us."

"Sounds good, where should we go?"

"How bout… that restaurant near the hotel. I can't remember the name.. That italian restaurant… gambello?"

"I think it's Gelleo"

"Yeah that's the one." 

"Okay then, well go there", Dave said with a smile. Kitten gave his hand a kiss before Dave pulled her into a huge hug.

"What are we going to do after that then?"

"Well, what do you want to do? It's going to be too late to go see a movie?"

"Yeah that's true. Why don't we just talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah about life. About what we're going to with ourselves. About oh, did I tell you about Steph's and Hunter's wedding?"

"Yeah I know that their getting married, Kitten. I was there when the told us, remember?"

"I know that silly. Steph and I were talking and well, they've set a date. Its going to be in either June or July."

"Finally! Where is it going to be, exactly?"

"In Hawaii! I can't wait!"

"Oh how original!"

"Dave!"

"Well Hawaii sounds great! Never been there before but I know it's beautiful,"

"Oh my God, you don't even know! It's gorgeous!"

"You've been there?"

"Yeah I went after my college graduation with my boyfriend and some friends."

"Boyfriend huh? Want to share?", Dave said. Kitten could feel his muscles tense up as she mention the word boyfriend. She giggled and gave him a pat on his arm.

"Don't you worry buttercup! I'll tell you everything you want to know when we get back to the hotel!"

"Promise!?"

"Yeah I promise! Now let's get to the ring, I think I hear Hunter's theme music starting."

"Hurry, let's get a move on!", Dave said quickly. He picked Kitten up and then carried her laughing all the way to the gorilla.

A/n: well there you have it! I am so sorry about the late update. I'm busy with school and things so please bare with me! As always I love to hear from my readers, so if you guys can please review the story! THANX for your support and love! U guys r great! ;D


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dave and Kitten met up with HHH and Stephanie just as the music hit. They let each other go as the walked down the and to the ring. Stephanie and Kitten both walked over to the announce table and sat down. Stephanie on the King's side and Kitten on J.R's. Dave and Ric then went on to either side of the ring with Hunter standing in the middle of it facing Rhyno. They stared into each other's eyes as the music died down and the crowd could be heard again. Ric was heard clapping in the background followed by Stephanie and Kitten's yells of encouragement.

The referee signaled for the bell and the two wrestlers locked up. Stephanie kept an eye out for Kitten while she ended up talking to the two hall of famers sitting next to them.

"Well, it is a pleasure to have you with us Kitten."

"Thank you J.R. Its a pleasure to be here. How are you two doing?"

"I'm fine. Not as fine as you are though", King butted in. Kitten smiled at him as J.R. Just shook his head.

"We heard that you and Batista were both in an accident. How are you feeling these days?"

"I'm great. Just a little antsy to get back into the ring though. I want my title back and its killing me that Lita's the new champion."

"Well you just work on gettin better."

"You know, I've been getting that a lot lately."

"Then you should listen", Stephanie said from the other side of the table. Kitten just stuck her tongue out at the million dollar princess. Stephanie laughed but stopped when she saw Rhyno going to the pin. "Get up Hunter!"

Kitten watched as HHH kicked out of a two count. Rhyno got up slowly, giving enough time for HHH to get onto his feet and start his own offense up again. He cloths lined him a couple of time before sending Rhyno into his knee. The crowd started booing, making HHH's anger rise. He started beating Rhyno up pretty badly. To be honest, Hunter loved the booing he was getting. It made his anger rise, and his intensity stronger. He loved to beat his opponents up and thanks to the crowd, he was getting what he wanted.

Kitten and Steph watched as blood began to come out of Rhyno's nose. Kitten just smiled as the ref tried to stop HHH. When he didn't stop, the ref had no choice to but to call the match off and determine Rhyno the winner by default.

"That's enough already. He can't even get up, dammit!", Kitten heard J.R. yell. She smiled at him and then looked over at Steph. She was smiling as she stood up. She went over to stand near the ring. Ric and Dave both went in and helped HHH out. He needed a break. Kitten went to go stand with Stephanie near the ring. She about to climb in when she saw Rhyno's reinforcements. It was Edge and Randy. Lita was standing at the top of the ramp with her title.

Seeing Lita holding _her_ title, made Kitten's blood boil. Stephanie saw what Kitten was staring at and tried to hold her back. "Kitten, you're not healthy enough to…", Stephanie said. Kitten didn't hear her. She just started heading for the ramp.

Dave came out of the ring and headed to where he knew Kitten was sitting, but when he got there, she wasn't there. He looked over to where Stephanie was but was blind sided by Edge from the back. The two men fell to the floor in front of the announce table. Hunter was still in the ring and now was dealing with Randy. Stephanie grabbed the chair she was sitting on and handed it to HHH. He grabbed it but was knocked over by Randy. He went for the chair but Steph pulled it away from him.

Dave and Edge were brawling on the floor still. Dave was on top of Edge beating his face in until he heard Stephanie scream, "Dave! Kitten's going after Lita on the ramp". Dave punched a good on to Edge's jaw before running after Kitten. She was already charging at Lita, who was waiting for her at the top of the stage.

Lita tried to kick Kitten as she came but, she jumped to her left and tackled her. It was a good thing she played football or she wouldn't have been able to do that. The two divas were at each others throats. Kitten landed some punches on Lita's face, making her lip bleed. Her dominance didn't last long though, for Lita kneed Kitten in the side, sending the former Women's Champion into the fetus position next to her.

Kitten could hear Dave come for her. She opened her eyes a little to see lita scramble for her title and run backstage through the curtains. Dave and running to her and dropped to his knees as came to her side.

"Kitten, baby can you here me?"

"Perfectly fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me. Don't worry big guy, I'm okay.", she said as she tried to get up. Dave simply picked her up and waited for the rest of Evolution to come up.

"Dave, I'm fine. You can put me down!"

"No, I'm going to carry you to the medic office and then when I find out you really are 'okay', then I will let you walk", he said with a smile. Kitten smiled and gave Dave a quick kiss. The audience went crazy as they saw Evolution's animal get kissed by Evolution's baby girl. People began to whistle and cheer as the couple looked up at them. Kitten just smiled and blushed as the crowd began to get louder.

As the rest of Evolution was walking up the ramp, Stephanie was smiling at the couple. They walked behind the curtain and up the down the gorilla steps before HHH and Steph started laughing.

"Kitten you should have seen the look on you face."

"What time? The time I was withering in pain or the time that I kissed Dave."

"The time you kissed Dave silly."

"Oh yeah well I forgot that the crowd was there.", she said sheepishly. Stephanie giggled at her friend and then went over to Hunter, who was talking to Ric. Dave continued to walk with Kitten in his arms. She started kicking her fee slowly like a 5 year old who was playing with their feet. Dave started to chuckle as she began to relax a little more.

"You ok?"

"Never better. Can you just put me down now?"

"Nope. Not until I find out you are okay."

"I told you that I'm ok."

"Yeah I rather get a professional opinion.", he chuckled. That earned him an elbow to the chest. "Hey watch the merchandise, will ya?"

"What merchandise? I don't see anything.", Kitten said seriously. Dave stopped and looked at the woman in his arms. She looked at him for a few second with more with curiosity before a smile broke out on her face. She could see Dave's jaw muscles tightening.

"Funny. Real funny."

"Oh come on, don't get all but hurt."

"Oh there will be but hurt, and it ain't gonna be mine darling", he said with an evil grin. Before Kitten could ask what he meant, she felt his large hand on her ass. He squeezed it pretty hard. Kitten's oww could be heard through the left part of the arena.

"That fucking hurt!"

"Hey watch you mouth or I'll do it again!", Dave smiled. He had no problem doing it again. He liked it. Kitten on the other hand, had no plans on having her ass groped by Dave again. So she stayed quiet.

They arrived at the medical room a couple of minutes later. Dave set her down on the near bed that was standing near one of the trainers in the room. Dave walked over to him and poked him in the shoulder. When the he saw it was Dave he immediately stopped what he was doing and paid all attention to the big man.

"Take a look at her and tell me if she's okay. I'll be waiting outside.", he said simply. He looked back at Kitten, who was still kicking her feet back and forth, before he left. Kitten looked up just before Dave closed the door. He gave her a small smile and a wink. She smiled and shook her head, before turning her attention back to the trainer. He looked stunned and was shaking from head to toe. She turned her head sideward before the trainer came to check her.

Dave waited for her outside. He watched some people walk by him giving him a smile here and there. It made him feel kind of awkward. "_What the hell are is everyone's problem?"_, Dave thought as some of the divas came by. He didn't know how to react to all this. Luckily Kitten came out with the trainer coming behind her.

"SO, how is she?"

"She's perfectly fine. I think she is ready to compete if you asked me, but I'm not your doctor so I would have a talk with them.", he smiled. Kitten nodded and went over to Dave.

"I'll call my doctor ASAP! Thanks", she smiled back. He nodded and returned to the trainer office. Kitten turned her attention back to Dave who was shaking his head.

"See, I told you that I was alright."

"Hey, can a guy worry about someone he cares about?"

"Of course he can, but you worry a little too much. ", she smiled up at him. They locked hands and Dave pulled her to him.

"Can't help it", he growled before he leaned down to kiss her. She laughed and began pulling him towards the Evolution locker room. It didn't take much to make Dave do what she wanted.

"Come lets get a move on. We can get out of here."

"And where would we go?"

"Like you don't know?", she said with one eye closed. Dave chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. They walked into the locker room like that. Hunter and Stephanie were talking more wedding talk and poor Ric was stuck watching the matches on Raw. Kitten knew he was missing his girl. They have been on the road for a good 3 weeks now. She was lucky Dave was with her on the road. She wouldn't know what she would have done if she or Dave weren't on the road together. She probably would have never met him.

Her eyes went big at the thought of that. Dave was watching her and tapped her shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no. I was just thinking about something. It's nothing really.", she smiled. Dave looked curiously at her but shook it off. He went over to go sit on the same couch as Ric. He pulled his bag out and pulled out his cloths. He got up and walked back over to where Kitten was.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower and then we'll get our of here."

"Sounds good!', she smiled. Dave kissed her on the cheek and went into the locker room's shower.

Kitten watched he walk into the shower room. She then sat down next to Ric deep in thought. She never thought about that. She was actually scared of something. Ric looked over at Kitten and tried to get her attention. He called over to Hunter and Steph to ask what was wrong.

"Kitten? Baby what's up?", she heard Hunter say. She looked up to see them all looking worried at her.

"I'm gunna go for a walk. If I'm not back before Dave comes back, tell him that I'll be back in about 10 minutes.", she said. She smiled weakly before leaving the locker room. The three of them were all stunned and Hunter was about to go check on her, but Steph held him back.

"Let her go. I think she just realized that she has feelings for Dave.", she smiled. Hunter looked at the door and then smiled.

"My little girl is growing up.", he said with a fake sob. Steph slapped him in the arm and pulled her fiancee down on the couch again. He laughed and gave her an innocent look. She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Outside in the hallway, Kitten was seen walking with her her eyes set straight. Hunter had been right. Kitten was, and maybe even _has_ fallen in love with Dave. She could feel it was true. She just wondered weather the feeling was mutual.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dave had closed the door of the shower room and set his head onto the door. "_Something's up_", he thought to himself. The look on Kitten's face was what was worrying him. He shook his head and headed to the shower. He turned the water on. stripped down and walked into the shower. He stood under the hot water, and let the water it drench him. He wasn't satisfied with the water pressure or the heat so he turned it up a little. Once he was okay with with it, continued to stand there. He wanted to the heat and pressure to wash away the feeling that something was wrong.

When he figured it wasn't going to do any good, he began washing himself. Once done he turned the water off and stepped out. He dressed himself before going over to the mirror to fix his hair. Once he gathered his things and put them in his bags, he glance over at the mirror once more before walking over to the door and walking out. The first thing he noticed that Kitten wasn't in the room. Alarms went off in his head so he dropped his bag and started for the door, not even asking where his lady was. The others didn't say anything as to they thought that the young couple should handle this on their own.

Dave made his way down the hallways, asking anyone that was there if they had seen her. Most of them pointed to the parking lot, so he figured he better go their first. He quickly began searching the parking lot for her, walking around cars and the trucks parked out back.

"Who are you looking for big guy?", she said from behind him. Dave almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see Kitten smiling at him.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.", she giggled.

"What are you doing way out here?"

"I told Hunter I wanted to take a walk. I was coming back. Just needed some air."

"You're sure. Should we go back to the meds?"

"No Dave, I'm fine. I just wanted some me time.", she sighed. "Come let's get out of here.", she said as she pulled his arm. He followed and held her hand as they walked back to the locker room.

"Hey Kitten! Over here!", Steph said from the other side of the hallway. She and Hunter had a whole bunch of bags in their hands. Kitten ran over to help her out.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Well we didn't know if you two were coming back, so we thought that we should bring your stuff with us just in case."

"How thoughtful", Kitten said. She placed her right hand over her heart. Steph just pushed her. She looked over at Hunter who still had his bags, Stephanie's and Dave's. "Dave ya wanna help him out?"

"Oh sorry I was thinking."

"You two really are meant for each other. Kitten was out when you were in the shower, and now you're daydreaming. Come one guys, spill it. What's going on?"

"Nothing Hunter. We're just having an off day."

"OH MY GOD! She's pregnant!", Stephanie blurted out. Kitten wanted to slap her. Hunter looked like he was going to kill Dave. Dave looked like a deer who had seen a truck's headlights.

"Okay whoa. No I am not pregnant, so Hunter lay off Dave.", she said as she watched him advance on Dave. Dave looked relieved, not about Hunter but about Kitten being pregnant. She giggled as she saw the look on Dave's face. "Look thanks for taking care our bags, but we've got to go."

"Oh alright, well here your bags.", Hunter said to Dave. He handed his bag over and patted Dave's shoulder. "No hard feelings"

"What was all that about anyways?"

"I just thought that since you two just started officially dating, I would be too soon for you to get her pregnant.", Hunter said simply. Dave shook his head and chuckled.

"Let's get out of here, baby.", Steph said to her fiancee. "We'll see you two later ok?".

"Yeah alright.", Kitten said as she gave her a hug. Hunter and Dave shook hands before he and Steph walked away. Kitten turned to Dave, who took her bag from her and threw it over his shoulder. "Well that was awkward."

"Tell me about it.", he said. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking we get a bite to eat and then head back to the hotel. We can just relax."

"Sounds good.", Dave said quietly. He and Kitten walked to the garage where their limo was waiting for them. Dave let her get in first before he handed the bags to the driver. He climbed in to see Kitten grabbing a water from the little fridge. "Come over here."

"Coming.", she said with a smile. She climbed over and sat down next to him her right leg hanging off his left one. "What's up?"

"You know that Hunter and Steph's wedding is coming up in a month and we don't have anything planned for the trip."

"Does this mean shopping?", she said hopefully. Dave laughed at how her eyes lit up with hope.

"Yes, that means shopping", Dave chuckled. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her to his chest. He rested his cheek on top oh her head and closed his eyes.

Kitten felt Dave's hold on her loosen a couple of minutes later. She looked up to see he was falling asleep. "_When he said he was tired, I thought it was just an excuse. I guess he really meant it.",_ she thought with a smile. She got a hold of the hand that was holding onto her. She picked it up and and pulled it to her chest. She held it till she too fell asleep.

The month went by and before Kitten and Dave knew it, they were heading for a plane to Hawaii. They were the last ones to leave for Hawaii. The flight wasn't too long since they were already in the west coast. About a good 5 hour later they touched down in Honolulu. When they collected their bags, they headed over to where the car rentals were. Dave went over to the desk and started filling the paper work for a car, while Kitten watched the locals and tourists in the airport.

"Hello.", said a little voice behind her. She turned around to see a little boy and girl maybe around the age of five staring up at her. She smiled and dropped to their level to get a better look at them. The boy had short curly hair while the girl had long straight hair. Both heads were black and both had caramel colored skin.

"Can I help you two?"

"Can you sign these for us? We're one of your biggest fans", the girl said brightly. She smiled and gave Kitten what looked to be puppy eyes. Kitten couldn't help but giggle at her. She looked over at Dave who was still talking to the car rental dealer. She tuned her attention back to them and smiled.

"I sure can. Who should I write this bad boy out to?"

"Um my name is Kiani… and my brothers name is Umu.", she smiled. Kitten gave them both a warm smile.

"To Kiani and Umu,

Thanks for all the love and support. Don't give up the good fight. You guys are the greatest!

Lots of Love,

Kitten 0"

She handed them their book and pen and smiled. They gleefully took it and tried to read what she had written. Kitten giggled as both toddlers were trying to make out the words.

"Hey baby, ready to go? Cars out front.", Dave said as he came out from behind her. She looked up and gave him a wink before turning to the kids. They were staring at Dave with big eyes.

"Wow your huge!", Umu said out loud. Kitten couldn't help but chuckle at him. Then Kiani came over and poked his leg a couple of times.

"He's hard like a rock.", she said softly. Kitten was giggle louder as Dave started to chuckle.

"Like what you see kid?"

"Dave Batista. You leave her alone."

"Yea she'll kick your ass any day, Bootista!", Kiani said loudly. She stuck her tongue out and ran over to her brother. They waved at Kitten before running over to their parents.

"Did she just call me bootista?"

"Yeah and she cursed at you. Wow at that age? That's as bad as me?"

"No you're worse", Dave chuckled. He earned himself a cheeky grin from Kitten before she picked her bag up. They walked out to the car that Dave had just rented for them. They drove off and headed for their hotel, which was one of the beaches in Honolulu. When they reached their hotel, they found their room and started settling in.

"Hey Dave!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the beach."

"Kitten the suns setting…. Oh yeah ok let's go.", Dave smiled from the mirror. He was fixing his hair, since it was messed up from the flight and all. Kitten could only chuckle at her boyfriend. The couple grabbed only their hotel keys and cell phones before heading down the beach.

It was a beautiful sight. The sun set the width of the horizon. They walked along the beach where the water and sand met, holding hands and catching up with one another. The sky was purple with orange rays coming from the sun. The weather was calm and cooling with a light breeze. Kitten held closely by Dave enjoyed the scene. She felt at ease. She closed her eyes as she listened into Dave's chest. Every word he spoke rumbled from within him. Dave soon noticed that she wasn't listening to what he was saying and smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening to you, why?"

"Oh so what was I saying?"

"Not that kind of listening. I was listening to you body. Did you know you rumble when you talk?", Kitten said with a smile. Dave chuckled making the rumbling louder. He felt Kitten giggle at his side. He then had an idea. He stopped and picked her up bridal style. Kitten was caught off guard and screamed when she was hoisted into his arms.

"Dave.. What in the world?"

"What? Now you can listen more intently."

"Oh good idea", she giggled. She relaxed in his arms and let him carry her. Dave carried her back to their hotel. It was night and the full moon was out, covering at least half the sky. The couple were seen kissing all the way up to their hotel, with Kitten's legs locked behind Dave's massive back. Dave could feel people starring at them, but hey they were on vacation and he had been waiting for this for a while.

When they reached their hotel door, Dave struggled to open the door. After a minute of trying he finally got the door open. He quickly got in and shut the door. He walked over to the bed and fell down on it with him on the bottom. He and Kitten simple laughed as they bounced on the mattress.

They began to kiss again. Both fighting for dominance. Kitten began clawing at his shirt trying to get it off and feel his soft toned skin. Dave on the other hand had already almost pulled Kitten's tank top over her head. When he finally did get it off he started working on her belt and skirt. D

Kitten had finally gotten Dave's shirt off him and began clawing at his skin. He grunted once in a while but the didn't mind. Dave started working his way down to her neck biting her ear sucking on her skin. Everywhere he kissed felt as if he branded her skin with is lips. Dave then had found her pulse. It was rapidly beating and her breathing was quick. He smiled against her skin.

Kitten felt her whole body go on fire. Her nails were now digging into Dave's ribs. She began working her way down to his chest. Kissing his left pec and then his right. He moaned in pleasure as he felt Kitten's lips sticking to his skin. She worked her way down to his stomach kissing and biting his abs. She bit the top of his navel, making his jump a little in pain. She smiled and worked her way down to his belt. Once there she eagerly started undoing his belt.

Dave caught on and flipped her over before she got anywhere. He looked into her green eyes. He looked her over, even though she wasn't totally nude, she was still beautiful. She turned her head to the side and looked up at him curiously.

"Dave, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just I don't think I've ever loved a woman so much. Not even my mom.", he chuckled. Kitten looked up at him with wide eyes. He just said he loved her. He loved her more than his mom. She chuckled and blushed at the same time. "Baby, I love you. I have loved you for quite a while."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

"I mean why didn't you tell me sooner. I wouldn't have bee so distant. I love you too but I didn't know how you felt about me, so I held it off."

"Same here. I love you so much that I didn't want to scare you away just yet."

"Yet? What, where you planning on scaring me later?", Kitten giggled. Dave shook his head and laughed.

"Babe, I mean that since we haven't been together for that long, I didn't want to scare you away."

"Dave the only time you scare me is when you don't tell me anything. If something's bothering you I want you to tell me."

"I know that now.", he said. He kissed her lips gently and then broke off. "I love you Pari!"

"I love you David Michael Bautista!"

A/n: okay I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I have another Batista fic that I've been working on. It's going to be up soon, hopefully. Well I hope you liked this chapter… so as always I would like you guys to read and review! Means a lot. Luv ya guys… O


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hunter and Steph's wedding was beautiful. They held it on the beach, where no one would bother them. Stephanie was gorgeous in white. Her dress was a curvy dress, with little patterns going around her. Her veil was simple, with 3 white roses on the back of it. Her hair was pinned up in to a high ponytail, nothing special except the flowers going around her hair. Hunter was in a black tuxedo with a white rose in his pocket. Ric was also there with a red rose in his front pocket. He chose to wear a white tuxedo though, standing out as always.

Dave and Kitten had just shown up on time. Dave was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and blue rose in his front pocket. Kitten was on his arm wearing a long blue skirt and backless top. Her tied behind her neck. The bottom of it was pointed into a "V" so it showed some of her stomach and hips. She was wearing simple jewelry that complimented her green eyes. Her hair was put in an half ponytail, with the rest falling over the front.

"You ready to go in?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with. Now Dave no crying", she smiled. Dave looked down at his girlfriend and chuckled

"I'll try not to babe."

"Good the last thing I need you to do is be a baby in front of them", she said sticking her nose in the air. Dave let go of her arm and smacked her on the ass hard. "OWW!", she yelled. Dave laughed as she made an evil glare at him. He just kissed her cheek and walked beside her. "I'm gonna get you back. So watch yourself."

"I'll be waiting", he said with a smile. He gave her a wink before she took his arm and walked into the crowd in front of them. They said their hello's and how-are-you' to everyone before going over to Hunter and Ric, who were standing by the front altar talking small talk.

"Hey guys"

"Well Kitten, don't you look scrumptious."

"Aww thanks Ric. You don't too bad yourself", she giggled. "And Hunter don't you clean up well."

"Shut up"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be a married man now. No more goofing off."

"Yeah right. Hunter I know you pretty well. You and goofing off are like twins. You will goof off, don't you worry."

"Yeah Hunter, don't think for one second that you will change, cuz we know you won't", Dave chuckled.

"And besides, Steph wants to marry you not who you become, right?", Kitten said with a smile. She quirked an eyebrow at him which made him laugh. "She loves you and she knows what she's getting into. She doesn't care about that, she care for you."

"Yeah, you guys are right. What am I worrying about?"

"We know we're right. Evolution baby!", Kitten laughed. The three men laughed with her. The reverend came up behind them and told them that the ceremony should be starting soon. Everyone should get into their places.

The wedding was short but beautiful. The mother's with tears in their eyes and father's looking proudly as their children became one family. Hunter and Steph said their vows and exchanged rings. Before they knew it the reverend was telling Hunter to kiss his bride. They did and everyone cheered. The after party was nice, with the couple's first dance and the cake ceremony, with some of it flying everywhere as they threw it at each other.

Dave and Kitten had a blast with one another. When it was time for Stephanie to throw her bouquet, Kitten was encouraged to go join the ladies waiting. She just kept shaking her head saying that she was the only one to decided when she would get married. Dave smiled as he watched his stubborn girlfriend defend for herself. That was something he loved about her. She always did everything on her own. She hardly ever needed his or anyone else's help. She just did everything her way not matter what other would say to her. He chuckled as he knew Kitten's temper was flaring out. He simply put a hand on her back and started rubbing it affectionately. She looked up at him, seeing him smiling at her. She grinned back and took a deep breathe. The told the other people a 'no' and walked off with Dave behind her.

She grabbed a hold of Dave's hand and pulled him to the dance floor next to where Hunter and Stephanie were. The got together and held each other as they began moving to the song. It was a slow song that everyone was familiar with but had no idea the name or the group singing it. They moved slowly to the sound of the music, not only enjoying it but each other. Kitten had rested her head on Dave's chest, once again listening to his healthy heart beat. She smiled against his shirt, exhaling in his smell. Dave had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her firmly but gently. She loved it when he held her like this. When they slept this was the position they were always in. Dave wrapping his arms around her, always made her feel secure, as if no one could separate them or worse, harm them. She moved her hands from his chest to his back, pressing him to her. She began rubbing her hands affectionately against his shoulder blades.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"You seem out of it."

"I'm just enjoying your company, big guy, so relax. I can feel you tensing up."

"Is that what your doin back there."

"Fine then, I'll stop."

"No, I liked it. Keep going.", he smiled.

"Okay since you asked so nicely."

"Thanks babe.", Dave sighed. He rested his chin on her head as he watched the newlyweds dancing slowly as well. Dave began to imagine what it would be like if that was him and Kitten in a couple of years. Yes, that's what he would work for. Him and Kitten getting married. Everything the way she wanted. Weddings were more for brides than grooms anyways. The grooms had the honeymoons. He breathed in her hair's beautiful scent. She always smelled like water lilies and mint. Mint was her favorite thing of all. Mint ice cream, toothpaste, gum, and apparently shampoo or perfume. He laughed again quietly so he wouldn't disturb Kitten's dancing.

They would have danced all night, but they were both tired from all the running around they had to do for the wedding. Getting gifts, Kitten's nails, helping the bride and groom out with other wedding things. It was a lot of work, so they were pretty exhausted when they returned to their hotel room. Kitten had fallen asleep in the limo ride back, so Dave ended up carrying her back to their room. He didn't mind though. These were the few things he could do for her, without her protesting. When her reached their floor he walked out the elevator and to their door. He opened it but didn't walk in. A smile grew on his face as her realized the irony in this: today was Hunter and Stephanie's wedding day which meant that it was also their wedding night. If memory served him correctly, the groom was to carry his bride into their room. That was exactly was he was doing now. Dave was carrying his Kitten into their room. He chuckled lightly as he realized this.

He walked in and closed the door. He walked over to their bed and gently set Kitten down. She instantly snuggled into the bed, putting her arm over herself and turning her head away from the light. He took her heels and her jewelry off for her and set it aside somewhere on their dresser. Once she was clear of anything sharp on her, he pulled the covers over her. He got out of his own tuxedo and stripped down to his boxers. He turned all the lights off, leaving only the moonlight filling the room. He climbed in next to Kitten and pulled the covers over himself. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Smiling he turned to the woman sleeping next to him. She had taken the covers off of her leaving her there with only her cloths showing. The moonlight danced on her skin, making it glow a light blue. He watched as her pulse pulsed through her skin in her neck. She was facing him. He went to go give her a kiss, but she woke as she felt his body weight near her.

"mmm… what's going on?"

"Nothing baby girl. Just go to sleep. It's late."

"Let me get out of these clothes first. I'll be right back", she said sitting up in bed now. She yawned and stretched a little before heading to her bad and grabbing some lingerie. She went into the bathroom and came back out in 2 minutes. She was tired and Dave could tell by the way she was walking. If she wasn't careful, Dave was afraid that she would hit something. But no, Kitten being poise never hit anything and came back into bed with only a black bra and panty on. She smiled at him gave him a kiss and went back to sleep. Dave could only laugh at her. She was so simple yet so complicated. Sometimes it would seem like she didn't have a care in the world, and then other times she would seem as if she take on the whole world.

He shook his head as he watched her fall back to sleep. Again she had taken the covers off of her, leaving them at her waist. Dave watched her stomach slowly rise and fall with each breath. He put a gently hand on it and rubbed it lovingly. She again was facing him, the moonlight showing her features beautifully. Dave smiled. This was his. This was _his_ woman. He slowly leaned further over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Love you to, Dave", she mumbled. Dave smiled and went back to his side. He stared at the ceiling for while. Sleep caught him and he too joined her sleeping.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dave and Kitten had returned to the states a couple of days after the wedding. That was about 6 months ago (a/n: Hunter and Stephanie's wedding was in July. -) and it was now January. They were in Indianapolis, Indiana on Monday night Raw. In the Evolution locker room, Ric was sitting next to Hunter who had a smug look on his face. Dave had just gotten out of the shower and had his wrestling trunks on. He went to his bag to get his knee pads but couldn't find them.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah Dave, what is it?"

"Where are my pads?"

"You're wearing them", she giggled. Dave looked down at his knees and sure enough he was wearing them. Ric and Kitten just laughed at the big man's face expression

"Alright guys listen up. We need to go over what we're goin to do out there.", Hunter said as he stood up. Ric and Kitten stood up and walked over to him. There was a number one contender's match tonight for the world heavy weight title tonight between Benoit and Jericho. Hunter has had it with the feud with Benoit, so he had a plan to get rid of him. Jericho he could handle next week, but this week it was just focus: Evolution versus Benoit.

"So, Hunter what's up?", Kitten said. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at him. She loved it when they talked strategy against their rivals. She looked over at Ric and then Dave who was smiling back over at her. She gave him a wink before turning her attention back to Hunter.

"We are going to hunt him down and break his little Wolverine body. We are going to make sure that he doesn't make it to the Royal Rumble, understood.", he said firmly. "Dave I want you and Kitten to stay near the front of the ring. Make sure no one comes to his aid. Naitch, I want you to distract the ref, once you get his back turned, I'm gunna--what the hell?", he stopped. One of the crew members had knocked on the door. This tiny woman opened the door, scared white as Hunter came towards her. "What do _you_ want. Can't you see we're in the middle of a important Evolution meeting?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Helmsley, but Jeff Hardy is looking for Kitten. He asked me to come find her and tell her he's waiting in catering for her.", she said with a shaky voice. The smaller woman looked over at Kitten with pleading eyes.

"Well she can't come right now!"

"What? Who says? Tell him I'll be right there… what is your name?"

"Emily, ma'am"

"Alright, thank you Emily. Tell Jeff I will be right there.", she smiled. Emily smiled back and nodded. She didn't even look at HHH as she left and shut the door. Kitten shook her head and went over to her bag. Hunter was there in a flash, grabbing her bag and throwing it back on the floor.

Hunter wasn't happy and slowly turned to Kitten. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean? Jeff wants to meet me, so I'm going."

"I said no you aren't!"

"You are not the boss of me, Hunter. So I would watch that tone!", she said sternly. Hunter merely laughed in her face. Her eyes and face expression went dark as he mocked her. She huffed in his face and started to head towards the door. Hunter grabbed her upper left arm and pulled her back to him. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and slapped him across the face. Ric and Dave watched as Hunter almost jumped her. Dave had to come in between the two and hold Hunter back. Kitten was goin to attack back as Ric came up behind her and held her around the torso.

"Hey cool it both of you.", he said firmly. Turning to Hunter, "Let me take care of this."

"Yeah she's your bitch", Hunter huffed. Dave's eyes went big but held it back as Kitten was about to break Ric arms and tackle him down. Dave turned to Ric and told him to let her go.

"Ric, I got it from here. Kitten baby come here." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside the locker room. She came with him calmly but hit the wall once she was outside. Dave shook his head at her and smiled. "What was all that about."

"Dave he just called the woman you apparently love, a bitch! And your acting like you're talking a walk around the lake?"

"I heard what he said but you have to understand that Hunter is real stressed right now. If Benoit wins tonight, he will face Hunter for the title at the Royal Rumble."

"So, Hunter needs to get off his fat ass and do something about it, instead of getting us to do something. And besides he needs a good match up. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find Jeff.", she said as she turned to leave. Dave grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back to face him. Kitten was beyond pissed now. This was the second time someone had pulled her back. "What is it now, Dave?"

"Why do you have to meet Jeff anyways?"

"He has some news I need."

"What kind of news?"

"Dave just drop it. I'll come back in time, and if I don't, don't worry about it, I'll meet you out there, okay? Now see you later."

"Oh no you don't. I need to know why you need to see Jeff so bad."

"I can't tell you Dave. Honestly I can't"

"What happened to 'I just need you to be honest'? What? That only applies to you?"

"What are talking about? Dave there are somethings in life that just need to be kept a secret alright?"

"Kitten, being in love doesn't mean you have to keep secrets anymore. You can be honest with the person because you can trust them."

"Dave I love you and I do trust you but I can't tell you why I need to see Jeff. It's personal."

"Fine, go with him. I don't care. You say you love me? You don't _Pari_! You don't because you don't know what it means to be in love. Go to him then. I don't want to see you right now!"

"Fine Dave then… then neither do I! Jeez, men these days!"

"Me? What are you, PMSing?", Dave said angrily. He realized what he just said and wasn't surprised when he received a punch in the stomach. He fell to his knees as he watched her walk away. When she got to the end of the hallway, she turned to face him. Dave expected her to have some sort of sadness in her eyes, but she didn't. Her face was darker than before and her eyes were laughing at him. She raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. It wasn't a smile of forgiveness, but pride. She shook her head and turned the corner.

Dave picked himself off the floor slowly and headed inside their locker room. He slowly walked in and sat down still holding his stomach. Ric watched the big man walk in and sit down. He was angry and clenching his jaw muscles. "Hey big man, I'm guessing from all the yelling, it didn't go so well."

"You think?", he replied angrily. Ric went over to him and patted his shoulder. "Dot worry about it big man, she just needs to cool off a little."

"No I think she's pretty upset."

"She's making a mountain out of a mole hill, Dave. That's what she does.", Hunter replied from his side of the room. Dave looked over at him with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about? It was you who got her angry in the first place"

"I'm just saying that I think this Evolution business is getting to her head. She's not the same girl we got a while back. She's changed. She's got an ego now.", Hunter said. He took a deep breath and stood up. "Look man, I don't mean to talk shit about your girl, but she's being a real bitch. She's become an obstacle. We're supposed to be a team. A team does things for one another. But her, she does things only when she wants to. That's not what a teams does, Dave."

"Yeah, that is true. But she's always been like that. It's not like we changed her…"

"I think we did. We created her career for her, and now she's become a monster."

"What are you getting at Hunter?", Dave said. He could tell something was up. He and Kitten were close. Him talking about her like this wasn't a good sign.

"All I'm saying is that if she doesn't change. We might have to take some _drastic_ measures.", he replied simply. He gave a glance at Ric who winked at him back. Dave was staring at a spot on the ground somewhere near the door.

"I'll go talk to her again. Maybe she's cooled off."

"Alright big man, good luck.", Hunter said with a smile. He gave Dave a pat on the shoulder before he walked out in search of Kitten. Dave didn't like the sound of what Hunter had said, so he prayed that Kitten would at least listen to what he had to say.

Back in the locker room, Hunter had a huge smile on his face. Ric walked over and gave him a slap on the back. "Champ you're a genius!"

"I thought he would have at least fought for her a little stronger, but I guess he's still fumed about his fight with her earlier."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait, at least until he comes back. My guess, Kitten hasn't really cooled off yet, and Dave coming after her again, might just send her off the deep end."

"So… this will make them argue even more and…"

"And eventually, we will have the animal back."

"Brilliant! Champ you're brilliant!", Flair laughed. He started dancing around the locker room while Hunter came up with the second stage of their little scheme.

Dave had looked everywhere for her. In catering, the parking lot, the diva's locker room, but there was no sign of her anywhere. It was getting frustrating for him. It was like she disappeared into thin air. "_Wouldn't surprise me though."_, he thought as he chuckled to himself. After another ten minutes of looking he finally had enough. He snapped. He grabbed the closest hand that he could find pinned him against the wall.

"Do. You. Know. Where. Kitten. Is?", he asked fiercely. The poor man was trembling in his boots as he saw the fire in Dave's eyes grow. He took a breath and nodded. "WHERE?"

"She… she's in… Jeff Hardy's… dressing room", he said. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the Animal unleash. The next thing he knew, he was dropped to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Dave walking around the corner. The hand sighed in relief. Another hand came by and help him up.

"What does she see in him?"

"Who Kitten?"

"Yeah, I mean she's really sweet and he well isn't."

"I don't know really"

"Guess none of us do.", he replied. He brushed the dust of his clothes and started his work again.

Down the hallway, Dave was seen walking briskly to where ever Hardy's dressing room was. He was pushing people out of his way. _"Why the hell is she in his dressing room?"_, he though angrily. Wasn't she _his _girlfriend. The woman who supposedly loved him? The suspense was just making his blood boil.

Dave stopped instantly when he saw Jeff's room. He could hear them talking, but most of it was muffled. Then they stopped. Dave's imagination got the better of him and he came barging through the door. When he came in, he saw the scene before him. Jeff was hugging Kitten. He had hoisted her in the air and spun her around once before seeing Dave. Dave was staring daggers and the high flyer. Kitten knew that look and let Jeff go immediately.

"Dave! What are you doing here?"

"…"

"Dave, big guy… what are you doing here?", she said cautiously. She of all people knew that Dave was unpredictable when he didn't answer. She started walking over to him but stopped when he turned his gaze towards her. In that instant, Kitten's whole body went numb. There was something different about the way he was staring at her. She had never seen him like this, and to be honest, she was scared. "Dave, why don't we go outside and talk, okay?"

"You little BITCH! How… how can you be so sincere about all this. I catch you red handed and you want to talk?"

"Whoa, okay. Dave, you are making a huge mistake. Let's go out and…"

"ME? Me making a huge mistake. The only mistake I made was loving a whore like you!", Dave yelled. Kitten was shocked. This wasn't the real Dave. Or was it? He was huffing like a wild dog, his breath quick and jaw clenched.

Jeff had enough. He and Kitten weren't doing anything other than planning Dave's birthday party. Matt, Jeff's brother, had a huge lot, where they could invite everyone from the company, and their uncle worked at a Lamborghini dealership. Kitten had bought on from him for Dave and just asked if he could hold it there until the party. Jeff had got it and brought it back to Matt's garage, where they hid it. Kitten was just making sure everything was all set.

"Hey big man, we weren't doing anything."

"Yeah Dave, I swear."

"You swear huh? Well how can I trust you. I saw you in another man's arms?"

"But we weren't doing anything!", Kitten said. She was upset that Dave was acting like this. After all the trouble she went through for this party to be perfect, at least he could do was trust her.

"If you weren't doin anything, then what the fuck were you doin?"

"Well.. I know this will sound bad, but I can't tell you.", she said cautiously. She didn't want Dave angrier than he already was. Too late. She saw the flame in Dave eyes turn into wildfires. He turned his gaze to Jeff who's eyes widened as he knew what was going to happen next.

Dave launched himself and tackled the smaller man to the ground. Kitten watched in horror as the animal unleashed himself on the rainbow warrior. Kitten heard something crack and then Jeff moan. Dave might have broken Jeff's ribs, but that didn't slow him down. He kept hitting him. Just pure anger was coming out of Dave's body and fists. Kitten tried everything to get the big guy to stop. He tried pushing him off but ended up being pushed back to the floor by Dave's hand. Finally she had enough. She walked to him until she was facing him and punched him square in the jaw. He flew off Jeff, who was wheezing for air. She looked down at Jeff and became even more angrier.

She turned her attention back to a huffing Batista who was getting up and holding his jaw. He looked up at her in amazement. He never would have thought, she would hit him. But he guess he was wrong. Wrong about… everything. He huffed a breath out and was on his feet in the same second. He turned around to face Kitten, but was greeted by another hit. This time it was her foot to his chest. He was sent flying out the door and into the wall, back first. He landed down on his ass. Everyone around them stared at him while he watched a very angry Kitten walking towards him. He rested his head against the wall behind him, but never let his gaze off of her.

"Get a medic out her NOW!", she growls to one of the hands near by. By the time she finished her sentence, all of them were gone. She slowly turned her attention back to Dave and kneeled down in front of him. He watched as she flared her nose and clenched her jaw muscles.

"You hit me? Not once. But twice!"

"You were out of control. You nearly killed Jeff. The poor guy had nothing to do it it…"

"Poor guy? He's not poor, Kitten."

"Yes he is. You nearly killed him Dave!"

"I wouldn't have killed him."

"Yeah? I think you would have."

"Well, that what he gets for laying his hands on you."

"What? I hugged him Dave."

"Why?"

"To thank him."

"For what?"

"…"

"Hello. You tell me now why you had to thank him?!"

"Are you ordering me?"

"Yes"

"No Man orders me around Dave. No man!"

"I think I have the right to say who does and who doesn't!"

"No you don't! I am my own woman. I don't need a man to tell me what to do!"

"Really than I guess you don't need me then right? Am I right?"

"Exactly."

"Exactly? Fine. If you don't need me then I don't need you."

"Good. We're are finished Dave Batista! Have a great life! And oh you can tell Hunter why he just lost an Evolution member okay? Great!", she said with an angry smile. She began to walk off, but was stopped when Dave grabbed her arm. "Let go Dave!"

"That's Batista to you, bitch!", he yelled. That earned him a slap from Kitten. He simply grinned and pushed her into the wall. Grabbing her neck he pinned her while he got his face close to hers. "If you are the real woman you say you are, let's take it to the ring…" he said coldly. He pressed his lips towards hers and kissed her passionately. She did everything she could to try and get away from him, but in the end he was just too big. When he finally pulled away, he licked his lips and then let her go. "See you there _sweetheart"_.

Kitten watched him head back to the Evolution locker room. She sank to the floor as she realized what was going to happen. Dave had turned on her and now so was the rest of Evolution. _"How in the hell am I gunna get out of this one? I can't hit Dave like that. Yeah sure a punch or two but not to intentionally hurt him. I love him and there is no way that I will hurt him. Not like that. Lord, what the hell am I going to do?"_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dave was seen coming back to the locker room in a hurry. HHH and Flair watched him with is bag as he dumped everything out and onto the couch.

"Hey Big Man, you find Kitten?"

"She broke up with me… and she's out of evolution!", he growled. When he finally found what he was looking for. It was Kitten's necklace. She had given it to him when they were in Hawaii. Dave took it and crushed the little glass heart that was its pendant with his fingers.

"So that's the thanks we get for helping her career? See did I tell you?"

"Yeah I should have listened to you Hunter. All she cares about is herself."

"So what did you do about her breaking up with you."

Dave's frown turned into an evil grin. "I challenged her to a match right now. So that's where I'm going. You wanna come?"

"Yeah. We'll teach her what it truly means to be an Evolution.", HHH replied. He gave a wink back towards the Nature Boy, who was standing behind him. Dave smiled at them and walked out the door. He jumped up and down before he walked to the gorilla position. Once he heard Evolution's Music, he ran out, pumped and ready for action.

Dave's mind was racing so fast that he never thought for a second why he was out her in the first place. He and Kitten had broken up and now they were going to face each other in a match against each other. That was it. He was ready for that match. No questions asked. Once he got into the ring, he was focused on one thing, Kitten.

"We've got your back Dave. Don't you worry.", Hunter said from ringside. Then kitten's music hit. She walked slowly down the ramp as Dave waited for her. She climbed in and stood in the left corner, far as possible from him. Honestly, she was never scared of anyone. But Dave had this energy that just told a person he was going to kill them.

"Dave, what are we doing?"

"We're settling a score here, babe.", he growled back. He gave Kitten a smug grin. He walked over to her once he heard the bell ring. Kitten was scared out of her mind. Would Dave really hurt her? Would he really do this in front of everyone? She looked over to where Hunter and Naitch were sitting and saw them smiling as well. _"They did this.", _she thought. When she looked back at Dave, he was right in front of her face.

Dave smiled greedily and yanked her by the neck. He dragged her to the middle of the ring, where he tossed her to the mat. She feel with a hard thud, but moved out of the way of Dave's foot. She got to her feet and climbed to the top rope, sitting frog style in the top right corner of the ring. Dave lost her and then found her when she tackled him down. She tumbled into the opposite corner and turned to face him. He was beyond pissed now.

Dave's eyes were filled with pure anger now. His brown eyes fixed on his prey, Kitten. She could see his pupils fully dilated now. They circled each other as they never took their gaze away from each other. Suddenly something behind Dave caught Kitten's eye. This was the turning point. Hunter was taunting her in the behind Dave's back. Kitten looked away for not even a mile second and Dave tackled her to the ground.

Kitten was lying down on her back with a very angry Batista straddling her waist. He had grabbed a hold o both her hands in one of his massive one and pinned them above her head. Kitten's breath quickened as she imagined Dave's intentions. The flashback of what happened the night of her rapping replayed in her mind. She froze. Dave felt her body freeze under him and smiled. "What's wrong my little Kitten?"

She never answered him. Dave's smile faded and his eyes grew dark. Kitten knew what was going to happen next. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach causing her to lose her breath. The pain went through her entire body. When Dave removed his fist from her gut, the skin on her stomach had already begun to bruise from the impact. Even thought she was hurting she didn't cry out in pain. Her pride kept her from letting Dave get what he wanted.

Dave hit her again and then one finally time before getting off her. Once he got up, she curled into a ball. He circled the ring again before picking her up on his right shoulder and slamming her into the mat. He snickered and motioned HHH and Ric to come join him.

Kitten had managed to get herself on all fours before they got in the ring. _"I have to get out of here.", _she thought to herself. Suddenly she was being pulled up by her hair by Hunter. He pinned her arms behind her and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"You should have listened to be baby girl."

"Why so I could become one of your bitches? Sorry, I'll pass.", she said angrily. That earned her a tighter hold on her arms. She just grunted from pain in her shoulders before continuing. "Does Dave know about your little plan to get rid of me? You were the one that got him all fired up about me becoming rebellious, am I right?"

"Yes, but you see it doesn't matter what you think about it. Dave is returning to the animal I created when we first started out. You calmed him and because of that, we did have the protection we needed. He was too worried about you to help me."

"So you had to get rid of me? Why couldn't you just tell him this?"

"Because he would have chose you over us!"

"Well I think you're scared of Dave, Hunter. You always have been! That's why you want him to be with you at all time. If I was ever to turn Dave against you, nothing would protect you from him, isn't that right?", Kitten smiled. She knew that she was right. Dave was the only man strong and crazy enough to take HHH down. If Hunter had done something wrong to Kitten, Dave would have been all over him.

"Well, you won't have to worry about Dave now! He's with me!", he replied. He shoved her to the ground and tried stomping on her. She dodged but then Ric got a hold of her hair. She struggled for a while until he made her look over at HHH. Hunter was right in her face now. "I'll take good care of Batista for you!", he said with a grin.

His grin however did last long. Kitten spitted in his face. He wiped it off and the slapped her hard on the left cheek. She fell out of Ric's grip and back to the mat. Kitten was tired of falling to the mat so she stood up and kicked Ric in the balls, making him fall out of the ring. That was when Dave had come out of the corner he was in and wrapped a massive arm around her neck, pulling him with her.

"Dave hold her there! I have a little goin away present!"

"Don't you worry. She and I need to do some talking anyways, don't we sweetheart?", he whispered into her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. This wasn't fair. She still loved him with everything she had and now she was being punished for it. His hot breaths on her neck and ear were unbearable. Her whole body went hot just by his breath. Just hearing him made her own breath quicken.

"So what are we goin to talk about, _darling_", she growled. Dave smiled and made her look straight up at him. She smiled mockingly until Dave squeezed her ribs with his free hand. Kitten couldn't believe the pain and strength he was putting on her.

"Have a good talk?", Hunter said from the other side of the ring. Kitten pulled her head away from Dave's grip to look up at hunter. What he was holding scared her shitless. _"Shit! This won't be fun_", she thought to herself. Hunter was holding his famous sledgehammer. Then out of nowhere, Kitten felt and heard the metal hammer hit her gut four times. The fourth however had done something. She was now bleeding from the mouth.

Dave and Ric just laughed as they watched her cough up blood. Kitten rested her head back against Dave's chest. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Dave… please stop… I'm sorry…"

Nothing. Nothing happened to his face, except a huge grin. He let her go and watched her fall to the mat still coughing. Hunter then handed the hammer over to the Dave. He spun it around before sticking it into Kitten's stomach again. This time grinding it. She tried to move it and move away from him, but he had set most of his weight onto it. She could breathe anymore and all her mind kept going to what why he had snapped like this.

Finally, he had pulled the hammer off of her. He stood her up, but she was too weak to stand and ended up falling into his arms. He brushed her hair, just as he used to do in bed. Her breathing was slow and shallow and blood was still flowing out of her mouth. She managed to look up at him and stare back at his brown eyes. Those eyes were once so filled with love and care for her. All she saw now was the dark demon he was. He was still grinning at her but now it was as if he was trying to control his laughter.

Kitten broke now. She began to cry in his arms and chest. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and down her face. "Please David… I'm so sorry… if I hurt.. you… Jeff was… helping with your… birth—Uhh!", she screamed. Dave looked up and saw hunter had taken the hammer and hit her in the back.

"Finish her big man… Now!"

Dave nodded and set her up for a Batista Bomb. He succeeded. She hit the mat hard, knocking her near unconsciousness. She looked up as she saw HHH, Ric, and Dave hold their hands up in victory. Dave who was closest to her looked down at her.

"I won't forgive you for this Dave.", she coughed before everything in her world went dark.

_A/n: ok there you go. This was the hardest chapter to write so I'm sorry that if it's short lol well as you know you have to review this story! Thanks a million! _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all of those who reviewed my last chapter. I know it wasn't the nicest and most pleasant one yet, but bear with me. Well enough of me chatting, on with the next chapter. Oh and before I forget please review! ;D_

Kitten woke to the sound a machine beeping. Her eyes stayed close for sometime as she just tried to figure out where she was. Then she was conscious of a huge pain in her stomach and back. She tried to remember what happened and succeeded. The last thing she remembered was being beaten she had gotten from Evolution. She growled lowly and balled her fists tightly.

"Oww! Hey, easy there.", a man's voice said from her left. She slowly cracked her right eye open and looked over to her right. What she saw was Jeff hardy squeezing his left hand. He shook it once and looked over to her. She gave him a weak smile and he gave her a warm smile back.

"Hey you. How you feeling?"

"Never better. What are you doing here?"

"Came as soon as I heard what happened. Why did you go out there alone?"

"I thought that I could get through to him.", she replied sadly. She opened her other eye to get a good look at him. Jeff's bottom lip and left eyebrow were stitched up and bruised. She shook her head and sadly said, "I'm so sorry Jeff. Hunter got to him. That's why he went berserk on us."

"Aww, don't you worry about it. I'm great. You just worry about getting yourself back to normal."

"Yeah that's what's I need to do.", she said with a weak smile. She closed her eyes but a noise made her open them again. She looked over at Jeff who was trying to keep a straight face. "What is it? Why are you laughing?"

"Sounds like someone is hungry?"

"Yeah well you know I'm always hungry."

"That I do know. I'll go tell the nurse to go get you something."

"No! Hospital food sucks!"

"Well what do you want then?"

"In N out?"

"Are you serious?"

"Oh come on, please? I just broke up with the love of my life and got beaten by him. I'm stuck in a hospital bed for who knows how long, and now you won't get me any?"

"I didn't say that! I just said maybe you should take it easy."

"Even with stuffing my face?"

"Yes, even that. I'll go get you some fries and a shake and we'll see how you do, okay?"

"That works. Just make sure there from Jack in the Box"

"Got it.", he laughed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked to the door. "I won't be gone long. You just stay there and rest, alright?"

"Yeah I heard ya the first time. Now go get my food please.", she smiled. He shook his head and chuckled before he left. Kitten sighed as she began to relax again. The events of that night kept replaying in her mind over and over again so she decided to watch some TV. The thing was the remote was left in the chair Jeff was sitting on. She would get up but the part of her being injured prevented that from happening. She growled in frustration.

Jeff returned in fifteen minutes with her fries and shake just as he said. She ate it in half that time. Once she finished her fried she laid back down and slowly finished her shake as she talked to Jeff again.

"So the good news is that you will be able to go home in about two days."

"And the bad news?"

"You won't be able to wrestle in about a week."

"Are you kidding me? A week?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Aww man that's just great. What am I gunna for a week?"

"You could stay with me? I mean until you fully heal and ready to get back to work?"

"That sounds good. You sure you don't mind?"

"No way! I have one house and Matt lived across the road from me. But I still get a little lonely once in a while… and it will be great cuz we could train together."

"Yeah alright. Sounds like a plan."

"Good.", he said with a smile.

Two days later Kitten had been released from the hospital and had moved in with Jeff until her return to Raw. She trained hard, working out any kinks in her movement on him. It was honestly nice to work with a high flyer especially since some of her wrestling techniques are highflying techniques. He taught her a whole lot of new moves and ways of not being injured. Kitten and Jeff's friendship was strong now and she basically forgot all about Dave. Before she knew it, a week of recovery was over and she had been cleared to wrestle again.

When she returned the following Monday night, most of the superstars welcomed her back with open arms. The divas had helped her settle in the locker room where she was now staying. Once in a while, some of them would do her hair in a crazy bun or ponytail just so they could play with it. She didn't mind. She actually kind a liked it. Most of the divas were very good at doing makeup and hair and her coming from a background full of men, didn't have that knowledge. It was like once you stepped into the diva's locker room it was a different world.

Raw's latest pay per view, New Year's Revolution, was coming up in six days and Eric Bischoff had an announcement he wanted to make later on that night. Kitten already had a feeling of what it might know what type of man he was. She sighed and finished getting dressed. She walked over to the full-length mirror and checked her hair, outfit and make up. Her bruises and cuts hadn't healed fully yet, so they were still very visible. She wore a simple black wrestling bra with a white skirt. Her black and white mid-calf boots were two inched heals. She saw where Dave had hit her with his fists and the sledgehammer. Her stomach and ribs had baseball size marks all over them. She shook her head and headed out towards catering before someone behind her called her name. She looked and smiled to see it was Shawn Michaels.

"Hey Kitten, wait up a sec."

"Hey Shawn. How's my favorite Heartbreak Kid these days?"

"Better than you I can see. How are you feeling. After what happened two weeks ago, I thought that you would be out for a while."

"Me? Naw, I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"Yeah that's what make you special I guess." , he laughed. She hit him in the arm and giggled at him as he pretended she had broken it. "It is good to see you smile, and when I say smile I mean a real smile. Not that evil grin you get when you want to kill someone in that ring. So where you headed?"

"Thanks. I'm headed to catering ri—"

"Oh I'm so sorry to cut you off Kitten, but Shawn, Mr. Bischoff wants you out in the ring with him.", a hand interrupted them. Shawn nodded his head and watched the hand walk away before turning back to Kitten.

"You wanna come down, just in case I need back up? That is if you're up to it?"

"Is the Heartbreak Kid, challenging me? Oh I'm so there."

"Good let's get a move on", he laughed. They walked over to the gorilla position and waited for Shawn's music to start. They walked out of the curtain and onto the stage. Kitten waved to the crowd as she walked down the ramp half way. She waited for Shawn to do his pyros before walked over to Kitten. She smiled at him and turned to the ring to look at Eric, but what she got was a huge shock. Evolution was standing there in the corner with Eric on one side of the ring. Randy, Beniot and Jericho were one the other side standing with their arms crossed facing them.

"Shawn, I'm gunna go back—"

"Oh no you don't. Those morons won't think about hurtin you with the others around. Just stay near us and you'll be fine.", he said reassuring her. She never took her eyes off the three men the far left corner, but nodded in agreement. Shawn smiled and patted her on her shoulders. He walked up the stairs and walk through the roped. He held them open for her, but she was still down on the floor, walking slowly. "Hey Kitten, any day now?"

"I got this Shawn.", Randy said as he came from behind him. He held the ropes for her and gave her a whistle. It worked. Kitten's attention changed from Evolution to Randy. He smiled at her and called her in. For the first time in two weeks, Kitten's evil grin came back. She jumped onto the ring and walked through the opened ropes. Randy then pulled her into a hug and walked her over to where he and the other superstars were standing.

"As I was saying, Shawn has not been cleared for wrestling yet so that means there is still one spot open for the elimination chamber at New Years Revolution this Sunday.", Eric boomed through the microphone.

Kitten looked long and hard at Eric and then did something the whole arena was shocked to hear. "I'll be the sixth one.", she said simply. The whole arena went quiet for what seemed like three seconds before they started cheering. The female fans were heard the loudest over the males. It brought a smile to her lips and her nose in the air again. Randy laughed behind her and patted her on her shoulders lightly.

Eric however didn't know what to say but the smile on his face told her that he liked the idea. "Alright then. Kitten you will be in the elimination chamber but only on one condition…"

"Spill it!"

"You will be one of the two who start the chamber match."

"Sounds fine with me.", she said darkly. She turned her gaze to her previous stable mates standing behind him. "You better bring your wrestling gear ladies. It's not going to be a tea party in there.", she laughed. She walked right up to Dave and gave him a wink before slapping his face, sending him two feet to his right. He growled in frustration but stopped when Benoit and Orton stood behind her.

"Alright people. Save it for Sunday. You are all dismissed.", Eris said with a cheesy smile. Kitten laughed as he walked out and up the ramp waving to the fans as they booed him up. Then out of nowhere, HHH came and got in her face. She looked up at him and growled. She then got a cocky smile on her face and turned quickly around so that her back was facing him now. Her hair had wiped him in the face making a whipping sound as hair met skin hard. He grunted in pain, which only added to her smile. She walked back over to Randy and gave him a hug before walking out of the ring and up the ramp.

She walked through the curtains and laughed as much as her pain would let her. Maven had walked past her and looked at her curiously before walking up to her and poking her in the shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just that I will finally give Dave and Hunter what they truly deserve."

"Yea I know you will.", he said as he watched her laugh all the way down the hallway. He smiled to himself, as he knew that Evolution wouldn't come out of that chamber as they left. "Finally", he sighed and began heading back towards the trainers.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sunday came too fast for Kitten, because before she knew it, it was time for the Elimination Chamber. To be honest, she was a little scared. Because not only there will be five other Superstars including Evolution, but also because this was a first time a Diva had ever entered something like this.

"What in the world was I thinking? I've been here for what… two almost three years and now I'm going to be killed. Jeez wayda go kitten, you just signed your death certificate!", she murmured to herself. She was pacing the floor when she heard a chuckle from the doorway. She turned to the sound to see Randy laughing at her. "What's so funny?"

"You silly. In all my time I've been here with you, I have never known you to be scared of anything."

"Well it's different now. "

"How so?"

"Those men are gunna be in there because they want the title."

"Yeah so?"

"Well, can you imagine if I win?", Kitten said innocently. That earned her a laugh from Randy. Her face went from innocent to angry in less than a second. Randy looked over at her and immediately stopped and put his hands up. "You don't think I can win?"

"No it's not that, honest. It's just that Kitten, Dave and Hunter will use this opportunity to hurt you more."

"They can try."

"They will. Trust me, that's what they did when they sent me packing."

"Oh I remember that. I couldn't watch."

"Yeah I know. I saw you trying to stop them. That's one of the reasons why I still trust you. You truly are an Evolution."

"Thanks, but I didn't succeed. I just want to say I'm sorry on behalf of them.

"You're amazing you know that?"

" So are you. The youngest World Heavy Weight Champion in WWE history, that's awesome. "

"I mean you truly are what I said you were."

"Yeah well, I guess I'm blessed.", she smiled. Randy gave her a hug and then pulled her out to the hallways. It was time for the match. She and Jericho would start first. Benoit, Randy, HHH, and Dave 

would be in that order to come out of their chambers. They walked to the gorilla position and waited for Randy's music to start. Kitten would be the last on to come to the ring. About 30 seconds later, her own music started. She took a breath and walked out, down the ramp and into the chamber. The refs closed the door with a slam that sent chills down her spine. She took a breath while the match began.

Jericho was smiling at her. She gave him a weak smile back before turning her attention to the chambers around the ring. Benoit was standing in the chamber behind her to her left, Randy was in the opposite side. Dave and Hunter had the two back chambers sitting in the back of the cage. They were smiling at her, mockingly of coarse. Kitten simple gave them a wink and a smile, which shut them up fast. Truthfully, they were making her blood boil.

Randy saw them taunting her and began banging on his chamber. Kitten turned to him with a curious look on her face. He simple shook his head. He pointed his two fingers to his eyes then at Jericho, tell her to focus. She got it right away and nodded. She took a deep breath before she crouched down and got ready to wrestle at the sound of the bell. Shan checked both of them and then signaled to the bellman to ring it.

The match took a lot of Kitten. She lasted longer than she thought she originally would. Her drive: Batista. She had pinned both Jericho and Benoit. She barely got him though. He was tough to beat, but she managed to pin him. He shrugged it off and gave her a pat on the back before leaving. She smiled at him and focused on Randy now, who had just come out of his chamber.

"Kitten wait!", he yelled before she attacked him. They began circling each other while Randy talked to her. "You want Dave right?"

"Yes and no one stands in my way."

"Good and I want Hunter. So what are we going to do?"

"You want to stall, don't you?", kitten said surprised. Randy nodded. Kitten gave him her evil grin, making him chuckle. "Alright, we'll stall long enough for Hunter to get his ass out. Make it look good so that we look like shit, then when he comes and tries anything, knock his ass out. Make him last four minutes and then you have what you want"

"Good alright, let's do this shit!", kitten grinned. He nodded and took after her. After about four minutes of pretending to kill each other, the two ex-Evolution members knocked each other out. It was HHH who came out next jumped the rope and came straight for Randy. Randy knew it and smiled to himself before kicking HHH in the jaw. Hunter flew backwards and landed somewhere near Shawn.

Kitten did a kick up and gave him an old fashion beat down, hitting him in the head and stomach. Randy took care of his back and legs. Before he knew it, HHH was bleeding and sore, laying in the corner of the ring huffing for breath.

The four minutes came and went. The next thing Kitten knew Dave had busted out of his chamber. She turned around to see him jumping over the top rope in to the ring and walking towards Randy. Then all of a sudden, something snapped in Kitten. The only thing her mind was focused on was Dave. She charged at him in a quick walk. He stopped three feet behind him huffing with her pupils fully dilated.



Dave felt her standing behind him and smiled to himself. He turned around to an angry Kitten. Her eyes fixed on his, not even blinking at him. Then out of nowhere, tears dropped down her cheeks. Dave's eyes softened. It wasn't that she was crying, but because he too had missed her. It wasn't the same without her. Evolution wasn't the same without her. _He_ wasn't the same without her. He took a step towards her, carefully trying to reach for her. She on the other hand became angrier. She tackled him down hard. She pinned his arms with her knees before she began hitting his jaw with everything she had. She didn't care that Randy was calling her name trying to stop her. She just wanted her revenge. Her honor, pride and life back. She didn't join this elimination chamber from a shot at the World Heavy Weight title. No, she wanted Dave.

The only thing Dave could do was take her hits. She had pinned his arms down, so there was no way to protect his head from her blows. Each hit would cause throbbing pain in his jaw. Her fists were like hammer hits to the face. Then he tasted something metallic in his mouth. It was his blood. She had busted his bottom lip open.

Kitten saw the blood come off his lip and slide down his chin. She smiled at him. "What's wrong Davy? You look a little beat down?", she giggled. She wiped her thumb on his lips and wiped the blood way. She looked at it before wiping it on his chest. She got off him and brushed herself off while he tried to catch his breath. The pain in his jaw was shooting where she had hit him.

"Get up!"

"Why? So you can beat me some more?"

"Aww who told you?", she pouted. She laughed while he got to his knees. With his back turned she kicked him in the back with her right knee. He howled in pain as he fell on his hands and knees. She walked around and waiting for two seconds before she started kicking him in the ribs. "This. Is. For. All. The. Pain. You. Have. Caused. Me. In. The. Past. Two. Weeks.", she said angrily. She kicked him one last time before letting out a deep breath.

Randy watched the whole ordeal from the corner he wanted to stop her before she truly hurt him. He walked towards her but felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Shawn. Shawn was the referee in this match and too had watched the whole ordeal. He looked at Randy and shook his head. "Leave her. She has to do this for herself."

"She still loves him."

"Yeah I know."

"Then what will happen if she hurts him worse than she intentionally wanted to?"

"She won't. Like you said, she still love him.", He replied calmly. Randy nodded and watched as Kitten beat the living day light out of the Animal. She kicked and hit him with everything her body would allow. Randy feared that there was no stopping her at this rate. They she stopped and began panting. He checked on HHH who was still out of it, before walking over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. He sighed to himself and turned around. HHH was in his face at that time and kicked him in the balls. Randy fell to his knees, giving Hunter the opportunity for a Pedigree, which he nailed. 

He pinned him and heard only a two count. He looked over to where Shawn was and noticed that Kitten had just pinned Dave. The big man was out, she had eliminated him.

HHH growled and got off Randy to walk over to Kitten. She had her back turned when he hit her. She fell on top of Dave who had put his knees up. She curled over and fell on her back. Hunter took this chance and eliminated her too. Now it was just Randy and Hunter left. The two of them went at it on the other side of the ring.

Kitten and Dave were lying side by side, with their heads close to one another. They were both panting like crazy. Dave's eyes were closed when he heard Kitten say something. "Man, one hit and I go down. Just my luck"

"What? You wanted to kill us both?"

"No not kill, maybe near death."

"That's comforting."

"Well you asked.", she huffed. She sighed and tried to get up. Then she heard the one-two-three of Shawn's count and the match was finally over. She looked to see who had won, but got her answer when Ric Flair came dancing around. Hunter had won. Poor Randy had suffered two Pedigrees in one match. Ric came over to help Dave up. They left her there as she was still panting for air. This match had taken quite a lot of her. She heard Shawn call her but his voice was so distant. Then next thing she knew, she was out.

Dave had stood up and picked HHH up onto his shoulders as the Champ flaunted his title to the crowd. Once he was set down, Flair helped him out of the ring and up the ramp. Dave was just about to follow them when at least six referees and four medics came pouring into the chamber. Five people each went over to the two ex-Evolution members. He stayed and watched them work like busy honeybees. He heard them say Randy was going to be all right. Kitten on the other hand hadn't moved. Her eyes were closed now. He looked over at her stomach and saw that her stomach muscles were contracting like crazy. His heart dropped as he stared at her lifeless body. He walked over to her and kneeled down to her. "Hey you alright?", he said.

"I think it would be best if you leave, Batista", Shawn said from behind him.

"I know what's wrong with her."

"How?"

"I think she has a broken rib."

"How do you know by just looking at her?"

" I know because she has crooked ribs that press into her lungs. When Hunter hit her, I put my knees up because I thought she was attacking me. It must have broken then."

"So what do we do?"

"Sit her up a little…", he said getting up. "Make sure she stays calm and tell her to breath deep breaths", and with that he left. He never looked back even though he wanted to. He felt bad for what he did knowing that she already had breathing problems. He sighed and walked back up the ramp to go celebrate with HHH and Ric.

A couple of weeks past by from the Elimination Chamber. Kitten had healed from her wounds and had become calm once again. She wasn't angry any more. She walked around the arena talking to everyone that was willing to talk to her. She felt hungry so she decided to go to catering. On the way there, she had past Evolution's locker room. She didn't mind it until she heard her name being said. She walked back to they're door. It was open and Ric had been on the phone.

"Dave man where are you? Pick up. This is the seventh time I have called you in the past hour and still haven't called me back. Wherever you are, hurry I don't know how long I can hold the Champ off my tail. He's getting frustrated.", Ric said. Kitten then heard the phone close and footsteps. She peaked into see Hunter had walked in behind him. "Sorry Champ. Dave's not answering his phone."

"Where the hell is he? The night we need him here, he isn't?"

"He'll be here. Don't worry. Dave has never been late for anything. He'll be here."

"Well he better be here and he better chose the right contract."

"Which would be?"

"Smackdown."

"Wouldn't that split us up?"

"Yes, but it would keep him out of my hair and away from my World Heavy Weight Title.", Hunter smiled. Ric's lips turned into a huge smile. Hunter laughed at his mentor. Kitten knew it was more than this. She slowly crept away from the door and ran back the way she came.

She needed to find Dave before he met them. She ran to the garage since Ric said he wasn't here yet. When she got there though, she saw the valet get out of his car. She sighed and ran to him, asking him if he knew where Dave had gone.

"Down the back wing.", he replied. Kitten thanked him and ran in the direction Dave had gone. As she was running, she thought of why she was doing all this. _"What the hell am I doing? Dave doesn't deserve this. After what he did to me…wait! Dave doesn't know what happened. Why I was with Jeff.", _she thought. She shook her head and began running again after him. She turned the corner to see him walking down that hallway. "DAVE!"

"What the…", he said to himself. He turned to see Kitten running towards him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. She stopped and held his shirt as she bent down and tried to catch her breath. "Slow down will ya?"

"I needed to find you before you met up with Hunter and Ric."

"Why?"

"Because… their not what you think they are."

"Yeah?"

"Yes Dave! It was Hunter who split us up in the first place."

"Why?"

"Because he knew that if I stayed, you would only protect me and not him with is title."

"That's crazy! Hunter didn't kick you out. You left remember."

"That was before I he told me what he wanted out of it."

"Oh, so Hunter told you. When?"

"In the ring. You were too busy enjoying yourself beating me."

"I don't believe you, Kitten. This is just some lame excuse to get back together, isn't it?"

"What? No Dave, I'm telling you the truth.", she huffed. She knew in the back of her head, that he was going to be stubborn with her. She had no choice but to show him. "Fine! You want it that way. I'll show you then.", she said angrily. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Evolution locker room.

"Where the hell are you taking me?", he asked venomously. She ignored him and pulled him to the door. She pushed him to the outside wall near the door and signaled to shut up and listen. She stood in front of him with her hands on his chest as they both listened to what was going on inside. Dave wanted to move, but Kitten had pinned him with her hands to the wall. Then Hunter's voice was heard talking to Ric.

"Has he called yet?"

"Nope still nothing."

"Damn it! I tell that fucker to do one thing, one thing, and this is what he does. This is probably going to be the most important night of his career and he's not even here! 

"Relax Champ, he'll be here."

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax? This was supposed to be our night."

"It still is. No one will stand in our way. You got rid of Kitten, didn't you. You can do it all. I know you can."



"That was just to get a fire under him. I needed the old Batista back remember. With that bitch around it was going to be impossible for him to become the Animal we needed."

"Kitten was sweet though. We shouldn't have done all that to her. She didn't deserve it."

"Doesn't matter what she deserved or not, we needed to get the job done, and if it included her getting hurt, than that is what I will do to get what I want."

"What if Batista found out?"

"What, about Kitten?"

"Yeah, wouldn't he be upset."

"Let me tell ya something about Dave, Naitch. Dave sometimes doesn't know what good for him. He's got that million-dollar-body but a ten-cent-brain.", Hunter said sternly. Ric smiled at him and began to chuckle. He patted Hunter's shoulder and began brushing them off. Hunter laughed and walked over to his belt that was sitting on the table behind them. "Kitten would stop him, stop us, from getting what we need and want."

"What about Dave's party? How did you find that one out?"

"Well I heard her talk to that Hardy boy on the phone. Knowing how jealous Dave gets when she's around men, I used that against them."

"So, there was nothing going on between her and Hardy?"

"No, she's too loyal to Dave to do anything like that."

"You are a genius. A mad genius!", Ric replied. He gleefully danced in a circle as Hunter chuckled. What the two veterans didn't know was that their two protégé were outside listening. They didn't know that kitten had snuck Dave here to listen to their plan.

Outside, Dave was stunned to find that Kitten was telling the truth. Hunter and Ric were planning against him. His breathing became rapid and his nose started flaring. He looked down to Kitten who was looking at a spot on his chest. She never blinked. She looked up at him and saw the Animal raging behind his brown eyes, just waiting for a chance to get them back.

Dave saw that her eyes were full of tears but they weren't showing anger. Just pain. She sighed and walked away, leaving him stunned. He watched her go before following her down the hallway. He caught her hand and pulled her back to face him. "Kitten, Pari, I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Dave. I need you to take care of what is at hand now. You need to be the man now. Hunter needs to be taught that he's not the man anymore. You are. Use this Royal Rumble win to teach that you don't have a ten-cent brain.!", she said firmly. She looked at him with no emotion. Dave looked back at her, understanding what she meant. She nodded and again began walking away.



Dave caught her hand and pulled her back again. "We need to talk."

"Not right now. That can wait.", she said quietly. She then walked up at him and wrapped her arms around, her hands on his back, pressing him to her lightly. She let out a shaky breath as she stood with him. She felt his hands wrap around her head and lower back. He breathed into her hair, smelling her scent. Kitten smiled as she felt his breath become calm. She missed him so much. After everything that had happened to them in the past month, it was good to be with him again. She then remembered everything that had occurred within those weeks. She shook her head remembering and pulled back a little.

Dave felt her release him and looked down at her. she was shaking her head slightly. She took a breath and stared at his chest for a minute or two, before she spoke. "It's too soon.", she said simply. She never looked at him, afraid to see the pain in his eyes. She could feel him tense up around her, since he was still holding her. She sighed deeply and gave him a kiss on his chest before walking away.

Dave watched her walk down the hallways and turn to the right. He gave out a deep breath and pressed his hand over the place she had kissed him. He became angry again. Now he knew what had happened. He knew the truth and he was going to use it to fuel himself to teach Hunter a lesson. He growled as he fixed his suit up and his tied before walking hastily back to the Evolution locker room. He knew what he had to do, not for his own sake, but for Kitten's. She was right. He was the man now.

Kitten left quickly and began running to her locker room. She ran in and slammed the door. It was too much for her. She broke down right there. Leaning her back against the door, she dropped down to the floor and began sobbing. She went back to the night she told him of her past. He said he would always be there for her. Now that she needed him the most, he wasn't here. She couldn't let him be. After all this, how could she? Then she stopped and looked up. This wasn't like her. She was stronger than this. She had gone through too much shit to be kept down like this. Sure, she missed him, but she was not going to let him stop her.

Kitten stood up and walked to the couch. She took a tissue and wiped her eyes and face from the tears. Taking a breath, she stood up and picked her bags up. Checking the room, she walked to the door and turned the light off. She walked to the garage and asked the valet to get her car for her. He happily went and got it for her. Setting her belongings in the passenger seat, she got in, thanked the valet, and drove her BMW away from the arena. She decided to get something to eat. She didn't want to stay here any longer than she needed to be. She decided to get a quick meal at a diner and then head out of town to the next stop on the RAW tour. She needed the time to think about the things happening in her life.

The drive would be a good three hours to the next stop. That gave her plenty of time to relax and try to keep her mind off Dave. She needed this anyways. She sighed and opened the windows letting the cold night air swoosh through the car. She smiled as she felt the goose bumps form on her skin. Dave would make her skin jump for his touch. She closed her eyes, remembering their vacation at Hunter's wedding. Then she heard a loud horn being blown in front of her. She popped her eyes open and swerved back onto the right side of the road. She had driven on the wrong side of the road. She laughed as the driver of the truck honked and yelled at her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and continued driving. She figured it would have been best if she listened to some music on the way there to help keep her mind off things. A light R&B song was playing when she turned the radio on. She kept it there and listened. When a couple of song finished, she turned to see what time it was. It was 12:46 am. 

She had been driving for a little over two hours now. RAW had finished less than an hour ago. Her mind wondered to what Dave had decided.

Dave had gone through with everything Hunter had said, until the very last moment. That is when he unleashed the Animal inside of him. HHH and Ric didn't see it coming. They were totally blind-sided with his attacks. After the show was over, he walked quickly to his locker room and to pick his bag up. He then ran to where he knew Kitten's dressing room would have been. He knocked first but had no answer, so he opened the door and walked into see that it was dark. He turned the light on and saw that she wasn't here and neither was her bag. She had left.

He stormed out and went to the one person he knew would know where she had went, Jeff Hardy. He walked into a hand and asked them where he could find him. He told Dave he was in the men's locker room. Dave thanked him and ran to the locker room. Jeff had just finished backing his bags when the big man came barging in. He watched him walk in and set his bag on the seat by the door. Jeff simply stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "This is about Kitten, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. Look I know you and I didn't get off on the right foot so I wanna apologize for that. I found out why you and her where sneaking around and what not. It was for me and my party."

"It was. You should have known better than to think that she would have cheated on you. I mean a girl who goes through all the trouble she did, to make her guy happy is insane if you ask me."

"What trouble."

"I mean, the party, the invitations, the decorations, and the car."

"What car?"

"The Lamborghini she got you."

"A Lambo?"

"Yeah. My uncle owns a dealership and so I asked him if he could give her a great deal. He did and even said he could keep it for her. I said that it would be easier if she kept the car in my garage. So, we had it moved there. "

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that. Where was the party?"

"It was going to be held at Matt's, since he has a bigger lot. We figured since we invited everyone, we should have a comfortable place to have them.", Jeff said. He sighed and began packing his things again. Dave stood there awestruck. He didn't know that she was planning all this for him. Jeff watched the big man tear himself apart. "Hey man, don't worry about it. Kitten is a great person. She will forgive you. You just have to prove you are trustworthy. That's all."

"Yeah that's what I need to do and that's why I came to you. She left."

"I know. She told me."



"Then you know where she is? Can you tell me where?"

"She called about twenty minutes ago, saying that she was heading to the next town on tour."

"And you let her!"

"She's a big girl, Batista. She'll be fine."

"I know, but she's angry and hurt right now. She could be driving like a maniac for all we know."

"She put together well, Dave. I am sure she knows her right from wrong."

"That doesn't mean anything… I need to go after her."

"I won't stop you. You take care of her"

"I will man, thank you…", Dave, replied. He patted Jeff's left shoulder before he picked his bag up and headed to the door. "Oh and sorry about before. I we can become friends.", He said softly. Jeff nodded and watched him run out of the room.

Dave ran all the way to the garage and rushed the valet for his car. He dumped his bag into the back seat of his Mercedes and rushed off. He dialed the GPS for the next stop on their tour and headed straight to the freeway. He couldn't believe that she would leave on her own like that. But then again, he could. After all, he hurt her and called her a lying bitch. He didn't know what came over him, but one thing he did know was that he needed to tell her everything his heart was feeling. He didn't care if it was going to take him all night, he needed to talk to her sometime soon.

Kitten had reached her destination around 1:50 am. She wasn't tired so she figured she go get her room and come back down to the gym. So that's what she did. She went to her room and set her stuff on the bed, changed into her work out gear, and headed down to the gym.

Dave was speeding down the freeway, hurrying to get to Kitten before she fell asleep. He knew that she had gotten there just by an instinct in him. There was a drop of rain that hit his forehead, causing him to look at the sky. There were clouds hovering over him. He shook his head as he looked down at what he was wearing. Dave had only his slacks on. He had torn his suit jacket, tie and shirt off when he went into his rage back in the ring. He stormed out so fast that he hadn't stopped and dressed again. He smiled at the sky. "See baby, this is what you do to me", whispered to the sky. As if on cue, rain began to pour. Dave immediately set his convertible top up and drove to the next town.

After her work out, she went back upstairs to take a shower. Once she got out of the shower, she went to the bed and put her underwear on. Just as she was clasping the hooks on her bra, there was a knock on her door. She clasped one on before she headed to open it. When she opened it though, she was shocked to see a wet Dave standing there panting. He was soaking wet dripping on the floor. She gasped as she found that he was shivering from head to toe. "Dave! Oh my god! What are you doing here and why are you soaking wet."

"I… I needed… to talk to… you", he said shaking. Kitten's heart broke, immediately she pulled him in and shut the door. He walked into the room and stood in the middle of the room. He noticed a 

wet towel on the bed and looked over at Kitten. She was locking the door when he noticed her bra had only one clasp done. He gave out a shaky chuckle.

Kitten heard him chuckle from behind her, making her turn to face him. She walked over to her bag and got out her beach towel she used for swimming. She wrapped it around his shoulders drying and warming his skin the best she could. He grunted a couple of times as her hands were warm as they touched his skin. He closed his eyes as she stood on the bed and began rubbing her hands on his biceps. Then out of nowhere, he felt her slap on his chest. That caused him to jump a little. He looked down at her with a curious look on his face.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you wet and more importantly why are you here."

"I'm wet because it's raining cats and dogs outside. The valet doesn't run this, which means that the parking lot is closed. So I had to park across the street about a block down."

"Oh I see, well why did you come anyways? I can take care of myself!", she said pouting. She took her hands off him and walked over to her bag again. She took out a pair of Dave's boxers and track pants before going over to give it to him. "Here, go and change in the bathroom. You can stay here for tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just go get changed. I don't need you to catch pneumonia"

"I'll be right back, but tell me this. Where did you get my boxers and track pants?"

"I was going to bring them to you back at the arena. Guess I forgot when everything went down the drain with Evolution."

"Yeah, well I'll be right back", he said quietly. He left and shut the door to the behind him. Kitten sighed and pulled the sheets back. _"This isn't what I had in mind"_, she thought to herself. She lay down on her back. She then remembered the clasp on her bra and stood right up to try to fix it before Dave came back.

It was too late though, Dave had come out of the bathroom, tried and warm again. Kitten was struggling with the last two hooks as he came out. He looked at her and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Fine, I'm… I'm trying to clasp all the hooks on", she said stubbornly. Dave looked at her curiously and then found out what she was talking about. He chuckled and threw his towel onto the chair before walking towards her. "No Dave, I got this."

"You sure? I can help you"

"I'm sure. Just give me a sec will ya?"

"Yeah go ahead. I'm going to lay down.", he said silently. He walked around the bed and laid down. Kitten finally got the clasps on about a minute after wards, before sitting down on the bed. Dave turned to her and stared at her back. "Why did you leave? I was looking for you afterwards."

"Oh I just didn't want to stay. So I left."

"Well I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About us. There are something we need to talk about."

"Yeah I know. So are you heading back to Smackdown?"

"Nope. I'm staying on RAW.", he chuckled. Kitten simply nodded. Her back was still facing him. She turned to him and stared into his eyes. "So what are we going to do next?"

"Sleep.", she said simply. It was Dave's turn to nod. He moved over a bit and patted the bed next to him. She sighed and pulled her legs up. She was still not facing him. She took another breath and slowly let it out. "Can you turn the light off?"

"Yeah I can.", he replied. Dave turned around and turned the light off. When he turned around the room went dark. The rain outside had gotten worse. It was not just rain now. It was a storm. He settled in to the pillow. He sighed and closed his eyes. Then, there was a lightning bolt and thunder that came a couple of seconds later. Dave felt the other side of the bed jump. He opened his eyes to see Kitten still with her back turn to him, but this time she was shaking. "Hey, you alright."

"Oh yeah I'm—", she was interrupted by another lightning bolt and thunder. Dave saw her jump. He propped himself on his elbow and waited. He then reached out to her and set a hand on her arm. "I'm fine Dave. Really, I'm okay."

"No you're not.", he said softly. He looked up at the window and watched the rain for a bit. He looked back down at her and said, "You're afraid of storms"

"I am. We hardly get storms in L.A."

"Then come here."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not."



"Because…", she said angrily. She sat up and stared at him. It was still dark but she could still see him. "WE are not together anymore. It's complicated now. You can't just act like nothing happened Dave. You beat me because you thought that I was cheating on you, but the truth was I needed help planning your party!"

"Yes I know, Jeff told me."

"He did?"

"Yes. I was looking for you, so I asked him, knowing that he would know. That is how I knew where you were."

"Oh I see. Well you don't need to watch me all the time."

"I wasn't. I just wanted to tell you that I was staying on RAW… and that I need your help with all this."

"With what?"

"Me taking Hunter down."

"Oh well, can we talk about that some other time. I'm tired."

"Sure. Come, turn towards me.", he said simply. She sighed and moved a little closer to him. She faced him and gave a little smile before closing her eyes. She nodded and settled her head back into her pillow. Dave laid back down and stared at, watching her body relax and her breaths calm. Suddenly, thunder and lightning shook her. She tensed and moved so close to Dave, that she was practically his second skin. Dave put his arms around her and cradled her close, lightly pressing her to his chest. He smelled her hair and smiled. He missed her touch.

Kitten didn't care that she was hurt anymore. She just wanted him. She just wanted to be close to him. She breathed in his scent and placed her head on his bicep while she leaned her face gently into his chest. She wrapped on arm around his torso with that hand on his back. Her other hand was placed on his stomach. She relaxed her body against his, but just long, enough till another thunder came by. Her nails dug into Dave's stomach. She felt him contract his abs as her nails scratched him. She looked up into his neck and apologized. "Sorry, big guy."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. You just relax. I'm here now. Nothing can harm you when I'm here.", he said quietly. She didn't respond to him right away. She waited till she felt his body totally relax, telling her he was asleep. She looked up at him and said sleepily, "No Dave, nothing can harm me… but you."

_A/N: Finally! Jeez, that was a long ass chapter. Its 13 pages long! Lol can't believe me sometimes haha. Well as you know this story is a great story to write, but it doesn't mean I don't love hearing from you people. You guys inspire me to write more because of the love you give me. Thank you for reading and please review! Until the next time!! :D_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next Raw, Dave had an interview with the one and only JR. He knew that Hunter wasn't going to like him being there, especially after what had happened last week, with him going through a table. Dave chuckled to himself as he walked through the corridors backstage. He had just entered when Todd Grisham himself knocked on the door begging him for an interview.

"Batista! Batista! Would you mind giving us an interview? Have some questions about your decision about Wrestlemania?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Alright, now you put HHH through a table last week? Wanna give us the details in that?"

"Hunter was stabbing me in the back and I didn't know it."

"Then how did you know that HHH was stabbing me in the back."

"Kitten. Apparently Hunter told Kitten about it when we and were…", Dave said. His eyes went soft, remembering what exactly he did to her. He shook his head a little, as he remembered her pleas. He looked back at Todd and his eyes hardened. "Hitting her into the ring a month ago. Well she came back with revenge on her mind and she did. She was so mad at me that I guess she thought that it was best if I go screwed anyways. But you see, Kitten's not like that. She never holds a grudge against anyone for too long. Just long enough for her to get her revenge on them. Anyways last week, before the big contract signing, she found me and showed me what Hunter was up to."

"Wow that is interesting. I have to ask you this, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm going to go out into that ring and have my other interview with good ol' Jim Ross.", he smiled. Dave walked back into his room and closed the door, leaving Todd a little out of place. He shrugged it off and went to go find Kitten.

Kitten had left in the following morning on her own. She hadn't seen Dave since that night. She needed sometime away from him so she left him a note, saying that she needed it, telling him that she would be all right and not to worry or call. She knew that Dave would be the man that she knew he would be and listen to her. She smiled at that as she came into her own dressing room. She sighed, putting her bag down on the couch and looking around the room. The dressing room seemed to be bigger than what she was used to. Before, it was full of men that were practically buildings. Now, it was just her. She wasn't complaining though. She smiled when she noticed that the food table was all hers.

Once she got her fill, she walked back to the couch and turned the TV on. For some weird reason, all the TV's in the arena were always on Raw. There was no changing channels or anything. If you wanted to watch anything, you had only one option: Raw.

When she turned the TV on, Batista was there, being interviewed by Todd Grisham. Her own heart leapt into her throat as he spoke about her and last week's events. She smiled a little, knowing that he knew she was watching. "Hunter is always watching, you big dufus. When he finds you're here, he's gunna come after you.", she said to herself. She watched him intently, trying to figure out what he was doing, but she gave up for she had to get ready. She didn't have a match tonight, but just in case something did go down, she wouldn't be in strapped heals and a black dress.

She turned the TV off and walked into her bathroom. She turned the light on and noticed something. It was clean. There wasn't any of Flair's cloths hanging off the towel rack. There wasn't any toothpaste tubes laying on the sink counter with its lid off. Hunter never failed to do that. There also wasn't any cologne sprayed in here. Dave always got ready in the bathroom and never came out without his cologne. Ever since they went shopping for Hunter's wedding, she had never knew what cologne he would wear. It would drive her insane. But that day she found out. Kitten giggled at the memory, but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. She closed the door and got ready.

Near the end of the show, JR had asked Batista to come out. Dave did just that. Dressed in a suit, purple tie, sunglasses, and white shirt, he walked happily down the ramp and into the ring. He greeted everyone with a smile before turning to JR and giving him a handshake.

"Batista, welcome!"

"Thanks JR! It's good to be here."

"Good! Well now, you told HHH that you were going to take the World Heavy Weight Championship belt away from him at Wrestlemania, last week. Now before you came out here, HHH had replied by saying he was going to beat you within an inch of your life. Is your choice the right choice?"

"JR, I'm going to tell you and everyone else who doesn't believe me. I am through with Evolution. Evolution wasn't about us. It was always about HHH. When I won the Royal Rumble back in January, it was still all about HHH. Well now that table has turned… or broken", Dave chuckled. He smiled out to the crowd who all laughed with him. JR even chuckled. Dave turned to the titantron and continued, "Hunter never gave me enough credit. I am bigger, badder, and I'm better, baby."

"Very interesting. Well I will tell you this much, it is about time.", JR replied. Dave laughed and nodded. "I called you out here for that exact answer and I am happy that I got it"

"Good, but JR I have another reason for being out here."

"You do?"

"Yes. Can I have the ring, JR?"

"Yes, you may", JR said happily. He handed Dave his mic before Dave took it and patted him on the back. JR nodded at him as he left the ring. Dave watched him climb out to see if he needed help getting to the announcing table. JR nodded at him when he reached the table and chair next to King.

Dave took a deep breath before continuing with what he was saying. "As you remember a couple of weeks ago, I did something that I have come to regret. I was an asshole for doin this so I ask you to all forgive me", Dave said quietly. He waited for the crowd to calm down from their reaction. He took another breath and said, "I know that I can't ask anything from you, but I'm asking just this one thing… Kitten, can you please join me out here?".

There was a cheer for Kitten as they waited for her music to start. After about fifteen seconds, Rihanna's Disturbia hit the speakers of the whole arena. Since this was the first time Kitten used it, the fans had no clue of who it would be. Their cheering died but rose again when they saw Kitten come from behind the curtain. She stood on the stage and stared at Dave who was smiling at her. She sighed and started walking down the ramp with her arms crossed over chest.

Dave watched as she walked to the ring. He stared at her outfit. She was wearing black and a baby purple outfit. A plain black skirt that stopped a little above the knee. Her top was a baby purple and black tank top that had the words "Revenge" written in old English across the chest. There was a rose on the bottom right portion of her shirt, where her hipbone was. She wore suede boots that went up her calves and strapped with silver buckles. She wore a chain that reached her stomach with a "K" as the pendant. Hooped earrings finished her outfit.

Dave stepped over to the ropes and held it for her to climb in. Kitten stared at him with no expression, but climbed in and walked away from him to the other side of the ring. She grabbed a mic and brought it to her lips. She grinned at him before shaking her head. "Alright Dave, what you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Couldn't we do that backstage?"

"No. You won't believe me if we talked back there. I figured if we talked publically, then we would have a better time chattin."

"Fine, whatever.", she said quickly. She turned her head away from him and stared out to the crowd. She was not going to go down this easily and Dave knew it. She heard him sigh. Deep inside her didn't like that sigh. She honestly didn't like hurting him the way she was, but it was necssaray. He hurt her.

"Kitten?", she heard him say quietly. She slowly turned to him, stared into his brown eyes, and sighed. He dropped to both knees so quickly, it was as if someone hit him in the back with a chair. She moved closer to him instantly, just as he thought she would. He grabbed her hands gently in his and pulled her to him, close enough to kiss her stomach. He looked up at her green eyes and focused on nothing but them. "Kitten, I called you out here because I wanted to give you an apology. I did it publically because I want the whole world to know that I am sorry for what I did. It was wrong and I am truly sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me. I'm not askin you to. I just needed you to know that I was wrong in hitting you and that again I am sorry. I love you and I always will. I will do everything I can to make this up to you. Just give me a chance to try to make it up. If you don't forgive me after all this--"

"Dave stop!", she said firmly. Dave immediately and waited for her continue. The crowd did the same. "Dave, I forgave you when I beat you in the Elimination chamber. That's why I did what I did. It was my way of venting."

"Wait, you already forgave me?"

"Yeah I did."

"Then why the hostility?"

"Because I don't trust you."

"What? Why?"

"Dave…", she said quietly into her mic. "You… you changed in heartbeat into something I never thought you would be with me. You attacked me, literally. You wouldn't even hear my side of the story."

"I know. It's just that the thought of you with someone else, just made me so, so angry. It made my blood boil."

Dave do you…", she said shaking her head. She let his hands go and cupped his face. "Do you really think that I am that kinda women? That I would cheat on you with someone else?"

"No. I don't. It was just--"

"Hunter."

"Yeah Hunter."

"No", she said nodding in the direction of the stage. "Hunter."

Dave turned around and looked over at the stage. Hunter was coming down the ramp with Ric trailing behind him. Dave stood up quicker then he fell. Kitten dropped her mic and stood next to him. Dave looked over to his left and saw Kitten was ready for anything. She might not trust him, but she was still by his side. He admired that about her. He turned his attention to a yelling HHH. He smiled and began taking his suit jacket off. He threw that to the other side of the ring. Before it fell, he already had his tie joining. He tore his shirt open and let the buttons fly all over the ring. Kitten was hit by a couple of them and looked over at him. His anger subsided when she looked over at him. She smiled and giggled before turning around while shaking her head. At that instant, it was as if, the world's weight had lifted off Dave's shoulders. He smiled and crouched down next to Kitten as they waited for their mentors to enter the ring.

Ric walked around the back of the ring as Hunter stayed in the front. Kitten took Hunter, while Dave took Ric. Ric rushed in and HHH did the same. Dave attacked Ric heavily, while Kitten waited for HHH to stand before she attacked him. He smiled as he stared at her. Kitten smiled back and urged him to come to her. He did. She kicked him with her right shin square in the gut. She watched as he bent forward, before using the same leg to hit him in the back with her boot heel. He howled as he fell to his knees. Kitten walked over and got his face. He looked up at her and pushed her down, before he rolled out of the ring.

Dave had taken care of Ric easily. He had thrown Ric over his shoulder when he saw HHH push Kitten to the mat. He tossed Ric to the mat before walking over to the front ropes and urging HHH to come and face him in the ring. Dave then had an idea. He walked past Kitten and pulled Ric up. Bouncing him off the ropes, he slammed him into the mat with a spine buster. Kitten couldn't believe it. She turned over to see HHH who was climbing in the ring. Dave was already there ready to meet him head on. Hunter then backed off and started cursing the bigger man. Dave smiled and walked back over to Ric. He pulled him up not taking his eyes off HHH. Dave then set Ric up for his signature move: the Batista Bomb. Kitten watched as the body of Flair slammed into the mat. Lifeless, Ric laid there with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Kitten walked over to the front corner of the ring and began taunting HHH. She watched as he began to beat himself up about not coming to Ric's aid. She heard Dave laugh and yell as he climbed the opposite corner. He flexed and taunted as he watched HHH walk back up the ramp.

The show ended with Dave yelling and taunting the crowd with his muscles. Kitten could only watch as he did this. She climbed down and walked over to where Ric's lifeless body laid. She crouched down and said, "Tell Hunter that Dave will take the title at wrestlemania, so he better start saying his goodbyes now!", she growled. Dave came up from behind her and patter her shoulder. She stood up and walked around him. Jumping down from the ring, she walked up the ramp, giving high-fives to the crowd at the railings. She walked behind the curtain and down the gorilla steps. She sighed and slumped down a wall that was close to the diva's locker room. She buried her head into her knees with her hands laid on the back of her neck. She took a couple of breaths before she felt quick, heavy footsteps coming towards her. She smiled to herself, as she knew Dave was a heavy footer. She looked up in time to see him stop and sit next to her.

"You ok? You left in a hurry and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yeah I'm good big guy. Just a little tired.", she said reassuring him with a pat on the arm. She sighed and looked up at the people passing them by.

Dave on the other hand wasn't buying it. He knew her well enough to know something was up. He absent-mindingly reached her chin, but quickly pulled back when he remember they were no longer together. He huffed a breath making Kitten turn back towards him. He smiled and shook his head. She nodded and turned back to the people walking by.

Dave watched her closely. His smile faded when he saw how tired she looked. _"She hasn't had a wink of sleep.", _he thought to himself. _"Something's up. I can feel it… wait"_, he said with wide eyes. He put his right hand gently on the back of her head and petted her hair.

Kitten felt his hand on her head and slowly turned to him. He stared back into her eyes intensely. She tried to look away, knowing what he was doing. She couldn't. _"He's got me all figured out. Shit!", _she thought to herself. As if he knew what she thought, he smiled and nodded. He let her head go and set it on his knees that were propped up close to his chest. She sighed and looked away again.

"You've been having nightmares."

"…"

"Kit, I know you better than you think."

"I know and I hate it."

"Why?", he said gently. He turned her chin in his direction so she would look at him. "Why do you hate it?"

"It's my problem Dave, not yours. So if you wouldn't--"

"What do you mean your problem? How is it yours?"

"It just is? You weren't there that night?", she said angrily. Her breathing became quick and rapid but calmed down. Dave saw the fire ignite but go out just as fast. She looked at him with something he never thought he would see in her eyes, fear and defeat. "You weren't there…", she said so quietly that he almost missed it.

Dave's eyes widened. He knew in that instant that she was referring to the night she had been raped. His mind didn't know what to do, so he did what his body told him. He pulled her into a hug. He brushed her hair and kissed the top of her head. He didn't know what else to do, but try to comfort her. She never talked it about it with him, so he was guessing she never talked about it with anyone. That was the way she was. Quiet and kept to herself. She didn't bring her personal problems to work.

"Dave…", she said softly. She was hesitating whether or not to hug him back.

"We are going back to our dressing rooms and getting our stuff. Meet me in the parking lot. We will drive to the hotel and then we'll head to one of our rooms. We are going to talk. I can't see you like this, and you can't keep going like this.", he said softly. He felt her stiffen and try to break the hug. He tightened his hold on her and said, "If you won't tell me, then who are going to tell?". She instantly stopped struggling. He knew he had her. Ten seconds later, he felt her nod into his chest. He smiled to himself before letting her go. He made sure she didn't see him smile, just in case she felt she had given up so easily. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. It was a sign of relieve, he could tell.

"I'm… I'm gunna go get my stuff. I'll see you in a few?", she asked. She stood up and brushed her outfit to straighten it. She looked down at Dave before giving him a smile and walking towards her own dressing room. She turned the second corridor to the left after she looked back at him.

Dave watched her get up and walk away. He sighed to himself once she was out of his sight. He set his own head in his hand with his elbows propped on his knees. He had gotten to Kitten like he wanted to, but now he didn't know where to go from here. There was so much tension between the two, and she wasn't making it any better. He knew he hurt her, more than he would ever realize, but now he just had to show her how sorry he was. He finally got up and walked up to his own dressing room. He gathered his things in his bag and began throwing his things in quickly. He walked into the bathroom and got his toiletries, before coming back out and throwing them in as well. He walked to the door and turn the light off before going out and heading to the garage.

When he arrived, Kitten was already there standing and talking to a valet. She sensed him approaching him and turn to the sound of his footsteps. She smiled at him, making Dave a little uneasy. He looked back behind him to see if she was smiling at something else, but there was no one standing behind him. He turned back to Kitten who was still smiling at him. He was beyond confused now. "What are you smiling at?"

"You."

"What did I do?"

"Didn't fix your shirt or at least put another one on."

"Oh well, I thought you would leave without me if I didn't hurry", he lied.

"Uh huh", she said as she turned around and headed to the Mercedes she knew Dave had rented. It was his style. He loved them. She honestly preferred BMW's but she wouldn't tell him. Knowing him, he would rent one just to please her. She smiled mentally at his gestures. She came back to reality when he walked up behind her and pulled her door open for her. She climbed in sat down. Dave had taken her bag and set in the trunk along with his own. He climbed into the driver seat and pulled out of the garage and into the street outside the arena.

It would be a while to the hotel, since the hotel they were booked in was in another city that neighbored this one. So Dave drove on to the freeway. Five minutes into the drive, he looked over to Kitten sitting next to him. She was watching the lights pass by them. Occasionally she would blink. Dave began to worry again. He looked closer and noticed her eyes were unfocused. She wasn't in this world. He coughed making her jump. She looked over at him from the corner of her eye. "Sorry…", he said with a smile. "Had something in my throat."

"It's okay. That happens to everyone", she replied quietly.

"My asthma is been acting up lately.", he blurted out. Kitten's head whipped around to face him. He could feel her eyes on him, but he kept his eyes on the road. He finally got her attention but this wasn't the way he wanted it.

"Do you take your inhaler with you?" 

"Everywhere I go."

"Good. Make sure it's always on you."

"I will."

"Will? You mean you haven't been doing so already?", she asked with a little more concern that she wanted. She was truly worried now, but didn't want to show Dave that she was still attached. Dave's asthma always worried her. Even when he had it under control, it still worried her. He could have an attack anywhere and anytime, and that scared her more than anything did.

"No I haven't. I know I should though. It's just…"

"It's just nothing, Dave! There is no excuse for you not to have it on you. If it's been acting up, then you should have it on you.", Kitten said angrily. She was pissed that he was neglecting this.

Dave turned his head to look at her and then back at the road. He could see in that glance that she was worried beyond what she needed to be. That was the reason why he didn't want to tell her. She worried about things like that. Even though they were broken up, he knew that she was still had feelings for him, and him for her. He nodded agreeing with her statement. "I'm sorry Kitten, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you worrying about me like that. You have enough on your plate. "

"Oh… well that goes for you too. You don't need to be worried about me, if you won't let me worry about you.", she said stubbornly. Dave chuckled at her statement. Kitten turned and sat facing him, with her left leg under her and her right one over lapping it and set on the ground. Her back was leaning against the door and her arms were crossed over her chest. She had an annoyed smile on her face. She looked up at him who had a smile on his handsome face. She sighed. "Dave I am totally serious."

"I know you are, but do you honestly think that if we say that we will stop worrying about each other, we would actually stop?"

"...No. Knowing us, I highly doubt that.", she replied honestly. Dave chuckled again. Kitten giggled too. "Fine, we won't stop worrying about one another, but can we at least turn it down a notch?"

"Like not worry so much?"

"Yeah. We're not a couple anymore Dave. We're friends now. Nothing more."

"I know that, Kit… but that doesn't mean we can't be friends right? And friends worry about one another."

"We're already friends, Dave. If we weren't, I wouldn't have told you about Hunter and Ric's plans, or helped you with taking care of them tonight."

"Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem.", she smiled. "What are friends for"

"Well, we're gunna find out, aren't we?"

"Yes we are.", Kitten smiled. She climbed over and gave Dave a kiss on the cheek. Dave was caught off guard and the sensation of Kitten's lips on his cheek almost made them crash into another car. Kitten fell back towards the door. She began giggling when she saw Dave's face. He had a shock look on it. "Sorry, didn't know I have that bad of an effect on you."

"You _didn't_ know?", Dave laughed. Kitten joined him with a louder giggle. She raised her hands in the air and shaking them in surrender. Dave shook his own head and laughed again. He looked over at Kitten and saw she was now sitting back in her seat with her feet on the dashboard. She laid back into the seat and set her hands on the back of her head. Dave smiled as he watched her relax. "So I'm guessing you feel better."

"Yeah I do… when are we gunna get there?"

"About twenty minutes now. So don't get too comfy.", he answered her. Kitten nodded and began watching the traffic as they entered the next town. Just as Dave had said, they came to the hotel in twenty minutes. Once they got to the hotel, Dave gave the valet the keys and grabbed his and Kitten's bag. Kitten led the way to the front desk. Once they got their keys, they headed up to their floor.

When they got there, they discovered that their rooms were just across from each other. Kit when into her own room while Dave went into his. Once he got set his things in place and had gotten changed into something comfortable before locking his own door and going over to Kitten's room. She hadn't locked or even closed the door, which annoyed Dave more than anything did. He walked in, closed the door, and locked before walking into the room more. Kitten was on the bed fixing her cloths in her suitcase. She had changed into her blue shorts and matching tank top.

"So you left the door open for another stranger to barge in?"

"Wha… oh sorry. My phone rang just as I walked in."

"Who was it?"

"Believe it or not, John Cena"

"What? Why is he calling you? Where did he get your number?"

"He got at the Royal Rumble. He called to say that he was really impressed."

"Royal Rumble? Really? Wait, impressed by what?"

"Yes at the rumble. We collided with one another in the hallway outside the Teddy Long's office. We talked a little while and then he asked me for my number. So I gave it to him.", she said getting up and taking her makeup bag into the bathroom. She came back a couple of seconds later and continued. "He wanted to tell me that he was impressed with the way I handled the whole situation with you and Evolution. That I forgave you and what not."

"I see. So you and Cena close?"

"No no, we just had a conversation, and now he's got my number. Why, is that a problem?"

"No, no problem. I was just asking, because I didn't know you and him talked." 

"Yeah we talked at the rumble and then just now."

"Alright", Dave said as he sat down on the big, soft chair sitting next to the bed in the corner near the balcony door. Kitten smiled before moving her suitcase to the floor by the closet and sitting on the bed facing Dave. She took a deep breath and relaxed, stretching her legs over the bed in Dave's direction. He scooted over, took her ankles and began massaging them. Kitten lay down and covered her eyes. Dave's lips formed a grin. "Feel good?"

"Hell yea it does… it's been a while since I relaxed like this.", she replied softly.

"How long?"

"About four months."

"Four months?", Dave asked surprised. "Wait that would mean that you had them when we were still together?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to worry you so I kept it to myself. You already had enough shit from Hunter, so I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong. Kitten, if you had them for that long, you should of told someone about them. It's gunna kill you keeping things in like that."

"I know", breathed out defeated. She sat up, watching Dave's massages her calves and ankles now. "It's just that I… I don't have any one to talk with. You were the only friend that I could talk to here."

"No I don't believe that. What about Randy? Hunter? Ric? Stephanie?"

"Randy is busy dating and screwing girl's minds out. Hunter and Ric were too busy plotting against you, and Stephanie is the boss' daughter. She is too busy with the business and stuff."

"I really am your only friend aren't I?", Dave asked unable to believe what he was hearing. He down at her legs thinking about what she had just told him. Kitten began to giggle and then shook her head. "What?"

"It's a sad fact."

"What having me for a friend? Or having me as your only friend?"

"I didn't say you were my only friend. I have friends…"

"But you don't trust them with all this."

"No I don't"

"Ok understood.", he smiled.

"Yeah, good."

"So you want to tell me about it?"

"…"

"Kitten… if you don't tell me what's goin on in the head of yours, your nightmares won't stop, and you won't be able to rest or relax. Your just gunna end up dead somewhere and that's something I won't let happen. So start talking."

"Ok fine I'll talk, but know that I won't be able to talk about it right away. It's gunna take time."

"We got all night and tomorrow if you need it."

"Ok here I go… well you know the night I was… was raped. Well I know who"

"You know who it is? Kitten that's great. Have you reported it?"

"… no I haven't.", she replied quietly. She tried to turn away from him, but he had a good hold on her legs. She sighed out of frustration and stared at him. "I know what you're thinking."

"Yeah?"

"You're wondering why I haven't said anything to the authorities."

"Yeah I am. Why? Why haven't you said anything to anyone?"

"… Because it is someone I thought I had left a long time ago.", she whispered.

Dave watched her more intently now. He stopped his hands and moved closer. "Kit, what are you talking about?", he asked subtly.

"I know who was behind it. It's just how they got to Gene, to pull it off."

"Wait, Gene? As in Gene Snitsky?"

"… Yeah", she replied softly. Dave stood up and walked over to window. She sighed as she felt hot tears pour down her face. She closed her eyes as she listened to Dave's breath become harder and faster. She opened them when she heard something shatter.

Dave had shattered the mirror sitting on the dresser across from the bed. He cursed under his breath as he saw his knuckles and hand bleed. He heard Kitten get off the bed and walk towards him. He tried to hide his hand from her, but she pulled it to her and gasped. His hand knuckles were cut, but didn't need stitches. It began bleeding on the carpet below them.

"What happened?"

"I just got angry."

"So you hit the mirror? Dave that's like seven years bad luck!"

"Yeah I know. I just couldn't hold it in. I'm sorry."

"I don't want you doing anything, okay?"

"What? Why?", he asked as Kitten pulled him to the bed. She sat him down as she stood in front of him, checking the wound more. She was relieved that the cuts weren't deep and that she could treat them for him. She shook her head and walked into the bathroom to get the first aid kit, she knew she had saw. She walked back to the bed to see Dave lying down on his back with his hands on his stomach. He was staring up at the ceiling, mumbling something to himself.

"Dave, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Put your hand on your shirt. Your gunna get blood all over it.", she answered. Dave laughed and sat back up. Sure enough, there was a blood spot on his stomach. Kitten walked over and sat on his right side, taking his hand in the process. She took out the cleaning pad and cleaned it slowly. She then took out some healing cream and applied it before she put the tape on. She figured since the biggest bandage in the kit wouldn't fit on his hand, let alone stay put, she'd use the tape. Once she finished the tapping she asked, "There, how does that feel?"

Dave began opening and closing his hand to see if it was capable of moving with him. He was pleased to see that it indeed moved. It fit like a glove. He smiled and looked over at Kitten who was looking at him. "It's great Kit, thanks."

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't mention it big guy. But I don't know how we're gunna explain the whole mirror thing to the hotel."

"Neither do I"

"Well good luck with that."

"What? Why me?"

Umm, hello?", she asked as she stood up and walked over to the mirror. "Because it was you who broke it."

"Oh alright, I'll do it.", he pouted. Kitten giggled and walked back over to the bed. She took the first aid kit and put it on the dresser covered with broken mirror shards. She sighed and hung her head over the dresser. Dave watched as her breathing became deep and hard. He stood up and walked over. The closer he got, the more he could hear her sob. "Hey, hey, Kitten, come on babe. Don't cry. We're gunna get whoever did this to you. Gene, and who… wait, how do you know Gene isn't the one behind it?", said softly as he rubbed her back. She turned to him and pulled him into a tight hug as she sobbed into his chest. Dave then picked her up like a small child and sat down on the bed, with her straddling his legs. She cried into his shoulder as he tried to get an answer from her.

"Be… Because, Gene was saying it that night. He told me that it was Damian that called him and told him to do this for him.", she finally said quietly. She stopped crying and pulled a little away from him starring at neck of his white tank top. She laid her hands on his chest as she felt his hand under her chin

"Who is Damian?", he asked quietly. When she didn't answer him, he titled her chin up until she was looking at him.

_A/N: okay there you guys go! I'm so sorry about the delay in this story. I've been meaning to update, but every time I do, I get an idea and so I don't and end up writing again. Lol well you can see that since this is a long chapter too __J__. Anyways I love hearing from you guys so if you are a reading this I want you please to review the story! Oh and before I forget, I have some fellow Batista fics that you might enjoy. The writers are good friends of mine and we would very much appreciate it if you could read these too :_

Dark Hell by Animalluvr4lfe. Summary: The year is 3120, and our nation's capital is its own little country. It is ruled by three vampiric beings known as the Nightwalkers, who rule with an iron fist and the motto "obey or be killed."

Darkness by Odalys-Ortiz, Summary: Dave Batista is a man who believes that women want him because he is a famous wrestler in the WWE. What will happen when he finds a woman on his doorstep in need of help and someone to guide her. Batista/OC pairing.

_Thanks again and please review! Until next time readers__J_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_A/N: Thanks to those who review this story. For those who don't, well I can't say much but thanks for reading I guess . Now lets see what Kitten and Dave have to say, huh? Lmao_

Dave watched her intently trying to see if she would answer him. He pulled closer to her and made her look at him. He saw that the tears in her eyes had begun spilling down her cheeks. Dave brushed them away with his thumbs before asking again. "Kitten, who is Damian?"

Kitten looked into Dave's eyes before taking a shaky deep breath. Once she got her tears to stop she sniffled and let out small laugh. "Damian. Damian Porter.", she said with a giggle. She looked over to the window on her left. "Damian was my last foster father. He _was_ a great man, _was_ being the key word. He was supportive of everything I did or wanted to do. He made a great dad and I will always love him for that.", she said quietly. Kitten then turned her attention back to Dave's eyes. He saw love and affection for this Damian.

"Damian is Jamaican. He moved here from Jamaica when he was a boy. His father had died of Leukemia when he was a baby, so he and his mother moved to Los Angeles.", she said smiling weakly. She took a deep breath before continuing. "When he adopted me, he lived with his mom at the time. Since she was old, he took care of her with me at the same time. We were a happy family. Me, Damian and Gram. Aww, Gram! She was great. She was the perfect grandmother. Always spoiling me and such. It was like I was born right into the family."

"She sounds like a great woman,"

"She was.", Kitten said with a sniffle. She wiped a tear away and shook her head. "Gram died when I turned sixteen. She was just too old and her heart just gave out. Well her death really took a toll on Damian. He wasn't the same after her funeral."

"How so?"

"He began to drink and smoke pot. More than he usually did. He would be out all night with gangs and women. He brought them to the house all the time. I would have to stay in my room, sometimes with out food. I would sneak down when the coast was clear just so I could eat something before I went to bed."

"That's horrible."

"That's not the worst part. Some of the women he brought to the house were mostly prostitutes from the corners of the hood we lived in. They were real bitches to me. One even tried to get me to try being one of them.", she replied. Dave stared at her wide eyed. She nodded her head before laying her head on Dave's right shoulder facing his neck. He could feel her hot breath escape her lungs as she breathed out. He began rubbing her back trying to make her feel better. After a couple of seconds, she continued with a giggle. "One even tried to kill me."

"What?"

"Yeah, her name was Patricia. I never forget her. Damian had a gun in the house. A gun I was completely scared of. She found it one day, when Damian went out with a couple of friends. I didn't know she was in the house when I came back from school. Anyways, when I walked in, there she was sittin on the couch, with a beer in one hand and the pistol in the other. Right off the bat I knew something was up. A drunk bitch on the couch with Damian's gun, wasn't a good sign. Especially from a bitch who didn't like me."

"What did you do?"

"What every person in their right mind would do, run! And so I did. I ran out of the house and into the park, only to have bullets flying in my direction. I thank God now for that day."

"Why?" 

"Because, if she wasn't drunk, I wouldn't be here today.", she said with a smile. Dave shook his head and yawned. Kitten felt him stop rubbing her back and looked up to see him yawn. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"Oh no, you are telling me why Damian would get Gene to attack you? Even if we have to spend the whole night."

"Oh okay, you sure you are up to it?"

"I'm sure, now continue."

"Fine. Well anyways, I run from the house and return later than night. I find her and Damian making out on the couch. I try to sneak upstairs but get caught. Damian yells at me first, telling me to come down. So I do, slowly. Damian has little patience with me when he was drunk, so before I even got to the last five steps, he comes up and drags me down. I almost broke me leg that night."

"What happens afterward."

"He yelled at me, asking me why I would steal his gun."

"That bitch! Did you tell him about her tryin to shoot you?"

"Yeah I did. Didn't listen though. He thought I was lying and… well he hit me.", she said softly. She felt herself beginning to cry again but stopped when she felt Dave's hand rubbing up and down her spine.

"Kitten, I'm sorry."

"Me too. It wasn't as bad as my senior year though."

"What happened your senior year?"

"Well I turned eighteen."

"Isn't that a good thing though?"

"In most cases yeah. I thought so too. I was all set to move out and stuff when I graduated, but something happened. You see, Damian was getting money from the government since he adopted a child… but once I turned eighteen it stopped coming."

"He was getting money from the Government?", Dave asked. He then realized something. "Wait, that's how he was paying for everything right? The booze and shit?"

"Yeah, so you could imagine what was going through his mind when the money stopped coming. But he had a back up plan in mind.", she replied. Dave looked at her curiously, trying to make out what she meant. She sighed and finally got off of Dave. She stood up and took her tank top off. Dave watched as she took it off and threw it to the floor behind them. She walked over to her bottle of water sitting on the night stand next to the bed before taking it back to Dave. "Give me your left hand.", she asked him. Dave didn't know what she was doing but did as he was asked.

Kitten slowly took his hand and pour water over it, just enough to wet his skin properly. She then set the bottle on the floor and took his hand in her. Turning around so that her back was facing him, she moved her hair to her over her chest before taking and guiding his hand over her ribs and back. As Dave's wet hand moved over her skin, he soon knew what Damian's plans had been. He felt scars beneath his fingertips. As soon as his hand went over them, they were visible to his eyes. "Why didn't I see this before?"

"Make up does wonders", she lowly stated. Dave let go of her before he poured more water on both hands and began going over her whole back. Second by second, more of Kitten's back was being uncovered. The more skin showed the more scars appeared. Her tattoo had covered most but they still showed through.

"What make up do you use?"

"Just a cream that softens the skin. The skin around the scars are tense. The cream loosens the skin up…"

"Causing the scars to disappear."

"Well, less visible.", she corrected. Dave nodded and set his hands down on his knees. He sighed heavily making Kitten turn to him. "Dave, I never wanted you to know this…"

"Why? So you could hold this burden alone? No Kitten. I'm glad you told me. From now on, I want you with me at all times."

"Here we go again… Dave… I know you want to protect me and everything, but we're not together anymore."

"That's fine. I know that I don't deserve a second chance. I just want you to be safe okay. Nothing more."

"…. I don't know, Dave. After everything that happened and is going to happen, I just don't know.'

"If Damian comes after you again, who will be there to help you when you need it. He wants to get his money Kit. Do you really think he will stop at one. He wants you with him, and thats something I won't let happen. You can try and keep me away but I want to be there for you…"

"But…"

"Even if we're not together anymore Kit. Just please let me be there for you.", Dave pleaded. Kitten sighed on defeat making Dave's heart leap. He had her, both he and her knew it. She smiled at him before cupping his jaw in her hands. She pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips touch his skin. He pulled her closer to him and rested his head on her shoulder. Kitten completed the hug by wrapping her arms around his back and shoulders.

"Fine, you win. But when I say back off, I want you to back off."

"Yeah alright. I'll do my best.", he mumbled into her neck. She giggled and tightened the hug around him. He yawned again, causing Kitten to pull back. She shook her head and walked over to the broken shards of mirror glass. Dave watched her and saw that she began to pick some of the shards up. "Kitten, leave them. I don't need you to cut yourself too."

"I was just moving them out of the way, just incase we forget about them."

"Good idea."

"I thought so too", she said cheekily. Once she moved all of the shards away, she brushed her self off as she stood up and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the left side and took her socks off before standing up again and taking her shorts off. Dave sat back and watched from the foot of the bed, where he had been sitting all this time. It wasn't until Kitten pulled back the covers and looked up, that she noticed he was still here. "Umm, Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to your room now?"

"What? I thought I could stay here?", he pouted.

"Dave! Come on seriously?"

"… Oh fine… I'll go back to my room", Dave replied sulking. Kitten sighed heavily before she sat down and patted the spot next to her. "Thanks Kit…"

"Don't push it.", she replied. She smiled as he started stripping down and heading over to the other side of the bed. She settled in before Dave even pulled the covers off his own side. Dave moved in and turned the light off next to him. Turning around, he found that Kitten was sleeping already. She was facing the window and breathing slowly. He smiled at her before giving her a kiss on the head. _"She fell asleep so fast. Finally I'm guessing that she was holding all that in, kept her from sleeping. Thank god she's at peace now"_, Dave thought to himself. He kissed her head again before falling asleep staring at the ceiling.

Kitten woke up a couple of hours later. She shivered underneath the covers, causing her to move closer to Dave, unconsciously. Dave woke up as well when he felt Kitten's right hand move from up his stomach and onto his chest. She pressed her body to him, and shivered. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down to see her fingers and nails cringing into his skin. He could also feel her short breaths on his back. He sighed and slowly turned to face her. She never opened her eyes, but could feel the change in body parts. She moaned sleepily before she heard Dave shushing her. "Go back to sleep Kitten. I know it's cold in here, but you need to get some sleep.", he whispered. He moved her hand to his back and again she pressed him to her. She moved closer and snuggled her face into his chest sighing in the process. Dave moved his hand onto the back of her head. She laid on his right bicep as if it was pillow. The same arm was wrapped around her body, with his hand on the small of her back. He rubbed a spot on her back affectionately, trying to warm her and comfort her. She moved her left hand up onto his chest. "Thanks Dave… for everything…"

"No problem babe. I'm here for you…", he replied sleepily.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_A/N: Hey everyone! Wow this has been a crazy week, with the alerts going out late and with Raw and such! Haha and its only Tuesday! Haha well anyways a reader of mine wanted me to post another chapter this week cuz she cant wait to read the next chapter. She's been bugging me to update so here I am again coming into you're busy lives haha. Well anyways lets go see what's happening with our favorite characters _

Dave woke up the next morning to the sound of plates moving and being set. He groggily sat up and cracked his neck. Once he got the sleep out of his eyes, he saw Kitten standing in the small hotel kitchen making what smelled like breakfast. "What you making?"

"Eggs for you and cereal for me", Kitten replied over her shoulder. She set his breakfast down on the small kitchen table standing in the middle of the kitchen. "So you gunna just sit there or are you going to come and eat. We don't have that much time you know. We gotta get to the airport soon."

Airport?", Dave asked as he stood up and put his slacks back on from last night. He slowly walked into the kitchen and sat down with a heavy sigh. "Why do we have to be at the airport?"

"Because we need to be back in DC before eight tonight."

"Why?"

"Because we have a meeting at head quarters, remember? Wait, didn't you get the memo?"

"Mo… I dedunt…", Dave said with a mouth full of food. Kitten just laughed as the Animal chow down his food. "Take it easy big guy, we have some time still. I just needed you to get out of bed."

"Really? That's strange."

"How is that strange", Kitten asked putting her right hand on her hip. She gave him a puzzling look which made Dave smile.

"Because… most women try to get me into bed, not out of it", Dave said before stuffing his face again. He chuckled lightly as he could feel Kitten's eyes on him. "and what woman has tried to get you into their bed?"

"Some of the divas"

"Names?"

"Green isn't your best color, Kit", Dave said as he looked up at her. She cocked an eyebrow at him and then smiled. Dave put his fork down and leaned back in his chair. Kitten stood up straight and

"I'm not jealous silly. I just want to know who they were."

"No you don't…"

"Yes, I do. I want to see who's gunna try and fill my shoes."

"Ohh, so that's it. Okay well lets see… Christie was one of them"

"She is nice though. I like her… anyone else?"

"Trish…"

"No surprise. I bet you're the only superstar she hasn't gotten the pants off", Kitten giggled. "And that only because you were taken by me… but then again, thats never stopped her", she laughed. Dave gave her a look. He shook his head and smiled at the same time, knowing it was probably true. Kitten giggled before continuing, "so?"

"Well, Candice is the last one."

"Candice? As in Candice Michelle? Really?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Oh no reason. Candice is hella cool, Dave. She's pretty tough."

"I guess I have a thing for tough women", Dave chuckled under his breath. Kitten turned her head to the side but shook it off. She sighed and went over to the sink and washed her hands. Dave watched her for a minute before he began eating his food again. "Does that bother you?"

"What? No, Dave it wouldn't bother me. We broke up remember. I want you to be happy, and if you want to date one of the divas, then that is fine by me. I just want you to make sure she is right for you, thats all."

"So if I started seeing someone, you wouldn't mind?"

"No, you and I are the past Dave. Nothing more.", she said simply. She hopped onto the counter before grabbing her cereal from and begin eating. She crossed her legs and swung her legs as if she was a five year old on the swing. Dave looked up at her when she began munching her cereal. He watched her legs as she swing them. "What Dave?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering where we go from here?"

"Oh… well I want to be friends at least."

"Me too. So are we even. No more attacking each other."

"Dave, we only attacked each other once."

"Yeah and that was more than enough for me.", Dave chuckled. He set his right hand on the back of his head and rubbed a spot behind his neck. "You hit me pretty hard."

"I, hit you pretty hard? Hello! Do you remember your little rampage on me with Hunter and Ric? That hurt a helluva lot more than what I did to you!", she said stubbornly. She jumped off the counter and walked over to the bed. She set her cereal bowl down on the night stand before jumping onto the bed and turning the tv on.

Dave watched her as she left him in the kitchen alone. "Hey, aren't you going to eat with me?"

"No I rather watch the news."

"Aww come on, Kit. Really?"

"Yeah, hey we will be together for another week or so ok? So can I at least just watch the news before we leave?"

"Yeah fine.", Dave pouted. He finished his breakfast and walked over to the sink with his dishes. He began washing the dishes before he head Kitten yell something from the bed. He shut the water off before he turned to her. "What?"

"I said leave them. I'll do them. You just get ready and start packing."

"Well I am still packed. All I have to do is get ready."

"Then you go. I still have to pack and everything. You just leave the dishes okay?", she said as she walked back into the kitchen. Dave sighed and nodded at her. He dried his hands and walked over to where he had left the rest of his cloths before walking to the door. Kitten washed the few dishes left by the both of them before walking over to the door where Dave was. "I'll see you in thirty minutes ok?"

"Yeah ok", he said quietly. He walked over to the door and grabbed the door handle before he felt a small hand on his back.

"Dave?"

"Kitten, what's wrong?", Dave turned around and asked.

"I…", Kitten said softly before she surprisingly pulled him into a hug. Dave felt her arms wrap around his waist as she whispered something into his chest. "Thank you for everything. I truly don't know what I would do with out you. You mean the world to me and I want you to never forget that. You and I have a special bond, where I will do anything for you and I know you would do anything for me."

Dave did nothing but return her hug and listen to her whispers. He sighed and rubbed her back before she pulled away. She smiled and kissed his chest before walking back to the bed and grabbing her suit case. Dave shook his head and walked back out of the door into his own hotel room. Everything was just as he left it… except the window. _"I don't remember opening that.", _he thought to himself. He walked over to the window and checked the surroundings. When he saw that it was all clear, he closed and locked it before turning around and grabbing some new cloths from his suitcase and walking into the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom, Dave was suddenly attacked from behind with a rope pulled around his neck. The attacker pulled hard on the rope and began strangling Dave. Dave couldn't breath and began thrashing his attacker by slamming them into the wall behind him. After a couple of times, he began getting tired and loss of breath. His movement began to slow down and soon he was down on his knees. He began blacking out and before he knew it, he was lying on the floor with a copper taste in his mouth.

Kitten has dressed, changed and packed within twenty minutes and thought that she would go and see how Dave was doing. She checked around her room to see if she had left anything behind before going out and locking the door behind her. She stuck her key into her jacket pocket. She walked over to the Dave's hotel door and knocked on it. When she knocked, it swung open. Checking in she saw that Dave was in the far corner of the room. She walked in and shut the door before walking in closer to him. "Hey, well I got done early so I thought I would come and help you out. I know how much you…". She stopped when she saw that the figure wasn't Dave, but Damian. He was sitting in the corner of the room where the chair sat. He smiled when he saw the shock of horror on his 'daughter'.

"Ow are ya, Kitten?"

"Damian… Oh my god, what are you doing here…", she said quietly. She looked around the room and saw that Dave's cloths from the night before were on the bed. "Where is Dave?"

"Oh de big mon? Don't cha worry aboout em, Kitten. I tooka care of em", he replied with a smile. Kitten began looking for him. Every instinct in her body was telling her to leave. But her heart told her to look around for him. Damian watched her and began to chuckle. "If ya care bout dis mon so much… ee in da bataroom."

Kitten ran in to the bathroom and turned the light on. Her eyes wondered to the bathtub… and to Dave's lifeless form. Kitten gasped and ran over to him. She shook him trying to wake him up. "Dave! Come on big guy! Wake up…", she cried. When he didn't wake, she began checking for a pulse but saw the bruised ring around his neck. Kitten touched it lightly making Dave moan groggily. Kitten's heart leapt in her chest. "Dave? Dave, can you hear me?"

"Kitten", Dave said in a soft whisper. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kitten with tears in her eyes. He smiled faintly at her and slowly raised his right hand to cup her check. "You need to get out of here…"

"No we will get out of here."

"No.. _We_ will get outta ere", Damian said from the door way. Kitten turned around quickly and stood up as Damian walked into the bathroom. Dave began to sit up properly in the tub and try to get on his feet before Kitten really got hurt. "We must leeve Kitten. Da car is waiting outside de hotel.", Damian said as he came towards her.

Kitten shook her head at him and said, "No! I am no longer yours, Damian. So just… just leave us alone."

"Sorry Kitten. You know more den anie one dat I can't leave ya alone.", he replied as he advanced on her. Kitten had backed into the opposite wall with Damian heading straight for her. She looked over a Dave who was struggling not only to get out of the tub, but of air as well. His asthma was acting up due to the strangling he had suffered earlier. Kitten cursed him under her breath, for not carrying his inhaler with him just like she asked him to. She turned her attention back to Damian who had pinned her to the wall with his arms on either side of her. "Let us go now, Kitten. I ave come to take ya away from ere and back to da house, where you belong.", he said sternly as he yanked her from the wall. Kitten pulled her arms out of his grasps and stood her ground as she glared at him. "I am not going anywhere with you Damian. I'm over eighteen now and that means I can do what I want. I don't need you anymore!"

"Oh but you do..", Damian smiled. He pulled out a nine millimeter and pointed it at Dave. Kitten gasped as her breath caught in her throat. Her heart began to beat faster as she watched Damian's lips form an evil grin. "Now, like I said, I tink you want to come back ome now, aye Kitten."

Kitten turned her gaze at Dave who was now staring at the gun pointed at him. He was now on his knees and holding onto the tub's rim. His complexion was lighter than his usual brown color. Kitten sighed as she felt a tear from each eye fall down her cheek. She walked over to him and helped him up and out of the tub. She then helped him sit on the floor leaning against the tub. "Dave, I need to go with him for now, okay?"

"Kit… he'll hurt you…"

"He might… but he will kill you if I don't. What would be worse, me being hurt, or you dying Dave. I am going to be logical about this one. So please, you be as well.", she pleaded. She didn't give Dave time to answer her. She just simply kissed him before she stood up and walked to the door. Dave watched as her patience slipped and the anger came forward. "Are you coming?", she growled at Damian. He chuckled and walked to the door next to her. He grabbed her left arm before he turned to Dave. "She is quite da fire, isun't she?"

"You… just take care of her… if you harm a cell on her body or even try to… mark my words… I will… _will_ kill you"

"We can't ave dat now, can we?", Damian said evilly in his heavy Jamaican accent. He rubbed the end of the gun on his chin as he thought of something. BAMB! Kitten shut her eyes at the sound of the gun going off. She looked over at Damian who was pointing it at Dave, the smoke still coming out of the barrel of the gun. Kitten screamed Dave's name as she saw that he had been shot in the shoulder close to his heart. Kitten tried to go to him but Damian had a great hold on her. She tried to fight him off, but failed as he picked her up and threw her over his right shoulder. Kitten watched as Dave's eyes closed and his body slumped over to the floor, blood spilling from the hole and onto the floor.

Dave watched groggily as Kitten screamed his name over and over again. His eyes began to get heavy as he felt his body falling to his left side. The last image of her was her being carried off as she tried her best to fight to get to him. His eyes closed and he became unconscious but he could still her screams and cries for him. He didn't know if they were the cries of her in the bathroom, or the cries of her heart.

Damian had pulled Kitten back into the hotel's elevator and managed to hit the lobby's floor with his elbow. He couldn't hold onto her for too long after that because there was some new rage in her. She was hysterical now and he honestly didn't know what to do, so he tried to calm her. "Kitten, baby, pleaze calma down. Ya don't need im. Ya only needa me."

"Need you? I never needed you. After Gram died, you changed. You aren't the same man that took me in all those years ago… and now… you just the love of my life there to die!", she screamed. As the elevator passed down the floors, people of the hotel could hear her screams as she screamed at Damian. She began to huff trying not to hyperventilate. She was no good to Dave then. She needed to get back to him or get someone to him fast, before he… no.. She wasn't going to think like that. She focused on him now. She calmed herself as Damian smiled. "Why did you come here, Damian? Why now?"

"Because… ya member who Luke was?"

"The drug lord? Yeah what about him?"

"I used to work wit im. That is why I didn't need ya anymore. I got paid for selling and elping im… but e got caught and went to prison…"

"SO you need me for the government?", Kitten giggled. Damian began to frown. Kitten stopped as felt the air around them become tense. Damian was always smiling, even when he was angry, but this was a new thing for her. He wasn't smiling. He was actually frowning. She was surely scared now but didn't let her emotions show or get the better of her. "Damian, sorry to burst your bubble, but I am too old for you to get money from the government anymore…"

It was Damian's turn to laugh. The smile had returned but with an evil purpose. "I don't want ya for de government, Kitten. I want you for Patty."

Patty? Wow, you two still together after all these years huh? Nice… but what does Patty want from me?"

"For her Brothel", Damian laughed. Kitten's heart stopped. Damian began to laugh harder as he looked at his 'daughter's' face. "Yes, she has a brothel now, Kitten, and it makes me money. Fast money"

"No way! I'm not going to become on of your whores _Pops_!" she screamed. Her heart began to race as she saw the gun again. He had pulled it out of his pocket and lazily began to rock it back and forth. "Ya will be, Kitten. Don't ya worry day pretty little ead off."

"Why do you need me anyways. I am sure that there are plenty of wannabe whores in L.A… why would you come find me?"

"Because, there is a rich man in our ood and e said that e would pay good money to fuck ya! I said that I knew you and e said that I would get twenty-five, thousand if I got you to come back."

"So this is a pay day?"

"Yup", he said happily.

"But why shoot Dave? He didn't have anything to do with us?"

"Because e woulda tried and stop me… so I ad to do sumthan."

"Tried?, Kitten giggled. She knew what Dave was capable. Damian looked at her before slapping her across the face. Kitten had become angrier than ever now. She didn't care if she died now or later, she just wanted this bastard away from her, better yet dead. She knew she had to get back to Dave and quickly, so she devised a plan. She sat down on the floor and crossed her arms like a child refusing to go to school. Damian stood there confused. "What are ya doin?"

"I'm not leaving this spot Damian…"

"Oh but ya are..", he said as he pointed the gun at her.

"Nope not moving. So I guess you will have to kill me.", Kitten laughed. She looked up at her 'father' and smiled an evil grin. Damian looked down at her confusingly before getting hit in the balls by her fists. He instantly fell onto his knees. Kitten stood up and kneed him in the jaw before taking his head and slamming it against the disable handle bar surrounding the elevator. She punched him one more time before she dropped him to the floor. By that time, the doors had opened to the lobby. Kitten sprinted to the front desk and told the man sitting there that there was a man trying to kill her. He looked over to where she was pointing and saw that he was now gettin up and aiming at him. The next thing the poor man knew, a bullet drove itself through his right eye. Kitten screamed as she watched the poor man get shot and fall to the floor. She turned her attention back to Damian who was staggering towards her. She then turned around and ran outside. She found three security guards and ran towards them. She told them the same thing she had told the man at the desk and told them that he had just killed him. They nodded and told her to stay out here. She agreed and watched them go in slowly. About ten seconds later there were four shots fired in the lobby. She turned to a window and looked in. Damian had shot two of the officers once each in the head. The other officer was shot in the stomach and arm. He turned her to her and smiled, before walking towards her aiming the gun at her. She ran backwards but tripped over a fallen luggage cart, hurting her knee in the process.

Damian had come outside by the time Kitten tried to stand. She fell over on her ass and looked up at the gun barrel staring back at her. She held her breath as she saw Damian starting to squeeze the trigger. BAMB! She heard the sound but not the pain. She opened one eye and looked up at Damian. He had a blank look on his face as he stared at her. He then dropped to his knees and slowly fell forward, face first. Kitten gasped as she saw a bullet hole at the back of his neck. She looked up to see a wounded and pale Dave standing with gun pointed at where Damian stood. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were half closed. He dropped the gun at the same time he too fell to his knees. He held his left arm as he kneeled there.

Kitten crawled to him as fast as she could. When she reached him she just broke down as she held onto him. Dave let his left arm go and he brought her to him. She pulled him into a hug and cried into his chest. She sobbed for a while as Dave tried to calm her down. "Its… okay now, Kit… he won't be… bothering you anymore… I said… that I would kill… him… if he… tried… or… even tried… to hurt you… I was going… to kill… him…", Dave said weakly. Kitten's cries began to die down as she and Dave held each other. Thanks to a couple that were on the same floor as Dave and Kitten were, the authorities had arrived. They had heard the first gun shot go off in Dave's room. They had called in soon after that.

When the police had gotten there they found Dave and Kitten sitting with each other. They asked them what had happened and helped them inside back into the lobby. Dave's head was laid on Kitten's lap. She told them about Damian and what he was trying to do. By the time she ended her story, Dave had begun to black out from blood loss. He had passed out just before the paramedics had been able to reach them. They placed him on the gurney and began working on him. Cleaning the wound out and placing a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. Kitten stood up on her good leg and hopped over to the gurney. She looked up at a paramedic working on Dave. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We don't know yet. He has lost some blood."

"No shit Sherlock! He was shot! I'm talking about the bullet. Is it fatal?"

"No, due to his muscle mass in his chest and shoulder, the bullet never reached his heart. If he was an average man, he would have died instantly."

"That's something I pray about everyday", she replied under her breath. "What about his breathing… he has Asthma you know", she said quickly. Dave began to move and struggle as they strapped him into the bed. He broke a couple of straps off him as he tried to make out what was happening around him. He could smell Kitten's perfume and so he called her out. She turned around and put a hand on his right pec. From the touch of her hand on his chest, Dave instantly relaxed. The paramedic nodded as he saw the Animal rest again.

"Does he? Okay, I need you to come with us, alright. To keep him calm and to check your own wounds out, alright?", he asked. Kitten nodded and walked back over to Dave. She grabbed and held his right hand in her own two before kissing it gently. "Dave?", she said quietly. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her weakly. She again kissed his hand again as a tear fell down her cheek. "Hey, big guy. We're going to the hospital okay. Just relax and stay calm alright. The last thing we need to do is throw the ambulance off the road with your tantrums"

"You know… you would be too…", he laughed.

"Shut up!" she giggled. Dave laughed again, but this time was stopped by an episode of coughs. Kitten began to panic but he squeezed her hand in reassurance that he was alright. She breathed in deeply as he stopped. "Don't do that Dave! Seriously…"

"I know, I know… I'm sorry.."

"for what?"

"For not getting here any sooner."

"You came at the right time." she smiled. Dave smiled back as he was pushed outside the hotel and into the ambulance. Kitten got in and sat next to him on his left side. She brushed his hair affectionately as the back doors of the ambulance closed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The hospital ride was short but very grueling for both the couple and the paramedics. Dave was hard to keep still, even with Kitten there. He was going in and out of shock because of the trauma his body had sustained. Kitten wasn't that bad. She had a slight sprain in her left knee, a couple of cuts and bruises and a bump on the head from fighting with Damian on the way to the elevator. But she didn't care about her, she cared for Dave. He was worse off then she was.

"We need you to stay calm, Mr. Batista.", a male paramedic said. Dave mentally agreed but his body had another plan. For some strange reason, Dave's body was reacting differently to the bullet. His asthma wasn't helping either. He couldn't breathe, even with the oxygen mask on. Kitten tried her best to keep him calm but it was no use. His body didn't respond to her at all. As much as Kitten was trying to remain calm herself, it was still felt by everyone around her.

"Dave… Dave, you need to relax.", she said calmly as she brushed his hair again. Dave's eyes were closed as he began to relax a little more. A paramedic pushed a needle in his arm and he went stiff again. Kitten looked over at medic and growled at him. "What was that?"

"A sedative. His body isn't relaxed enough for us to properly diagnose him, so we need him sedate him.", he replied shakily.

"Kit…"

"Hey, it's alright. Just rest, we're almost there now", she said quietly. The drug effect was working quickly because a minute later, Dave was out. Kitten relaxed as well now as she leaned back and took a breath. She held his left hand as they both rested. Today had been one of the most scariest days she had ever lived and she had every intention on forgetting it.

They arrived at the hospital less than ten minutes after that. Dave was taken to the emergency room while Kitten was looked over. They did their stuff and she was out within forty-five minutes. She waited for Dave in the waiting room as the doctors worked on him. A nurse came out to see Kitten and ask for as much information of Dave as she could.

An hour went by and finally the doctor who had been working on Dave had come out. "Mrs. Batista?", he called out. Kitten's heart dropped as she shyly stood up. The other people in the waiting room all looked at her. She groaned and walked over to the doctor before she agreed to him. "Yeah, that's me… how is he doing?"

"He'll be fine. We managed to stabilize him and heal his wound up. His asthma is under control now and won't be a problem as long as he takes his inhaler."

"Can I go see him now?"

"Of coarse! Will you be staying with your husband?" he asked innocently. Kitten giggled and nodded. The doctor smiled and wrote something down on his clip board. "Come, I'll lead you to his room then.", he said as he opened the door to the rooms. Kitten nodded and went through as the doctor lead her to Dave's room. Once there he ushered her in and then left.

When Kitten entered, Dave had sensed her presence and opened one eye to see her. He had a mask over his face, wires connected to his heart and chest, and a wrapping around his wound on his shoulder. Kitten smiled and walked closer to him. She grabbed a chair and set it on his right side before leaning over the bed frame and give Dave a gentle kiss on his lips. He welcomed it but was surprised by her action. "What was that for?"

"For being a hero… and now that I know you're gunna be fine, I'm gunna kill you!", she said quickly. She slapped him on the other side of his chest so that she wouldn't injury his wound anymore than it already was. He jumped al little and then smiled as Kitten giggled at him. "That's what you get for scaring me to death!"

"Aww… come on Kit… I'm sorry. You know I would never try to scare you to death. Maybe just to scare you a little, but never to death. I'm not that cruel", he chuckled. Kitten shook her head as she let it hang down. Dave then realized that she had begun to cry. "aye, come on baby. I'm fine. No need for all that."

"I know you are and I hate being a baby about this, but I have never been so scared in my life, Dave. You and I… I've never been so close to anyone before… and when I saw you lying limp on the bathroom floor… I couldn't come to. It was like I died just seeing you, just thinking about you dead."

Dave slowly sat up as he heard her confess to him. He knew Kitten to be strong, but this, this was another side he had never thought to see. To be honest, he never wanted to see again. It was breaking his heart just seeing her like this. He reached over with his right hand and set it on her shaking head. He slide it down the left side of her face and pulled up until he could see her face completely. Kitten kept her eyes down, not wanting to see Dave because she was crying. She closed them and tried to move her head out of his hold. "Kitten, look at me. Please just look at me."

"I… I can't"

"And why not?", Dave said with a small smile. He thought if she wasn't going to look at him, he would try to make her laugh by goofing around. "I'm not that ugly. Girls think _I'm_ hot. Pshh!", he said with his nose in the air. Kitten didn't have to look at him to see him. The tips of her mouth began to move up, forming a small smile. Dave's eyes moved down to her and saw that she was beginning to smile. He then twitched the hand that was holding her head. He was tickling her which caused her smile to grow more. She shook her head trying to get him to stop and not laugh at the same time. She failed herself as she felt herself giggle. "Dave, stop."

"Stop what?"

"I know what you're doing"

"You do? Who told you?", Dave said cheekily. Kitten was laughing now. She finally looked up to see Dave straight in the eye. She could see that his brown eyes were glowing with happiness, but why? Why was he so happy? How could he be so happy? He just took another man's life, and he wasn't even worried about all that. He was just worried about making her laugh.

"Hello! Earth to Kitten… you in there?" Dave said as he moved his hand onto her head. He ruffled her hair a little which made Kitten snap back into reality. The blank face Kitten had made Dave chuckle. "You ok?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Just thinking that's all… did you say something?"

"I asked what are we gonna do about Wrestlemania?"

Whoa, you have to get better soon. Gunshot wounds are like muscle surgery, Dave. When the time comes, we'll get there. Don't you worry, Hunter ain't keeping that title of long.", she smiled. Dave nodded as he yawned. Kitten sighed and took his hand from her head before giving it a kiss. She knew he was tired and could tell as he began to relax a bit in his bed.

"Dave, I want you to rest. Don't you worry about me, according to the hospital, I'm your wife now and so I get to stay here."

"Come sleep with me then?"

"No big guy." Kitten said as she used his nickname. "I want you to rest. All of this is draining me too. If you rest, then I get to rest."

"Fine" Dave pouted. He sighed before he relaxed a bit more. He rested his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. A few moments later, Dave's grip on Kitten's hand slowly released. Kitten smiled and waited for Dave to totally fall asleep before she put his hand back on the bed and stand up. Just as she did, there was a knock at the door. "Hey stranger."

"John! Cena, what are you doin here?"

"I heard what happened at the hotel and got on the next flight over here to see how you guys were doing." he stated. He came in and gave her a hug. He pulled back a minute later to check the bruise that was forming on her forehead. "That must hurt like a bitch"

"It looks worse than really is. My injuries are nothing compare to Dave's"

"Ah, and how's the big man doin?"

"Doctors say he's stable. He'll recover fully too."

"That's great… how bout you? How are you holding up?" John asked as he put an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her in and they walked to a set of comfy chairs by the window. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, but I'm well."

"Good to hear."

"How'd you find out anyways?"

"Well Bill came by the Smackdown locker room and was talking to Eddie"

"Bill? As in Bill Goldberg?"

"Yup, that's the one. I was in the room when he and Eddie were talking."

"Wow, Bill left two years ago. What was he doing back?"

"He was just on his way to the arena to say hi to the guys when he heard what happened on the radio. They mentioned that Dave had stopped the killer from trying to kill you. Once I heard it, I asked where you guys were and got on the next flight here."

"Wow, well remind me to thank Bill. It's nice to have company. Thanks for coming, John"

"Oh anytime, baby girl. You know I'll be here for ya. The Chain Gang got your back" John said. He hit his chest with his right hand and gave her the peace sign. She laughed and did the same. John just gave her a wink and a smile before there was another knock on the door. It was the doctor. "Mrs. Batista?"

"Oh hi Dr. Moor."

"I just came into check on your husband's condition. I'll be in and out before you know it", he smiled. Kitten smiled back and then turned to John. Dr. Moor however noticed John in the room. "Um, excuse me sir, but who are you?"

"He's my Dave's cousin, John. He's from his mother's side." Kitten quickly lied. John gave a smirk at her before giving a smile and a wave to the doc.

"Ah, I see. Well that's alright then." he spoke with a smile. He walked over to Dave with his notebook and took notes on his condition. He finished about a minute later before walking over to where John and Kitten were sitting. "alright, he is doing well. I want to keep him here for another day just to check his progress."

"That's alright. It's not gunna be easy though. Dave doesn't sit still for long though. He'll be wanting to get up and out of here as soon as he feels better."

"Well, I don't want him to move to much until I have a full diagnosis on him. So as his wife, I would appreciate it if you could help him sit still"

"I'll do my best doctor, thank you" she replied. Dr. Moor nodded before leaving the room again. John waited for him to leave before turning to Kitten. "Did he just call you Dave's wife?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that was Dave's idea. It was the only way I could stay here with Dave."

"And that's why you told the doc of there that I was Dave's cousin?"

"Yup. Only family can stay with patients after visiting hours. Dave knew it, so he said I was his wife."

"Got it." John said. He laughed and then relaxed in his chair by leaning back and taking a deep breath. It was a couple of minutes before he began to talk again. "Who was that guy anyways?"

"My foster father… I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to put it behind me"

"Hey that's fine" he said as he sat back up to look at her. He smiled and smacked her right leg. "I'm gunna go get some chow. You want anything?"

"A shake and some fries would be satisfying."

"Alright, coming right up" he said as he stood up and left. "Hey, I'm gunna leave my gear in here, is that alright?"

"Sure, just leave it over there, that way no one trips over it."

"No one, meaning you?"

"Yeah.", she smiled. John chuckled as he dropped his bag in the designated. Just as he walked over to the door and opened it, BIll Goldberg, Chris Benoit, and Eddie Guerrero themselves were standing outside ready to come in. "Hey Guys, what ya guys doin here?"

"We came to see Kitten and yes even Dave, though I don't know why." Bill said. Chris just shook his head and smiled while Eddie stepped forward. "How is the big man doing?"

"He's stable. You guy can go it, Kitten is sitting by the window. Just don't ask what happened. She told me she doesn't really want to talk about it." John finished. He shook there hands and said bye before Chris stopped him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm gettin something to eat for us. You guys want anything?" he asked. All three veterans shook there head. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." he said before leaving. Goldberg walked in first and looked over the room. Dave was asleep and Kitten was resting her head on her left hand looking out the window. "Hey Kitten."

"Bill? Chris? Eddie Guerrero? What… What are you three doing here?"

"We came to see how you two were holding up"

"We're fine Chris. Thank you guys for coming. It means a lot. Especially after what we've done to you two."

"Aww, don't fret Kitten. We know you guys aren't that bad. Its Hunter's doing" Chris said softly. Kitten stood up as he came forward. She gave him a hug and smiled. Bill waited and then came to give her a hug once she separated from Chris. "Thank you too Bill. I really don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything. Just let us know if you need anything." he replied as he let her go. She nodded as she walked over to Eddie. She looked him over causing him to look confusing around at the others in the room. Kitten saw it and laughed. This was _The_ Eddie Guerrero. She had a strange urge to shout _Viva La Raza_ but restrained herself from saying anything. "Hi, I'm Kitten"

"I know Mi Reina. How are you?"

"I'm great, just a little tired" she beamed.

"Well after what happened, I wouldn't expect anything else." he smiled. Kitten nodded and giggled. He was funny even when he wasn't trying to be. It felt good to smile. After what had concurred, it was a miracle that she was. Eddie noticed the slight worrying in her eyes. He pulled her to him and gave her a hug, rocking her gentle from side to side. Immediately, Kitten felt at peace. Her body relaxed against his and just breathed. Eddie could feel her relax and before he knew it, Kitten's legs buckled and she fell against him. Just as he figured, Kitten was exhausted and she was holding it in. Eddie smiled and kissed her hair. Goldberg came over and picked her up before walking over to the big chair she was sitting in when they came in. He took his jacket off so she would have a blanket to keep her warm.

"Man is she beat." he said as he joined the other two sittin around her. Eddie came over to Dave and looked him over. "He saved her. Killed a man without even hesitating."

"Yeah, they said it was self defense though."

"More like love if you ask me" Chris interjected. He too walked up to Dave's bed next to Eddie. He looked at Dave's shoulder and saw the bullet hole had bled out a little through the bandage. He also had a big bruise around his neck.

John had knocked on the door and came in, causing the veterans to turn to him. Kitten also woke up and looked over at him. She could smell the food and stood up. "Finally, its about time."

"HEY! You were sleeping"

"Yeah, well I woke up when I smelled the food." she said as she stood up and walked over to John. She grabbed her food and sat back down. She ate her fries quickly while the veterans in the room watched her. Goldberg laughed "Hey, you wanna chill with those. They're not going anywhere."

"Well I'm starving. I hadn't eaten anything since our breakfast this morning." she replied as she drank her milkshake. John sat down next to her and began eating his own food. For a while, the room was only filled with the sounds of munching and slurping of drinks. No one had even realized that Dave had woken up again. He opened his eyes just enough to see what was going on. His eyes fell on the three men standing on the opposite wall.

Kitten had looked up just as Dave blinked. "Dave?"

"Smells great. Can I have some?"

"How you feeling?" she said as she stood up and walked over to him. Dave sat up as she came and stood next to him. "I'm a lot better. Sleep was what I needed."

"Yeah, sleep does wonders"

"Did you get any?"

"Sleep? Got about twenty minutes worth before Cena came with food."

"Well after you eat, go to sleep, yeah?"

"Oh I will, as long as you get some shut eye too." she said as she quirked up an eyebrow. Dave chuckled and began eating some of her fries. He looked up over at the other people in the room. "What are they doing here?"

"Dave! There here because they wanted to check if we were alright. Cena here has agreed to stay with us tonight. Bill, Chris, and Eddie came to see us."

"Oh I see. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like an asshole. Its the medicine…. Hey, I finally get to use that as an excuse" he smiled cheekily. Kitten and Cena both laughed as the others just smiled. Kitten moved over and gave Dave a kiss on the cheek before brushing his hair. It was great that Dave's humor was returning. It was nice to hear him laugh. She ruffled his hair before he gave her a big smile.

"Its good to see you up Dave"

"Thanks John. How are ya? Haven't seen you since the whole JBL incident"

"JBL incident?"

"Yeah…. Oh Kitten, you weren't here for all that."

"I wasn't?"

"You were out on injury remember"

"Oh yeah, thanks for that Dave"  "Hey I thought I paid for all that"

"You did, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt" she replied. She wasn't angry or anything. She was just making a point. Dave knew and nodded. John felt a little out of place as he watched the two Evolution members.

"I'm sorry about that… again"

"I'm not mad anymore. I got what I needed from you" she smiled evilly. Dave chuckled. He remembered what she got from him. She beat him pretty good in the elimination chamber.

Dave smiled and began eating again. Kitten went back to her shake. John figured that it was best if he just sat out of this one, but Kitten smiled and came over to sit next to him. "Thanks for the food. How much do I owe you?"

"Aww don't you worry about it. It was on me"

"But.."

"No buts! You've been through hell today, both of you have. Its the least I could do" he said with a smile. Kitten giggled and then nodded in agreement. "Good!" John bent over his chair and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dave saw it and growled. No one heard him which he was thankful for, well somewhat thankful.

Kitten smiled before standing up and ruffling John hair. She walked over to Dave's left side to check his wound out. Eddie came over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Mi Reina, why don't you go take a walk."

"Take a walk? Um why?"

"We want to talk to Dave." he replied. He looked back to Bill and Chris who nodded. "Just some boy talk"

"Uh huh… alright. Dave I want you to behave yourself. I'll be right back" Kitten gave his right hand a squeeze before she turned around and headed out the door. Once she had closed the door Eddie turned to Dave. "How are you truly feeling big man?"

"What?"

"About what happened today?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can see it." Eddie said plainly. He sighed and put his hand on Dave's left shoulder, careful not to touch his new wound. "Take it from a person who knows about life. When you do something like this, especially for your loved ones, it starts taking its toll on you."

"the only thing I was thinking about was Kitten's life. I didn't want anything to happen to her."

"I know. You love her more than you even know"

"How can I love someone so much, so quickly?"

"Its fate" Chris interjected. "Kitten loves you too, other wise she wouldn't have reacted to all this they way she had. But by you betraying her in the past, she's confused about what she really feels."

"So she conflicting with herself on what to do about all this. She doesn't know what she wants from all this just yet" Eddie finished. Dave sighed and closed his eyes. All this was his fault, even though he knew it wasn't he truly believed it was. He jumped to conclusions and Hunter made him do it. Dave growled loudly as his muscles tensed up. Eddie rested his hand on his shoulder again. "You have a chance at making it right with her. Ask her to help you with your match at Wrestlemania"

"Yeah, you guys are quite a team" Goldberg said. He smiled and walked over to the bed as well. "Don't you think I wouldn't forget what you two are like when you guys are together"

"We were pretty bad to you and the rest of the locker room" Dave chuckled.

"Yeah you were. It's because no one would have thought she would be so…"

"Dangerously evil?" Chris threw in.

"Yeah" Bill laughed. "How can something so small, be so dangerous?"

"It's because she is dangerous, that she so good. People don't know or realize that and so it was something you and the rest of Evolution picked up on. It was no surprise that Hunter would kick her out though."

"What do you mean?"

"She knew what Hunter was doing. She also knew that Hunter wanted to keep you away from the idea of getting a title, more specifically, _his_ title. Once she figured out what he was doing, and how he wanted to use you guys, she started rebelling. Kitten isn't someone who likes to be controlled or can be controlled. But that wasn't the reason why she was kicked out" Chris continued.

"It was because she was changing me."

"She didn't really change you, you just grew more open to what was around you. You grew more aware of what Hunter was doing, so he had to do something about it."

"And he knew Kitten was the only way to me" Dave finished.

_A/N: hey everyone! i am so sorry that i haven't updated in like forever! i know i've kept you all waiting but somethings came up and its been really distracting! but im back and ready to write lol. as always i would love for you guys to read and review! it means a lot! thanks for reading ^_^_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kitten had walked down the corridors of the hospital for about thirty minutes saying hi to anyone that smiled at her. Her thoughts however, were on Dave and the rest of the guys. She smiled as she replayed the meeting with Eddie Guerrero. _"Never even met the guy and he acts like I'm family" _she thought to herself. She smiled to herself happy about the fact there were more people in the industry that actually do care about one another.

Kitten rounded a corner to her left and walked down the next corridor. When she walked down a couple of steps, she stopped at a big window. Coming closer to it, she saw that it was a room filled with newborns. Kitten stopped and watched them for a second. She wrinkled her nose as she saw how small and wrinkling they were. "Its hard to imagine Dave was actually that small." she giggled to herself.

"Yes it is." a voice replied from behind her. Kitten spun around quickly to see an elder slender lady with blonde hair. Kitten turned her head to the side in confusion as the lady walked up to the window and stared at the newborns. There was just something about the lady that reminded kitten of Dave. She chuckled to herself. "It wasn't easy bringing him into this world, but I am proud I did it."

"You're Dave's mom…" Kitten finally said. It wasn't a question. It was more of a realization. The older woman smiled as she turned to Kitten. "I am"

"Wow… uh… hi, my name is kitten."

"You mean Pari" she replied. Kitten smiled shyly before she nodded. "Yes, DJ has told me about you."

"Really? I didn't know that. I hope its all good things"

"Of course! I've taught my children not to be back stabbers."

"Well, we were Evolution team mates and we did back stab a lot"

"I'm also aware of that. I'm still proud of what he has accomplished, even if it means running others over"

"Yeah, well that's Dave for you"

"He was always like that"

"He told me he was a skinny little thing" kitten giggled. The woman laughed as well. She set her arm around the younger woman and the two began walking back towards Dave's room. "So you prefer Kitten then?"

"Yes I do, if that's not a problem."

"Oh no dear, no problem at all." She beamed. Kitten nodded and looked at her. She was beautiful. Kitten finally found where Dave had gotten his beautiful brown eyes from, his mom. "I'm Diana" she added. Kitten smiled at her and wrapped her arm around the older woman as well. "So how did you find out about Dave?"

"It was on the news"

"Oh man. I bet that's some free publicity Vince wouldn't want"

"Its outta his hands, dear. That's what life does."

"Yeah I figured that one out." Kitten replied bluntly. Diana laughed. Kitten's lips formed a grin as she heard Diana laugh. Her laugh was a hearty laugh that began from her diaphragm, much like Dave's own laugh. Kitten then giggled as she thought of Dave being a momma's boy. "_They do have a lot in common"_

"So, where is DJ's room anyways? I haven't been able to see him yet."

"Why do you call Dave, DJ?"

"For Dave Junior"

"DAVE'S A JUNIOR?" Kitten blurted out. Diana simply laughed at Kitten's expression. Kitten then soon joined in. They had laughed themselves all the way back to Dave's room. John and Dave were listening as Eddie, Bill and Chris were talking strategy about Hunter.

"Hunter is known for getting his opponent distracted" Bill said.

"Which means Flair will be with him when he comes to the ring" Chris finished.

"We can handle Hunter and the old man. Don't you worry about that." Kitten interjected. All the men turned to her from the doorway. She and Diana had finally stopped laughing when they arrived in the room. Dave saw that his mom and 'girlfriend' were wiping tears away. "Hey I'm gunna be okay guys. No need for the water works." He said innocently. That earned Dave a confused look from the ladies before both fell to the floor laughing again. Bill and Eddie came over to help Diana up and John ran to Kitten to do the same for her. Chris was still standing as a slow smile appeared on his face. "Dave I don't think they were crying of sadness."

"What do you mean?"

"I think they were laughing"

"About what?"

"We'll soon find out." Chris said as he watched John lift Kitten off her feet and walk her to her chair by the window. Eddie did the same with Diana. Once the women calmed down and Dave was seated up right, Chris had asked them why they were laughing.

"We weren't crying Dave. We were laughing about something I never knew about until your mother told me"

"When did you two meet anyways?"

"Oh, by the maternity ward."

"What were you doing over there?"

"I was just walking around and I landed at the maternity ward. That's where I met Diana"

"I was on my way here and I noticed her tattoo. DJ had told me about her unique design, so that's how I knew it was her."

"Is there anything he didn't tell you about me" kitten giggled as she turned to Dave. He smiled back and gave her a wink. She shook her head and looked back at Diana. Diana smiled at her. "He said you were beautiful, but he didn't do you justice."

"No one ever does" she replied pouting mockingly. Everyone laughed at her as she traced her index finger from her right eye all the way down her face, as if it was a tear. She then joined into the laughter. Dave began to cough which made Kitten rush to his side again. "Dave, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm great, just a little cough here and there." He answered. Kitten smiled weakly and brushed his hair back. Diana stood up and walked to the other side of Dave's bed. Dave turned to her and gave her a half hug with his good arm. "Hey mom, how are you?"

"No as bad as you. You sure you're feeling alright, honey"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. How's Diana?"

"She's with the kids."

"Wait who's Diana? I thought your name was Diana?" Kitten said from her side of the bed.

"Diana is my sister as well as my mom's name" Dave replied. He smiled at his mom and then turned to Kitten again. "They were pretty original when it came to naming us."

"Oh. So she's a junior too?"

"Yeah, she is."

"How come you never mentioned her before?"

"I told you I had a sister"

"Yea I know that silly, but you never told me her name."

"Oh well now you know" Dave said with a smile. Kitten shook her head and walked back over to where the rest of the guys were sitting. "Hey, thanks again for coming guys"

"No problem babe. You've always got me you know that."

"Yeah John, I know. Thanks." She said as she gave him a kiss in his hair. John felt her sit down on one of the arms on his chair. She smiled at him before she saw Bill, Eddie and Chris get up. "Where are you guys going?"

"We should be heading back.

"Aww, so soon."

"Yeah, its late now anyways. We'll call you later okay?" Chris replied as he came over and gave her a hug. She sighed and nodded before she returned his hug. Bill came next and did the same. Eddie was the last to come and gave her a long hug with a kiss on her forehead. "You two stay safe now alright? Don't you worry about Hunter. He can't beat love."

"Yeah, we're still waiting for the verdict on that one." she said quietly. Eddie nodded and held her longer. He then whispered into her ear so that no one else could hear him. "Don't give up on the big man just yet, mi reina. He's still hurt about what happened to you two."

"I… I just don't know what to do."

"Listen to your heart."

"What about my head"

"Ah, I see your dilemma. Well all I can say is that in the end, its all up to you." Eddie replies silently. He kissed her hair before separating from her and walking over to the door where Chris and Bill were waiting for him. He turned back and gave a nod to Cena, Diana and Dave before giving a wink to Kitten. She smiled and watched them all leave.

"Well, I'm pooped." Cena blurted out. Kitten turned to him and laughed. He smiled and lazily spread himself in one of the comfortable chairs sitting by the window.

"Well, you take a nap then. Diana and I will watch Dave." Kitten smiled. Cena nodded lazily as he set his cap over his face. Kitten shook her head and headed over to Diana. "You should rest too. It is getting late"

"That is a good idea. Do you mind if I take your chair?"

"No problem. Just hit John if he starts snoring"

"I heard that"

"Oh your still up?"

"Yea babe"

"Well then get to sleep, so I can talk behind your back" Kitten replied with her hands on her hips and a smile on her lips (oh that so rhymed lol). She could see his smile coming on his face as well. "Oh so that's what you do when I'm away huh?"

"Shut up Cena and go to sleep" Dave said. Cena smile widen and simply nodded. Kitten laughed when she turned to Dave. He was about to throw his pillow at the Chain Gang leader but stopped when Kitten turned to him. He smiled and set it back behind him. She shook her head while pulling a chair to his left side to sit on.

"We are such a curse you know?"

"What you mean, Kit?"

"Think about it. Every time we're together, we're always in some heap of trouble."

"But that's mostly your fault."

"How is that my fault?"

"You like to create as much havoc as you possibly can"

"Oh and it was my fault that we got into the accident?"

"Ok no, but you did cause that whole fiasco at the hotel"

"How was I supposed to know that Damian was gunna be there?"

"Its still your fault"

"Oh shut up!… I'm sorry about all that though. Because of me, you got hurt, almost killed."

"Hey, hey, don't you worry about me. I'm getting better and tomorrow I'll be free of this hell hole"

"Yeah, but we got to restraint your movements for a while. At least until you can heal enough to start training again."

"So I'm supposed to watch you go out and kick ass for me"

"And what's wrong with that? You used to do it for me. Why can't I return the favor? We're best friends Dave and that's what they do for each other"

"Best friends huh?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Nothing, I just thought that we were more that friends…"

"Well we are, but I don't want to rush anything so fast. That's what happened and that's how we got here remember?"

"Alright, I know. I get it. You don't want to hurry things along. We might make a mistake that we'll regret and have to live with for the rest of our odd lives"

"Yes. So we're friends now, yes?"

"If that's the highest I can go, yeah we're best friends"

"Good. Glad we got that all that covered."

"Me too…" Dave said with a fake smile. Kitten however saw right through it but didn't say anything. Dave felt a little uneasy now. He thought that Kitten would have at least given them another try, but he guessed wrong on this one. Kitten felt the same way. Her heart told her to let him in, but her head was faster and she told him a lie. A lie to her heart and his. The room became quite after that except for John's light snoring.

**The next day…**

Dave was released from the hospital. Kitten had decided that it would be best for Dave to stay with Diana, since she had work an all. She was needed at the arena since her injuries weren't severe. Therefore, she drove Dave and Diana to the airport and put them on the next plane to Tampa. It wasn't easy though, but John agreed to come along, which made Kitten feel a little better. Dave on the other hand, didn't like it one bit. Both Diana and Kitten felt his uneasiness about this. Dave even started trying to convince Kitten that he would be all right if he stayed with her.

"Kitten, I'm fine. I can go to the arena."

"Dave, Wrestlemania isn't until April. You still have enough time to make the event, but that's only if you rest and go through with your therapy. Retrain what you lost and you'll be better than before"

"That's where you come in though, Kit. It'll be better if you were with me"

"No I would only get in the way. Look, I know you'll go crazy without the action, but Dave you know what will happen if something goes wrong. I couldn't focus if you were constantly there with me. Therefore, I need you to do this one thing for me, all right. Just stay with your mother. She's better at taking care of you." Kitten finished. Dave was gunna reply but an announcement of Dave's plane. "Ah see, you got to get going… the both of you. Don't you worry about me. I've got some allies in the locker room." she said hurriedly. She gave Diana a hug who kept telling her to be careful. She then moved to Dave and gave him a kiss on the cheek before directing him to the gate. She turned around quickly and went over to where John was waiting for them. She swallowed the lump in her throat and force a smile on her face before turning to Dave and his mom and waving to them. Dave saw that it was all an act. He could feel kitten's uneasiness. They had never really parted since they began evolution together, so this would be the first time for them to be this far apart.

She waved and watched them leave. Just as Dave began to turn, he saw the smile fade and her shoulders slump down. He turned towards her direction but saw John pull her into a hug, her back towards him. Dave wanted to rip John in two. He was moving in on his girl… wait. Kitten and he had agreed that they would remain friends, best friends. He sighed and gave a faint smile and wave before turning and leaving.

As he sat down in his business class seat next to the window. His mother was in the aisle seat sighing to herself. Dave did the same. He was a little mad about what had happened with him and Kitten. Cena wasn't helping either. _"What the fuck is he doing here anyways? He's probably here to pay me back for the Royal Rumble"_ Dave thought to himself. He sighed again and slumped back in his chair.

Back in the airport parking lot, Kitten and John had walked back to her car quietly. Kitten's mind was still on Dave. She could feel his sadness even from this far apart. How hard was it gunna be for her, if he hasn't even left yet. John picked up on the feeling so he thought he break the silence. "I've got about two weeks before I got to head back to Smackdown. You mind if I hang with you until then"

"I don't know how the Raw locker room would feel about having a Smackdown Superstar in the same arena."

"Naw, I mean after the shows. We just hang out" he replied. He knew kitten was seriously thinking about it because her nose was wrinkling up. She sighed and then nodded. "Alright. You can stick around with me, but won't Smackdown miss you?"

"They can run the show without me for two weeks. It's not gunna hurt them."

"Oh all right then. We'll do you mind if we share a hotel room" she asked as she pulled up to another hotel in the city. John looked at her and then saw that she had some fear of staying alone. He didn't blame her though. After what had concurred, he could totally see why. "Yeah, its cool with me."

"Great so why don't you go inside and get us two kings with no smoking"

"All right. See you inside." John said as he got out of the car. Kitten drove off to the parking lot and parked under a big tree. She turned the car off and just stared at the steering wheel. Suddenly kitten burst into tears. She cried her heart out. She was holding it in for too long. Everything that was going on around her was too fast for her to comprehend and it hurt. She set her head on the steering wheel and let it all out. She began to sob now, just letting herself go. Dave would usually be here holding her and telling her, that it was all right to be this way. It was what she would had loved to feel but knew that he wasn't anywhere close. That made her weep more. She was alone again.

Miles away above the ground and heading towards Tampa, Dave was on a plane staring out the window. Suddenly, Dave's heart began to ache horribly. At first, he thought that it was just his injury but then he realized it was his injury. "_It's Kitten"_ he realized. Dave sat up straight and concentrated on the pain. _"She's really hurting. Come on babe, what's up? Why are you hurting? Is it me? Better not be Cena, I'll kick his ass… no its not. its… it's the aftermath. You're scared… scared because you're alone now…. FUCK!! Kit babe, you're not alone. You've got me. I'm here" _Dave thought. He sat back and kept his eyes closed as he thought of her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! It means a lot. I know I ended the last chapter on a sad note, but I promise this one will better. It is time for Dave and Kitten to work together in bringing Hunter and Flair down! Lol thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Talk to you when I do! ^_^_

A couple of weeks later, Dave was seen walking into the backstage of RAW with a work out bag. When he entered the arena, there was a huge applause for him from the staff and fellow wrestlers. Raw hadn't begun yet so there was no audience but it sure felt like there were more people there then there actually was. Dave couldn't help but smile, even though he was confused as hell, he smiled. He looked over to where Chris was standing and gave him a nod. He came over and shook Dave's hand. "Welcome back Dave."

"Thanks Chris, but what's all this?"

"Well everyone is really proud and happy for what you did that day. Now that you're back, we can finally get rid of Hunter's stupid reign."

"Oh don't you worry about Hunter. I'm going to take care of him and show him that no one messes with me." Dave said with a grin. Chris laughed at the bigger man and patted him on the shoulder. The crowd had come and said their hi's and their best wishes before he and Chris were left alone. "Well I got to head to the locker room. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, thanks Chris… oh before you go, have you seen Kitten? Do you know if she's here?"

"She's here. She's at her favorite spot." Chris said with a smile. Dave looked at the veteran oddly and then laughed. Chris did the same before leaving. Dave shook his head as he headed over to Kitten's spot. When he got there, she was sitting at a table. She looked up from her activity and stared at the big man shocked. Dave couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't told her that he was returning two weeks early. He had worked hard to get back and it paid off. So, he figured he come and surprise her.

"Hey Kitten."

"DAVE! What are you doing here?"

"I've been cleared."

"No way! That's… that's great" Kitten said happily. She stood up and ran to him. Dave caught her and hugged her before picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. It was great to have him back. It was so boring and lonely without him. Even though Cena did keep her company, she still felt alone.

Dave set her back down onto the floor and held her at arm's length. She looked about the same. No new injuries were seen so that was a good sign that Hunter and Flair had left her alone while he was away. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It's so good to be back" Dave chuckled. Kitten nodded and walked back to the table to sit down. Dave followed her and sat across from her, sitting in the chair backwards so that he could rest his arms on the back of the chair. Kitten looked up at him and shook her head. "How'd you find me anyways?"

"Well, Chris said that you were at your favorite place. I thought about it. Then I remembered that you love to eat, so catering would be your favorite spot." Dave laughed. Kitten giggled and nodded her head. She took a bite of her food and drank some water out of the bottle. "Well, you and Chris were right. Catering is my favorite place to be."

"Everyone knows Kitten. " Dave said as he took some of her fries. Kitten simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled. The smile faded however, when she looked up and saw who had strolled into the room. Sable, Hunter and Ric were seen walking in. Immediately, Kitten was on her feet. Dave stared at her and then at what she was staring at. He too jumped to his feet in an instant. Kitten was about to charge Sable but Dave caught her before she could go anywhere. Hunter smiled as he passed the two on his way to the food table. Kitten ignored him as she set her gaze onto Sable. Dave's eye however never left Hunter. Hunter looked up at the big man and nodded. He moved the title from his right shoulder to his left, so that Dave could look at it better. Dave simply smiled and licked his lips, menacingly. Hunter's smiled was wiped off his face, as was Flairs. Sable came up to him and took his arm. Kitten was gunna charge the woman again but Dave had a strong hold on her waist. Once the three were seated, Kitten escaped Dave's hold and headed straight out the door. Dave wasn't too far behind her. He caught up to her and walked beside her right side. "What was all that about? What is Sable doing with Hunter and Flair?"

"She's _helping _them out with this whole Wrestlemania thing."

"That's not good news"

"No, it's not good news at all. If Hunter has Stephanie and Sable, he's got Vince."

"Well he doesn't have my secret weapon."

"You have a secret weapon?"

"Yeah… you."

"Me? Why me? How me?"

"I asked Linda for a contract for you to be my manager. I filled it out and…" he said as he reached into his bag. He pulled it out and got a pen out from his back pocket. "It's all filled out. You just need to sign it."

"You want me to be your manager?"

"Yeah I do. We make a great team together. Yeah we have our differences, but we're great together"

"Mhmm, I don't know Dave"

"You'll get commission for every match I win… or have a title and win a match that way, you'll get a bonus."

"Really? Where do I sign?"

"Kitten…"

"What? Everyone loves money. And I have a feeling this is a great investment" she said with a smile. Dave laughed and handed her the papers. She took it and looked them over. At the bottom of the contract was a place for two signatures. Dave had already signed the first spot and dated it. Kitten looked up at him and nodded. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm very sure."

"Okay, give me the pen." She said quickly. Dave laughed and handed her the pen. She grabbed it but stopped and began looking around. Dave watched her confusingly as she looked around for something unknown to him. She then stared back at him and smiled. "Dave, can you turn around really fast"

"What? Why?"

"So I can use your back as a table. I need something hard to sign on."

"Oh yeah sure." Dave said chuckling. He turned around and stood still as he felt Kitten put the papers against his back. He soon felt the pen moving as she signed her papers. A few seconds later, he felt her pick the papers off. He turned around and faced her as she rechecked everything. Once done, she handed him back the papers and then the pen. "Thanks. I'm gunna go turn these in. I'll see you back in your locker room?"

"Sure. Knock though because I might be changing."

"Oh then I won't knock."

"Dave!"

"I'm kidding" he chuckled as he received a slap on chest. "Oww! That hurt. I think I'm injured again"

"Shut up and go turn the papers in, will ya?"

"Fine. You don't care" Dave pouted. He picked up his bag and headed off towards the GM's office. Kitten took out a glove and threw it at his disappearing form. She nailed him in the ass, which made him reach for it. He turned around and looked at the fallen glove on the floor before turning back to Kitten. She was giggling with a big smile plastered on her face. She waved to him as she went the opposite direction. Dave simply chuckled as she walked away and disappeared from his sight. _"Someone wants to play…"_ Dave said to himself. He chuckled and headed over to Eric's Office.

Kitten and Dave had sat down on the couch as Raw began. In between breaks and matches, they began to discuss what was going on with Wrestlemania and Hunter. They decided that it would be best if she had come down to the ring with him. They both knew Flair would be there and they knew that he would bring his dirty bag of tricks. Hunter was bad enough, but having Ric there with him, would be even tougher.

"So we're both going to head down together. I'll make sure Naitch stays away from you."

"Just want you to be careful. We don't know what they might have planned too."

"The only thing I want you worrying about is getting that title around your waist." Kitten smiled. Dave did the same and nodded. He stood up and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water for him and Kitten. On his way, back to the couch there was a hurried knock on the door. Dave took a sip and quickly swallowed. "Yeah?" he said annoyed. Two seconds later, Eric Bischoff, Raw's General manager, came barging in. Kitten rolled her eyes as the man came straight to Dave. "Batista, we need to talk."

"Alright, then talk."

"Well, as you know Wrestlemania is two weeks away. So I have decided to have a contract signing between the Champ and the number one contender, which would be you. It will be a non-physical confirmation. So, I don't want any fighting."

"I'll join you." Kitten said from her seat. The men looked at her as she watched the TV. "Just to make sure they don't start something."

"That seems fair. I know Ric will be there too, am I right?"

"Yes he will be."

"Then it's settled. Kitten comes with me." Dave said as he shook Eric's hand. Eric didn't really know what just happened but shook Dave's hand and left. Kitten laughed after the GM left. "He's kissing Hunter's ass you know?"

"He's always kissing Hunter's ass… anyways, you need to get ready."

"Me? What's wrong with what I've got on?" she said as she stood up and looked at what she had on. She was wearing a simple black tank top and a black skirt with white pinstripes. She had on black Addias on with two white strips. She stared at the big man who had a smile creeping on his face. "Well?"

"It's not… curvy enough."

"Curvy?"

"Yeah, we need to knock their socks off." He winked. Kitten nodded and smiled. She stood up and walked to her bag. She rummaged through her bag and found something she thought Dave and the rest of the crowd would like. She stood up and hid it behind her back. Dave furrowed his brows as he watched her sliding to the bathroom. "Wait! Let me see it."

"No not yet. Just wait like a minute." She said as she ran to the door. Dave was hot on her tail but stopped when she slammed the door. He could hear her giggling on the other side and chuckled himself before he walked over to the couch and sat on the arm. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for her to come out. About a minute later, she spoke from the other side of the door. "Hey, can you get my strapped heels? They're sitting on top of my work out bag."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get them." Dave pouted. He again heard her giggle from the other side of the door. "You really like torturing me, don't you?"

"It's only fun because you make it, Dave" she said. Dave shook his head and chuckled before turning to his bag and putting his boots on. A minute later Kitten had told Dave that she needed the heels she had placed next to her duffle bag. "It's the one with the black straps."

"Yeah I see them but are you sure that you'll be able to fight in these? If we know Hunter, he's probably gunna start something."

"I'm sure I can handle myself, big guy. After all, I wrestle in heeled boots every night." She said from behind him. Dave slowly turned around and stared at her awe struck. She smiled as she walked over to where he was holding her heels. "I'm guessing by your reaction, you think this is curvy enough?"

"Plenty" he said breathlessly. Kitten giggled as she turned around for the big man. Her dress was a black curvy dress that fit her without making her look too seductive. The dress went down to a little about her knee. The straps were tied behind her neck and the neck of the dress was low enough to show some cleavage but not much. The back was backless and ended at the small of her back. As she turned Dave could only admire her. When she came back around to face him she gave him a kiss on the cheek and took her heels before strapping them on and fixing her dress a little. She then looked at Batista and turned her head to the side. "Are you going out like that?"

"Yes I am. I know Hunter's gunna start something so I rather be in my gear than in a two-thousand dollar suit."

"Gotcha, well let's get a move on, huh?"

"Coming." He said as he followed her out of the dressing room. That night was one of the best night both of them had. As predicted, Hunter did start something. He slapped Dave across the face, which made Dave's patients quickly vanish. He thanked Hunter before launching himself at him and pounding him to the mat. Before anyone knew it, security was in there trying to break them apart. They managed to get Dave off of Hunter, but Hunter retaliated by sucker punching Dave. Dave threw the security off and launched himself again to Hunter. That lasted about twenty seconds before Ric was outside pulling Hunter out. Dave had men on his back and still managed to pull Hunter over the top rope and back into the ring. Security came back and pulled them apart. Most of them were on Dave, who they moved into the back corner where Kitten had been throughout the whole ordeal. Kitten was laughing out loud. She couldn't help it. Dave was back and better than ever. It was about time someone put Hunter in his place and Dave was surely the man to do it. She told the security that she had if from here before she patted Dave's shoulders. Dave immediately stopped and began chuckling. He was glad he was back and tonight showed that he was ready to take Hunter out.

That night was just the start of things, but before anyone knew it, Dave's title match with Hunter was only an hour away. He wasn't nervous, just anxious. Kitten could help but laugh. She knew tonight was going to memorable for both her and Dave. Dave would win the title tonight. She would make sure of it. He worked too hard not to win it. That Nature Boy wouldn't have any say in it. "Dave, I want you to make sure Hunter knows who the man is around here." She said as she walked with him to the stage. Dave only nodded as he saw Cena approaching. Kitten smiled and gave the Chain Gang leader a hug.

"How is my favorite Diva?"

"HA! I'm doing well, Cena. How bout you?"

"I'm pumped as hell"

"Yeah, I can see that" she giggled. Dave growled behind them. Kitten smiled but didn't turn around. Dave was jealous. She always knew that. He was jealous of anyone that came to her. She just hoped that he wouldn't take it as far as he did before with her and Jeff. That was something she tried not to think of.

"You teach that Hunter a thing or two, huh Dave?"

"Don't you worry your boy shorts off, Cena. I got Hunter covered. He has nowhere to run or hid tonight." Dave chuckled. Cena joined in. kitten shook her head at the two. It was nice that they got a long. Two of the best upcoming superstars were standing before her. She laughed which made both Cena and Batista turn to her puzzled. She shook her head again. "Well I'm glad one of my boys won a title tonight. Dave it's your turn"

"I'll get that title, babe. Don't fret!" he said as he pulled her around the shoulders. She giggled at him. Suddenly, Motorhead began playing. That told the two that it was time for Dave's match. "We gotta get going, Cena. We'll see you later."

"Alright, big man. Good luck!"

"Thanks… come on baby girl." Dave said as he pulled her along. He knew that she was going to give Cena a kiss goodbye so he acted quickly. Kitten caught on though, so she blew Cena a kiss instead. Dave growled again. Kitten laughed and followed Dave to the stage. Once Dave's music hit, the crowd was alive again. She let Dave go first. It was his night and she thought it would be best for the crowd to see him first. She waited for him to finish his pyros before she walked out and down the ramp with him. Hunter and Flair were already in the ring talking strategy she figured. They had a smug look on their faces, which made Dave and Kitten smile. As Dave entered the ring, Ric left. He stood near the announcer tables. Kitten stood by the ramp. Once the music stopped, the ref signaled for the bell. Dave and Hunter went at it again. They were neck and neck in everything they tried on each other.

The entire match went back and forth between Dave and Hunter. The crowd was loving it, because they never stopped cheering. Kitten looked around and saw that almost everyone who could stand, was in fact standing. She cheered along with them. She booed with them, she even started cursing when things didn't go right. Dave had the advantage until Hunter threw him out of the ring. Dave was on the floor for only a second before Hunter distracted the ref and Flair began to pound Dave. Kitten was there in a flash. She attacked Ric immediately and sent him to the floor with ease. She helped Batista up and told him to get Hunter out here. "Use anything you can" she told him. Dave nodded and stood up. He had an idea and smiled at Kitten who was looking at Hunter. Hunter was saying something to her, but she ignored and watched Dave pull the Champion down to the floor. He dragged him to the stairs behind the ring and slammed his head in. Hunter was busted open and Dave smelled blood. The Animal was unleashed now and it wasn't stopping till he had what he wanted.

Kitten could only watch in awe as he slammed Hunter's head into everything he could possible hit. He threw the Champion in the ring and climbed in himself to break the count on them. It was another five minutes of beating HHH until Dave signaled for the Batista Bomb. Thumbs up… Thumbs down! Everyone joined him in his taunt, even Kitten. She was smiling ear to ear as she watched Dave do his finisher. Ric was going to interfere but Kitten caught him and speared him to the floor. He flopped like a fish in pain. Kitten turned to Dave when she heard the bell ring and the crows go nuts. Dave had done it! He was the new World Heavy Weight Champion! Kitten jumped into the ring and ran to Dave who was on his knees holding the belt. She came and gave him a rushed hug. He was wet but she honestly didn't care. She was just proud of him for doing what many people couldn't on the grand stage of them all.

He stood up at the same time she let him go. He held the belt in front of her and pointed to himself with his thumb. Kitten just laughed as she raised his hand and faced the crowd. Dave was laughing and walked to the ropes to show off his new belt. He went into one of the corners and raised his hands as he stood on the top ropes. Ric and Hunter just watched him from their spot of the floor. Kitten was clapping as the confetti fell from up top and into the ring. That night had been truly spectacular.

When Dave and Kitten had come back to the backstage area, there were loud cheers from the staff and Superstars. Everyone came to congratulate the new Champion. They finally made their way back to the dressing room and collapsed on the couch. Kitten laughed as Dave let out a big sigh. "You relieved?"

"Hell yeah I am! I've proven my worth against one of the best in this business."

"Not to mention you've shut mouths up too."

"That too."

"Well I want to celebrate but I'm beat. I wanna take a shower and go to sleep"

"You're not the only one, Kit."

"Then let's get outta here!" she said as she dragged him up. She walked over to her bag and began setting her things in it. Dave did the same. In matter of minutes, they were ready to leave the arena. Dave wanted to get out of here as fast as he could, so he could go out and celebrate. Something however, was bugging him about Kit. She seemed different after he won the title. She seemed… gloomy.

"Hey Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright? You seem a little out of it?""

"Yeah, it's just that Cena texted me during the match and well he's asked me to show him the town"

"Tell pretty boy, that you have plans"

"What plans?"

"We're going out and—wait a minute… you wanted to go with him"

"Well yea, I did. Dave, don't get me wrong, it's nothing believe me. It just that I feel that I owe him"

"Owe him what?"

"Dave, when you were injured and recovering, it was really hard being away from you. John helped me, by keeping me company. I just didn't feel alone anymore. I was at first, but then he stayed with me for two weeks and we just sorta—"

"Connected?"

"Kinda, but not like that though. John's a really good guy and a great friend to have. I just think that I owe him something for helping me out."

"Well you're the kind of person that doesn't like being in anyone's debt."

"Yeah, exactly, see I knew you would get it"

"Fine, go with him. See if I care."

"Aww Dave, come on big guy. It's not like—"

"I know! I get it! Just go already!" Dave growled back. Kitten stared at him wide-eyed but silently nodded. Dave had turned around and began putting his things in his bag again. Kitten hung her head and sighed before she walked over to his right and placed a gentle hand on his forearm. He watched her from the corner of his eyes but didn't say a word. Suddenly, he felt her lips on his right cheek and her hand cupping his face. She smiled gently as he watched her. Her thumb rubbing his left cheek softly. "Dave I want you to know, that I am really proud of you. What you and I have, is something that no one could every replace. You may already know that, but I am confirming it. I'll see you later, Champ!" she said softly. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips before she walked over to her bag, picked it up and headed out the door. Dave remained his room for another ten minutes before he too was seen leaving the arena. Those who saw, him would probably say they have never seen him so sad. Dave did feel sad, but he knew it was his own doing. He got into his limo and went straight for the nearest nightclub. Tonight he was going to celebrate. He would make damn sure of it too.

Dave and Kitten had once again become an unstoppable team. Hunter had set his rematch clause for Backlash. Hunter was really being a baby about this whole ordeal. Dave simply laughed it off, he knew he could beat him. He had to. Ric was also there with Hunter, blowing Hunter's horn as always. Kitten was there just to make sure the boys played nice. She laughed at herself for ever thinking that. Hunter would always do something to provoke the two of them and then it WWIII all over again. After every Raw, they were usually laughing their asses off about Hunter's mistakes and what not.

Backlash came, and boy did it come. Dave had control of most of the first part of the match. But then, Hunter had managed to get the referee down. Ric climbed in and helped take Dave down. Kitten who was with King and J.R. ran down and helped out. She was able to get Flair back out of the ring. Hunter was another case however. She went back in to see if the ref or Dave could stand. Well the ref was out still and Dave was still dazed from the chair shot and pedigree. _"Come on Big guy, you gotta get up! Ah! Stupid Hunter and his fucking Pedigree!"_ she cursed under breath. Dave was coming around, but not fast enough. Hunter came out of nowhere and grabbed a handful of her hair. She did everything she could to try to get away from him but then stopped when she realized that this could buy Dave more time to get back on his feet. _"Things I do for this man" _she thought as she took a swing to Hunter's jaw. That caused some reaction from the crowd. Kitten figured that it was loud enough because before she knew it, Batista was back on his feet and staring at Hunter. Hunter looked like he didn't know what was going on. Kitten just laughed at his expression but was thrown aside and out of the ring by HHH. She felt something crack and just decided to lay there. After about five minutes, she slowly stood up a looked into the ring. The ref was back up and kicking Ric out of ringside. Hunter took the distraction and low-blowed Dave. Kitten growled the same time Dave did. Dave was up on his feet in about a minute and powered his pounding into Hunter's head and gut. Dave had managed a spine buster and a Batista bomb all within a minute. He went for a pin, and he had retained his title again.

Hunter became really sour about the lose to Dave. Kitten knew that he would be ranting on about something or another not going his way. Kitten decided that it would be best if she found Dave and tell him about the circus going on in the ring. As she searched from him, she ran into Eric Bischoff himself. "Kitten I need to talk to you"

"Uh, sure Eric. What is it?"

"The draft is coming up"

"And?"

"And everyone is eligible."

"And?"

"It begins next week."

"OH that's really soon, Eric. Why did you tell us before?"

"I was busy with information from Vince."

"Of course, well I have to find Dave. I'll uh see you around." She said quickly as she left. Eric nodded and headed in the opposite direction. Kitten briskly walked around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Dave had been talking to Christie Hemme. At first, Kitten didn't know what to make of it, but then growled. She had never been the jealous type, but seeing Dave growl in Hemme's ear, made her blood boil. Swallowing her jealousy, she took a breath and walked forwards towards them. Just as she was ten feet away, Eric came up from behind her. "It's nice seeing you again, but excuse me… Dave!"

"Eric…"

"Christie can you excuse us for a while? The men need to talk"

"Uh sure—"

"Don't go anywhere." Dave said in a low voice. Christie smiled and clung onto Dave again. Eric rolled his eyes as Kitten raised her eyebrow. She walked forward and stopped in front of Dave, Christie, and Eric. "Hey guys"

"Hey Kitten, what's up"

"I wanted to tell you that the draft starts tomorrow"

"Really? Aww that's not a good thing"

"It can be if you make it, Christie"

"But Dave and I were just getting to know each other—"

"CAN I please say what I came to say?" Eric butted in. The three other superstars stared at him and then at each other. Kitten had a small smile growing on her lips as Eric straightened his suit jacket. Dave smiled at Christie who blushed back. "As I was about to say, Batista I have a great idea for the number one contender for the World Heavyweight title. I have decided a Gold Rush tournament. Each competitor will compete in a match. The winner of the matches will then face each other. The winner of the tournament will be the number one contender for your title and will face you at Vengeance."

"Well that is a really good idea, Eric."

"Really, well thank you… and you know what? Dave, I think after your match last night at Backlash against HHH, I think you deserved the night off."

"Uh, well that's really nice of you Eric, but I can think of some pretty good things for me to stick around for." Dave said as he looked at Christie. Kitten just watched the two. Deep down, Kitten's stomach was churning. _"At least, do this somewhere else, Dave"_ She thought to herself as she watched Christie crush herself against him. As if Dave read Kitten's mind, he pulled the other Diva away and looked towards Kitten. She smiled at him and shook her head. "Eric, if you could, I would like you to book me in a match"

"Sure, who did you want to compete against?"

"I was thinking someone tough. Someone who stood up to Vince McMahon without fear…" Dave said as he moved closer to Eric. Eric had a smug look on his face. Dave started to fix Eric's suit up, making Eric's greedy smile widen. "Someone… who would order J.R. to face HHH in a match." Eric's smile disappeared as he stared up into Dave's eyes. There was only the Animal in there. Eric began to shake his head in disagreement. Dave's lips turn up in a smile. Kitten only watched as she began to giggle when Dave roughly pulled Eric to him. "I think I would start that match right now!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Eric yelled. After he stopped yelling, there was only the sound of Dave and Kitten laughing. Christie was too busy with her hair to notice any of it. Eric watched the two laugh, making him angry.

"Relax Eric, I was just kidding. Maybe it's you who needs the night off… Come on Christie." Dave said as fixed Eric's jacket again and walking over to where Hemme was standing. She grabbed onto him and walked away with him. Kitten watched them go before sighing and leaving in the opposite direction. She walked with her head down and hit something hard. "Hey kid."

"Oh hey Jericho. What's up?"

"Obviously not your head."

"Sorry, I was just in my own world."

"Ah, well whatever you're doing in there to help Dave keep that title, keep doing it"

"Thanks. Well I better be heading over to the ring. Hunter's match is first… I wonder who he's facing"

"Benoit"

"WHAT! How'd ya know?"

"He just told me"

"Dave's gotta know about this. Thanks Chris! I'll see ya later." Kitten said as she ran off in the direction Dave had went. After running for about ten minutes looking for Dave, she finally found him with not only Christie, but Candice Michelle as well. As she walked closer to them, she saw that Dave was spraying them with what looked to be water. She laughed as Christie and Candice squealed as they were getting sprayed. She shook her head before she tapped his shoulder. "Dave?"

"Oh, hey Kit, what's up?"

"Hunter's match is coming up next"

"Yeah I know."

"Okay wise guy, did you know that his partner is Benoit" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Dave immediately stopped spraying the Divas and turned to his manager. She had a small smile and a quirked eyebrow up as she stared back at him.

"That I didn't know… sorry ladies but I have some business to take care of." He said as he handed Candice the bottle. Christie looked a little disappointed as he grabbed kitten's hand and pulled her quickly towards the Gorilla position. Dave's music hit and out they both came. Hunter and Benoit were both in the ring and about to start when they saw Dave and Kitten walking down the ramp. Dave had a smile plastered on to his face as Kitten waived and blew kisses. Hunter looked pissed beyond belief. Chris however was happy to see the both of them. Both J.R. and King welcomed them to the announcing table as they sat down. Dave had taken a seat next to King as Kitten took a seat in between J.R. and Lillian Garcia.

"Well, it is a great honor to have the World Heavy weight Champion here with us at ringside."

"…And don't forget his beautiful manager."

"Thanks, King. It's great to be here with you guys. How you guys been?"

"We've been well thank you. How bout you kids?"

"Better than ever." Dave replied as Hunter fell victim to a belly-to-belly suplex. The match was a good one, with Benoit getting the better hand for the most part. Benoit then started his triple suplexes. The last suplex had Hunter falling close to the back of the ring where the announce table was. He looked over and noticed Dave sitting back in his chair. He swung it from left to right as he watched Hunter's face change from anguish to anger. Dave then nodded to behind HHH, warning him the Benoit was right behind him. HHH took no notice of him and it cost him dearly. Benoit began his Sharp Shooter on him. The ref was talking to Chris, not seeing Dave come up to the ring. Kitten watched Dave's lips come up into a cheeky smile. He looked back at her causing her to turn her head in confusion. "What are you up to?"

Dave merely gave her a wink. She giggled as he pointed to Hunter. Once he knew the he had Kitten's full attention, he turned back to the match and waited. Kitten watched intensely while Hunter crawled over to the rope… where Batista was standing. It then hit her. _"He wouldn't."_she thought. Just as HHH became within range of the ropes, Dave pulled them back towards him. _"He would." _Hunter's eyes widened as the pain in his back and legs became unbearable. He reached out again for the ropes, but they again were pulled back by Batista. Dave was smiling from ear to ear now. Hunter had no choice now… he had to tap. As soon as the ref heard the tapping, he called off the match. Dave quickly moved back to his seat so the ref wouldn't see his interference. Kitten was just laughing from the whole ordeal. She tried to hold in her laughs as Hunter looked over at her. Chris also heard her laugh and began to smile when he saw Dave looking up and applauding him.

After raw that night, Benoit had come over to Dave's dressing room. Kitten was seated on the coach eating what looked to be Cracker Jack's. Once she heard the knock on the door, she walked over and opened it. Chris was standing fully dressed, in jeans and a t-shirt, smiling at her. She had a feeling he knew what happened but she put on her best 'I'm not guilty' smile and let him in. "Where's Dave?"

"Over here" he said as he came out of the bathroom. He had just finished brushing his hair. He came over to his bag and set his comb in before walking over to Chris and giving him a handshake. "What can I help you with?"

"I know what you did… I just wanted to thank you… So I'm guessing the Evolution's Animal is still there. From what I saw out there, you guys don't mind getting your hands dirty."

"I guess not. But I'm no longer Evolution's Animal. I'm now just the Animal. There is no more Evolution."

"Well I can say on the behalf of the rest of the locker room, we're happy to hear that. Look anyways, I'm just glad that Hunter's not in the tournament anymore. It's gunna make the rest of the way a lot easier. So before you know it, we're gunna be facing each other at Vengence."

"Well I like you're attitude, Chris. Good luck to you."

"Thanks, Good night"

"Goodnight" Kitten and Dave said. Chris walked out and a couple of minutes later, so did they. On the way back to the hotel room, Dave got a call from Christie. "Hey Christie."

"Hey there big man, I'm at a dance club not too far from the hotel. Come and join me?"

"Well, I don't know about that, Christie—"

"Please? It's no fun when you're not here"

"… yeah alright. I'll be right there."

"Aww, you're the sweetest! See you in a bit!"

"Bye" he said as he closed his phone. He looked over at Kitten who looked to be too intrigued in whatever she was writing. He moved closer to her and noticed she was writing words down of some sort. "Whatcha got there?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing. "

"Come on, tell me"

"Sorry it's private."

"Fine, be like that. Well, Christie invited me to a dance club. Wanna come?"

"Oh no thanks, I'm tired and I just wanna eat and head over to bed."

"Since when have you even said no to a dance club?"

"Since I got tired, you can go if you want."

"But I want you there with me"

"Sorry big guy. There isn't a chance I'm coming. Just drop me off at the hotel lobby." She said as she closed her writing pad and stuffed in her bag. Dave watched her confusedly and before he got the chance to ask her what was wrong, the hotel lobby had come. She turned to Dave and gave him a smile before she said good night and left the limo. Dave watched amazed at what just happened. He told the driver to head for the dance club and off he went. Kitten had just gotten into the elevator when she received a text message. "We need to tall." It was from Dave. Kitten sighed and texted him back. "Maybe some other time. I'm exhausted. Good night." After she sent it, she turned her phone off and set it in her bag.

The next week on Raw was a unique one. Hunter had come up to the ring and began talking dirt not only on Dave but the rest of the WWE fans. He claimed that he was cheated out of the tournament and that they didn't know good talent if it bit them on the ass. After hearing this, Dave came out and headed straight for the ring. He hadn't seen Kitten since he left her at the hotel and it honestly began to worry him. He promised himself that he would look for her after the deal with Hunter. Once he had gotten in the ring and the crowd had stopped cheering. He began to talk. "I don't get you? first you want a title match and I give it to you at Backlash. You lost then. Eric puts you in the Gold Rush tournament, and then you… wait I forgot—you tapped out!" Dave laughed. The crowd laughed and cheered as well. Hunter began to get angry and began to grit his teeth. "Hunter, I don't know what you want from me…. What do you want from me? I mean my hands are tied. You've had your chances and I beat you… twice… maybe you're just not good enough to face me" Dave inquired. The crowd ooo'd at HHH. Dave smiled triumphal as Hunter began to take his jacket off and loosen his tie.

"No, that's not it. You think that it will be screw Hunter, screw HHH. Well let me tell you something, it will never be screw HHH… it will always be screw you! It seems to me that you think that I care about you or any of these assholes. Your win at Wrestlemania was simply a fluke. You know it and so do I. you don't know what it's like to be champion. When the pressure starts building, you'll be coming to me. Well I won't be there. Yeah, that's right. I'll be sitting at home, in my mansion laughing my ass off while you crumble and fall. I'll leave. I'll walk through those curtains and I won't come back." Hunter said with a smile. Dave smiled too as he nodded his head in agreement. Hunter watched him and laughed. He then dropped his mic, picked up his jacket and exited the ring. When he got half way up the ramp, he looked back at Dave who was still smiling.

"So that's how you're gunna being like? You're gunna pick up you're ball and go home because _you don't wanna play anymore_. Well let me be the first one to tell ya, don't let the door smack your ass on the way out!" Dave finished. Hunter was about to growl but figured he better just leave. Hunter had left that night just as he promised. Ric had tried to stop him but it didn't go to well. Dave left the ring but was stopped when Eric was at the top of the stage. "Let me guess, you have a match for me?"

"Yes, for our main event, you will face Edge for the World Heavy Weight title." Eric smiled. Dave guessed that he was proud of his 'genius mind' and laughed when he saw the look on Eric's face when Dave was smiling too. Dave walked up the ramp and passed through the curtains. His match was the least of his problems. Dave's biggest concern was finding his lost manager. She hadn't called him or anything since last week. He didn't have any clue if she even came to the show tonight. As he searched for her, he came across, Benoit, Jericho, and even Kane. They all hadn't seen her anywhere. He thanked them and continued his search. He found Ric pacing in front of the coffee table. He walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Ric nearly jumped out of his skin as he Dave stood behind him. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Kitten?"

"And why should I tell you if I've seen her or not. you just made the best wrestler in this business leave."

"Look Naitch, I have nothing against you. Hunter's the one being a baby. I have nothing but respect for you. Now if you've seen Kit, tell her I'm looking for her. I'll be in my dressing room getting ready for my match." Dave said as he patted Ric on the shoulder and walked towards his dressing room. Ric watched his former Evolution member walk away before he smiled.

Later that night, Ric had come to aid Dave out. He distracted the ref by getting on the outside of the rings. He did this so Batista could catch his breath after the spear he got from Edge. Edge then saw Ric trying to help out and went over to attack him. Dave saw Flair get pulled in and dropped into the ring which was just the distraction he needed. Batista stood up and gave Edge a spine buster before giving the crowd a thumbs up… thumbs down. He then set Edge up for the Batista bomb which he nailed. 1…2…3 _Ding! Ding!_ Batista had retained his title. Ric had gotten himself into a corner and rested his back against it. Dave had managed to save not only his title, but his mentor from Edge.

Just as Dave went to help Ric get up, Hunter's music hit. Dave turned to see what was going on, but got a low blow hit from Flair. He instantly fell to the mat toppled over. Hunter wasn't alone though. As he came down, he was holding something in his hand… his famous sledgehammer. He came down and entered the ring. Just as Dave stood up on his feet, he was hit with the hammer in the forehead. Instantly, Dave fell out of the ring and onto the floor. Hunter left the hammer in the ring before climbing out and beating Dave's head his right fist repeatedly. After that, he ripped his shirt off and threw it to the floor. he grabbed Dave's head and slammed it twice into the steel steps. He grabbed the bigger man and threw him into the ring bell. Lillian Garcia was almost thrown out of her seat. She moved quickly to avoid getting hit. Hunter picked the bell up and slammed it again onto Dave's head. This time however he hit the back of the head. Dave was now Dazed beyond belief.

Just as Dave was being pushed back into the ring, Kitten came running down the ramp and into the ring. Hunter saw her coming, and grabbed the hammer before she could. He tried to hit her, but ended up missing and almost hitting Flair. He then swung again and missed but this time, he managed to move her into Flair's waiting arms. He laughed as she struggled in Flair's grip. Hunter walked over to her and grabbed her chin. "I want you to watch this time. If you just listened, all of this would have never happened"

"Hunter, just leave him alone. You did the damage, let him go!" Kitten yelled. Her cried however fell on deaf ears. All she could hear was Ric laughing behind her. She looked down and saw Dave begin to stir and slowly stand up. He moved over to the ropes for some support. Hunter came to him and grabbed his belt. He slammed Dave's head into it, causing Dave to collapse back down. Just as HHH turned around, the Animal was stirring and getting up again. Kitten couldn't help but smile. He was truly an Animal.

Hunter wasn't so proud, he was just angry. He grabbed his sledgehammer. Once he saw Dave stand up and turn to him, Hunter charged and ran the head of the hammer into Dave's forehead. Kitten couldn't take it anymore, she began to crack. She was now trying harder than ever to break the hold Flair had on her. Flair could feel her breaking free from him and decided to kick her leg down so she would have a harder time getting out. it worked. She was now on the mat on her knees. Her efforts had to start over again, giving Hunter more time.

Dave was trying to get back on his feet again. It was harder this time, due to the amount of hits he had taken. Dave managed to crawl to HHH's feet and use him to help himself get back up. As soon as Hunter saw this, he prepared Dave for a Pedigree. He pulled the Champion over his own title before nailing his victim with the Pedigree. Kitten suddenly snapped after seeing this. She threw Ric off of her and launched herself at Hunter who had no idea she had broken free. She attacked him with everything she had. Hunter didn't know what to do other than to try and block her hits. She managed to hit his jaw a couple of times, causing him to daze in and out. He managed a peep at her and notice her eyes were wide and wild. Her pupils were fully dilated. The green eyes he usually saw, were darker in color. She was in pure rage now. He knew he had to get out of here before she truly kills him. Ric was able to stand up after a minute and ran over to where Kitten and Hunter were at. He tried to get the female off of HHH but was pushed back. Hunter took this opportunity to push him off and head out of the ring. Kitten was huffing beyond belief now. Her breaths were deep and slow. Her eyes hadn't come back to their cheerful green. The cold dead stare she was giving hunter was spine chilling. Ric soon joined him and handed him a mic. "You—you tell the _Chap_ I want a rematch. A hell in a cell rematch!" Dave was laid face down behind her. She stared down Hunter as he walked up the ramp and through the curtains before she turned to Dave's limp form. The Ref had called the paramedics to come down to the ring. They came after Kitten was able to turn Dave over and get him conscious again.

The next week on Raw, Dave had barged into Eric's office the minute he got to the arena. Kitten had stayed with him the entire week. They talked things out and were on good terms again. She explained that she had a meeting with Linda and that she wanted to see her about what was going on with Raw. She was just thankful she came when she did. Even though she didn't do much, it was better late than never. He didn't care really if she came or not. He just wanted to know if she was alright.

As soon as they reached Eric's door, Dave immediately pushed it open and walked up to Eric. "Where's Hunter?"

"Dave, I'm sorry but HHH isn't here. He's not even going to be here."

"Just like him."

"After the beating you took, I would think that you would be out somewhere too?"

"I don't go down the easily. Look, just tell hunter, I accept! But when he gets here, I want to have it in writing… in writing"

"Make no mistake Batista, HHH will be here next week and we will have a contract—" Eric was cut off by Muhammad Hassan and his little translator, Davari saying something in Arabic. Dave and Kitten both turned to the two men coming in being as loud as a marching band. "What? What do you think you are doing?"

"This is Prejudice! HHH lost at Wrestlemania and HHH lost at Backlash. Someone else deserves a title match. Someone like me, who has worked his ass—"

"You know what? It about time someone shut you up! And I'm in the mood to do it." Dave said in a dangerously low voice. "Eric, make the match. I'll just have to settle my frustration out on him instead."

"You are so gunna get it now" kitten giggled in. Hassan instantly looked over at her. She quirked her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. "Something wrong?"

"You should teach your woman to keep her trap shut when the men are talking!" He smiled to Batista. Kitten immediately became pissed. Dave stopped her from attacking by slapping him in the face. "You're just a bully." Was all that he said before Dave slapped him again. Kitten's anger died and her frustration kicked in. she wanted to beat the living snot out of him, but thought that Dave needed to do it in order to relieve his own frustration. As they left, she could have sworn she heard him chuckle. She liked the Animal she saw standing in front of her. Her spine was tingling just thinking about it.

Later that night, Batista had down what Kitten expect him to do and that was to beat the living hell out of the two Arabic. He totally squashed the two. Even though it was the biggest math that either of them had been in, and Hassan had won via a DQ, they still technically lost. They lost a lot of blood. Kitten figured that Dave was seeing Hunter and Ric instead of Davari and Hassan. It was really quite funny really. She didn't even think about stopping him. She was rather enjoying it actually.

That fact alone occurred to Dave when they returned backstage. He noticed something was different about her. Some he couldn't quite but his finger on. "Hey Kit?"

"What's up Dave?"

"Something the matter?"

"What you talking about?"


	32. Chapter 32

_Later that night, Batista had down what Kitten expect him to do and that was to beat the living hell out of the two Arabic. He totally squashed the two. Even though it was the biggest match that either of them had been in, and Hassan had won via a DQ, they still technically lost. They lost a lot of blood. Kitten figured that Dave was seeing Hunter and Ric instead of Davari and Hassan. It was really quite funny actually. She didn't even think about stopping him. She was rather enjoying it all._

_That fact alone occurred to Dave when they returned backstage. He noticed something was different about her. Some he couldn't quite but his finger on. "Hey Kit?"_

"_What's up Dave?"_

"_Something the matter?"_

"_What you talking about?"_ 

**Chapter 32**

"Something's _different_ about you…"

"Still have no clue what you're getting at Dave." Kitten said as he walked over to the couch behind her and sat down. He watched her with a curious expression as he stared at her. "Stop looking at me like that"

"Kit, I'm dead serious."

"Yea I can see that." She laughed. Dave sighed as he gave up. He knew that Kitten was one of those people that only said what they felt, and if she didn't feel like sharing, she wasn't going to. So he sighed again and gave his head a shake. Kitten giggled as she knew she had won. She walked over to Dave and gave him a kiss in his hair. He smiled and pulled her into his lap. Just as she was going to say something to him, there was a knock on the door. She sighed and shook her head. "It's Bischoff"

"Come—"

"What was all that about?"

"What are you talking about Eric?"

"With Hassan and Davari? Look I know you're angry about what happened with HHH last week, but to take it out on them?"

"Dave said he would and he did. At least he's honest to his word. All you have to do is make sure Hunter will be here for the singing." Kitten said as she got up and pushed Eric out of the dressing room. She closed the door and smiled at Dave. Dave just chuckled as she wiped her forehead and came over to sit on his lap. Dave was going to get up but he figured it would be alright for them to relax for a while.

"Kit?"

"Yeah Dave?"

"What is it with women and their nails?" He asked as he watched her check her nails out. She stared at him before sticking her tongue out at him. Dave tried to bite her tongue but she pulled back out of shock. "Better watch out. Next time you might not be so lucky"

"Luck's got nothing to do with it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't hurt me"

"Not on purpose…"

"Shut up!" she said as he got up and walked over to her bag. Dave chuckled again as he too stood up and walked to his bag. He picked it up and walked past her to the bathroom but not before he hit her on the ass. "Hey!" Dave chuckled before he quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door. She pounded on the door while he laughed on the other side. She gave up and swore under her breath at him. "I heard that"

"Good… I wanted you to—"she was cut off by her phone ringing. She turned around and checked it to see who was calling her. The number was unknown to her so she waited it to ring once more before she answered it. "Uh hello?"

"Hey mama! How are you?"

"Eddie? Oh wow! Hey! I've been doing well, how are you?"

"Same as always. Cheating death, Stealing life"

"Quoting your own book huh? That's cute, Eddie. Well I'm glad you're doing well. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you and the big man were doing. I saw what happened last week. Hunter's got to be stopped."

"Don't you worry about it, Dave's got it covered. Their Hell in a Cell match is in twelve days, and Dave is more than ready for all of this."

"That is good to hear mija. I want you to be ready as well."

"Why Eddie?"

"Because the name is nothing compared to the real match. I just want you to be prepared for what you'll see."

"I think I'll be alright, but thanks for the heads up Eddie. I really appreciate the concern." Kitten smiled. She heard Latino Heat chuckle on the other end before Dave came out in jeans and a tank top. He was drying his hair when he stopped and looked at her. She smiled and mouthed to him that it was Eddie. Dave put the animal back and smiled before walking over to his bag. "Hey Eddie, I got to go now. Thanks for calling. I'll call you sometime."

"Alright babe, you take care you hear?"

"Yeah I do. Say hi to Cena for me, will ya?" kitten added. Dave growled as he heard Cena's name. Kitten didn't hear it but knew from the change of atmosphere that he didn't like it.

"I'll do that. Adios mama!"

"Adios" she said before closing her phone and setting it in her back pocket. She turned to Dave and put her bag on her shoulder. "So we ready to go?"

"Yeah we are—"This time it was Dave's phone. It was Stephanie McMahon. He looked over at Kitten and told her it was Stephanie. "Hello?"

"Dave? Good are you still at the arena?"

"Yeah I am what's up? I haven't heard from you in a while?"

"Been... busy and all. How are you and Kitten?"

"We're doing well. What's up?"

"Can you and Kit swing by my office here in the arena real quick?"

"Uh sure… nothing serious I hope?"

"If keeping your title is serious enough"

"… Ok… yea that's serious. We'll uh we'll be right there then"

"Good see you then—"She hung up before Dave could get a word out. He slapped his phone shut before looking over to his manager. She watched him trying to get anything from his eyes. "Stephanie wants to meet us in her office…"

"You're kidding me right? Steph hasn't talked to us since this whole thing started."

"She said if I wanted to keep the title it was a good idea to go see her, so I'm going… you coming?"

"Duh! You think I'm gunna let you go alone with a McMahon? Well you got another thing coming, bub."

"Uh alright, let's get a move on." Dave said as he followed her out the door. As they walked down to Steph's office, Dave couldn't help but ponder on the idea of Kitten's new attitude. First it was the pleased look on her face as he beat Hassan and Davari and now 'bub'. Yeah, something was definitely up. Dave watched her as from the corner of his eye. "I know you're watching Dave. Is this about the whole 'different' thing again? I told you I have no clue what you're talking about"

"You just called me bub?"

"I did? Sorry, didn't mean anything by it." She said as she knocked on the door. Stephanie opened it and smiled at the two. Dave and Kitten stared at her wide eyed. Stephanie smiled a bit as they eyed her. She was now eight months pregnant. She and Kitten stared at each other as she closed the door behind them. "Hey"

"How are you Steph?"

"I've been well… you?"

"Been the same. So… I see you've been busy"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry didn't tell you sooner. With Hunter they way he is now, it's hard to talk to him about anything."

"I guess that's our fault…"

"No, Hunter's been a little big headed since the wedding."

"Well that's Hunter for you. How will Dave keep his title then? You told me that you have a way to beat him."

"Hunter has tunnel vision."

"Okay and?" Dave asked. Kitten slapped his arm and shook her head. "What?"

"Dave, that means he's not thinking straight. Flair can't get in so that means he can't interfere with you."

"Oh, that makes sense. What else?"

"Well that's really all you need. Hunter's eyes will be only on that title."

"So it would be best if you try and trick him out of his mind."

"Play mind games with him." Dave said to himself more than to the others. Kitten laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. Dave smiled at Stephanie before taking her hand and shaking it. "Thanks Steph. We'll see you around." He said while taking Kit's hand and pulling her to the door. Kitten took her hand out of his and walked back over to Steph and gave her a hug. "Thanks again Steph. It's great to have you back."

"I'm so sorry about Hunter and all the pain he's caused you guys. He's out of control."

"You've got that right."

"And I'm so sorry about what happened to you guys at the Hotel."

"It's cool. It's in the past now. Speaking of time… when you due?

"Next month"

"Oh wow, congrats. You know the gender?"

"It's a girl"

"Ha! That's great—"It was Stephanie's phone. Kitten and Dave excused themselves and left her to her phone call. "A baby girl. Well that's gunna be a wake-up call for him."

"Yeah it will be"

The next week on raw was a harsh one. Dave and Hunter had almost taken each other's heads off. Eric had decided that they should be set on separate ends of the arena. This night had also been memorable because it was the beginning of the 2005 WWE draft. The pick would later be announced on Jericho's Highlight Reel. Kitten was excited by it because it would be a Smackdown Superstar coming to RAW.

"Who do you think will be the Draft?"

"Have no clue. Jericho just came out so we'll soon find out won't we?"

"Yeah I guess…" Kitten said as she sat down next to Dave. He turned the volume up as Jericho began to speak. He made a face when Jericho called out the draft pick. Kitten watched the TV closely as the suspense built up. Then the theme song hit… It was John Cena! Dave's eyes went wide as he watched Cena stomp down the ramp. Kitten however cheered for him as she watched the TV. She was as crazy as the fans in the arena.

"So Cena's come to Raw? How interesting is this?"

"Dave this is great! We finally have some help with the whole Hunter thing"

"Yeah that's true." Dave said as he got up and got a bottle of water. Something in his voice told Kitten that he wasn't all too thrilled about having Cena here. She shrugged it off as she watched the Jericho and Cena talk.

"Welcome to Raw! I would have to say that the anticipation of the draft really was worth it!"

"Thanks Chris. It's great to be here on Monday Night Raw!"

"Well as you can see and hear everyone loves that you're here"

"Not everyone" Christian said as he walked onto the stage and down the ramp. Tomko followed him down with a cocky smile. "So what? You following me now? What no good competition on Smackdown?"

"Christian? This is my show and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt it with your baby talk."

"Shut up Jericho! You have no right talking to me like that." Christian said as he walked into the ring and up into Chris' face. Cena stood back and watched the three men banter on about each other. Then out of nowhere, Tomko threw a punch at Jericho. Christian soon followed. Cena threw his own belt down and began defending Y2J. Soon enough the four men duke it out for a good minute before both Christian and Tomko were thrown out of the ring. Jericho and Cena shook hands as the crowd cheered for them both.

Back in the locker room Dave and Kitten had watched the whole ordeal. Kitten was laughing as she watched Cena call them both back in for a second round. There wasn't a reply as both men walked up the ramp. Dave had a smile on his face as he too was happy that Christian and Tomko got their asses handed to them. He looked over at Kitten who was now standing up in front of the full length mirror checking her cloths. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure that I looked alright. I'm going to go see Cena. You wanna come?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go see the Champ" Dave said as he grabbed his belt and walked over to the door. Kitten fixed her skirt, checked her back and walked right over to where Dave was holding the door for her. He smiled as he saw how excited she was. He wasn't however too happy about her being so happy to see Cena. Don't get him wrong, he had absolute respect for the man. He was a gifted talent and a great man, but the fact that he and Kitten had such a good chemistry together, well it just worried him. He didn't like it. He could lose her faster than he knew… and it was something that Dave wasn't ready for just yet. He was working on getting her back, and now with Cena on Raw with them, it was going to be twice as hard.

"Dave you coming?"

"Oh! Sorry got a little side tracked." Dave chuckled.

"Hurry up then."

"Kit, Cena's not going anywhere."

"I know that, but I want to see him before he preoccupies himself with the divas"

"Oh right. Well then let's get a move on." Dave said as he followed her down the corridors and long hallways. After about five minutes of searching, they finally found him talking to Eric Bischoff. They shook hands as soon as Cena saw Kitten and Dave approaching him. Eric even hadn't finished what he came to say when Cena left him. He growled and walked off towards another direction.

"Hey John! Welcome Raw!" Kitten said as he came over and gave her a huge bear hug. He lifted her off the ground before letting her go. She jumped down and hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey Dave. How's it been? Saw what happened and all. I have no doubt that you will keep that title. Hunter is too thick in the head to see what's in front of him."

"Thanks Cena. It'll be different having you here with us."

"Hey, I'm the new kid on the block, so that means there are gunna be a lot of haters out here."

"Raw's chuck full of them, John and Hunter leads that pack. Speaking of Hunter, Dave we have the contract signing next."

"Yeah we do. Shit, alright uh well I guess we'll see you around then Cena."

"Aww naw, let me come with ya? I can help if you guys need it… not that you need it or anything. I just want to see the man in action."

"the man? Who Hunter?"

"No. Hunter's not the man. Dave didn't you say, you have to beat the man to be the man?"

"Yeah I did. So you're expecting something from in that ring"

"Oh yeah. Hunter's not the type to just let thing simmer down. He's gunna try and get into your head."

"Cerebral Assassin. Man you have to admit, the guy's good." Kitten said.

"...And he's never been beaten in Hell in a Cell." Cena added

"Thanks Cena. That helps a lot." Dave chuckled. Kitten smacked Cena on the chest earning her a bizarre look from him. "What?"

"Not helping…"

"Right sorry. So… uh, can I come?" Cena whispered back. Kitten laughed and nodded. "GREAT! So should we go?"

"Let me get something really quick and then we'll head out. Kit, can you come with me?"

"Uh sure. We'll be right back" she said as Dave began pulling her. Cena nodded and watched them leave before he turned around and saw Christie Hemme coming. "Hey was that Dave I just saw?"

"Yup. Just missed him. He and Kitten are gunna be right back."

"Oh I wanted to ask him if I could come along." she replied. John nodded at her. "Is it okay if I wait for them with you?"

"Uh yeah no problem. They won't be long." he finished. She smiled sweetly at him as they waited for Dave and Kitten to come back. In the locker room, Dave was just getting ready for the contract signing. Kitten just watched and held his belt for him as he fixed his hair and redo his tie. Kitten giggled as Dave came out of the bathroom and his tie crooked. "What's so funny?"

"I've noticed something and you just made it true."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Dave smiled.

"When men do their ties, they always end up crooked." she giggled as she came over and began fixing it. Dave chuckled and took the belt from her so she could fix it. She held it and looked up at him. Dave looked at her confused. Kitten smiled as she pulled him down closer to her. "I can't reach or see from down here" she said softly.

"I don't mind…. But uh next time, just ask me. I'm willing to do anything you want me to do" Dave replied just as soft. He could see the flush in her cheeks growing. The heat from Dave's body was coming onto Kitten. Her breathing became a little quicker as did Dave's. They were so close that their bodies touched as they took each breath. Kitten had finished straightening Dave's tie sometime ago but she enjoyed the presence.

Dave was going crazy in his head. He didn't want her to stop whatever she was doing. He knew she was finished with his tie, but he didn't want her hands to leave him. Then, suddenly his own hands grew minds of their own as they touched her shoulders. They then began pulling her towards him, making their bodies touch. As soon as they did, Dave wrapped his arms around Kitten's waist. His hands then slowly traveled up her back as he took in her scent.

Dave let Kitten take control. She was just enjoying the moment. She slowly took her hands off of his tie and down onto his jacket suit. She then began undoing the buttons one by one until the jacket was completely open. She then pulled Dave closer to her as she moved her hands onto his stomach and around to his upper back. She rested her head against his chest as she too took in his scent. She let it fill her lungs. Her grip on his became tighter as she pulled him closer to her. "It's been a while huh?" she heard Dave say.

"Yeah. I missed you. I really did."

"Me too. I've been trying really hard to respect your wishes and give you time, but it just hasn't worked for me."

"I've wanted to say that I want to give us another try, but then I saw you and Christie. I thought you moved on… so I figured that I should have too. I tried and it hasn't worked."

"Same with me. I see you with Cena and it's making my blood boil-- wait a minute you thought I was with Christie?" he said as he looked at down at her.

"And you thought I was with Cena?" she said as she pulled back to meet his gaze. He had a small smile on his face which made her smile.

"Well you said that you had a connection with the man."

"I didn't mean it like that. Sure, Cena's a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him, but he's not made for me."

"And I am?" Dave chuckled.

"I think so… somewhat… do you?"

"If I said no I would be lying. Not to get big headed or anything."

"You're just happy I'm accepting all this aren't you?"

"Hell yes!" Dave blurted out making Kitten laugh. She pulled him into a hug which he gladly accepted. He picked her up and set her around his waist. Kitten then locked her legs behind his back. Dave then gave her a smile as she pulled back from him and crossed her arms around her chest. "What?"

"Do you know what I have to do to you for picking me up without asking me?"

"What? Aww man tell me I ain't gunna be punished?"

"What? No, I'm not gunna hit you Dave" she laughed as he closed his eyes ready for her hit. She smiled before slowly towards him, cupping his jaw and giving him a long awaited kiss. Dave's eyes popped open to find Kitten's playful eyes staring right back at him. In that same moment, Dave's arms wrapped around her back and waist to pulled her closer, making the kiss deeper and stronger. The kiss went from soft and warm to passionate and hot in the next couple of seconds. Dave's left hand then began to work its way up Kitten's skirt and the right up her tank top. He lost his balance a little causing his back to slam against the wall hard. Kitten broke the kiss long enough to giggle at him. He chuckled back before he began to kiss her.

They began to fight for control. It was a battle for dominance which neither of them wanted to lose to. Their hunger for each other grew tenfold. They had wasted a long time to be with one another and now that they finally had the chance, they had to be somewhere. That thought occurred to Kitten as Dave was kissing her neck. "Uh Dave… big guy… as umm as great as this is, we need to be in the ring… mmmm… Dave we need to be there like right now."

"Hunter can wait… he's gunna… have to…"

"We left Cena there too."

"Cena isn't my priority…. Right now… it's just my lips and your skin."

"Dave" Kitten whined as she felt Dave's lips travel up her neck and onto her chin. He was doing it again. He was trying to get her to submit and she knew it. "Dave, there is plenty of time for you and me. Right now we need to take care of Hunter and Ric."

"Fine, spoil sport" Dave pouted. Kitten giggled and gave him a kiss on the forehead, nose and finally his lips. "Come big guy, we've got work to do."

"Yeah but not the work I was looking for."

"Dave."

"Fine I'm coming." he said as he followed her to the door. Kitten smiled as she watched him walk out before her. She smacked his ass earning her a crazy look from him. She acted as though she didn't take notice of it and walked past him. She heard him growl from behind her before she was captured and held tightly against him. "Am I in trouble?"

"Bet your ass you are, babe." he growled in her ear. Kitten laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she took his hand off of her ass and pulled him towards where they left Cena. When Cena saw them he smiled. "There you guy are. Hunter's already out there."

"Great. Let's get this over with." Dave said eagerly. Kitten giggled but stopped when she saw Christie give him a kiss on the lips. Cena watched her face change and looked over at Christie before he looked back Kitten. "Hey what's up?"

"Uh oh nothing." she lied. _"Come on Kit. You just got back together. She doesn't know. Just wait. I'm sure Dave will tell her off."_ she thought to herself. Just as she looked over again, Dave had Christie at arm's length with a frown on his face. Immediately, Kitten's dreadful feelings lifted. _"See, nothing to worry about"_. Kitten smiled faintly and shook her head before walking over to Dave and Christie.

"Christie, you're a great girl. Beautiful and all, but I've got a girl."

"I thought you were single? You said you and her were over?"

"We were. We just got back together. And I never said I was over her. In truth, I was actually working my ass off trying to get her back."

"Oh, well then I hope you two are happy." she scoffed off. Dave didn't want to hurt her feeing or anything, but he had to tell her. Kitten patted him in the back which earned her a kiss on the forehead. Cena came next to them and pointed to the curtains that covered the backstage area from the outside. "We better get out there, huh?"

"Yeah we should." Dave said. He grabbed Kitten's hand and headed towards the curtains. His music hit and all three of them walked through the curtains. Hunter and Ric were standing next Eric in a far corner. There was not only security around the ring, but around the table that the contract was one. Kitten laughed as she could see fear in Hunter's eyes. He tried to play it off but it didn't work especially when Kitten told Dave and John. John had a smile on his face as did Dave. Kitten let Dave's hand go as they entered the ring. It wasn't missed by Hunter who then smiled.

"It's about time you two got back together. I was thinking it would never happen."

"Shut up, Hunter. Just sign the damn contract so I can kick your ass for a third straight time."

"It was I who kicked your ass last week Dave."

"Yeah with help from Ric and a sledgehammer."

"Oh and don't forget the title belt."

"… Sign the damn contract Hunter, while your limbs are still attached" Dave growled. Hunter then flipped him off. Cena jumped ahead of Dave trying to calm him down. Kitten sat on the top rope in the right corner watching it all. She then had an idea. "Dave hun why don't you sign first. Monkey see monkey do."

"What a good idea. Thanks babe." Dave chuckled. He grabbed the contract out of Eric's hands and signed the second paper on the clip board. He then chucked it at HHH. Hunter growled at them both before he took the clip board and signed it at well. Dropping it on the table, Kitten laughed from her position in the ring. She dropped down and walked over in between Dave and Cena. Cena looked down at her and smiled before he looked back over at Hunter. Dave wrapped an arm around Kitten and had his other hand on his belt. "Now that's in order, I have something I want to get back to. I'll see you in the cage, Hunter." Dave said as he pulled Kitten towards the ropes that were facing the ramp. Cena turned as well but turned back at Hunter just as he threw the table upside down. Both Kitten and Dave turned around and saw Hunter jump over the table and on to Cena. Dave immediately jumped in and helped. Ric then entered the ordeal but was thrown off just Dave pulled Hunter off of Cena. Cena then got up and threw Ric out of the ring. Dave and Hunter were duking it out in the ring and soon outside the ring. The security guards did their best to try to keep them apart. Kitten didn't want them to stop because she enjoyed watching Dave beat the upper hand. Cena did so too. After about a minute, the security finally got them apart and Dave was up the ramp. Kitten and Cena soon joined him as they raised their hands up, just as Evolution had done when they beat down some poor soul.

That Raw had been an event that couldn't have been better. The Raw's leading up to Vengeance however, were a bit different. The idea of Dave never being in a hell in a cell match had come up. It was really becoming quite frustrating for him. He would constantly be reminded of that and the fact that Hunter had never been defeated in a hell in a cell match. Kitten did her best to assure Dave that he would retain his title. Dave was confident as well about his match, but the hype wasn't helping. He eve almost destroyed an announce table during one of his matches due to Hunter's taunting.

John had many problems of his own. Not only was Christian and Tomko a problem, but Jericho had joined in. Christian and Jericho were now after his title, which wasn't a problem until Eric announced that he would face Jericho and Christian in a triple threat match at Vengeance. John didn't mint defending his title against the likes of them. Christian and Jericho were another story. They argued with Eric about the match until Vince came in to the ordeal. He said if they valued their jobs they would indeed be fired. So they shut up and prepared for their match against the WWE champion.

On the night of Vengeance, the backstage area's atmosphere was intense. Everyone was either focused on their match, or the match up between Hunter and Batista. Hunter had said on Raw that after this match it was over. It didn't matter who won, they would bury the hatches. Batista agreed which was a relief to Kitten. It would end tonight and then they could move on.

As they walked towards the stage, coach had caught up with them for an interview. "Batista! Can I get a few words from you?"

"Fine… what is it?"

"Now with your match with HHH only minutes away, let me ask you, with all the rumors going around that you've never had a hell in a cell match or that HHH has never been beaten in that match, how do you feel about all this?"

"Well I'm going to say this for the last time; HHH is going to have _**kill me**_ to get this title from me."

"You did say that… but the favors on him, and Dave, you look scared spit less." coach smiled. Dave gave him a glare that coulda stripped the flesh off coach's face. Angrily Dave grabbed the mic in his hands and forced it to his lips. "Listen to me, you **ass kissing clown!**_ I'm not _scared of the cell and I'm certainly not scared of HHH. I plan on walking in as champion and I plan on walking out as champion--"

"Oh, you're walking out here alright, just not with that title. Like I said before, no body and I mean nobody, beats me in Hell in a Cell." Hunter interrupted. He pointed his finger into Dave's chest which Dave smacked away. This caused Hunter to push him and Dave pushed back. Before anyone knew, Dave and Hunter were at each other's throats again. It took a good ten to twelve men to break them apart. Kitten just watched as they beat each other. Dave was held back as Hunter was pushed away. "I'll see you in the cell bitch! Bitch!" Dave yelled after him.

The aftermath had Kitten guiding Dave to a different part of the arena. Dave's match was in 5 minutes and Hunter had already gone to the gorilla position. "Dave, you need to keep calm for now. Wait till you're in the cell to beat him."

"He started it"

"Dave, you're not five."

"But he did."

"Dave!"

"Fine, I'll be calm."

"Good. I hear Hunter's music starting lets head to the position huh?" 

"Let's go--"

"Hey! Just wanted to wish ya luck big man."

"Ah thanks Cena. You defended yourself well in that triple match. Jericho and Christian had no chance."

"They didn't know what the new kid on block could do" he said giving Kitten a wink. She laughed and slapped Dave on the back. "I'll let you guys go." Cena said as he shook Dave's hand. Kitten patted Cena on the back as she walked behind Dave.

Dave's music hit and out he and Kitten came. The cell was still hung over the ring but it was dramatically lowered. As he jumped up and down, getting his legs warmed up Kitten was staring at the cell and Hunter in the ring. Dave came up behind her and patted her on the shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. They headed down the ring and waited for the music to stop. Once it did, Dave turned to Kitten and gave her a kiss. "Stay out here and behave."

"Me? I'm not the one whose gunna beat someone Dave. That's you."

"I don't have to behave. I need that animal tonight."

"Yeah, maybe I can have an animal tonight."

"Whoa! One thing at a time huh?"

"Alright. Good luck babe"

"Sure thing. I'll see you after?"

"You bet!" she said as she kissed him back. He smiled, turned around and entered the ring. Once he was safely in (irony) the cage began to lower down. The referee outside locked the cage door with a steel chain. Dave showed his titled to the crowd and taunted them, but not before making sure Hunter wouldn't attack him. Once he kissed the title he gave it to the referee who set it somewhere in the cage. He rang the bell and the match had begun. They started off talking shit to one another, which made Kitten laugh. It was interrupted by Hunter socking Dave in the jaw. The match had officially begun.

During the course of the match, Dave and Hunter had used everything possible to beat each other. Hunter had used a steel chain against Dave's back, whipping it a couple of times before he began choking Dave. Dave had been on the outside of the ring when he had the chain wrapped around his neck before Hunter began pulling and choking Dave out. He then knocked Dave off of the ring and now had more leverage with the chain using it from the top rope. Dave had managed to put a finger between the chain and his throat which then allowed him to get his thoughts back and head back to the ring. He knocked Hunter out by pulling his head onto the ropes which caused Dave to get the chain off his neck and wrapped around his hand. He climbed into the ring and began whipping Hunter's back. HHH tried to get away by leaving the ring and walking around but Dave whipped him causing him to fall to the floor. Dave let go of the chain and lifted Hunter up before slamming his back into the ring post and cage wall numerous of times. He dropped HHH and took a breather before pulling HHH into the ring and giving him a spine buster.

Kitten was outside on the opposite side of the ring of Flair. She watched and made sure Dave wasn't going to make any crucial mistakes. She cheered him on as he slammed Hunter's head into the steel steps causing Hunter to bust open. Hunter took one look at her but was again caught off guard again when Batista grabbed his hair and slammed his head into the cage wall. This time however Dave began to grind Hunter's head into the cage. Hunter began to scream out in pain as Dave's pressure on his head didn't give way. After about twenty seconds he let go and walked over to the steps. Hunter gave Dave a low blow causing Dave to fall to his knees. HHH then stood up and Irish-whipped Dave's shoulder into the ring post outside the cage. Dave got up and headed into the ring and laid on his back. Began to move and got up on all fours. He didn't see Hunter with a steel chair wrapped in barb wire come up behind him. Kitten yelled out to him, but was on the other side of the ring, so he couldn't hear her. Kitten could only watch as Dave began to move onto the roped where Hunter hit him in the back with the chair. Dave instantly froze from the pain and fell to his side. Kitten moved to her right before Hunter hit him again with the chair. Dave growled out in pain and rolled over onto his knees and hands. Hunter went for the pin but Dave kicked out at two. Kitten could see from her new position that Dave had now holes where the barbed wire had pierced his skin. "_Well at least the tattoo's safe"_ Kitten thought to herself.

Dave had managed to get the chair away from Hunter. Dave stood up and grabbed the fallen chair and began smacking it into Hunter's back. Hunter then moved out of the ring to get away from Dave but again didn't help, because Dave followed. He hit Hunter on more time before slamming the chair on the floor. Dave went to get Hunter but he had been already in the ring to put some distance from Dave. Dave started to climb the roped but Hunter had come from the other side of the ring and hit Dave causing Dave to fly into the cage wall and fall to the floor hard. Hunter took this time to grab the wired chair and hit Dave in the head with it. Dave began to bleed from his forehead caused by the spikes in the wire. Hunter had already gotten in the ring when Dave came in. Hunter had gotten a sledgehammer and slammed the head into Dave's jaw. Dave fell to the mat on to his back. Hunter went for a pin but again was only a two count. Hunter got up and stood on the top rope. Just as he jumped down onto Dave, Dave had pulled the sledge hammer and held it up connecting with Hunter's jaw. Hunter spit out blood and fell back on to the mat. Dave was able to get up and set up HHH for a Batista bomb. What Dave didn't see was Hunter had grabbed the dropped sledgehammer and hit Dave in the head which made Dave drop him and fall to the mat. Hunter had enough time to grab the metal stairs and pull them into the ring. He set it up so it would rest against the ropes in the far corner. Dave had seen it and slowly got up to his feet. He then grabbed Hunter's hair from behind and slammed it into the steel steps a couple of times. HHH had got to his feet and had wrapped the chain around his right hand before socking Dave in the jaw again, sending the big man to one knee. HHH had then taken the steel steps and pulled Dave over to them as he stood on the top steps. He was going to give him a pedigree. He had pulled both of Dave's arms up but Dave had powered out and sent HHH flying up and over somewhere behind him. He gave HHH a spine buster and signaled 'thumbs up… thumbs down' which the crowd got onto their feet for. Batista nailed his Batista bomb onto the stairs, and went down for the cover. **1...2...3...DING DING DING! **Dave had won the hell in a cell match and retained his title. HHH and Batista were tired as hell but Dave had managed to pick himself up onto his knees as the ref came and gave him his title. He pulled Dave's arm up in victory before going over to check on Hunter. Kitten came quickly to him and helped him up. Dave was able to stand on his own and Kitten let him go. She looked over at Hunter as he tried to catch his breath as he laid on the mat. Slowly she walked over to him and knelt down by his head. "You don't deserve my pity but you have it, Hunter. I thank you for everything you've done. You brought me into this world of wrestling and because of you; I would have never met Dave. You should be proud that you've contributed to such a strong team" Kitten said so only he heard. He looked up at her but she was up and with Dave, helping him out of the ring. Ric had come and helped Hunter out of the ring and up the ramp.

Back in Dave's locker room, Kitten had did her best to try and get Dave's wounds to stop bleeding. She was able to get the ones on his back to stop but the ones on his head hadn't stopped. "You're an idiot you know"

"I know but I'm your idiot."

"That's for sure."

"What did you say to Hunter?"

"That is was his fault that he put us together."

"And his fault that he broke us up." Dave added. Kitten smiled and sat next to him. "It's alright Kitten let's get to medical and they can patch me up."

"Good, cuz I'm beat."

"You?"

"Hey it's not easy watching you too beat each other to pulps, ya know." Kitten laughed. Dave chuckled as she stood up and helped him up. They left for the medic room but met Cena along the way there. "Hey big man! That was an amazing match."

"Thanks John. We're heading to medical; we'll see you after huh?"

"Sounds good. See ya around then" Cena said as he left them. Dave had walked on his own with a white towel on his left shoulder and the belt on his right. Kitten was following him when he stopped abruptly. "Come on."

"Where we going?"

"To see Hunter and Ric."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead." he said as he pulled Kitten's hand towards a door. HHH's name was out on the wall next to it. Dave knocked before he opened the door. HHH was sitting on a chair with a towel and a water bottle bloody and battered. Dave looked a lot better than he did and Kitten was thankful for that. Dave stood next to his chair as Ric stood up and backed off. He looked over at Kitten who wasn't looking at any of them. HHH stood up to face Dave who was staring back at him with no expression. Dave extended his hand to Hunter. "Its over"

"Damn right it is." he said as he reached over and shook over it. He pulled Dave into a hug. Kitten smiled and headed over to the door. HHH looked over at her and smiled. "Hey babe."

"Hi Hunter."

"I'm really sorry about all this."

"Yeah I know you are."

"And you're absolutely right."

"About what?"

"About me being at fault for putting you two together. I knew I should of paid attention in chemistry class." Hunter joked. Kitten laughed and walked over to him. She slowly gave him a hug which he returned gladly. Ric was watching her and gave her a smile. She came over to him and hit him in the arm before giving him a hug. "Now that's Evolution." Hunter said as he fell back on the chair. Kitten and Dave nodded at them before walking over to the door. Hunter watched them and a strange idea struck his head. "Hey why don't we celebrate?" he called out. That earned him a strange look from everyone. "Come on, it's Las Vegas!"

"Yeah it is. Come on guys. We'll do it Evolution style." Ric added. Dave laughed and nodded at Kitten. She smiled and gave them a thumb up. "We'll meet you guys in the parking lot then." she said as she pulled Dave out of the room.

Kitten and Dave met Hunter and Ric about forty-five minutes later in the lot just like they planned. Evolution was together one last time and was going to paint Vegas red. Hunter had picked a casino where they played and played. Hunter had won some as Ric lost some. Kitten knew it would just a matter of time before Ric blew so they headed over to the bar. Hunter bought the first round since he lost the match. All of a sudden Kitten and Dave were in shot competition. There was a small crowd hovering over them as they tried to outdo each other. Ric and Hunter could only watch as the two consumed their shots like crazy.

It was a good twenty minutes before Hunter stopped both of them. They weren't too far gone but they weren't acting like themselves, which had Hunter thinking again. Ric looked over and saw that smile on the former champion and tapped his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Wait and see. Trust me and follow my lead." Hunter smiled back.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next day was a dozy one. Kitten woke up laying diagonally on the bed. She looked around and found she had a massive headache. Checking the time, she saw that it was two p.m.. She groaned as she closed her eyes again and moved off the bed. She planted her feet onto something soft. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw that she had landed on Dave's stomach. He was laid out with his hands behind his head and one leg propped up. Kitten laughed and slowly picked her right foot up before dropping it down on to his upper abdomen. He coughed and slowly opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He heard a muffled giggle coming from above him and stared in that direction. He saw Kitten waving at him.

"Morning…" he said as he groaned while he sat up. Kitten giggled before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She moved her feet over so she could stand up. Once she did, she walked over to her suit case sitting across the room. At least, she tried to to. About five steps out she swayed to the left and fell. She heard Dave chuckle from behind her and turned to gave him a glare. "Guess we shouldn't have drank so much."

"You're telling me? You're the one who started it."

"Did not."

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too-- Dave stop! I don't have the energy for this right now. My head is spinning."

"I hear ya. It was a tie. How's that?"

"Fair enough, now come over and help me up."

"Let me see if I can get up first." Dave said as he pulled himself off the floor with the aid of the bed. Once he was stable on his feet, he moved over to Kitten who was on her knees. She took Dave's hand and pulled herself up. Dave pulled her up as well, which caused her to crash into him. She hugged him while she tried to get her balance before looking up. Dave was staring back down at her with a smile. She smiled back. "Hi"

"Hey there" Dave replied back. Kitten moved her hands to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her. Dave didn't mind as he moved his own hands down to the small of her back. Just as their lips touched, there was a knock on the door. "HEY YOU GUYS IN THERE? The Raw superstars are supposed to be on a flight to Burbank, California!" Hunter yelled from the other side of the door. Kitten sighed and looked at the clock. It was now 2:10 on the clock sitting on the night stand by the bed. "When's the flight supposed to leave?"

"45 minutes. Get your asses up!" Hunter said with one last bang on the door. Kitten and Dave both went to cover their ears. "Alright already!" they both screamed back. They heard both Ric and Hunter laughing down the hall. Kitten sighed and rubbed her temples. Dave was already at his suit case. Kitten went to her own slowly but slumped against the wall it was next to. Dave immediately went to her. "You alright?

"Just peachy… can I ask you something?"

"Go for it?" Dave said as he helped her up.

"Do… do you remember anything?"

"You mean last night? No I don't. All I remember was the match, the casino, and the shot glasses. After that, have no clue. How bout you?"

"Same here. Which is strange. I guess its because I've never drank that much."

"Yeah me either. Do you remember what round we stopped at?"

"Uh no" Kitten laughed. Dave chuckled which told her that he didn't remember either. "Well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready."

"Take a quick one, we don't have much time."

"Heard that." she replied as she shut the bathroom door. Dave went over to his suitcase and got his cloths out and set them on the bed. He looked to where he was laying and laughed. _"I don't even remember coming back in here. Let alone how I got on the floor."_ he thought to himself. He heard the shower turn on and smiled. He walked over to the suit case set it next to the cloths he had set out for his day.

Kitten stepped into the shower and let the water run down her body. As she washed herself, she tried to remember what had happened after the shots. She just couldn't remember anything from last night. She sighed and washed the soap off her body. She would ask Hunter and Ric what exactly happened when she saw them later. She turned the water off and stepped outside before drying off and changing. She dried her hair with the towel so it would drip onto her tank top as she did her make up. She simply put eyeliner and clear lip-gloss on before taking her belongings and walking out.

Dave had gotten both their suitcases ready and set onto the bed. He looked over at her as she walked to him. He grabbed his things and headed over to the bathroom, but stopped when he felt Kitten's hand on his chest as he passed her by. "What's up?"

"I don't know. Something's wrong."

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am. But I feel like something's up."

"Hmm, maybe its gas" Dave blurted out. Kitten laughed and stared at him. He just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm serious."

"Dave!" she said as she smacked him. "I was being serious. Something is wrong"

"Can we get onto the pl--" Dave's phone had interrupted them. Kitten and Dave both stared at his jacket pocket sitting on the floor before Dave walked to it and opened the pocket. Checking the caller id, saw it was non other than Vince McMahon. He answered the phone looking at Kitten the whole time.

Kitten watched as Dave talked to Vince. She moved to the bed and packed her things in her suitcase as she tried to listen in on the call. "Hi Vince… now? Sure, I guess… I'll be there as soon as I can… alright, see ya later." Dave said as he finished his phone call. He closed his phone and looked at Kitten who was now seated on the bed putting her last boot on. Dave sighed and set his phone on his suitcase. Kitten looked up at him as she zipped her boot up. "What did he say?"

"Said he wanted to see me and not to get on the plane."

"Huh? Wait… why?"

"That's all he said…" Dave said quietly. He gathered his things again and went towards the bathroom. "I'll get you to the airport, see you off and then head to go see Vince."

"Uh--"

"Sounds good." he said as he closed the door. Kitten just stared at his phone before a knock on the door made her look at the door. She stood up and walked to it before opening and seeing Hunter and Ric smiling at her. "Good afternoon. Sleep well?"

"Shut up. Headaches gone and so is my memory from last night."

"What? Really?" Hunter said as he stared at her before turning to Ric who also had the same expression. They both took a deep breath and said nothing.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. That's just horrible."

"Yea--" Dave had come up behind Kitten unexpectedly, changed and showered. Kitten looked up at the big man who had both her and his own bags in each hand. "Ready to go?"

"Uh yea. Let's go."

"Alright, let's get a move on. We have thirty minutes before the plane takes off. You guys are lucky that we stayed close to the airport." Ric said as he lead the pack into the elevator. As the door closed, Kitten looked up at Ric and Hunter. "So, I was meaning to ask you guys, what happened last night?"

"Yeah, that's what I was going to ask." Dave pitched in.

"Well you guys drank yourselves pink." Hunter laughed and smiled. Ric did the same. "You guys were really going at it"

"Yeah I remember that, but after the last drink, its fuzzy"

"Well, you guys were really out of it, so I'm not surprised… well you guys began to act weird and so we thought it would be best if we just head in. Kitten passed out in the limo and Ric carried her in. I had a lot of trouble hauling your ass in to your room. I kinda dropped you because I tripped on someone's boots." he said with a faint smile. Kitten laughed when she realized that was how Dave ended up on the floor. However, Dave didn't laugh. He merely smiled as Kitten pointed at him and giggled. Dave pushed her weakly and she slapped him back. "So that was it? We just passed out?"

"Pretty much. Dave was flirting with every person that had long hair." Hunter laughed. Ric and Kitten soon joined it. Dave couldn't help but chuckle as well. "This poor bastard was loosing his mind as Dave started towards him. If I hadn't stopped him… well Kitten woulda woke up alone I guess."

"Shut up Hunter." Dave said as he walked out of the elevator. Kitten, Ric and Hunter all laughed as they went after him and into the limo. Once the driver had helped with the bags, they were off towards the airport. They chit chatted about yesterday and there were some jokes on Dave thrown in. When they arrived, they took their luggage and headed off towards their gate. Dave told the driver that he would be back within the hour and to be close by. He then headed after the others.

They all got their luggage checked in and headed for security. Once past that, they had a good ten minutes before they had to board the plane. Kitten was watching the planes go as Dave talked to Hunter and Ric. He saw her standing on the chair next to the window and smiled. "Kit, whatcha doin?"

"Watching the planes come and go."

"You're such a kid."

"So" she pouted. Dave came up behind her and gave her a kiss on the neck. "Dave…"

"What, I'm not gunna see you for a couple of hours, so I think I deserve some love?"

"You deserve a lot more…" she said softly as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling back smiling.

"I got all I need." Dave replied as he continued the kiss.

_"Now boarding flight 92… Las Vegas to Phoenix…" _a woman's voice said. Dave sighed and helped Kitten down from the seat she was standing on. He handed her bag to her before taking her hand and walking her to the gate. Hunter and Ric had already gone in. They figured that it would be best to leave them alone.

"I want you to call me as soon as you get off the plane."

"I will Dave. Don't you worry."

"Good--"

"Hey!" John said as he came running behind them. "The plane… is still… boarding… right?" he said as he bent over trying to catch his breath. Kitten giggled as Dave patted his back and laughed.

"No champ. The plane is about to close the gate in a couple of minutes. So you just made it."

"Thank God…"

"You're always early, John. What happened?"

"Not what… who."

"Ohh… who happened then?" Kitten laughed.

"Maria happened…"

"Aw man that's not even funny."

"What are you two going on about?" Kitten said as she shoved both Dave and John. "Maria is a great girl."

"She's also quite the talker, Kit. Once the girl has a subject, she won't stop yapping." Dave responded. Kitten shook her head and both Dave and John chuckled. "So, what death trap she use?"

"Her shoes."

"Men… I'm leaving." Kitten laughed as she headed over to the attendant next the gate. Dave and John soon joined her. She showed the attendant her ticket and John did the same. John noticed the Dave didn't show his ticket. Kitten walked over to Dave and kissed him bye.

"Whoa, what do you mean bye? You're not coming with us?"

"No I'm not. Vince called me and said we needed to talk. So I'm heading to the arena after you guys take off."

"Bummer" Kitten said to herself. Both champions stared at the diva before laughing. "Oh sorry…"

"It's alright. At least we know we're boring you."

"No!. You can't bore me that quick. I was just thinking how boring the flights gunna be without Dave."

"Oh that is a bummer, well its not that long of a flight. So we'll see each other soon" Dave said as he gave her a hug.

"And besides baby girl. You got me." John said as he wrapped an arm around her. "You'll forget all about Dave."

"…" In that instant, the air between the WWE Champion and the World Heavyweight Champion thickened ten-fold. Kitten felt the intensity from Dave eyes, even though he wasn't looking at her. She looked over to John. John knew he had struck a nerve with that one. He didn't mean anything by it, but he knew Dave was a territorial kinda guy. It was just his nature. John also knew the the term 'Animal' wasn't just Dave ring persona. It was a very scary reality.

"Uh… I was just kidding, big guy. You know kit's not gunna forget you."

"He knows that" Kitten pipped in. She shoved Dave a little making Dave's gaze travel to her. Instantly, Dave's gazed softened which made Kitten release the breath she was holding. She shook her head and gave him one last kiss before heading over to the gate. "I'll see ya later, big guy."

"Remember you're promise."

"I know." she smiled before she turned and walked through the gate. Once Dave knew she was out of earshot, Dave's Animal instantly came back out. John felt the air thicken again making him slowly turn to a Dave. "Look, I didn't mean anything by it. What you guys have… that's really special and I'm really happy for you guys. I'm not that kinda man who takes a friend's girl. That's not me, and you know that."

"…"

"But… I guess that doesn't matter."

"No it matters. I'm sorry, but that's just the way I am. I can't help it."

"Man! You and Kitten really are made for each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember back when you, Kitten and I, were backstage and Christie came and gave you a kiss?

"Yeah, what about that? I told Christie that it was over."

"Yeah we know but just listen… the air around Kitten thickened. I bet you couldn't even cut it with a knife."

"Yeah I know that."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah I noticed it a couple of weeks before. During my match against Hassan and Davari"

"You're match was with Hassan. You just took it to Davari… not that I'm complaining."

"Anyways… Something was up with Kitten… she was enjoying it too much."

"Well, that not exactly what I was talking about… Kitten looked like she wanted to tear Christie's body… piece by piece."

"Yeah, I could sense that. That's why I ended it quickly. I woulda let Christie down a little gently but it was either me being rude, or Kitten." Dave chuckled. John did too. "I'm not complaining though. It's sorta the way I am… but I don't want her to become that"

"What if she's already been like that. I mean think back to Evolution. Was she this…"

"Devious? Yeah, but not at this intensity. She always surprising me"

"And the rest of us" John chuckled.

"Well what ever it is, I just wish it doesn't consume her"

"You wouldn't let it get to that. And neither would I"

"Thanks man… you better get on board"

"I'm going… see ya around" John said as he shook Dave's hand. Dave nodded and shook his hand but stopped and tightened his grip. "Uh, Dave?"

"Just take care of my girl huh?"

"You betcha… can I have my hand back, or you still have a couple of more bones to break"

"No I think my point's been made" Dave smiled, letting the hand go. John chuckled as he flexed and massaged his hand. He gave Dave a small smile before turning to the gate and walking through it. Dave sighed and walked to where Kitten had been watching the planes take off. He sat down and watched the attendant close the gate doors.

On the plane Kitten had sat behind Hunter and Ric. They were talking about Dave's little mishap last night in the casino. John came by and sat next to her holding his hand. "What happened to you?"

"What you mean?"

"You're hand" she pointed out.

"Oh… uh, slammed it on the way here."

"Liar" she giggled. "Dave did it"

"How do you possibly know that?"

"I know my Animal." Kitten giggled.

_A/N: Alrite folks! I am so sorry for the lack of updating. I haven't been able to login at home cuz of my dad's computer security so I had to wait till school started up again lol. And speaking of which I better stop and pay attention. (Its the end of class anyways ^_^). Oh, and you know the drill… __**READ AND REVIEW! **__Bye!_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The flight to Phoenix wasn't too long of a flight, but it was still grueling. John and Kitten talked all the way there. She told him about what had happened last night with the guys and how Dave had his trunk spill. John laughed so hard when she told him about Dave and the poor man with the long hair. John fell out of his seat making the people around them stare at them. There were three little kids laughing as well, not at her story, but at the chain gang leader who was on the floor. John looked over and smiled before getting up and seating again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. That was a good one." he replied.

"Are you two done?" Hunter laughed as he turned around and laughed.

"Yes _dad"_ Kitten replied to Hunter. He had a smile on his face as he turned back around. Kitten kicked his seat causing him to supposedly give her a death stare. She just smiled at him, making him shake his head as he turned around.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You shoulda seen when we were in Evolution. There was no end to his nagging--"

"I heard that." Hunter laughed.

"You were meant to" she replied. John chuckled at the both of them. It was hard for him to believe that not just twenty-four hours ago, these two were at each other's throats. Once again the captain's voice interrupted them. "_We will be landing in five minutes, please stay in your seats till we land and completely stop. Thank you!" _

Five minutes later, the plane had landed and stopped completely. Kitten had told Hunter and Ric that she would see them later. Hunter had said that he needed to call Steph. Ric said he was going to go sleep. Kitten had said bye to them and then turned to John. "I told Dave that I would call him once the plane landed."

"I'm gunna go get the luggage, the rental car and then I'll be right back."

"Sounds good." she smiled. John nodded and headed over baggage claim as Kitten got her phone out and called Dave. His phone went straight to voicemail. Kitten figured that he was probably on a flight here. "Hey big guy. It's me. Just wanted to tell you that we landed. Call me when you get this. Love ya! Bye."

"Did you get a hold of him" John said as he came up.

"Nope, went straight to voicemail"

"Oh, then he's probably on his way here."

"That's what I figured. So I just left a voicemail."

"Good, well then let's get some grub."

"I second that" she said as she followed John. "Where is the rental?"

"Oh I had one of the security guys watch it for me"

"Can you do that?"

"I dunno, but I just did." John winked. Kitten laughed as she followed him out to the car. The security guard was talking to someone. When he saw John he excused himself from the conversation and shook John's hand. "Here you are."

"Thanks." he replied. Kitten smiled faintly at the guard before walking over to the car. Cena was known for his taste in cars and had chosen something Kitten wasn't exactly used to… but she wasn't complaining. It was a Dodge Magnum. A yellow Magnum with 24' rims. Kitten couldn't help but stare at the car. Cena who went out to the passenger side door opened it, turn around to see Kitten checkin the car out. "Something wrong?"

"What… oh, no. It just that its not exactly what I'm used to."

"Lemme guess, B-mers and Cedes?"

"No, Bmers, Ferrari's, and Lambos" Kitten smiled.

"Yeah, I can see where that can be a problem."

"What problem?"

"You're not used to American cars, hun"

"Yeah I know"

"Well there is a first time for everything. So hope in and I'll show you what I can do."

"Hopefully you don't run us off the road."

"Oh hush and get in." Cena laughed as he closed the door as she sat in. He hopped and slid over the hood of the car to get into the drivers seat. "You like that."

"It was amusing." killed laughed. Cena just gave her a smile before he started the car. They turned out and left for the freeway. Along the way, both Cena and Kitten had gotten a better understanding of each other. Their friendship had gotten stronger within forty five minutes. When they arrived into the city, John had taken them to a small restaurant where he knew there wouldn't be that many people.

After they ate, John had decided that he wanted to go sleep, so they headed to the hotel. They both said their byes and headed to their rooms. Kitten had checked her phone again many times over, as she waited for Dave's phone call. Then it did, she jumped off her bed and ran to the dresser across the room. "Hello?"

"Any news from Dave yet?"

It was Hunter. "_sigh… _No not yet."

"Come on down and hang out with us then. The show doesn't start till later anyways." Hunter implied. Kitten smiled at him. She knew what he was doing. "Hunter, thanks but I really want to be there when Dave calls"

"Kitten listen to me, you cell is wireless. You'll be there, trust me" he replied with a chuckle.

Kitten laughed and shook her head. "Alright. I'll be there. Where should I meet you?"

"Uh, we're in the lobby bar."

"Alright, see you there." she replied before closing her phone. She put her boots on before grabbing her keys, wallet and phone and heading out the door. Just as she shut the door, she met up with Beniot. "Hey Kit."

"Oh, Chris hi. How are ya?" she greeted as she gave him a hug. He laughed and nodded. "I'm alright. How bout you?"

"Worried."

"Dave hasn't called you."

"How'd you know that?"

"John just told me."

"Blabbermouth."

"He's just worried that's all."

"About me? There is no need. I'm fine. It's Dave that I'm worried about."

"Dave's a big boy, Kit. He's fine."

"Well something's up."

"You're tellin me."

"What's up?"

"I have to wait and see actually."

"Man, what is going on here? No one's saying anything. People paranoid (you know who you are ^_^). Its insanity."

"I have to go now Kit. I'll see you around."

"Alright Chris, you take care" she gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting him pass. She walked to the elevator as she thought about what Chris had just said. The doors closed and she pressed the button to the lobby. Once there, the doors opened and her phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey babe"

"Dave! Jeez, took you long enough! Where are you?"

"Portland, Oregon"

"Whoa, what? Why?"

"Kit, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I've been drafted to Smackdown." Dave said softly.

"…"

"Kit, babe you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. How'd that happen? Oh my god, that's what Chris was worried about."

"The computer spitted my name out. Which Chris?"

"Benoit. I ran into him on the way out and he seemed a little out of it."

"Yeah, he's been drafted as well. I just don't think he's got that call yet."

"How come he didn't need to come see Vince then?"

"Cause I'm holding the title. And the titles gunna change brands now."

"So when will I see you" Kitten asked anxiously.

"I have no clue. My schedule is really crazy right now."

"This isn't fair."

"You're tellin me… look I'll call you first chance I get. Take care alright?"

"That goes double for you. Remember the inhaler."

"Yes, mom.' he chuckled. "Love you"

"You too. Bye"

"Bye" and then the line went dead. Kitten let out a heavy sigh.

"HEY! Kitten over here!" Hunter called from a bar stool across the lobby. Kitten smiled faintly and walked slowly to her former stable mates. Ric was there chatting with John who had also come apparently. "Hey guys."

"Hey, what's John doing here"

"Nice to see you too Kitten" John snickered.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I thought you were sleeping anyways."

"Well no, Hunter called me down and said he and some of the guys are gunna go out later."

"Hunter asked you to come? Wow big step up Hunter" Kitten mocked. Hunter shrugged with a smile making Ric, John and Kitten laugh. "Anyways where are we going?"

"To a pub with a dance floor." Ric pipped in.

"A pub with a dance floor? Dare I ask?"

"Its a great place, trust me"

"Absolute faith." Kitten smiled cheekily. This made all the superstars laugh. Kitten mimicked Hunter's expression with the shrug and smile.

"Did you get a hold of Dave?" Ric asked as soon as the laughter died down.

"Yeah. He's in Portland, Oregon."

"What's he doing over there?"

"He's been drafted to Smackdown."

"Oh no. I'm sorry babe."

"I'm not." she lied. "It's uncharted territory for Dave. He's gunna be the one leading Smackdown now."

"Yeah, but how are you two going to be without one another."

"We'll figure something out. We always do."

"I hope so."

"So you got what you wanted anyways."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You got me and Dave separated. He's going to smackdown. And he's taking care of JBLs loudmouth now."

"Yeah, but that's cuz I wanted the belt. Now I have another title I'm looking after." Hunter replied with a look to Cena.

"Anytime." was all the John said before a smile grew onto his lips.

"Oh no. Not this again. I'm not gunna be in the middle again. So if you two want to knock each other dead, be my guest. I'm going to the pub with a dance floor. You coming, Naitch?"

"I'm right behind you." he replied.

"We takin a limo?"

"How bout the magnum?" Cena yelled out.

"Oh, you're coming?"

"Very funny. Yeah, I'm coming."

"Alright, let's go." Kitten replied. Cena nodded and walked with her to the front of the hotel. They waited for the valet to get John's rental before climbing in. They waited for the limo and the rest of them to get in before they were off. Since John had no clue where this 'pub with the dance floor was' and neither did Kitten, they followed the limo.

"Are you bummed about Dave?"

"Yeah… you have no idea."

"It'll b alrite."

"Hope so."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Everyday Kitten had waited for Dave's call. It never came though. It had been at least two months since she last talked to him and boy was she going nuts. Dave was never like this. She knew that him having the title was a big job and that he hardly had anytime anymore, but even just a thirty second call was all she really needed. Just to hear his voice and to make sure he was alright. She watched smackdown making sure he was okay. He was doing well there, JBL was being JBL and was getting his ass kicked.

On Raw was a different story. Edge had stolen the WWE championship from John and boy he wasn't happy. There was a lot of feuding between those two. Edge had challenged Cena to a tag-team match. It was going to be Edge and Lita versus Cena and any diva he chose. So Cena was backstage running around looking for a diva to partner up with. His mind kept coming back to Kitten, but he knew that she wasn't all there. It would be a last resort… and he was on his last resort. Maria had been the last diva he could ask. But then it hit him. She had never wrestled and she was going to face Lita. _"Yeah, smart idea there Cena" _he thought to himself. So he decided to finally ask Kitten.

Just as Cena was going to knock on her dressing room door, she opened it. "Oh"

"Hey. Have you decided who you're partner's going to be?"

"No, but I was hoping you would."

"Why didn't you ask me sooner?"

"Cuz you haven't been thinking about Raw. Just Dave"

"Sorry. I know. But I'm still here for you too"

"Thanks… coulda told me that before I went after every other diva" John laughed.

"I didn't know you were going to do that, Cena" Kitten joked. "Let me get my gear and I'll see you in the ring."

"Sounds good." Cena said as he headed towards the ring. Kitten joined him later and they had their match. Of course Edge and Lita did everything they possibly could to win, but in the end, Kitten and Cena were one helluva tag team. They won their match which caused Eric Bischoff to come out. "Cena, Kitten I want you two to leave the ring. I have some bones to pick with Edge."

"Uh ok, sure" Cena said. He jumped outta the ring followed by Kitten and headed up the ramp. When they returned, there was a big controversy going on in the locker room. "What's going on?"

"Edge just got thrown to Smackdown" Maria said as all of the superstars and divas watched the big TV. Cena and Kitten looked at each other before running to the TV as well. Eric had fired Edge and Lita which surprised everyone. Eric was always known for sucking up to the Champion, but this was way out there.

"You're going to SmackDown" was all that he said to them. He didn't want to hear anything else and just left. Kitten watched the TV more closely. "Something's not right" she said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I've known Eric Bischoff since I came here, there something going on."

"We'll just have to see about that." Cena said as he watched the last of the show to end. The last of the superstars had left before John had spoken again. "Any word from Dave?"

"Nope none what so--" Kitten was interrupted by her phone going off. She looked at Cena before answering it. "Hello?"

"It is so good to hear your voice"

"Dave! Jeez! Where the fuck have you been?"

"Been here on Smackdown, taking care of JBL and his minions"

"I know I saw that last week. How are you?"

"I'm a little sore, but I'll manage."

"Good. Then there is nothing wrong with your brain"

"Uh I don't think so. Why?"

"then there is no excuse for you not to call." she said angrily.

"Man am I in trouble?"

"Oh you can bet your ass you are."

"Come on Kit. The road goes both ways"

"for about a week I called you. Three times a day, might I add."

"Yea, sorry about that babe. I haven't been the best boyfriend in the world, but I do think of you." Dave said trying to get his girl to ease off her temper. When he heard her laugh, it brought smile to his lips. "See there you go. Look actually that's why I called. I have about a three days off, so I was wondering, will you come and hang out with me?"

"Thought you would never ask. I'll be on the next flight there!" Kitten replied. She ran to her dressing room and began packing. "so how's Smackdown?"

"Everyone here is really nice. It's bizarre though."

"Why?"

"Well it's not like Raw. And the locker room is really different."

"Superstars' or divas?" Kit said. She stopped her backing and stood straight looking at the door. Cena was standing in the doorway smiling. He shook his head and laughed. "Is that Cena I'm hearing?" Dave asked.

"Yeah it is. Wanna say hi?" she said as she began to approach the Chain Gang leader. He looked at her with wide eyes and backed away with his hands waving in front of him. "Guess not" Kitten laughed.

"He knows he's a dead man."

"Why is he a dead man?" Kitten said as she grabbed her bags and headed for the garage.

"Because, if a man doesn't want to speak to another, it means he's don't something wrong." Dave inquired.

"John hasn't done anything, other than be there for me, when the time came."

"So he's taking my place."

"Dave, jealousy isn't good for you"

"I'm not jealous. I'm curious. Because by the sound of it, Cena's got pretty much control over there."

"A, you know no one controls me. And b, he just wants his title back."

"Edge just got fired."

"Yeah, something's up though."

"You too huh?" Dave chuckled. Kitten laughed but stopped when she heard a knock come from the Dave's side of the conversation. She heard some footsteps and a door open. "Oh, Hey Babe, hold on a second."

"Uh sure." Kitten said as climbed into the passenger side. Cena had told her that he would drop her off at the airport. Kitten closed the door just as she heard a female voice from the other side. She put her hand over the phone before she turned to Cena. "there's a woman. He's talking to her right now."

"Now, kitten you're jumping to conclusions."

"No I'm not listen." She said as she handed him the phone. Cena took it reluctantly. When he began to listen, he couldn't believe his ears. He looked over at Kitten who had a worried look on her face. "Kitten you there?" Dave asked.

Cena immediately gave the phone back to Kitten who answered. "Yeah I'm here.. what happened?:

"Oh its nothing. It was just Rey" Dave said quickly. Kitten knew something was up. Now, her worried expression was no longer there. It was more like an angered expression. Cena didn't like this. Dave wouldn't really cheat on her? Would he? After all of the shit that they went through with Hunter, how can he?

"I'll talk to you when I get there, okay?" she said as she looked to Cena. He turned his attention to the road instead of looking at her. "Bye" she said as she shut the phone. There was about a twenty second pause before Kitten spoke again. "it was Melina."

"Crazy Melina?"

"Is there any other Melina we know?" Kitten growled.

"No… hey I don't want you going over there, just to get some answers."

"Why not?"

"Tell me, What happened when Dave thought you and Jeff were fooling around? He turned on you. You broke up and believe me, I don't think the world really wants to see that… again"

"I'm not going over there to sort this out, John. I'm going to go see the man I love." She said quietly. John nodded as he turned his attention back to the road. When they arrived at the airport, he helped her with her bags and got her to the gate. "Thanks for everything, John."

"Aw it was nothing." John replied with a smile.

"No it really was something. I'll call you later" Kitten said as he gave him a big hug. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking through the gate. He watched her go before returning to his car.

Kitten had arrived to her destination and saw someone who she hadn't seen in a while. Eddie Guerrero. She then had a sneaky idea. She slowly walked over and stopped right behind him. "Aye, how come you're ass hasn't been deported?" she said roughly. Just like she predicted, Eddie turned abruptly. "What did you just— Mija don't do things like that" he said when he saw it was Kitten.

"Sorry Eddie. I just needed to lift my mood up." She said as she came and gave him a big hug.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well since the Raw schedule has us off for 3 days, Dave had also gotten 3 days off. So he asked us to hang out. So I came."

"Ah yea that's all he's been talking about. Is you coming to visit."

"Really? When I was on the phone with him, he was talking to Melina"

"Ah, that Chica is crazy."

"So I've heard… and seen"

"Well, she's trying to get to most of the men. She even tried her hand at the Undertaker."

"So there is nothing I need to be worried about?" she asked as they headed for the car rentals. Eddie had already gotten a car and just needed to get the keys. Once they got them, they headed out the door and into the rental before driving off to the hotel.

"No mija, there is no need to panic. Dave loves you, he keeps telling the whole world about it." Eddie chuckled.

"Well then I'm all his. Wonder what he's planning?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Eddie asked as he parked in front of the lobby.

"Guess not. One word… animal" was all kitten said as they headed into the lobby. "where is Dave's room anyways?"

"Uh hold on…" Eddie said as he began to rummage through his pockets. His right jean pocket had a hold bunch of things in it. He started pulling everything out of it. His phone, keys, wallet, gum, lighter, pieced of napkin. Kitten didn't know what to do other than to laugh. "Ah here it is… room number four-eight-six"

"Thanks Eddie." She said as she handed back all of his things. She gave him a hug and a kiss before walking over to the elevator. She waved at him as the doors closed. Kitten heart began to pump faster and harder as the elevator rose. Man was she excited. It had been over a month since she last saw him, and now she finally had the chance to. For three whole days!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Dave had gotten rid of of Melina just seconds before a knock came from the door. He sighed to himself as he grabbed the handle and opened it. Kitten was staring at her boots before she looked and locked her eyes with him. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he said in the same whisper. She gave him a smile as he came down and took her bag on the floor. He never broke eye contact with her, which made his own smile grow.

"Wanna let me in? Or are we just gunna have this staring contest?"

"Oh… uh come on in" he said softly. He moved out of the way so she could walk in. The hotel room looked like it hadn't been touched at all. As Kitten walked in, she took her jacket off and threw it onto a chair near by. She sat down onto the corner of the bed and faced Dave. She smiled as he came in and set her bag on the same chair her jacket was on. Kitten stared at him with the same smile on her face.

Dave was wearing a simple track pants and black tank top. His hair was wet which she figured out was from a shower. She then noticed Dave was looking her over. She she laughed lightly and said, "Something wrong?"

"No I was just taking you in. That's all"

"You've seen me before Dave"

"Not like this I haven't"

Kitten looked down at her self before answering. "Dave, I'm just wearing boots, jeans and a tank top."

"More cloth, less skin… kinda makes a man wonder" Dave said in soft whisper. He took his tank top off before coming over and sitting in front of her on the floor. Kitten couldn't help but smile and raise an eyebrow at him. Her smile widened when Dave began to take her boots off. Her laughed causing him to look up at her. "What's so funny?"

"Something's up. I don't know what it is, but I like it." she giggled.

"Yeah? Me too…" he growled. Before Kitten knew it, she was on the bed, lying on her back, with a very aggressive Batista on her. "Too bad these cloths are so trouble some."

"Okay, now I know somethings gotten into you."

"A guy can't have a little fun with his girl? Especially since he hasn't seen her in Got knows how many months?"

"I heard Melina in the background…" she responded.

"She was here"

"And?"

"Nothing you need to worry your self with. Melina wanted to… you know"

"That little whore." Kitten growled. "Where you tempted."

"No, I wasn't. I screwed up before with you… and I caused a lot of damage. I wasn't about to go down that road again, Kit."

"I know Dave. I just had to ask." Kitten sighed. Dave gave her a kiss just as rapid hard knocks came from the other side of the hotel door. Dave growled before he got up and headed to the door. Kitten soon followed and reached him just as he opened it. "What do you want Melina? I told you to leave me alone."

"We need to talk--" She replied as she walked past him and into the room. She stopped when she saw Kitten staring a hole in her head with her arms crossed. "So talk" she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dave's got a little vacation and asked me to come down. What's your excuse?"

"I… I wanted to talk to him."

"Bullshit. Dave told me that you came before and you've been after him backstage… tell me what you want to talked to him about and I'll decided if it's worth his time of not."

"It doesn't concern you." she sneered. "So why don't you go back to Cena"

"John and I are just friends… everyone knows that."

"Do they now? That's not what some of the girls say."

"what do you broads know?"

"More that you hun." Melina said as she sat down on a chair. The tension in the room got real thick and Dave stood between the two just in case. "Cena has a thing for you. Everyone knows that too."

"So? Its not my fault how John feels."

"Wait you knew about that?"

"Duh, Dave I can tell usually when a man likes me"

"You never told me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I thought you were my girl"

"I am. But that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything."

"You should though"

"Why? Its Cena who feels that way not me"

"Well how do you feel about it."

"Me? Well I don't know. I just have to watch him I guess."

"Watch him? Has he made a move?"

"No, Dave you're getting paranoid again."

"Oh am I now?" he replied in a low voice. Kitten recognized that tone and immediately stepped back. Dave smiled as he realized she knew he was serious. "I don't want you hanging with him anymore."

"You can't do that, Dave. John's my best friend."

"So was I and look where that got us."

"Well before I was single, now I'm not and--"

"That's just it. Kitten you're not single anymore."

"I am going to say thing for the last time, John and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I'll see about that."

"Dave.."

"No! I watch Raw Kit, I know what goes on."

"then you know, John needs help with Edge and Lita."

"He lost the title."

"Yeah, and he needs my help." Kitten said softly. She then heard a laugh from behind her and instantly had forgot that Melina was there. "We'll talk about this later."

"No we'll talk now."

"Get rid of her first."

"What if she _needs my help_?" Dave mocked.

"Fine then help her then." Kitten replied. She got her things before coming back to Dave. "I'm going back to Raw."

"Be my guest. And tell Cena that he can have you."

"…" Kitten didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything...well she wasn't going to, but her mouth had its own mouth. "For some bizarre reason I knew this would happen. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and hoped to God that you wouldn't do this to me. That you really weren't like that but boy was I wrong. If its a choice between you and John, I'm choosing him. At least he's there when I nee him to be." she said softly. Dave's anger immediately disappeared. His rationality was coming back to him but it was too late. She was gone. Melina who was watching the whole ordeal sighed and stood up. She put her hand on his back before she said, "Well that went well. Serves her right--Ah" Dave had grabbed her arm and threw her out before he slammed the door in her face.

Outside Kitten was waited in the lobby for about half an hour before she finally gave up. She walked outside and signaled for a taxi. She rode it to the airport and got onto the next flight back. Two hours later, she was back on the ground and headed towards her own hotel. Just as she was heading up to her hotel room, the doors slid back open of the elevator before John Cena himself came walking in. "Didn't I just drop you off what five hours ago?"

"Yeah I came back."

"Something came up?"

"You could say that." John looked at her closely to see that she was definitely distracted. "Alright babe, what happened?"

"Dave broke up with me…"

"What? Why?"

"Apparently you liking me was all he needed."

"… Who told you I liked you?"

"You just did"

"I mean before that."

"Again you did. Not with words, but with actions."

"Huh… that obvious? Wait how'd he find out about all that…. No wait lemme guess.. Melina?"

"That little whore!" Kitten yelled. The doors flew open as they landed on Kitten's floor and she walked out. John followed her quickly afraid she would go on a rampage. "She was the one who started it."

"She just had to say something."

"Yup, that's her. She said she wanted to _talk _to him." Kitten growled as she opened her room up. John came in a closed the door behind him before he join Kitten on the bed where she was sitting. "I thought we were really made for each other." she said softly. She wasn't talking to John but more to herself. John put an arm around her which caused all the emotions she had been holding in to flood out. She began to let the tears fall silently. John then moved her towards him so that she rested her head down onto his chest. He didn't ask anything. He just let what ever that was bothering her out.

Kitten had stopped about a minute later as she realized what was going on. "Sorry, I don't know what just happened and it will definitely not happen again."

"No its okay. I know you're going through a tough time and keeping your emotions away won't help you." John replied as she rubbed a small spot on her back.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"No… why would you say that?"

"No reason."

"Look, I do like you, but you just got out of a relationship that has many level I wont understand. So, that being said. You're still off limits." John smiled. That earned a soft laugh from her. She stood up and stretched before turning around and smiling. "I'm not going to sit here and sulk. If Dave and I are done, then we're done. Let's get out of here."

"Whoa did you just forget everything I just said."

"I know what you said and I heard it. I just don't want to be here sulking the whole time."

"Oh, okay? Well what did you have in mind."

"Well we'll go work out… hows that?" Kitten said as she walked to her bag and got out her gear. She walked to the bathroom and began to change. Cena who was still sitting on the bed was dumbfounded. Kitten returned in her sports bra and track pants. She came over with her shoes and sat down next to him again. "Aren't you gunna get ready?"

"Oh yeah sure." Cena said. "I'll see you in the lobby then yea?"

"Sounds good." Kitten said as she went to her bag again. Cena left which made the room feel a little less warm. She sighed and grabbed her keys, work out bag, and her phone. She checked to see if she had missed any calls. She had missed about thirty one calls. All from Dave. _"No surprise"_ Kitten then did something she knew she shouldn't have. She called him back.

"Kitten!"

"What Dave? Why'd you call me?"

"I wanted to apologize"

"That time is long gone. We're through. You said it you're self."

"I was angry."

"So? It's your fault you got angry… again"

"I just don't like the fact that you and Cena are so close."

"Deal with it. In fact, he and I are gunna do some bonding now." and with that, she shut her phone closed and turned it off. She then took a shaky deep breath before heading down to the lobby. Right now she didn't want to deal with anything other than her anger. When she reached down to the lobby, Cena was wearing his shorts and a muscle tee. When he saw her approaching him, he shook his head at her. "You called him didn't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just hit the gym." she replied as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Cena laughed as he shrugged and followed her to the hotel gym. Once inside, Kitten went straight to the treadmill. She began to jog then run, then sprint. Cena put down his weights when he realized that she had been sprinting for over twenty minutes. He ran over to her and slowed the machine down. "Whoa whoa, what are you crazy? You need to take it slow, Kit"

"I hadn't… noticed." she said as she came to a complete stop. She then leaned onto the machine with both hands before she tried to catch her breath. In all honesty she was tired, and John had figured that out. He gave her her water bottle before coming around and helping her off the machine. "Come on, let's get you back."

"I wanna lift some before I go back." she said as she tried to go towards the weight rack.

"Oh no you don't." John said as she lifted her up into his arms. "You are going back to your room and getting some rest. You've been through a lot. Both emotionally and physically." John said. The whole time John had gotten her to the room and onto the bed, Kitten had argued the whole way. Yet she made no movement to try and get out of his hold. When he laid her down onto the bed, he smiled and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "You just rest. I'll come and check on you in the morning." he said as he walked to the door.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Dave and i… broke up… I don't know why we don't work? I just wish we did" Kitten said softly. Tears were dripping down the side of her head as she turned her head towards him. John's gaze softened as he came back to the bed. He turned the light off before taking his shirt off and climbing in next to her. He held her closely and rocked her back and forth till her fell asleep. John stayed away for a couple of more minutes, taking in what had just happened, before he too fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Kitten and John had decided to just become friends… for the time being. But four months later, there was some fatal attraction that couldn't be denied. Before anyone knew it, Kitten and John had decided to just go out on a date. The date was better than Kitten anticipated, which made John pretty happy.

News of they're relationship had spread, and sooner rather than later, the news reached Dave's ears. He wasn't too happy. Actually he was the total opposite of happy. Melina had told him of the news and he blew the door right off its hinges as he was heading to the garage. "_How could she?" _was all that he was thinking as he got into his car. Just as he was about to speed away, Rey Mysterio was standing in front of his car. "Where are you going?"

"To end this game she's playing."

"She's not playing a game, Dave. She's moved on."

"So quickly? I don't think so, Rey. You don't know her like I do."

"That's true, but you need to let her go."

"I can't! I can't Rey. She's always in my head. How am I supposed to cope with this?" Dave yelled. His voice was booming and echoing throughout the garage. Rey sighed and walked to the driver side of the car. He set a hand onto the big man's shoulder. Dave was staring at the steering wheel shaking his head slightly. "How could she do this to me, Rey?"

"You both did this to yourselves." Rey replied softly. That seemingly calmed Dave down a bit. Rey noticed the tension lose its grip on him and patted Dave's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you back to your room."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Dave climbed out of the car and walked with Mr. 619 back to his locker room. Melina was in the hallway talking to some of the technical people about the door. When she saw Dave coming she immediately left the technician and headed straight to him. "What happened?"

"I needed to cool off."

"I don't know what you see in her."

"THAT, is none of you're business, Melina. I think it would be best if you just leave me alone."

"But--"

"Not buts! You're the reason all this happened." he yelled. Rey stood behind Dave, when Eddie came up. "What's wrong?" he asked

"Dave's a little angry about Kitten and John. Melina isn't helping either."

"Yeah I heard about that." Eddie sighed. He looked back at the big man who was yelling at Melina. "Get OUT!"

"Dave I don't know what happened? Why are you angry with me? She's the one who's fuckin John right now--"

"THAT"S IT! Melina if you don't leave in the next five seconds, I swear you wont know what hit you." Melina's eyes grew as Dave's eyes began to go wild. Eddie and Rey were trying to calm him down but it wasn't helping. "Don't think for on second that hitting a woman is beneath me." Dave's lips curled into a smile. "I've done it before, what makes you think I won't do it again…" and with that, Melina burst into tears and ran away. Dave watched her run before slamming his hands into the walls beside him. Eddie looked at Rey, who got the message and left. Eddie then came up to Dave's right and patted his shoulder. "I know this isn't easy Dave. I've had experience in this kind of thing, but I want to make sure that you know, that she does indeed love you."

"Then why is she doing this?"

"Because she needs to move on, she knows it, and I think you should know it too."

"Hunter and Ric had said we were meant for each other" he replied quietly. He stood up and walking into his doorless dressing room. Eddie slowly followed him and grabbed a chair before seating in front of Dave who was sitting on the couch leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "I truly believed it… hell I still do. It's our fucking ego that gets in the way. The thing I love about her most is that she challenges everything I do. And I challenge her the same way."

"The thing you love about her, is also the reason why you aren't together." Dave looked up at Eddie as he continued. " Dave, you two make a great team, but you the fact that you play the game of dominance, broke you apart."

"Yeah I figured that one out when we broke up… for the second time." Dave lightly chuckled.

"If you want Kitten in your life, you need to talk to her."

"She wont take me back. I know her. She's been hurt way too many times. She's shut me out now."

"No she hasn't. Melina there wasn't telling you to truth. Dave, Kitten and John went on one date. Just one."

"What?" said a surprised Dave. "You're serious."

"Very. Kitten loves you. She always will. You two just have to stop being the tornados that you are."

"How we gunna do that?"

"Compromise" said Latino Heat. He laughed as the idea came to realization in the Animal's mind.

"Why didn't I think of that."

"When you're drowning in love, you can never think about such things. You just think about her… or him" Eddie replied. Dave laughed as Eddie shrugged with a smile. A crowd running past the the dressing room caused both Eddie and Dave to jump up to their feet. The both looked at each other before screams were heard from the Diva locker room. Both of them ran to see what was going on. Big Show, Kane, HBK, Carlito and Chris Masters were all seen attacking some of the Smackdown roster. With out a second though, Dave and Eddie ran to help them out. Soon Bobby Lashley, Rey, Matt Hardy and JBL came to the aid. "That's not why were here" Eric Bischoff's voice yelled from behind them. Dave turned to where Eric was standing and immediately froze. Both John and Kitten were standing on either side of his former general manager. Kitten saw him looking at them and smiled. "Hey big guy."

"What… what's going on?"

"We don't like being invaded." John replied. Dave let go of Carlito, who he had been beating the shit out of, was heading straight for John. Kitten stood in between the two of them, causing Dave to stop dead in his tracks and looked her in the eye. She grinned at him and shook her head. "I wouldn't try that if I were you."

"Kitten…" Dave walked closer to her.

"We're through Dave." she replied plainly. She grabbed her two night sticks from their holders that were located to the side of her thighs. She swung the sticks down, causing them to to unfold and reach their full length. "Don't test my will Dave."

More of the Smackdown roster flowed through the hallway behind Dave which made the Raw roster fall back. This didn't disturb either Dave or Kitten. John grabbed her shoulder as he turned around and followed Eric back the way they came. Dave began to follow but was hit in the back of the head by Big Show. He feel to his knees and slumped to right to the wall grabbing his head as well. He shook the slight daze he had but they were already in the garage. Teddy long came running through with Eddie and Rey not to far behind. JBL, Bobby and Matt all came after them.

"Batista! You alright, playa?"

"Yeah, just fine Teddy. What was all that about?"

"I have gone to Raw on Monday to talk some trade agreements and well, I thought it would be best if I took some superstars with me. Well Eric being Eric took it the wrong way and it got into an all out brawl. If they think they are the superior brand, they are wrongfully mistaken. We're going to Raw on Monday, fellas." he finished. Batista nodded in agreement. He definitely wanted to go. He had a reason.

Next Monday on Raw, the Raw roster had gathered into the ring. Eric had the mic and was talking to the crowd when the Smackdown roster had come through the curtains and down the ramp. Eric tried to run out of the ring, but not before Kitten had caught him by the collar of his shirt. "Where the fuck think you're going?"

"I'm getting out of here."

"You're the whole reason they're here."

"So? I'm the GM… so now let me go."

"No, you need to help." Kitten yelled back. Eric looked at her like she had grown two heads before yanking himself out of her grasp. "You don't tell me what to do. Remember you work for me."

"Maybe I should think about who I should work for then." Kitten growled. The two rosters were ducking it out behind her but she didn't care. Seeing Batista angered her again and boy she was gunna take it out on anyone who wanted to fuck with her today. "You've haven't been a great GM, Eric. I hope you know that most of the roster thinks that."

"Well then we're gunna have to do something about that… you're fired."

"Great… then I suggest you RUN!" Kitten yelled. Eric didn't have to be told twice. He ran. He ran like the wind. A small laugh was heard from the diva before she got out her two night sticks again and ran after him. He ran up the ramp, bumping into on coming Raw and Smackdown Superstars. Kitten followed dodging the people and catching up to her former boss. Cena watched her go and shook his head. He had heard everything they had been talking about. Because of that, he was attacked from behind by JBL.

Dave and the rest of the Smackdown roster were now in the ring, beating and knocking their way in… but it wasn't as good as they woulda liked it. Just as they thought they were getting the upper hand, Big Show and Kane came running in and taking out every Smackdown Superstar in sight. When The Show and Batista came face to face. It was an all out brawl. Batista had the upper hand, for a moment and then Big show knocked him out of the ring, not once by twice. Teddy knew that they should leave before more Raw reinforcements came by. He stopped Dave from going back into the ring with a steel chair in his hand. Eddie and Rey came by and pushed the World Champion back all the way up to the middle of the ramp, where the rest of the Smackdown roster was. As the Raw Superstars began to get cocky over their win, Kitten still in pursuit of the GM, had changed weapons and now had a long chain in her hand. The chain was wrapped around Eric's chest and neck, with Kitten pulling on the end of it. She dragged him through the curtains and down the ramp. She stopped in front of the ring and pulled him with her. She had gagged him with a bandana. This caused an uproar with the Raw Superstars, causing her to smile. She pushed Eric down on to his knees in front of the ring and made sure the Raw Superstar were watching. Then out of no where, Kitten delivered the final blow. She had kicked Eric in the back of the head causing him to black out immediately. There were some noises made by Smackdown Superstars but not as much as the Raw ones.

Cena watched as Kitten drew in the chain around her arm and shook his head. Kitten looked up at him and smiled. She shrugged her shoulders at him. Kurt Angle was in the ring and came down from it to come and check up on Eric. The Raw Superstars were too far behind, prompting the Smackdown roster to back up to the stage. Teddy told all of them to start heading back to the garage. Dave was half listening though. He hadn't taken his eyes off her. He knew something was up. "Kitten!" he yelled.

Kitten turned around to look at him. He was signaling for her to come stand next to him. Big Show was gaining on her which caused Dave to go back down the ramp. Big Show stopped as Dave took Kitten's arm and pulled her up the ramp and to the backstage area. Once in the hallways, he pinned Kitten to the wall. "What were you thinking?"

"He fired me. So there was nothing holding me back." Kitten said as she took Dave's hands off her shoulders. "He had it coming."

Teddy who wasn't too far from them, came back. "How bout common to Smackdown, baby girl?" Both Dave and Kitten looked at him. "What?"

"How bout comin to Smackdown? You just said Eric fired you. Wanna job?"

"Hmm… that's something to think about Teddy."

"Well then you think about it. Just know that the door is always open, baby girl." Teddy said as he shook her hand. "Just so you know, we could use all the help we can get."

Kitten looked at Dave and then looked at Teddy again. "You've got yourself a new Diva." she smiled. Dave nodded and walked away. Kitten sighed as she watched him go. "Come on baby girl" teddy said with a smile. "We've got some plannin to do"

"Lead the way, Teddy" she smiled. _"This is soo gunna be fun" _Kitten thought sarcastically. She followed Teddy and Dave to the limo where some of the top Smackdown roster were waiting.

"Kitten!" John called from behind her. She turned around and stopped. He came running to her. "Hey, what happened out there?"

"Eric fired me."

"Yeah I got that. So what now?"

"Teddy offered me a job on Smackdown."

"Take it" John answered. He wasn't looking at her anymore. He was looking at Dave who was coming back towards them. John didn't have to tell her that he was coming. She already knew. That made John smile a little.

"Why?"

"Because Smackdown will be great for you. Raw isn't the place for you anymore" John smiled at her when she showed him a confused look. He took her chin and raised her head so he knew she was looking at him. John could also feel Dave's eyes and anger from where he was standing so he figured he should make this quick. "Raw is no longer your home. Its changed with the draft. You need to go to Smackdown and take care of it. They need you over there."

"What bout you?"

"I've got to handle things here too." John smiled. "We'll see each other later" he said softly. He gave her a kiss on the forehead as he never locked eyes with Batista. He pulled her into a hug and held her. John heard Dave's low growl. He nodded to the big man before letting go. Kitten had a sad smile on her face as she watched John head back to the arena. She turned to Batista who was staring at John before he turned his attention to Kitten. He sighed and nodded towards the limo. She nodded too, which told him that he should go first. So he did. He held the door open for her as she climbed in. He heavily sighed before shaking his head. _"Yeah this is gunna be so fun"_

_A/N: ok theres the next chapter. Please read and review. My birthday is on the 20__th__ so think of the reviews as a present haha. Just kidding. Thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoyed. ^_^_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Friday night Smackdown was totally different from what Kitten was used to. A whole new locker room with actually nice people. Not to mention all the veterans were there. Kitten had become really good friends with Rey Mysterio. Right off the back they were on the same page. Kitten figured that since they both were around the same height they got along. Rey always thought that was funny. Eddie was also there to help out when he felt he needed to. So did Benoit. Randy was well he was Randy. He came and flirted here and there with her while he was showing her around the place and how Smackdown ran things.

One person that Kitten hadn't had the chance to talk to yet was Dave. She knew that since he had the title, he had a lot on his plate, but there was also the feeling of him avoiding her. Every time she had come close to him, she would blink and he was gone. Every time she'd ask someone where he was they didn't know. So, she just gave up. She figured that she would meet him some other time. Whenever that would be.

Just as the show started, Teddy had come to her. "Hey baby girl. You got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." she replied as finished zipping her boots. She stood up and shook the GM's hand. "Whatcha need?"

"Oh not me. Stephanie McMahon is here to see you."

"What? Where?"

"She's in my office."

"Thanks, Teddy." she said as she dashed out of the locker room.

"No problem, baby girl" Teddy laughed. He shook his head and headed out of the locker room.

Kitten ran through the hallway, trying not to hit anyone in her way. Then JBL came out of nowhere. She dodged him but hit someone else. She fell onto her back as the other person ran hit the wall. Shaking the cob webs out of her head, she looked up behind her to see she had ran into Dave. "Well speak of the devil."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've been looking for you. And when I gave up, you pop up again." she said as she did a kick up onto her feet. She turned around and faced him before offering her hand to help him up. He brushed it away and stood up on his own. kitten shrugged it off and crossed her arms defensively. "Stephanie's waiting for me in Teddy's office… so we'll talk later."

"Sure." was all Dave could say as Kitten walked past him and left. Dave watched her go before sighing to himself. JBL saw it and just shook his head before he left too. Rey was the one who had come by when he heard the big crash. He stared at the big man before looking at the direction Kitten had run off to. He shook his head and smiled. "I'm guessing that you and Kit had quite an encounter?"

"Something like that…" Dave responded.

"If you want her Dave. All you have to do is go after her."

"I know. I know… I just wish I knew how to do that." Dave shrugged. Rey smiled wider before he went behind the Champion and tried to push the man a little, but it was not use. Dave wouldn't budge. Rey chuckled and patted the man on the back. "Well, all you would have to do is literally go after her."

"What then?"

"Let your heart talk." Rey said. Dave turned and smiled at Rey before he nodded. Rey smiled back and shook his hand. "I have to get going, Dave. I'll see ya around"

"See ya, Rey" Dave said. He then walked to his own dressing room and closed to door so he could get ready for the show.

Rey had ran into Teddy Long on his way to the gorilla position. "Hey Rey! How's it going playa?"

"A little stressful right now."

"Are you talking about Dave and Kitten?"

"Who isn't" Rey joked.

"We got to get those two on the same page."

"Yeah I know." Rey sighed. He then froze and smiled at the GM. "Bring Dave to Kitten's locker room. I have an idea"

"Alright. I'll see ya there." Teddy said as he and Rey went into opposite directions. Rey only waved as he ran towards Kitten's locker room.

Kitten had just come back to her locker room when a knock on the door came. "Kitten? Its me, Rey"

"Come on in, Rey" she said from the couch. Rey came in and shut the door behind him. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About our match tonight."

"We're facing Finlay and JBL tonight, right?"

"Well that's half right." Rey said as he massaged his neck. "You see, there's been a change of plans--"

Teddy was seen coming in, pushing a half dressed Batista. When Dave saw that Kitten and Rey were both standing on the opposite side of the room, he froze. Kitten did the same. It was Dave who shook out of it first. "Why am I here?"

"Because you need to talk" Rey answered. He then looked at Teddy who nodded his head. Teddy stepped back from Dave at the same time Rey had come running by him. Kitten who got the vibe yelled at Dave. "Don't let them--" SLAM! "Go…"

Dave who got the vibe a little too late, tried to open the door, but the doors in arenas were a lot thicker and heavier than normal ones. "Teddy, Rey, let us out" he yelled as he banged on the door.

"Not until you fix whatever you and Kitten are arguing about" Rey's muffled voice said. Kitten giggled from behind Dave, making the big man turn around. "You think this is funny"

"Yeah, because I just got what Rey meant when he said that there had been a change of plans"

"Ugh!" Dave replied. "I'm defending my title tonight"

"So? You're champion. Its okay if you're late"

"That's just it, Kit. As champion, I don't want to be late, let alone should!" Dave yelled. Kitten just put her hands up in defeat but the smile remained as Dave kept banging on the door. After a a couple of minutes, Dave too just gave up. He rested his head against the door as he tried to come up with a solution. "We need to talk, Dave" Kitten said from the other side of the room.

"What about?"

"About us, smart ass." she replied. "We didn't leave each other in good terms-- and before you get any ideas, we're not gettin back together"

"I know that"

"Good. Because that is far from my mind"

"Why?"

"Dave" Kitten sighed. She walked and slumped down onto the couch. "I love you. Always will and nothing you do will change that, but what we got is really complicated. You have jealously issues"

"And what, you don't?"

"No, I have other issues."

"Like being ordered around?"

"Yeah that. I don't think we were made for each other."

"If we were it wouldn't be right now anyways" Dave added.

"Exactly. We need to end this. This whole you and me being apart. It's really killing me"

"What?" Dave said as he looked at her for the first time. "You sure don't seem like it's killing you."

"Oh it is. Believe me. Dave you weren't just my boyfriend, you are my best friend. Your the only person that is alive, that knows all this about me." Kitten smiled.

Dave smiled faintly before coming over and joining her on the couch. "Same here. I was so alone here"

"Even with Melina here with you?"

"See that's jealousy"

"Yeah but this is different. I was jealous that you took her word over mine… again."

"Its hard Kitten. You're really special to me. I can't really help it"

"Dave you're special to me too. But the fact that you take my word as a second option… really hurts"

"It's one of my faults. I know."

"I love all of you, faults and all, but you need to know that I would never hurt you. Never cheat on you."

"… I know that…"

"Then why the jealousy?"

"Its that animal side of me."

"oh… I see… nothing is gunna change that. That's who you are, so I should accept that."

"You and I… we don't work"

"No we don't work now… we will if we really work at it. I'm sure of it."

"So we're cool now" Dave said hopefully. Kitten smiled and nodded. "Good, I need my best friend."

"As do I. We take it slow." Kitten said as she stood up.

"Super slow." Dave said as he too stood up. Kitten turned to him and offered him her hand again. Dave looked at it and shook it before puling her into a hug. Kitten laughed and hugged him back. The door opened, revealing Rey and Teddy peeking in. They both smiled as Kitten and Dave broke the hug. "It's about time."

"I'll say" Dave said.

"So everyone is all cool." Rey said cautiously. Kitten looked up at Dave who got the look in her eye. Then out of no where Dave picked Kitten up and slammed her into the wall. Instantly Rey was at the big man side trying to get Dave's massive arms to come down and release their grip on Kitten. Dave let her go just as fast as he pinned her up there before laughing. Kitten was laughing as well. Rey looked back at Teddy who shared his confused look. "Yeah we're cool. Don't worry guys." Kitten finally replied.

"Good… we need our roster to be together." Teddy sighed.

"How was the match, Rey? Did you get a replacement?"

"Yeah, Eddie came in and helped."

"That's Eddie for ya" Dave chuckled.

"Speaking of matches, Dave don't you have a match against Randy that you didn't want to be late for?"

"Yeah I do. Its coming up soon."

"I have a feeling that Raw might be here tonight.'

"Who told you that?"

"No one in particular. I just have a feeling. I know Eric and one thing that man can't stand is being beaten."

"You've got that right"

"So what do we do?" Kitten asked.

"I want everyone to be out there tonight, during the world title match."

"Got it." Rey and Kitten said in unison. Dave just nodded as he headed towards the door. "I'm gunna go get ready. I'll see you guys out there."

"Sure thing" Rey replied. Kitten smiled and nodded at him as he left. Teddy soon left after the champion did, which left only Rey and Kitten in the room. "So I'm guessing you and Dave talked it out?"

"Yeah, we came to an agreement." Kitten said as she and Rey walked out into the hallway. There were some Smackdown Superstars already heading to the ring. Bobby Lashley had just passed their door when they came out. "We decided to take it really slow and stay friends for now-- oh…"

"Uh hi" Bobby responded slowly. He had never met Kitten, but that didn't mean he hadn't heard of her either. All he could do was smile. Kitten smiled back as Rey came in between them. "Bobby Lashley meet Kitten… kitty this is Bobby Lashley. He just started here."

"Hiya"

"Hello… nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise… come on, we're heading to the ring." Kitten said as she and Rey walked passed him.

"Yeah, right behind you." Bobby replied. Kitten and Rey talked about how Randy wasn't going to stand a chance tonight. "Dave's focus is back" Rey said. Kitten laughed and nodded. They followed the rest of the roster down to the ring and surrounded it. Kitten was close to the announce table and Rey with Bobby were on the either sides of her. JBL had taken to the front of the ring with some other Superstars.

The match started as both Dave and Randy smiled at one another, well Dave smiling bigger than Randy. Randy just ha an annoyed look on his face. Kitten couldn't help but laugh. Randy turned to her and smiled before Dave attacked him, knocking the Legend Killer on his back. Kitten just shook her head as Dave smiled at her innocently with a shrug.

The match hadn't even gone for five minutes when Raw came running down the ramp. Both Dave and Randy stopped attacking each other and ran out of the ring to help. Kitten and Rey helped out when anyone would come around the table. Bobby had entered the ring and taken out a couple of people. Then he was over powered by Chris Masters. Rey went in to help and Chris out. Carlito came in and knocked Rey out. Dave came in and knocked Carlito out. Dave was left standing in the ring when Kane came in. Dave did his best against him but failed when Big Show joined in. They tossed him out of the ring causing him to fall hard onto the floor. Kitten heard Kane laughing and turned towards him. Dave was no where to be seen from where she was standing. She ran to where Kane had joined the Big Show. Dave was on his knees and hands when she looked at him.

"Dave!" was all she could say before running over to him. JBL had ran into the ring to trying to get to Dave and Kitten. Kitten had seen him coming but was knocked down onto her back by Big Show. Kitten heard Dave growl before she was hoisted up by one of her legs. Big Show had picked her up upside down and was now smiling at her. She stared back at him angry. _"This is soo not good"_ she thought as Kane pointed to the security wall. In the next second, Kitten was thrown into the security wall with a hard _thump. _She landed onto the floor on the right of left of the announce table. Dave growled louder and stood up before knocking kane with one of his boots. Big Show came in and hit Dave's right side with his fist. Kane grew angry and before either Dave, Michael Cole or Tazz knew it, Dave was thrown and slammed into the announce table with double choke slam.

Kitten had shook the blacking out she was feeling before looking over to where Dave had been. He was laying on his back on a flattened announce table with a very happy Kane and Big Show laughing over him. Kitten got up slowly and shaking and made her way towards Dave. Kane and Big Show just watched her come over before the rest of the Smackdown roster came and defended Dave and Kitten. They managed to get the Raw Superstars away from them and the ring. As soon as they got them all out, they all headed towards the world champion. Kitten was there trying to get Dave to stay awake.

"Dave? Big guy? Hang in there…" was all Dave heard before blacking out completely. Kitten gasped and moved his head so it was laying on one of her legs. "I hate it when I'm right…"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The show had ended and medical teams were attended Dave and anyone else who was injured some how. Kitten brushed off the medic that was trying to check the bump in the back of her head. She was more concerned about Dave. Dave who had come back into consciousness was moving his limbs and talking to the medics around him. They managed to get Dave to sit up and breath easy. Kitten was next to him watching him for any sign of pain. "Dave?"

"I'm okay, Kit"

"Any pain?"

"Just in the arm and upper back…. But I'm okay"

"How's that okay?"

"Because I'm not bleeding or incapacitated."

"You were though" Rey came in.

"Not helping Rey." Dave replied. Rey just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Dave shook his head and raised his arms as high as he could. "Help me up."

"oh sure" Kitten said as she grabbed Dave's right hand and put her own hand on his back to help him up. Rey did the same on the other side. JBL, Bobby and Randy came and helped Dave as well. "Thanks guys"

"Oh we're so going to Raw" Randy blurted out.

"You bet your ass we are."

"Rest Dave" Teddy said as he came to them all. "I want you to rest before we head to Raw."

"I said I was fine, Teddy."

"You maybe, but I'm not gunna take any chances." Teddy said sternly. "I want you to rest this weekend. No house shows for you."

"Kitten should watch him" Rey interrupted. Kitten stared at him and shook her head.

"I was just thinking of that. You beat me to it" the GM said said. Rey smiled at him. "Kitten, I want you in charge of him. Make sure he rests this weekend."

"Uh…" Kitten was trying to think up an excuse to get out of this. She honestly didn't think this was a good idea. Sure she and Dave made up, but she knew full well that when Dave was injured somehow or some way, he was really hard to deal with. She watched as Randy and Bobby helped Dave walk towards the ramp. She sighed and cursed under her breath before nodding. "Fine I'll do it… but don't be surprised if Dave hasn't rested too well. He's not good with injuries."

"Just do your best." Teddy replied. Kitten sighed again before following the guys up the ramp. When they got backstage they headed to where the medical office was. A medic had wrapped Dave's chest and right arm up. Randy and Bobby had left Dave and Kitten soon after they helped him in. As soon as Dave was bandaged up, the medic left too. There was as silence between the two Evolution members. It lasted for a minute before Dave broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

"Just dandy" Kitten replied.

"You got thrown into the security wall, so no you're not _dandy"_ Dave replied. "come here"

"Dave--"

"Kitten, come on. Don't be stubborn." Dave said sternly. Kitten let out a frustrated breath and slowly came over to him. Dave turned her around and checked the back of her neck since he saw her hit the wall back first, he neck jerked back wards. As soon as he moved her hair out of the way, he saw what he had suspected. There was a big bruise forming on the back of her neck. He touched it lightly which caused her to cringe a little. "Okay huh? Kitten put an ice pack on it when you lie down."

"I will if it continues to hurt… now come on, lets get going." Kitten said as she moved towards the door.

"Sounds good" Dave replied as he followed her out.

Saturday and Sunday were as relaxing as they come. Dave had tried not to bother Kitten with his injury too much, which made Kitten pretty happy. She and Dave actually had a good time. They went to movies and ate out. She helped him out when he wanted to work out and he helped her when ever she asked him to do something. Teddy had called them and said that they had to meet him on Monday around seven so they could be caught up with what Smackdown was planning.

So they got on a flight on Monday morning and headed back to Raw. When they arrived, they met with Rey and Randy at a coffee shop. Rey had seen them first as they walked through the doors. "They seem happy."

"I would be too, if Kitten was taking care of me for two day" Randy smiled.

"Come on man"

"What? You honestly wouldn't be happy if she was taking care of you?"

"Kitten is one of my best friends and I'm married" Rey replied.

"Well I would"

"Everyone knows that Randy" Rey said as Kitten and Dave came and sat down. "What's up guys?"

"Hey Kitten, Dave, how you guys been"

"Revived" was all Dave said.

"That's good because we're gunna need you're help with this"

"So what's the plan" Kitten asked.

The night, Smackdown had arrived in the parking lot of the Raw arena. Teddy and Batista called the Raw Superstars out back. In a short moment, both brands were face to face. Dave threw the first punch right at Show's face. Next thing anyone knew complete chaos had erupted. Dave has smashed Show's head into a car window, and then he went after Kane. Randy was dealing with Carlito. Bobby had HBK. Masters was dealing with Rey with a master lock. Kitten ran to help Rey out but was caught off guard when Show ran past her and attacked Dave. Kane pointed downwards with his thumb to Big Show before they both grabbed him by the throat and choke slammed him on the hood of the car. Kitten heard Dave growl in agony as Kane and Show laughed at their actions. Kitten's first thought was to check on Dave but her instincts had another plan. Kitten attacked show and kane legs, hitting them both in the back of the knee. Both of the gigantic Superstars fell to the knee. Before they knew what hit them, Kitten had gotten her night sticks out again and hit them in the back of the head, making them fall and hit the car head lights. Raw security came in to break up the Superstars. The Raw roster was being pushed back by them while the Smackdown roster tended to Dave.

"Dave! You alright" Rey said as he came to the car.

"Shit, injured the back again"

"Batista! He's hurt! Someone get some help out here" Teddy yelled. Kitten jumped onto the hood next to Dave and tried to help him sit up. "Dave…"

"Not as… bad as it was last time"

"You got that right. I actually got a hit in this time" Kitten joked. Dave chuckled as he sat up. The medic had come and was checking his back and arm.

"I was talking about the hit"

"I know… just thought--"

"OWW! Jeez!" Dave yelled out in pain. The medic had touched a spot on his back making him yell.

"You'd need some distraction" Kitten finished.

"How kind of you." Dave said sarcastically. He grunted again in pain as the medic moved up towards his neck. "Could you take it easy?"

"Don't be such a wuss, Dave"

"Lemme slam you twice and see how much a baby I'm being a baby."

"Ooo touchy" Kitten laughed. Dave shook his head as the medic helped him off the car. "You haven't damaged anything that I can see. So you're really lucky."

"I'll say."

"Kitty"

"Sorry." Kitten laughed as she jumped off the car. Teddy followed Dave to the limo as Kitten went to go check up on the rest of them. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, those punks are gunna get what's coming to them" Rey said.

"Obviously" Randy replied. Kitten laughed as she Bobby and JBL nodded at her. Randy began heading to the car. Rey came by and wrapped an arm around Kitten's shoulders. "How's bout you, mija"

"I'm alright, Rey. Just a bit tired."

"Not to mention worried."

"How'd you--"

"You've got that look in you eye."

"Oh… yeah Rey, I'm worried."

"Dave's gunna be fine"

"I know he is. He's Dave… but still" Kitten sighed as Rey held the limo door open. Kitten went in and he soon taking the seat across from Dave and Kitten. He sat next to Randy who was chatting with JBL. Teddy was talking to Bobby. The limo driver had pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the streets. Kitten and Dave hadn't really said anything to each other, so Kitten thought she should say something to break the tension. "Still hurting?"

"What? Oh, yeah but not as much."

"That's good."

"What were you and Steph talking about?"

"Oh just contract issues" Kitten responded.

"Nothing serious."

"If you mean nothing bad, then no nothing serious." Kitten smiled. Dave smiled back before leaning back. Kitten let out a sigh as they pulled up to the hotel lobby. All of them got out, Dave being last. The Smackdown roster all said there byes and goodnights as they all separated to their hotel rooms. Kitten said bye to Dave before going to her own room. As she got out of the elevator on her floor she walked slowly to her room. When she turned the corner she saw Eddie waiting for her there. "Eddie? What are you doing here?" she said as she gave him a hug.

"Just came by to see you that's all." he replied as she broke the hug and opened her door. Eddie closed it as he came in. "How are you mija?"

"Been better Eddie. I'm just worried about Dave and what's been happening. I don't think he can take anymore slams like that."

"He's an athlete, babe. That's what he does."

"I know but still. I get worried about him. With all the things that's been happening to him, its been really hard not to worry so much"

"He's definitely an animal, that one"

"Yea he is" Kitten smiled. Eddie stared at her. "Oh… I didn't mean it like that… I was just…"

Eddie just laughed at her expression. "It okay baby girl. I'm just messing with ya" he responded. He came over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You guys need to work out whatever feelings you have for each other. Love is the best feeling a person can feel, but its also the most dangerous. Take if from a man who took the hard way." he said softly. He held onto her and patted her back before continuing. "Dave loves you and I know you love Dave. This choice you made, isn't wrong so don't think that it is. In time I know you two will finally be able to get together and pray, stay together for a very long time.

"How? How do you know that?"

"Because, I do. I see it happening even now. Even though you guys aren't a couple, the love and respect is still there."

"Love isn't enough, Eddie."

"I know that, but the fact that you still remain close and talk more now then ever, tells me that you two will come together. And in the end, it will be love." he said as he broke the hug and pushed her to arms length. The younger woman nodded slowly Eddie smiled and lifted her chin up with a his right hand. " You, Dave and the rest of the roster are the future of this business. Remember that. It's your responsibility to keep it thriving."

"Uh yea Eddie. Of coarse we will" Kitten said. She wasn't sure where he was going with this, but one thing she learned from Hunter and Flair was to always listen to a veteran. It would really be unwise to no listen to him. Not to mention rude.

Eddie smiled and gave her another hug before leaving. She watched him leave and shut the door before shaking her head and trying to get what was going on. There was a bad feeling in the bit of her stomach "What_ the hell was that."_

Dave had just gotten out of the shower when a knock came on the door. Dave opened the door while drying his hair. "Oh Hey Eddie"

"How are you homes?"

"Ha, been better" the big man replied as he let Eddie in and shut the door after him. "Miss you today?"

"Yeah sorry, I had some things to do with the family."

"Ah alright" Dave replied. He noticed the distance in Eddie's voice which wasn't like him at all. "Hey, you okay?"

"Just came from Kitty's room."

"Oh, how is she? She hasn't really talked to me much lately"

"She's worried about you."

"Coulda fooled me." Dave said to himself.

"Dave, do you honestly think that she doesn't care. She over there worried like I've never seen before"

"Really? Why didn't she say anything?"

"Because she's lost."

"What do you mean."

"She doesn't know where she stand with you."

"She said we should be friends. And that's what we're doing… at least that's what I thought."

"You are friends. That fact she worries about you so much, should give you a red flag."

"I know, but it's hard."

"What's hard?" Eddie asked as he sat down on the bed. Dave shook his head as he began to pace the floor in front of the bed. "This whole mess. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Here we go again" Eddie laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just had this conversation with her."

"You did?"

"Yeah I did. She was worried that you two were through."

"So am I. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Same with her. But she doesn't have the heart to separate from you."

"Neither do I"

"Then you need to come together and work it out. The fact that you aren't talking isn't helping."

"I know" Dave sighed. "I just want her to understand that I do indeed love her."

"She knows that. If you work this out, then the wall in your relationship will fall."

"Sounds like you know from experience."

"Yeah I do. Trust me, you don't want it to come to that." Eddie smiled weakly.

"I won't let it" Dave said determined. "I'm going to get her back, I promise"

"Good. That's really good." Eddie laughed. He stood up and patted the champion on the shoulder. "You're a real thorough-bred Dave. You have this industry in your blood, and that's the best champion this business could ever ask for."

Uh thanks Eddie." Dave said. He felt a feeling of relief coming over him. Eddie chuckled. He knew that being the Champion wasn't an easy task, especially for a first time Champion. The look on his face told Eddie he had helped all he could. "Take care Dave. I'll see you later."

"Yeah Eddie. Good night"

"Night" Eddie said as he left the room. Dave didn't know what just happened. Eddie went from talking about Kitten to the business with one swift move. The faintness in Eddie's voice was what was really bothering him. He wasn't his usually goofy, latino heat-self. Dave however wasn't aloud to further the events because his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, its me"

"I was just talking about you."

"Eddie?"

"Yeah"

"That man" Kitten laughed on the other end. "I'm guessing he set you straight too?"

Dave laughed out as he heard her laugh too. "Yeah he did. But there's something wrong with him.

"You noticed it too." Kitten said seriously. "He was way too serious and erie quiet when he spoke"

"And then he went on about--"

"The industry." she finished for him."

"Something's really wrong"

"I was just thinking that."

"We'll go talk to him tomorrow" Dave said more to himself.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being so distant. I didn't know I was doing it"

"Same here. I think we should really talk, but not right now."

"I know you're a little sore"

"Uh yeah that too, but South Park's on" Dave said sheepishly. All he heard was Kitten laughing on the other side of the line. He too chuckled as he turned the TV on. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah you betcha! Night Dave and say hi to Cartman for me?"

"You're such a loser"

"Hey! You dated me? That makes you a loser too"

"I never said I wasn't" Dave laughed"

"Shut up and enjoy you're cartoon"

"Yes mom" Dave smiled.

"Night Dave"

"Night Kitten" Dave replied. Closing his phone, he laid down on the comfy mattress and watched the tv. Kitten laughed in her own room as she climbed into bed and turned the lights off. Dave too had fallen asleep watching South Park. He soon woke up and turned everything off, before climbing into bed as well. Both weren't prepared for what would happen the next day. As night fell, their friend, mentor, and brother, had passed. Eddie Guerrero was no more (RIP).


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The following Monday was tough on everyone. Raw had dedicated the show to Eddie. Whom ever wanted to compete that night, got that chance. Dave and Kitten had locked themselves in Dave's dressing room. Hunter had told everyone that since they were the last ones Eddie had talked to, it had hit them both really hard. So everyone just left them alone.

Dave hadn't slept all weekend. He was worried about Kitten. She hadn't really said anything since Eddie's passing. She never left his side. Even now, she stayed with him. Dave realized that she was letting him in. Much like she did when they were together. So, he took advantage of it. He became her pillar. He decided to be what she wanted him to be. If she chose to talk, he would listen. If she didn't, than he wouldn't push her.

Inside the dressing room, they both sat on the couch silently. Once in a while they would talk about something, food or just catch up. Kitten looked up at Dave once in awhile. Dave caught her in the corner of her eye but didn't press the matter. He was surprised when she spoke to him. "What are we doing, Dave?"

"We're sitting in silence."

That caused her to smile a little. "I mean why are we sitting here… like this. Eddie wouldn't want us to be mopin around her. He would want us to live our life to the fullest."

"Then why don't we?"

"That's my question" she smiled. Dave chuckled and moved closer to her. She instantly pulled him into a hug. Dave hugged her back and slowly rubbed her back and shoulders. She smiled against him before she looked up at him and kissed him lightly. Dave smiled and broke the hug. He stood up and walked to the door. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

"Yeah I am" she said as she stood up and joined Dave at the door. They had decided not to dress out in their wrestling gear, just their street clothes. Dave in dark jeans and a blank tank top. Kitten in a long baby blue skirt and a short sleeve white shirt. Dave left the title in the room, feeling it was no need carrying it around. He locked the dressing room door before coming and holding Kitten's hand as they walked down the hallways.

There were people with long faces and tears down their cheeks all around them. They could feel the pain of everyone around them. Kitten did her best to put on a strong face, as did Dave, but with the WWE staff around them, it was hard. They caught up with Vince who was talking to Hunter. HHH was the first to notice his past stable-mates approaching. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Figured we come out of our burrow" Kitten smiled. Hunter shook his head and sighed. "How's everyone holdin up?"

"Terrible. There are some who just want to be left alone and others who don't know what to do next." Vince responded. He let out a slow shaky breath before he continued. "how are you guys?"

"Been better." Dave replied. Hunter looked over Dave. He and Vince both noticed that Dave indeed looked tired. Kitten as well, but Dave was showing more than she was. "It's been a long and rough weekend."

"Yeah, we all know." Vince agreed. "I've scheduled you two to do a video memorial for Eddie, after Rey. If you want, you guys can go together, or do it separately."

"We'll do it together." Dave nodded. Kitten did too. "I think he would want that."

"After that, I want you two outta here" Vince responded. Kitten shook her head in confusion. "You two look like hell. Chris has already left. Rey is to leave later as well, at least I told him to go. Not sure if he will though"

"Knowin Rey, he won't. He'll probably stay around." Kitten answered.

"You guys better get to the room. They'll be wanting to shoot your guys' video next since we have a commercial coming up."

"We're already there." Kitten smiled. Dave nodded and turned around before they both left. Turning a couple corners before they reached the recording room. Dave entered after ushering Kitten in. He had noticed she become tense as they walked in front of the camera. "Hey just relax."

"Dave, I can't do this…" she replied softly. She looked over at him, tears beginnig to form in her eyes. Dave pulled her to him and gave her a tight hug. "I won't make you, babe… if you want to wait outside, then you can do that. I'll do the video and then we'll head to the hotel, sound good?" he said. He felt her nod against him and smiled sadly. He honestly didn't know how he was going to get through this himself. He kissed her head before she left the room.

Kitten closed the door of the room as she left. She went across the hallway of the room, and slumped down to the floor with her knees to her chest. Tears were again forming in her eyes as she thought of Eddie. She really couldnt believe he was gone just like that.

She heard someone coming towards her but she didn't raise her head to see who it was. A few seconds later, she felt strong arms come and surround her. She looked up to see it was Chris. He was silently crying in her hair. She could honestly feel the pain in his heart. "H-how you holdin up?"

"Been better, Chris. I think he knew."

"He always knew." Chris chuckled lightly. "No one never believed him though."

"Because its too tragic to think about." she responded. He hugged him tighter as he rocked her back and forth. He too was still shedding tears. Kitten began rubbing his back, feeling that she should comfort him as well.

Dave came out a couple of minutes later, eyes and cheeks wet with tears. He dried them with the back of his hand as he came to Kitten. Both Chris and Kitten looked over to see Dave approaching. Chris let her go slowly and stood up to shake Dave's hand. Dave returned it before helpin Kitten stand up. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets get outta here." Kitten nodded.

"You guys go rest. And take of each other." Chris smiled.

"Same to you, man." Dave smiled back. He patted his shoulder before taking Kitten under his arm and walking towards their dressing room.

A month had past since Eddie's death. It was a tough four weeks, but things began to settle down again. It wasn't the same, but it was as close they will ever get. Dave and Kitten were actually a lot closer now. They would talk every chance they got. They would work out together, travel, shop, eat, and sleep together.

Within that month, Dave had gotten Kitten to open up about herself. He found that she was more hurt than he really realized. "Having Eddie die was another part of me dyin, Dave", she said to him. "It's not fair."

"I know babe" he responded. They were driving to the next town. It was about 1:30 am and Kitten had chosen to drive. She told him that it would help keep her up and mind off things. Dave agreed. He was tired as it was already. He wanted to rest himself. He had a match with Kane that night, and well let's just say it easy as it looks to kick the 'Red Machine's' ass. He made it look it easy, but it wasn't a cake walk.

"I talked to Melina while you guys were doin a match."

"Oh?" Dave asked. "What she want?

"She asked fer a match between you and one of her boys."

"Why?"

"To look at your ass, silly. Even I knew that one." She laughed.

"Not funny."

"Come on… it was a lil funny."

"Uh huh." Dave chuckled. He knew Melina was up to something. He just didn't know what. Kitten being who she was was probably on the case though. He'd find out eventually. He just hoped it wasn't after Melina needed reconstructive surgery on her face.

He chuckled again as he stared at Kitten. The time they spent together was much different then before. There were moments when they wouldn't say anything and just enjoy each other's company. Something that neither one of them did before. Dave was happy about it though. He could tell that Kitten did as well. She enjoyed the silence.

Two hours later, Dave and Kitten had arrived at the hotel. Valet didn't run late so she parked the car herself. Dave had fallen asleep in the passenger. She couldn't help but watch him. He had leaned the seat down and had his head turned towards her. She giggled at the sight of the peaceful animal. She slowly unbuckled her seat belt before moving over to Dave. She carefully placed herself on top of him. Dave instantly woke up and looked up. He saw a smiling Kitten staring back at him.

"What are doing?"

"Wakin you up."

"I'm awake now what?"

"We go inside?" she smiled.

"You are talking about the hotel right?"

"David Michael Batista! Shame on you." she giggled. She smacked his chest as she opened the passenger door and climbed out.

"It was an innocent question my dear. It was you who thought of it as a perverted statement" Dave chuckled. She smiled again as she walked to the trunk of the car and got her bags out. She stuck her tongue out at him as they walked to the front lobby. "Is that another provocative gesture?"

"Ugh! There is no winnin with you is there?"

"Not really… nope" he grinned. Kitten just threw her head back and laughed. They entered the hotel and got checked in before heading towards the room.

It was around three in the morning when they both had fallen asleep. Kitten's back faced Dave as he watched her sleep. He slowly scooted her over and wrapped an arm around her waist. He fell asleep with the scent of her hair.

The next morning, Dave had woken up before Kitten. He decided that he would go work out alone for the time being. After leaving a note for her, he headed down to the local gym. He did some intense work outs and some cardio. His mind however was on Kitten.

Kitten had waken up twenty minutes later. She found Dave's note and smiled. _"He's gunna be hungry when he comes back." _she thought to herself. After taking a shower and dressing, she went to the small kitchen and began cooking. Since today they had off, she decided that she would spend some alone time with Dave.

In the middle of her cooking breakfast, Dave had come through the door. Instantly he smelled the food and came into the small hotel kitchen. "That smells really good"

"Glad you like it, but you're gunna have to wash up before you eat, Dave."

"Yes, mother." he pouted before walking back out to the room. Kitten heard shuffling before the bathroom door shut and the shower turn on. She sighed before beginning to set the table. Dave came out a couple of minutes later in jeans and a tank top. He dumped his old cloths on the floor next to his shoes before walking into the kitchen. Kitten had set up the entire meal on the small kitchen table. Omelets, toast, fruit, and pancakes with juice, milk, and coffee were all decorating the table. Kitten had just finished setting the last plate as Dave took a seat. "There we go. All done."

"Wow! I'm impressed. This looks great, but what's the occasion?"

"No occasion just thought it would be a good to start off today better than most days."

"Ah, you mean the fact that we have today off."

"Exactly. Now dig in, Dave."

"Oh I plan on it." he smiled. He took a bite of toast before stacking some pancakes on his plate. He had worked up an appetite at the gym and Kitten could tell. He was eating five things at once. She couldn't help but stare and smile. It was good to see him like this. He hadn't really been the same since Eddie's passing. Not that she wasn't either but Dave had been there for her and it really didn't hit her until this morning. So she planned today to be all about him, to show her appreciation for him and what he has done for her.

Dave and Kitten had finished about thirty minutes later. Kitten stood up and take her and Dave's plates to the sink. Dave took it upon himself to take care of the left over food. He was astonished that there was actually some left. He ate like crazy and so did Kitten. "Can you hand me that container over there?"

"Uh yea sure." Kitten replied. As she reached out to hand him the plastic container, Dave grabbed her hand and yanked her to him. Kitten crashed into Dave as the container fell to the floor. There was a playful smile on his lips. All Kitten could do was gasp before Dave kissed her. She instantly relaxed and fell into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Dave picked her up and set her on the counter to his left.

Kitten broke the kiss a couple of minutes later when she gasped again for air. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"What? This?"

"Yeah, especially after we ate our faces in?"

"Babe, I ate a lot. I need a work out again." Dave said softly as she nibbled and kissed her neck.

"I know that big guy. I mean I feel the same."

"But?"

"But I-- I still haven't really gotten over what happened." she replied softly. That caused Dave to stop and stare at her. He nodded slowly before coming down and giving her a soft kiss. He pulled her to his chest and breathed in the scent of her hair. "Alright babe. I ain't gunna push you bout anything."

"Thanks Dave. I love ya" she said as she sighed into his chest.

"Love you too hun… hey why don't we go out today?" he said. He looked down to see her with a confused look on her face. "Come on, ya know hang out today. Movies, shop, eat, just hang out… it'll be fun" he smiled

Kitten laughed as she let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, we'll go… but first lets clean up here and then we go, yea?"

"Sounds real good" he said as he gave her another kiss. He moved so she could get off the table and clean. He soon returned to the food and put it away in the fridge. Kitten finished cleaning the dishes soon after. After they gathered their things, they headed out the door and into the city for a long awaited day off.

_A/N: okay first off I'm real sorry bout not updated. I've been swamped with finals and I can't login at home. So I have to wait till I head to the library. Nd I've also had writers block for a while now. But I'm gettin back into the game and writing my finger's off. Haha anywho, you guys know the drill just read and review. That's all I ask ^_^_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Smackdown had an invasion the following week and Dave had gotten injured. He was double choke-slammed onto the announcer table. Kitten was in the ring that night, doing her best to hold her own. Randy and Rey helped the best they could. JBL was the only on to see that Dave was in trouble. He tried his best to get to him but a couple of Raw Superstars made sure that he didn't get there.

After slamming Dave into the table, both Kane and Big Show just threw their heads back and laughed. Smackdown went off the air but everyone was still there fighting. Kitten had heard the crash and seen the after math. She instantly jumped the rope and went over to Dave. Rey saw where she was headed and went right with her. Soon most of the Smackdown Superstars did the same. The Raw Superstars all fell back. They were pushed back by the referees and security.

Randy and Rey helped Dave backstage into medical. Kitten waiting outside as did Rey when Bobby came up to them. "How's he doing?"

"Well, we know its not severe and nothings broken or torn so that's a good thing." Rey answered. Bobby nodded before looking over to Kitten who had been texting the last ten minutes. "Who you talkin to?"

"Stephie"

"What are you two planning?" Rey responded. Bobby looked over at Kitten once more. She had a big cruel smile spreading across her lips. Bobby couldn't help but smile at her. He hadn't been in the industry long, but he already knew that when Kitten was up to something, that something would be epic.

Kitten sent the message before looking up at both men, the smile ever present. "How would you two like to be on the Smackdown Survivor Series team?"

"You bet your ass we do" Bobby exclaimed. Rey nodded his head in excitement too, "But only if Masters is on the Raw team."

"Lemme check…" Kitten said as she returned to her texting. Rey and Bobby were chuckling when Dave came through the doorway of the medical room. "What's so funny?'

"Kitten and her texting." Rey pointed. Dave nodded as he stretched out one of his arms. "She does do that a lot."

"Masters is on the team, Bobby. So you still in?"

"Oh yeah. I have a couple of things to say to that man." Bobby responded as he flexed his biceps.

"What are you guys talking about? Teams?" Dave asked cluelessly. Kitten walked over to Dave and hugged his side. He kissed her hair gently. "Survivor Series. Raw vs Smackdown."

"Oh I love that game." Rey smiled. Kitten laughed and shook her head. "Yes Rey good to know. Anyways, you, Rey and Bobby are already on the team, we just need to find two more."

"Aren't you gunna on the team?" Dave asked. Kitten smiled and shook her head. "Why not?"

"I'm already on the Smackdown Diva's Survivor Series team. They needed a leader. So I stepped in."

"Good for you Kitten."

"Thanks. I thought I ought to since I am a Smackdown diva."

"You sure don't act like it though."

"So? I'm still a diva."

"Alrite, diva, why don't we go out to dinner. I'm famished." Dave said as he hugged her to his side. She smiled up at him but frowned. "Are you sure your up to it? You just got slammed again?"

"I'll be fine. Nothing in this world is gunna stop me from enjoin your presence." he smiled.

"Good. Because I'd be really pissed if that ever happened."

"Don't you worry bout it, babe. Come let's get goin." he said as he pulled her with him. They waved to Rey and Bobby as they left the hall.

Thirty minutes later, they had just left the arena and drove into town. As they drive down on of the main streets of the city, they saw the night life of Baltimore. There were people all over the streets and sidewalks, stores and restaurant. Since today was the last day of work they had some time to relax and enjoy themselves. "Let's park somewhere and see what this city has to offer." Dave insisted. Kitten agreed. They parked their rental on a side street and began walking down towards where all the stores and shops were. There was a couple of restaurants which looked interesting but nothing that they could really enjoy. So they kept walking.

Kitten and Dave wore caps and shades as they walked do the street. Some people recognized them but most of them didn't, so that was a relief. Kitten and Dave walked down the sidewalk in each other's embraces, Kitten walking next to Dave on his left. It was a chilly night but them being next to each other was toasty warm. "You alright?" Kitten asked.

"Me? Yea I'm fine. How bout you?"

"Hungry. We gotta find a place to eat." she laughed. She heard Dave's chuckle through his chest. "why don't we just go to a pizza parlor?"

"That sounds good." Dave smiled. They found a pizza parlor a couple of minutes later that wasn't busy. As soon as they were seated, Kitten began ordering their food. When the waiter left they relaxed a bit. "How's the arm?"

"Fine, Kitten. Don't worry bout me. We're here to enjoy ourselves, so don't worry."

"Kinda hard not to with your arm wrapped up like that." she said with a smile. Dave took a sip of his beer as he stretched it out a little. He smiled and shook his head. "It's just sore Kitty, nothing to get all tense about. Let's just try to enjoy this huh? How long has it been since we've hung out like this?"

"Probably Evolution babe. Yeah I think so. Wow its been that long?"

"I guess it has, so with that being said we're gunna enjoy tonight, yeah?" Dave chuckled. Kitten sighed and nodded. She raised her soda and tapped it with Dave's beer. "To us."

"To us." he said with a smile and wink before downing his beer. Dave set his beer down just as the waiter had come back with their food. They ate in silence with a couple of questions here and there bout little things, such as Dave's new coat, the Survivor series match, and Kitten's role in the diva's team. "So have you found the other two members?" Dave asked with food in his mouth.

"Yeah I have. Randy and JBL… now before you get your feathers ruffled," Kitten responded with a laugh. "They are the two most qualified Superstar our roster has. And plus…" she took a bite out of her slice of pizza. "They have their own vendetta against Raw."

"Alright, you got me cornered. I'll have to talk to them next week though just to get their head in the same place."

"Uh huh… no bashing right?"

"Right, no bashing" Dave smiled. Kitten shook her head as she ate her food. Ten minutes later, the pizza tray had been emptied by the both of them. Dave drank the last of his beer before leaning back in his chair. "Man I'm stuffed."

"Really? Guess no dessert" Kitten said as she was looking through the dessert menu.

"No, no, you can have dessert if you want to." Dave laughed. "I can have dessert later" he winked.

"Maybe a serving of Kitten pie?"

"Yeah, that sounds real good." Dave said as he leaned on the table. Kitten put the menu down a little so she could see Dave. He had his famous animal smile on his lips. That made her own lips curl into a smile. "I want the chocolate cheesecake though"

"have what you want, as long as I get my pie. Sound fair?"

"Definitely." Kitten laughed. She set the menu down and called over their waiter. She ordered her cheesecake and smiled at Dave. "Make that a double" Dave said.

"What happened to your pie?" Kitten asked with a frown.

"Oh I'm still having it, I just want to sweeten my mouth for now" he winked. Kitten laughed and nodded at the waiter. He left and left the two WWE persona alone again. "Sweeten your mouth a little?"

"Yeah, you never know what could happen" Dave said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh I don't like the sound of that." Kitten laughed.

"You know you do" Dave laughed. Kitten giggled as the waiter came back with their cheesecakes. They moaned as they ate their cakes in silence. After Dave called for the check and began getting out his wallet. "No Dave, I got this one."

"You sure?"

"Yup. Don't worry bout it. You can make it up to me later" she winked back. Dave raised an eyebrow as he stood up and went over to the door to wait for his girl. Kitten put the money on the table before joining Dave at the door. "Let's get outta here"

They walked back slowly. Dave was still a little sore from earlier tonight but he didn't want to bring the night down for Kitten. It had been such a long time since they had a night to themselves. Kitten could tell though this was a little hard on Dave. She smiled at him as he set a slow arm around her shoulders. She pulled him closer to her own body as they walked down the street side. "This is nice"

"Obviously, Davie." Kitten laughed. Dave squeezed her gently and smiled. "What you wanna do now?"

"Hmm… I don't know really. What bout you?

"Let's head to a club. I know some of the locker room will be there." Dave said slowly. He knew Kitten would stare at him like he was crazy, and she did. He laughed before shaking his head and looking on ward. "I'm not gunna be on the dance floor Kitten. I just wanna go."

"Alright, we''ll go." Kitten sighed

Dave kissed on the cheek before getting out his phone. "What are you doin?

"Calling Rey to see where everyone's at" Dave smiled. As they reached the car, Rey had answered his phone. "She said yeah?"

"Yeah she did. Didn't take me long either."

"Hey!" Kitten exclaimed. "You already wanted to go before you asked me?"

"Yeah we kinda planned it" Dave smiled sheepishly.

"Oh you guys suck!" Kitten chuckled.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Dave drove himself and Kitten the club he and Rey had planned out for the night. There was a long line out in front with people chit chatting like crazy. "Uh, Dave? This the place?" Kitten asked as she closed the passenger door.

"Yeah. Best place in town." responded as he came to her side.

"Hence why the whole towns here I guess" Lillian replied. Dave just laughed and put her under his arm as they walked to the door. Just as Kitten was gunna stop at the beginning of the line, Dave pulled her towards the door. "Where we heading, line starts back there?"

"We've got reservations" Dave smiled.

"I can't believe you guys" Kitten giggled. She smacked his chest as he gave her a big smile. "Can't really blame us, can you love?"

"No I guess not. With all the things going on with Smackdown and Raw, I think this is a great time to just relax."

"That's exactly what Rey and I were thinking" Dave said as they stopped in front of the bouncers. They immediately recognized the couple and stood aside. Dave led Kitten through the door and down the flight of stairs that led to the club. The music was blasting throughout the club and it was completely dark other than the strobe light flashing everywhere. Kitten looked over to the dance floor where all she could see were body's moving to the music. Before she knew it, her own body began moving. Dave looked back at her, not being able to see her completely, smiled as he saw her body dancing to the music. He pulled her to his chest and began dancing with her. She laughed and stopped him. "Let's find Rey and who ever was in on this before we start getting crazy, huh?"

"Sounds good" Dave chuckled. He led Kitten over to where he spotted Rey and some others. "Hey guys."

"Dave, took you guys long enough" Rey said happily as he came to greet them. Kitten raised an eyebrow as he came to hug her. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Why wasn't I in on this?" Kitten responded with a playful smile as she put her hands on her hips. Rey was two inches taller than she was so it was as if a little sister was accusing her bigger brother of something. Dave just watched as Kitten let Rey have it. "Well, honestly? I don't really know" he said sheepishly. Kitten smacked him upside the head. "Hey what was that for?"

"For not considering me" she said with another smack upside the head. Rey covered his head. "Okay, okay, stop hitting me. I'm sorry…." Rey said in between laughs. Kitten was about to hit him again, but stopped when she felt Dave's hand on her wrist. "I was in on it too, Kitty. So you can stop hitting poor Rey." Dave laughed in her ear. She shrugged him off as he turned around pulled her to him. "You want me to hit you?"

"Sure… oww! Not that hard" Dave said as he began to rub his head. Kitten just had a triumphant smirk on her face. "That should teach the **both **of you, not to leave me out of things. Now I don't know bout you, but that dance floor sure looks inviting. I'll see you boys later."

Dave and Rey watched her leave and disappear into the dance floor. "I'll join her soon." Dave said. Rey went over to the booth he had been sitting at and took a sip of his drink. "Where is everyone else?"

"On the dance floor. The rest of them are sitting in the back booth."

"And you didn't want to join them?"

"I was going to when I got your call. Then I just decided to stay put so we could have out own seating"

"I'm surprised you could find your own. It's pretty packed in here and they're about fifty more people outside waiting to come in." Dave said as he looked around the club. Rey spotted some girls staring at Dave and waved. He smiled a little and nudged Dave. "Looks like there are a couple of fans waiting for us." Dave smiled

"Oh no, I'm stayin clear of all that. I'm a married man, Dave. You of all people need to stay clear of it too. Kitten will kill you and them." Rey responded. Dave just smiled. Rey shook his head as Dave stood up. Almost instantly the girls were over standing next to Dave. They giggled as Dave smiled down at them "What can I do for you girls?"

"What can't you do?" one of the girls giggled. Dave smiled and looked up. He saw Kitten coming right at them. "Oh boy" he thought to himself. When she came to them, she completely ignored them. Thinking she was angry, Dave moved over to her and Rey. "Hey, how's the dance floor."

"It's really great out there, Dave. When you coming and joining me?" she smiled. Dave stared at her a little confused. Kitten became a little confused herself. "What?" she asked.

"Everything alright?"

"No, when are you coming to the dance floor?"

"When he's done with the fans" Rey pipped in with a smile. Kitten looked over at the girls who were standing behind her. They gave a small wave and she waved back. She looked up at Dave and smiled. "Hurry up, big guy." she said before she kissed him and turned to Rey. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure." Rey said unsure of what was going on. Dave smiled and stared at the two leaving for the dance floor. One of the girls reached for Dave's chin and turned his attention to her and the other girl. "Are you and Kitten really together?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Then why is she asking Rey Mysterio to dance with her rather than you?" she asked innocently. Dave's smiled just broadened. "She asked me already, but then you two came along. So she told me to join her when I was finished with you and her. Fans come first and we both understand that."

The girls glanced at each other before the other girl joined Dave and the first one. "Well can we get a dance?" she asked. Dave looked at them suspiciously. He smiled and shook his head. "No girls. As tempting as it is. I don't think its a good idea."

The girls pouted and moved closer to him, each putting their hands on his massive chest. Unknown to Dave or the girls, Kitten and Rey had been watching from a distance. Rey watched anxiously praying his friend wouldn't do something he was going to regret. Kitten on the other hand was cool as a cucumber. She just observed. Rey kept looking from her to Dave and the girls, trying to get a sense of what the woman next to him was feeling. Kitten just smiled. "Rey, you need to relax. I can hear your heartbeat from here."

"Well I can't take the suspense." Rey said honestly. Kitten chuckled and patted his shoulder as she continued to watch the scene before her. Rey looked down at her again. "What are you planning, Kitty?"

"Well Rey… if our boy Dave continues to back off, that means he's faithful and I have nothing to worry about. If he crumbles not only will he, but my world as well." she replied simply. Rey nodded as he understood. He realized that Kitten was not just letting Dave handle the situation, but seeing where his loyalties lied. Rey knew that Dave loved Kitten immensely and the same could be said about Kitten. This was just to see if he was willing to respect Kitten's faith in him.

Dave took a step back and removed the girls' hands from his chest. "Kitten and I are dating and we are in love. With that being said, I don't think I'm the superstar for your needs girls…. Good night." he said frankly. He nodded to the them and walked towards the dance floor. He searched the sea of people to see if he could find Kitten and Rey. They had come from behind him and patted his shoulder. It was dark and Dave could barely see Rey and Kitten but he could smell his girl's perfume and smiled. "Can I join you now? Or is Rey still trying to keep you busy" Dave smiled. Kitten just laughed and gave him a hug. Rey patted Dave's shoulder again. "Well I think I'm going to head out."

"What? We just got here, Rey. Can't you just stay for a little longer?" Kitten said.

"It's almost nine in the west coast. I usually call back home to say good night to the kids." Rey responded.

"Oh yeah that's right." Kitten realized. "Well you better get a move on buster. Say hi to the family for us, yea?"

"You bet!" Rey smiled. He gave a hug and a kiss to Kitten and then turned to Dave. "I'll see you guys later then." he said as he hugged Dave. He then left the couple on the dance floor. They waved but then realized he couldn't see them. So they turned to each other and laughed.

"Well I don't know bout you, but I want to dance." Dave said.

"You bet your ass I wanna dance."

"Alright, follow me" he replied as they held hands and Dave led them deep within the crowd. Once they found a not-so-crowded spot, Dave brought Kitten closer and they began to dance the night away.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

:~: wow who knew there would be this many chapter lol. Thanks fer all the support you guys. Here's the next chapter! :~:

A couple months had past and Smackdown and Raw had finished their feud with Smackdown on top. But as anyone would have guessed the feud wouldn't be over so quickly. Kane and Big Show would still be upset about the win and so continued to attack the Smackdown roster. Rey and JBL would step up and take on the horrible duo. As known to all, JBL not only left the ring, but the match as well, leaving poor Rey yelling for his teammate in the ring. The two Raw monsters smiled down upon their next victim.

Backstage Dave and Kitten both jumped up out of their seats when they saw JBL leaving the ring. "That asshole!" Kitten yelled. Dave just growled and ripped his shirt off. Before she even got to check out what was going on with him, Dave had already been out the door and running down the hall. Kitten ran right after him. For a big man, Dave could really move. Kitten hadn't caught up with him until he had entered the ring. "Kitten, get Rey out of here."

"What about you?" Kitten yelled back. She was worried about him but when she saw the animal look in his eyes, she just nodded her head and went over to Rey. As she helped him out of the ring, she stared back at Dave as he got a chair and got began slamming it against the backs and heads of Kane and Big Show. Kitten just smiled as she took Rey backstage and to the medics. "Take care of him. I'm going back to help Batista out."

"No need, babe. I'm here." Dave growled behind her. She spun around to see him seething in rage still. She knew what he wanted to do. "I want to know where JBL is."

"Dave maybe you should--"

"Just tell me where the fuck he is!" Dave yelled. Kitten shook from the sound of his voice. She pointed to the men's locker room. "He… he might be in there." she responded. Before she could do anything else, Dave had already left towards the locker room. Kitten just sighed and headed back in to see how Rey was doing. "He shouldn't have yelled at you, mija."

"He's just angry Rey. I am too." Kitten said. Rey could see the hurt in her eyes. He climbed off the table and slowly made his way to her. "That may be so, but still. I'll talk to him."

"Rey--"

"I'll talk to you later." Rey interrupted. He kissed her forehead and walked out. Kitten let out a slowly shaky breath. She hoped Rey could actually talk Dave in his angry stage. He was dangerous when he was angry. She knew from personal experience. She figured she ought to be there just in case Dave went on a rampage on Rey. She walked down to the men's locker room and knocked on the door. Bobby answered the door. "Oh Kitten… what's up?"

"Is Dave or Rey in there?"

"No, they're not. Dave came by asking for JBL but he wasn't here either so I sent him to the garage." Bobby replied. "Rey just got his things and then went into the garage." Kitten sighed and shook her head. "Exactly what that man needs right now is more weapons." she thought to herself. "Thanks Bobby." Kitten said as she ran towards the garage.

"Uh no problem" he said back after her. He shook his head and closed the locker room door. Kitten was already down the hall and turned left by the time the door closed.

When she got there she heard yelling. She ran to the area where the sound was the loudest. When she got there she found it was Dave and whatever he was throwing. Rey was next to him trying to calm him down. Dave wasn't listening to him though. "I'll find you Bradshaw! And when I do, you'll be sorry for what you did to Rey!"

"Dave?" Kitten said softly as she approached them. Dave spun around. Kitten stopped took a step back seeing Dave's rage in his eyes. The instant he saw her though, they softened to their original brown. "Oh hey," he responded while huffing out his breaths. "I didn't hear you come."

"How could you with all the yelling." Kitten smiled. Dave shook his head angrily. Rey walked over to the two and stood in the middle to their sides. "JBL drove off just as Dave came in." Rey responded.

"Oh, so I just missed him as well." Kitten said. Dave looked even more pissed at the sound of JBL's name. Kitten shook her head and walked over to him. His hands were on his hips so Kitten just hugged his waist and looked up at him. She rubbed his lower back trying to calm him down. "Dave, please stay calm… for all our sakes. "

He didn't respond right away but slowly he came to and the animal was down. He took a deep breath and moved his hands to her waist. He smiled down at her and leaned down for a kiss. She kissed him back and locked her hands behind his neck. Rey who was behind them was just staring at them. "Amazing." he said simply. Both Dave and Kitten turned to him. "What is?" Kitten asked.

"How he calms when your around." he responded. Kitten just laughed making Dave frown a little. "He's still an animal, and no he's not tamed either." Kitten said as she defended him. Rey just laughed. "Alright, alright, well I'm headed back to the hotel room. Need to call the kids before they go to bed."

"Aww say good night to them from us will you?" Kitten smiled. Rey nodded as he came and gave her a hug. He shook and gave Dave a hug before he left. "You two take it easy." he said as he left.

Dave put an arm around Kitten and headed to their rental car. "Dave, you are feeling better aren't you?"

"I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you kinda yelled at me and well I just wanted to make sure you're not gunna attack me or anything" she said truthfully before entering the passenger door. Dave looked strange as he put their bags in the car. He didn't answer her until they got to the freeway. "Why would I attack you? I would never hurt you intentionally." Kitten looked over at him and smiled. "Okay, well I mean now. I'm a different man now." He chuckled.

"That might be the case, but the Animal is still in you Dave. The man has changed and I really didn't want you to, but I'm happy with the new one." She smiled. Dave still didn't like this. He didn't know he scared her when he did that. She knew that it was a part of him but then why was she scared. "Are you scared of what happened back in Evolution?"

"What? No… no I can handle myself now it's just…" she faltered. Dave immediately knew what was wrong. "It's not me… not entirely. It's about that night, isn't it?"

She nodded as she stared at the window. It was pitch black outside and only a few cars were on the freeway that late at night, but she didn't want to see the hurt and anger in his eyes. She could feel his emotions even without looking at him. It was that strange bond they have had since they met. "Yeah, it does. I just can't get over it, Dave. It scares me at night." She said softly. Dave wanted to pull over and just hold her in his arms but he kept driving, knowing that that wasn't all she had to say to him. "At night when we sleep, you move and I flinch."

"I've noticed." Dave replied. He glanced over at Kitten and gave her a smile. He leaned over and held her hand. "I will never hurt you. Not intentionally of course. You mean the world to me Kitty. I hope you know that."

"I do Davie. I've always known." She smiled back. She gave his hand a kiss and relaxed a bit in her seat. Just as she was going to doze off, her phone started to buzz. "Hello?"

"Hey Steph, what's up?"

"You guys are done for the week right?"

"Uh, yeah… Dave we got the weekend off right?"

"Sure do. Rey and some others are doing their own thing this weekend overseas so we're free. Why you ask?"

"Steph's asking. Yeah Steph, we've got this weekend off. Why what's on your mind?" Kitten asked. She heard Stephanie yell over at Hunter, tell him that they were free. "Ask them!" Kitten heard him yell. She laughed as Stephanie continued. "We were thinking of just hanging out this weekend. How about you and Dave join us?"

"Wow that sounds fun. It would be a great time for us to catch up and everything…" kitten smiled. "Dave would you like to hang out with Hunter and Stephanie this weekend."

"I'm willing to if you are." Dave smiled. He liked how excited Kitten was about seeing their friends. "Let's do it."

"Great… Steph let's meet then. Where you guys wanna meet?"

"Well we were thinking about our place, sound good?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen your guys' house yet and I don't think Dave has either."

"Alright, awesome so we'll see you guys tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, we'll call when we land. See you then"

"Great. Travel safe you two. Good night."

"Good night." Kitten said as she closed her phone. She was all smiles now. "Man I haven't seen Steph and Hunter in a long ass time."

"Yeah it will be great to see them again." Dave said as he turned and left the freeway. He looked over at kitten once in a while on their way to their hotel. She seemed genuinely happy now which made his heart skip beats.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"You ready for a week of relaxation?" Kitten asked when she took a seat next to the window. Dave was standing in the aisle, putting his luggage away.

"After all this, you better bet your ass I am." Dave said back. Kitten merely giggled. They were on a plane to Greenwich, Connecticut. The home town of their friend and colleague, HHH. They were planning on spending a week or so with him and his wife Stephanie McMahon at their place.

"If I bet me ass on it, then someone else would own it?" Kitten said as she gave Dave her last bag of on-carry luggage. He laughed and sat down after closing the latch. "Well, then, bet something else. Your ass belongs to me" he grinned. Kitten stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey! I own that too!" They both laughed at each other.

The plane took off a couple of minutes later. The flight was a little boring, with repeat movies and old people in the chairs around them. When they landed they headed out to the rental car area but were stopped when Hunter was standing between them and the rental desk. He smiled when Kitten waved at him. "Who are you waving at?"

"Hunter!" she yelled. She dropped her things and ran to him. Dave just laughed and gathered her things before coming over to them. Kitten gave him the biggest hug she could give him before letting go. "Guess you missed me, huh?" he chuckled.

"More than you know… It's great to see you Hunter."

"So I can see" he said. He turned to attention to Dave. "How are you big man?"

"Not as crazy as she is." Dave said. Hunter gave a chuckle before walking them out to his H2. He opened the door for Kitten. Hunter then helped Dave put their luggage in the trunk before walking to the passenger door and getting in. Dave did the same with the passenger side.

They were on the freeway in a matter of ten minutes. The whole way there, Dave and Hunter were catching up. From the Smackdown events to sports. Kitten wasn't really paying attention to them. She was watching the scenery as they passed trees and hills. "Hunter, where exactly is your house?"

"Over this mountain." He replied. He then went on about basketball with Dave. She smiled and shook her head. Her attention went to the trees here. They were evergreen trees and as tall buildings.

When the reached the driveway, both Dave and Kitten were stunned. Hunter's house wasn't a house, it was a mansion. His wife Stephanie came outside when she saw them pull up. "Kitten!" she yelled. Kitten instantly opened the door and ran to her friend. When she got closer though, she slowed down. Stephanie was holding a child. "Uh Steph, whose the kid?"

"She's mine, silly" the woman responded. Kitten wore a shocked expression. "This is Missy"

"Missy? Okay then, hello Missy" Kitten laughed. The child was surprisingly quiet but had a smile that was ever present. "She looks like you, but she's got Hunter's hair."

"Well duh, considering I'm the father, Kitty." Hunter said as he came to them with her luggage. He gave his wife and new daughter a kiss each. Dave came up and gave Stephanie a kiss on the cheek. "You look great, Steph." he said.

"So do you Dave." she replied. Missy started to giggle at the sight of Batista, causing everyone around her to laugh as well. "I know girl, his face makes me laugh to." Kitten said. They all laughed again, though Dave didn't laugh as long.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Hunter said. Stephanie nodded her head and walked back inside the house. Kitten followed her as she was grabbing her bags from Hunter who was right behind her. Dave was last in line and had shut the door behind him.

"You've got one helluva home, Steph."

"Hey, this was my house first" Hunter interjected. Steph smacked her husband on the arm. "Kidding honey, just kidding." he said with a smile. He turned to his guests. "Will you two be sleeping in the same room? If so, no you-know-what." Hunter said.

Dave looked over to his girlfriend. He gave her a smile. "We'll share a room." he answered. Kitten smiled and nodded.

"Fine by us, but remember,"

"We know, Hunter. Just show us to our room, huh?"

"Fine, jeez talk about pushy." he laughed.

"You have no idea" Dave said behind her. She smacked Dave in the arm. "Hey I'm kidding, baby."

"Sure you are." Kitten said. She picked up her bags and followed Hunter down their long corridor. He led them to the far room down the corridor. He turned to his right and opened a door. "Here, this will be your room. Hope you two enjoy it, and uh, don't ruin the mattress, its new." Hunter smiled.

"Hilarious Hunter, but we're here to see you, not screw our brains in." Kitten replied as she walked passed him and into the room. Hunter chuckled and looked over at Dave. "Man, there goes my plans. Right out the window too." he pouted.

"Dave, don't be such a baby. Now get in here and help me unpack." she said from in the room. Dave shook his head and entered but not before he received a pat on the back from Hunter. "You guys, come to the kitchen when you're good and ready." he said.

"Will do, Hunter." Kitten replied in the room. Dave shut the door as he heard Hunter walk back down the corridor. He then set the bags on the bed and looked around the room. Kitten had come out of the bathroom. She had put her and Dave's toiletries on the sink. She smiled at him when he looked over at her.

"This room is quite amazing." Dave said. It truly was amazing. The room was the size of a master suite. It had its own living area and a King size bed on the opposite side of the room. There was a big glass door to the left side of the bed covered by white and blue see-through curtains. The bathroom had 'his and hers' sinks with a whirl pool bathtub and a medium size shower. The whole room and bathroom was a matching light blue in color, giving the place a serene sort of feeling. "Yeah I love it here, lucky asses I swear." Kitten replied.

Dave chuckled and walked over to her. He wrapped his massive arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Mhmm, you smell good."

"Um, thanks Dave." There it was again, Dave noticed this before. The uncertainty in her voice was uncharacteristic of her. "You feeling all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dave." she replied. Dave gave her a raised eyebrow. Her gaze went everywhere but his. She took a breath and let out slowly. "Uh, well not exactly. I'm kinda tired Dave."

"Oh, why didn't you say so. Take a nap then, babe."

"I just thought, the four of us would want to catch up."

"Ah, don't worry bout it" Dave said as he ushered her to the bed to his left. He moved the suitcases to the floor and pulled the covers off. Kitten gave him a smile he didn't see. "David, I'm a big girl. I think I can tuck myself in to bed."

"Oh no, you're not sucking the fun out of this." he smiled. He lifted her bridal style and gently placed her in the middle of the bed. He leaned in a gave her a kiss on the forehead, then the cheek and finally planted a firm one on her lips. She smiled against him and put her arms around his muscular neck, pulling him closer in the process. Dave used one arm to prop himself up off the bed so he wouldn't squish her against the mattress. The other arm snaked underneath her lower back and curled around to her front hip. She felt his hand caressing her stomach and ribs. Dave could hear and feel her moaning. Just as it was getting good though, it was over. Kitten had begun to pull away from him. He got the message though. "Sorry Davie, I'm just tired." she said. Dave knew the real reason though, but let it slide. He nodded and gave her a light kiss on the lips before getting up and tucking her in. He gave her a smile and drew the curtains closed over the doors to cover the room in slight darkness.

He walked over to the door and looked back at the bed but noticed that Kitten had already fallen asleep. He shut the door behind him as he entered the hallway. He made his way to the kitchen where Stephanie was giggling with her baby daughter who was in her high chair. Her mother was feeding her some baby food. Hunter was on the counter sipping some coffee. He was the first to see Dave come into the kitchen. "All unpacked?"

"Not exactly, Kitten is taking a nap at the moment."

"Oh, she must be tired from the flight."

"She's been acting stranger lately though. I'm starting to get worried, you guys. I think it serious."

"Dave, you're scaring us." Stephanie said. "What do you mean serious?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but something about Kitten is changing." he replied. Stephanie and HHH shared a worried look as they glance at each other. Even their daughter noticed the change in the room. She looked up at her parents silently. Hunter ran his hand through his hair as Steph took her daughter's chubby hand and smiled at her. Dave on the other hand has sat down next to Hunter on the counter. He ran his massive hands over his face and took a deep breath. What ever Kitten was going through, he needed to find out fast, before it was too late.

_A/N: Yeah, Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a millennia but I've been busy and had a writers block fer the longest time lol. But thanks to watching some old WWE videos I've had, I'm back. Those who have stuck with me, I thank you and your support. Well, read and review. Till next time =)_


	45. Chapter 45

Rev 45

Kitten didn't wake till the next morning. When she opened her eyes and rolled over to the center of the bed, she found a very peaceful sleeping Dave on his back. His left arm was hanging off the bed and his right on his stomach. Kitten gave him an unseen smile before lightly kissing his cheek and quietly getting out of bed. She made her way to where her suitcase was but found that it was empty. Dave had unpacked while she was resting. She sighed and looked down at herself. She was still in her skirt but she had taken her shirt off, leaving on a baby pick lace bra. She shook her head and looked around the room. Since it was still early in the morning, the room was still a little dark but she could see Dave's white shirt on the chair in the corner of the room. She made her way to the chair and put it on, leaving the buttons undone. She looked back at Dave who was still in his deep sleep. She walked out of the room and closed the door gently.

Hunter's house was eerie quiet. _"I guess that's what it's like out here in the middle of nowhere." _Kitten thought. It was still early, maybe five or six in the morning. She wanted to go out for a run but there were two things wrong with that idea. One, she didn't have the clothes to go out running, and two she would probably get lost out there in the crazy wilderness.

She made her way to the kitchen. She figured since she really didn't have anything else to do, she'd make breakfast for everyone. She went to the fridge and grabbed everything she could think of for the meal.

An hour had passed before Kitten has finished. Hunter was the first to come and meet her in the kitchen. She smiled as he came in wearing a pair of pajamas and rubbing his eyes. "Morning Hunter."

He scratched his bare chest as he opened his eye to find her sipping her coffee. He smiled as he saw she wasn't dressed either. "Morning to you too sleepy head. How long have you been up?"

"Bout an hour now. You want some coffee?"

"Yeah, that'll be good." he said as he took a stool at the kitchen counter. Kitten poured him a cup and pushed the mug to him. It slid across the counter and slowly stopped in front of Hunter. He gave her a funny look. Kitten caught the look. "What?"

"Where did you learn to do that? The only people I've seen do that are bartenders."

Kitten laughed. "I was a bartender before I became a diva."

"Wow, didn't see that coming. How long were you a bartender?"

"A couple years, actually, started in Miami. I stayed there for two years."

"Miami huh, jeez Kitten I didn't know that you were in Miami. Come to think of it, I don't know much of your past well other than that Damian guy."

Kitten flinched at Damian's name. She shook her head as she blocked out unknown thoughts to Hunter. HHH caught the actions though. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She gave him a smile and acted as if nothing happened. "I met a guy that gave me a job in Vegas."

"Uh huh, Dave knows about him?"

"It wasn't like that, Hunter." she smiled. Hunter chuckled before he took a sip of his coffee. "If you say so, kiddo."

They both heard dragging footsteps approaching the kitchen. They belonged to Stephanie as she sleepily walked in. "What are you two doing up this early?"

"I woke up to find Kitten made us breakfast, but since no one was up we just started talking."

Stephanie looked over from her husband to her best friend. She smiled faintly. "Thank you Kitty but you didn't have to."

"I figured since I slept the whole day yesterday, I should at least do something and since I couldn't think of anything better to do, I make breakfast." she replied. She turned around and grabbed another mug before filling it and sliding it over to Stephanie who had taken a seat next to her husband. She smiled at the two of them. "So how's parenthood treating you two?"

"Like shit. Don't you get me wrong, I love it, but it's hard." Hunter chuckled as he combed his hands through his hair.

"Well making the kid was the easy part, but you'll pull through Hunter." Kitten replied.

"How are you and Dave doing?" Stephanie asked. Kitten gave her a funny look. "We're both doing well. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just asking. I didn't mean anything by it."

"No you did. Something's up, I can see it in your eyes. What did you really mean by that?" Kitten's expression had done a complete one-eighty. Hunter knew that look. Spending time with her in Evolution, any of the boys knew that look. He just hoped Stephanie knew when to back off. Last thing they all needed was a cat-fight and Dave wasn't here, which meant Hunter was on his own with trying to hold Kitten back.

Stephanie sighed making Kitten's left eyebrow rise. "Well, Dave was saying something's happen to you."

"Can you elaborate on that? I've been through tons of shit lately." Kitten said. "What did he mean by _something's happen_ to me?"

"He said you were distant, more than usual." Hunter interjected. Stephanie stared at her husband. He gave her a quick look that told her that he needed to take it from here. "Dave's just worried about you and so are we, Kitty."

The diva's eyes went dark and her eyebrows furrowed. "That man worries about everything."

"He cares Kitten. He doesn't want to screw it up this time." Hunter said.

Kitten smiled. "I know he means well, but I feel… I don't know how to put this, suffocated? Yeah that works."

"Really?" Stephanie said. Her eyebrows went up and her blue eyes brightened in color. "Kitten what are you saying?"

"Dave and I are-"

"Drifting," Dave finished. Everyone turned to him at the kitchen doorway. He had his arms crossed over his massive chest and was leaning on the door frame. "So, that's where my shirt went off to." he said as he came in. Dave noticed the dark look in his girlfriend's face. He let out a slow breath and kissed her hair. "Feeling better?"

"Somewhat…" she replied. She sighed as she went to get a cup for Dave. "You want coffee or something else?"

"Whatever you've made is fine." he said. He watched her pour him a cup before walking back to him. "Thanks" he said before taking a sip.

Both Hunter and Stephanie had been watching the exchange between the two. "So…" Stephanie finally said. "You guys are having trouble?"

"No and yes." Dave answered. He took a big sip of his coffee, never taking his eyes off of Kitten. She could feel the animal's gaze on the back of her head. She shook it off and completely ignored it. She soon realized it was shared by Hunter and even Stephanie. She sighed and continued to try and ignore their gaze.

Stephanie was confused though. "Yes and no?"

"We're not fighting, so no. Yes because we're not communicating either." Dave replied. He noted Kitten's nose flare when she returned his gaze. "What do we need to communicate about, David?"

"About you not telling me what's bothering you. Kitten I'm-"

"Here when you need me." Kitten finished. "Yeah, I know Dave. You've told me before." Everyone watched her a good minute before Dave sighed. "I understand-"

"No, Dave!" Kitten cut Dave off for the second time.. "None of you get it. I've noticed this with everyone but you three, you three take the cake on this one."

"What do you mean us three?" Dave asked. He set his coffee down on the counter, giving Kitten his full attention. She was finally about to open up. However, he didn't know that he wasn't going to like it.

"The whole pity thing. Look, I get that you guys are worried about me and what not, but seriously, you guys need to back off." she growled. Everyone was shocked as the words sunk in. Kitten took and released a couple of breaths before speaking again. "All I know is, I need time to myself. I need to take off somewhere." She said calmly she closed her eyes and rested her hands on the counter.

Stephanie stood up a minute later and walked around the counter to stand next to Kitten. "I'll make the arrangements. You just tell me how long and I'll give it to you."

Kitten's eyes shot open as she stared up at Stephanie. "You would do that? I mean, you wouldn't mind?"

"Of coarse not babe, you're my girl, you need it, I get it" Steph smiled. Kitten searched her friend's eyes. She gave her a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. She then jumped Steph and gave her a hug. "Thanks Steph, you're the best!" she said.

Stephanie smiled and looked at her husband. "Don't I know it." she said. Hunter chuckled as he finished his coffee. The air around Kitten had changed again, but it was still tense. Kitten felt the tension as did Hunter. They both turned their attention to Dave. Kitten let go of Stephanie and turned to Dave. There he was, Dave "The Animal" Batista and from what his former Evolution members could tell the animal was pissed. Kitten slowly approached him. "Dave, what's wrong?" she asked.

Dave glared at her. His expression was unreadable by any of them. Kitten focused her eyes on his. Dave's pupils were dilated and his light brown eyes had turned a really dark shade of now. His breathing was heavy as well, but it was calm. Kitten took another step towards him. Dave turned around and stalked out of the kitchen. Kitten watched him go before turning around and looking at Stephanie and Hunter. "What was that all about?" Hunter asked her.

She shook her head. "I have no clue, but I'm gunna find out." she said before following Dave.

"Be careful Kitty. We all know what Dave's like when he's like this" Hunter called after her.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

As Kitten went to find Dave, she was going through her head of what to do if Dave was in his dangerous mood. She knew that one well, being beaten by him back in Evolution wasn't exactly fun. As she came to a halt at their bedroom door, she listened to what was going on inside of the room. It was completely silent, no shuffling, nothing being thrown, absolutely nothing was going on in there. Kitten frowned as she put her guard up and turned the knob to come in.

"Dave, you in here?" Kitten said cautiously as she came in slowly. Everything seemed to be in order, as she looked around the room. The bed wasn't made yet, but that was normal. They were both notorious for not making their beds until later. There was a noise that caught Kitten's attention as she turned to the bathroom on the other side of the bedroom.

"Dave," she said a bit louder. "You okay in there?" she began to head to the bathroom, noting the door was slightly open. She stopped at the door and took a breath. _Smaller room isn't a good thing with him. He'll lash out if he feels crowded or closed in, _Kitten thought. She pushed the door slowly, opening it cautiously. Dave was hunched over the counter of the sink, his arms holding him over the counter. His muscles were flexed in his arms, forearms and hands.. Kitten watched his back as he huffed and slowly letting out his breaths. She sighed slowly as she began to make her way to him. His left side was facing her and his head hung down. As she approached him she saw his eyes were closed, a frown also present.

"I want to know what is happening to us, Kitty?" he said, barely audible. Kitten froze at his voice but her tension was disappearing now.

"That's what I would like to know, Dave. It just hasn't been the same, has it? I mean the first time we were together, it was–"

"Fire." Dave finished for her. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. His brown eyes weren't so dark anymore but a lighter brown. Kitten knew it as concern for her. She gave him a weak smile and stepped closer to her boyfriend. She wrapped an arm around his bicep and pulled herself closer, hugging it to her body as he stood still. Dave watched her and kissed her hair.

"I know with all the changes in our lives it hasn't been easy for us. Being on Smackdown is a whole new ball game." Dave began.

"You're telling me, half the locker room doesn't like us."

"It's our rise in the company."

"I know and then the whole Melina thing happened." Kitten replied bitterly. Dave let out a low chuckle that rumbled in his chest. Kitten also smiled as she looked up at him. He leaned down to kiss her, that she eagerly met with her own lips. He kissed her gently, wanting to savor her lips and touch. Kitten felt his tongue brush her bottom lip softly, making her moan in pleasure. Dave smiled against her lips before pulling away slowly.

"We haven't kissed like that in a while."

Kitten's eyes were still closed, waiting for more. "Yeah so get back over here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." he replied before meeting her lips again. Kitten let go his arm, giving Dave the freedom to move it around her body and pull her closer to him. He used the other arm to lift her up to his level. When he felt her legs lock behind his back, he stood up straight and began walking towards the bedroom. He peeked to make sure he didn't run into anything as he made his way over to the bed. As if it wasn't difficult enough with Kitten to carry, her being possessive right now wasn't helping. When he misjudged where the bed was and fell onto the mattress with kitten underneath him all he heard her laughter from underneath.

"Wayda go, big guy."

"Hey," Dave snapped back. "Maybe if you slowed it down a bit we wouldn't have fell."

"Oh, so its my fault." Kitten said as she raised an eyebrow. Dave smiled as he saw the twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Oh how he missed that look. He couldn't remember when he saw it, but he was glad it was back. He gave her a toothy grin which made her frown.

"What?"

"I missed you."

"Where did I go?" Kitten asked in confusion.

"You tell me, babe." it was Dave's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"Honestly I don't know." she replied as she looked away. To the left of her was the door of the bedroom and to their feet was the bathroom they had just left. Their bed was still unmade and kitten began to shift a bit, trying to get her weight even over the covers and sheets. However, Dave held her firmly in place with his weight.

"I know with all the shit that's happened to us, it hasn't been easy, but we need to communicate more if we want to last." Dave said softly as he watched her face carefully. When her eyes flickered, he knew that had been what she was thinking. He smiled gently before giving her cheek a kiss. She turned back to him and stared into his deep eyes. She smiled.

"Dave, I don't think I need that break anymore." kitten replied.

Dave was a little stunned. "What do you mean? I thought you said you needed to get away from it all."

"I wanted to run." she admitted. " I wanted to go and leave everything behind... but you, you changed that. I know you are here when I need you and irritating as it is, when I don't." she laughed.

Dave gave her a smug look. "Gee, thanks kitty."

"Oh hush, that was a compliment." she replied with a smack to his shoulder. "I'm telling you that I love you and love what you have done for me."

Dave gave her a warm smile, which made her heart flutter. "I love you too, babe. You've done more for me than you know." he replied. He leaned down and kissed her again, giving all his love through the kiss. Kitten smiled against his lips and returned the favor.

"You guys alive in there?" Hunter asked from the other side of the door. Kitten sighed heavily as Dave lifted his head and growled. He looked back down at his girl and shook his head.

"That man has the worst timing possible." Dave growled.

"He wouldn't be Hunter if he didn't" Kitten laughed. Dave looked over at the door when he heard another knock from his previous stable mate. Kitten knew he was a little upset and did what she knew what would calm him a bit. She rose her hands to the dip in his back where his muscles fused with his spine before she began running her fingers up and down his spine. At the touch, Dave's eyes closed and the growling ceased. She smiled as she raised her head to meet the skin on Batista's neck and began leaving hot and gentle kisses, her lips barely touching his skin. She felt him moan and growl in pleasure, rumbling like light thunder through his chest and body. She smiled against his skin before pulling away slowly. She rolled him over to the end of the bed with her on top. She traced her fingers over his rubs and abdomen. His eyes were closed and his head titled back a little. She gave his chin a kiss before slowly getting up. Dave on the other hand froze at the sudden loss of her touch. He tilted his head back over to her only to see that she had gone over to the door.

_ "Damn you Hunter..." _Dave thought as he sat up.

Kitten opened the door to find Hunter and his wife standing in the hallway both facing each other. Stephanie was the first to notice her standing with the door open. She gave her a smile which Kitten returned brightly. Hunter was the one who spoke up.

"Well, it's good to see you guys didn't tear each other up." Hunter said as he looked over Kitten's shoulder to see Dave sitting on the bed, elbows on his knees and hands folded between them. He glared at Hunter who frowned and turned to Kitten.

"What's his deal."

"You and your timing." Kitten smirked.

Hunter continued to frown. "I don't get it."

"Never mind, Hunter." Kitten shook her head. She turned back to Stephanie, eyes beaming. Stephanie had to admit this was an improvement from what happened a couple of minutes ago. She she let out a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest gently.

"So is everything okay with you two?" she asked, watching Kitten's eyes carefully.

"Yeah it is and the better news is that I don't think I will be needing that vacation after all."

"What," Stephanie said stunned. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I won't be needing it. I feel better now, and I think Dave..." she looked back at him and smirked when he still had a frown on his face. "will agree with me."

"Yeah yeah, she's fine." Dave replied quickly. He stood up and crossed his arms as he walked over to stand behind Kitten. She reached back and held his arms before pulling them over to her waist. Dave's tension was disappearing in an instant. A smile was creeping back onto his handsome face. He came closer and hugged her tightly as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"She's fine." Dave repeated. Hunter looked to his wife who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Look at them" she pointed. "Are you telling me you've never seen them like this?"

Hunter looked back at the two and smirked. "Guess not." he replied.

"Anyways..." Kitten broke in. "I think its time we get on with our little vacation, yeah?"

"Yeah, now that no one is going to kill one another." Hunter responded.

"Oh shut up Hunter, no one was gonna kill anyone."

"Clash of the titans when it comes to you two." he laughed. Kitten frowned and looked up behind her to Dave. He had a smirk on his face, apparently amused with the situation. Kitten elbowed him in the ribs, to get his attention. He grunted and looked down at his girlfriend, smile still present.

"What was that for?"

"We are not titans." she pouted.

Dave let out a laugh. "No, but you are a goddess." he said, pulling her closer to him. She froze as it sunk in. She shook her head slightly and wrapped her arms around Dave's.

"You are so cheesy sometimes."

"So, at least it makes you laugh or smile in this case." Dave replied softly in her left ear. She could feel his warm breath on her ear and neck. Her smile broadened before she looked up at the big man. Dave also had a smile on his face. He leaned down to kiss her but was stopped when Hunter spoke.

"I think we should eat and get our day on with, yeah? Okay good." he said before taking Stephanie with him back to the kitchen. She gave him a shocked expression before he took her arm and lead her down the hallway. She shook her head at her husband.

"You keep interrupting them." Stephanie scolded as she slapped Hunter's arm. He chuckled.

"What I can't have fun?"

"Not when it's messing with those two. You know how they are."

"A match made in hell." Hunter laughed.

Stephanie stopped. "Leave them alone, Hunter." she replied in shock. Hunter looked back at his wife and laughed at her expression.

"I'm just pulling their legs, babe. I'm not hurting them."

"Last thing we need is another fight between you and Dave. That tore us apart, might I add."

"Who is us?"

"Kitten and I." Stephanie said as she made her way into the kitchen. Hunter frowned and followed her in.

"You didn't like the fact that Dave and I were feuding because you and your girlfriend didn't get to see each other?"

"You tore them apart to, you know. You're crazy when you're on a title hunt."

Hunter was silent for a while. "Yeah well I think I've paid my dues."

"How so?" Stephanie asked.

"I kicked his ass three times in a row." Dave answered. He was now wearing a white tank top and his tack pants. Kitten had followed him in, her... Dave's shirt now buttoned. She was holding his hand. He let her in first before coming in himself.

Hunter frowned. "I could have taken you."

Dave chuckled. "It was a long time ago. Let it go, Hunter."

"I can take you." Hunter continued.

"You do have more titles that Dave does." Kitten replied. Dave turned to her, eyebrow raised.

She smiled at him. "Nothing personal, but Hunter has the experience in the ring."

"That's true, but he's no animal."

"No he's psycho." Kitten laughed. Stephanie who was listening to them also began laughing.

"Thanks honey for the support." Hunter countered as he watched her try to stifle her laugh.

"I'm sorry, but that was funny."

"Funny because it's true." Kitten added.

"Oh shut up. Let's eat and then we can figure out what we will do for the day." Hunter growled. The other three laughed before all nodding.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

It was Sunday now, which meant it was the last day Dave and Kitten had before leaving for their Monday assignment and returning back to work. Hunter had to leave as well and head down to Raw for tomorrow's show. Stephanie was going to stay home and take care of her baby girl and just do things around the house while her husband worked.

As Dave was packing, Hunter came in and knocked on door. "Hey big man, you all set?"

"Yeah, our plane leaves at nine tonight." Dave replied as he got his shaving items and set them into a small leather bag. He looked over at Hunter who was leaning on the door frame.

"The girls get back yet?" he asked.

"No, Steph said they wouldn't be back until two."

"Where's the little one?"

"Asleep, thank God. You don't know how hard it is for me to put her to sleep." Hunter sighed heavily. Dave just chuckled as closed his suitcase. He shook his head before making his way over to the closet, gathering some of his and Kitten's cloths before throwing them on the bed.

"I'm not joking. Be glad you're not a parent."

"I would actually like to be a parent one day, Hunter."

It was Hunter's turn to laugh. "Yeah, that's what I thought when I was in your situation."

"You're just mad your girls have you around their little fingers." Dave laughed. Hunter gave him a glare which made Dave laugh louder.

"You know it's true."

"Yeah, yeah..." Hunter mumbled. He walked to the room when he noticed something on the bed. It was one of Dave's button up shirts, except this one didn't have any buttons on it. Hunter smirked before looking over to Dave, who was busy packing some of the cloths he had thrown from the closet.

"So what happened before you two were making up?"

"What are you talking about, Hunter?" Dave asked without looking up.

HHH chuckled as he raised up the shirt. "I'm talking about the buttons on this shirt."

Dave smiled and chuckled as well. "That wasn't my doing." he admitted.

"Oh so not only is your girl a Kitten but an animal too?"

"Shut up Hunter. You know what she's like when she in a mood."

"Not better than you, Dave." HHH laughed. Dave shook his head at his friend, smile still present. Kitten had a temper, everyone knew that, but she was just as equally impatient. Things got a little heated the night of their fight and well Kitten and buttons don't mix. Dave chuckled as he replayed Kitten ripping the shirt open to take it off. He froze when he remembered that Hunter had stopped them again for God knows how many times.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Dave growled a few minutes later.

Hunter turned to him with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You interrupted us... again." Dave replied.

Hunter smirked. "Oh, I see. Well, it is my house."

"Not even when we're here. You do that constantly."

"Make it a point not to 'get in the mood' when I'm around then" Hunter chuckled. Dave growled and returned back to his packing.

Two o'clock rolled on by and the girls returned a little after. As Stephanie pulled up to the house, she noticed Kitten's smile. She stopped the car in front of the house and turned the ignition off before turning to her friend again.

"What's with the smile?"

"What, oh uh I'm just thinking about how much my life's changed."

"I see, better I hope?

"Yeah, way better. Dave's been a huge help with that."

"Dave is an amazing man." Stephanie agreed as she looked at the steering wheel. Kitten turned to her friend and laughed. Stephanie just smiled.

"Hey, hey, you have a man." Kitten teased.

"I'm not interested in him, silly." she said as she smacked her friend's shoulder. "I just think he really is good for you."

"Oh, yeah... you and me both..."

"What is it?"

"I don't want him to disappear."

"What!" Stephanie exclaimed. She turned her whole body towards her. "What do you mean you don't want him to disappear?"

"I've never had someone who has been in my life for very long."

"Oh, I see. You don't want him to abandon you." Stephanie replied softly. She straightened a bit. "I don't think Dave would do that to you. He's really giving you guys a shot."

"I know... I need to start doing the same." Kitten said.

Stephanie smiled at her. "You're doing great, Kitty. I'm sure Dave feels the same." she said as she put her hand on Kitten's shoulder.

"Now he does. We were so wrapped up in our career that we forgot about us. All the changes really started to effect us."

"We'll you two know the problem now, just work on it." Stephanie replied. Kitten looked over and nodded.

"Are you two going to sit in there the whole time or are you girls coming to eat lunch?" Hunter called from the front door. Startled, the two women began laughing at HHH's antics. Stephanie shook her head before replying.

"Maybe if we had a hand over here" she answered.

"Dave, give the girls a hand, will you? I'm gonna go and check on the pipsqueak." he said a moment later. Dave appeared a second later at the front door. He made his way and opened Kitten's door, who was gathering her things from the car center. She looked over at him and gave him a warm smile as she got out of the car. Dave leaned down and gave her a kiss before shutting the door. He went over and helped Stephanie out of the car before shutting her door for her.

"I have to say Dave, I wish Hunter had your manners."

"Hunter's very narrow minded, Steph. He can't help it." Kitten laughed as she walked over to the trunk. Stephanie laughed as she opened it.

"Or it could be he's not Batista." Dave chuckled as he grabbed most of the bags. The girls both started laughing as they all began making their way towards the house.

They ate their lunches, laughing at one another's craziness. Before they knew it was time for Hunter to drop the two Smackdown stars at the airport. Kitten gave Stephanie a tight hug goodbye before turning to the little girl in her arms.

"Bye sweetie, you take care." Kitten said before kissing her forehead. The baby girl giggled in her mother's arms as she flailed her tinny arms, saying goodbye in her own little way. Kitten chuckled before running the back of her fingers down the baby's cheek. She gave both mother and daughter a smile before turning to Hunter's Hummer in the driveway. She handed him her bags and went to go sit in the passenger seat.

Dave watched Kitten with the baby and began to smile unconsciously. He came over to Stephanie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for having us."

"It was no trouble at all. It was nice to see you guys. We should definitely do this again." she replied.

"Definitely." Dave said. He looked over at the baby girl in Stephanie's arms and gave her a smile before getting a hold of one of her tinny hands and kissing it gently. The baby giggled making the Animal laugh.

"Come on big man, you're gonna miss your flight."

Dave let out a low growl but still had a smile plastered on his face. "I swear, every time I'm with a lady." he chuckled as he turned to Stephanie's again. She let out a laugh as Dave shook his head and turned around. He walked up to the hummer, threw his bags in the back and closed the trunk. He waved as he climbed into the back seat of the SUV and closed the door.

Kitten turned to Dave behind her. "You got enough room back there?"

"Yeah, I'm good." he answered. He looked ahead of her and noticed she had her feet crossed on the dashboard. He chuckled. "You got enough room?"

"What..." she looked to her feet and smiled. "Yeah I'm good."

"Hey, feet off the dashboard." Hunter said as he climbed into the driver seat. Kitten shook her head and laughed.

The drive was shorter than Kitten remembered, but it could have been that she was in the backseat instead of the passenger. She shrugged and enjoyed the scenery again, but she couldn't. A certain animal was fidgeting behind her. She sighed before turning to her boyfriend.

"Dave, what are you doing?"

"I can't stretch my legs out."

"We're almost there big man, just wait a bit." Hunter responded.

"You you would think a hummer would have more leg room."

"I has enough room, babe. You're just not the average man" Kitten giggled.

"Is it my fault I was born better than average?"

"No I guess not, but I'm not complaining." Kitten stated.

Dave chuckled and shook his head. "You're too much sometimes."

"And this comes from the man whose better than average" Kitten laughed. Dave kneed her chair making her jump. She frowned at him causing him to laugh.

When the reached the airport they said their goodbyes to Hunter and boarded the plane. As they arrived in the first class cabin, they both noticed that it was more crowded than it usually was. Apparently this was either a party going on or the business class was overloaded so they need come to this class.

Kitten looked back at Batista who was standing behind her putting their bags away. "So much for a peaceful flight."

Dave chuckled. "Don't let them get to you."

"Yeah, that goes double for you." Kitten smirked. Dave closed the compartment door before turning to look down at his girlfriend. He gave her a toothy smile which made her laugh.

"You want to the window seat?"

"Nah, you can have it." Kitten said as she looked around the cabin. This was weird for her. Usually when they traveled they didn't have this many people, not to mention so many suits. It was like wall street which made her shudder a little.

"This is gonna be crazy." she said as she saw everyone was either on their cell phones or laptops.

"You got me here, babe. That's all you're gonna need." Dave smiled as he whispered in her ear. A shiver went down her spine as she turned to face him. He kissed her nose before ushering her to her seat. As she sat down, Dave walked past her to sit next to her. She closed her eyes after buckling her seat belt and resting her head back onto the pillow behind her. She felt Dave's hand and forearm snake its way towards her hand. She smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"You all right?"

"Steph can really shop."

she heard Dave's chuckle. "Yeah, the bags she and I carried were hers. You had, what two bags."

"I didn't buy much, just some new jewelry and a couple of new t-shirts." she replied as she felt the plane take off. She let out a sigh and turned to Dave. She opened her eyes and gave him a smile.

"You don't mind me taking a nap?"

"No, not at all. Sleep, we got enough time."

"No beating the suits."

"I'll try not to." Dave chuckled. She nodded and smiled as she closed her eyes again. She felt Dave's thumb begin to make lazy circles in her hand. She was asleep by the time Dave looked up at her again. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

_A/N: Hello readers. It has been a while since I've updated this story, not including last weeks update, but I'm back and I'm trying to update this story. I've had a writer's block for quite a while and I'm getting back to writing slowly. Thank you all for baring with me and reviewing this story. =)_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Kitten and Dave began to travel on the road now, which was a good two hour drive now. The WWE superstars were doing a press conference for their European Survivor Series tour. Kitten had completely forgotten about the tour if it wasn't for a phone call from Shane McMahon as soon as they got off the plane. Kitten, who had never done such an event, was a little nervous. She was quiet since they got the call twenty minutes ago. Dave on the other hand was just fine. He had done press conferences before when he was facing Triple H earlier in the year.

"Dave, what exactly am I supposed to do at this conference?"

Batista looked from the road to his girlfriend in the passenger seat. "Well, we talk to the media about whatever they ask us about." He replied as he looked back to the road. "It'll be fun. Press conferences are always crazy. You never know what the media or our superstars will say." He chuckled.

Kitten turned to look out her own window. "That's it, you just talk?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it…" he looked over at her and frowned. "You okay?"

"I've just never done this before."

"Aww, you'll be fine. You can sit next to me." Dave replied as a smile began to grow on his lips.

Kitten looked over at him and laughed. "Dave, who else would I sit by?"

"No one else." Dave growled. Kitten smirked as she recognized that tone. Dave was an Animal at heart and that meant he was territorial with her. She didn't mind it, now knowing what she knew. Back in Evolution, she wasn't aware just how much animal ruled over the man, and it cost her. Sure it was more of Hunter's planning that blinded Dave, but to blame Hunter entirely would mean she never learned her lesson. Dave was an Animal and she had to respect that, though it scared her when he went on one of his rampages, it was all worth it.

"I wouldn't sit next to anyone but you, Dave. Don't you worry about that." She smiled. Dave nodded curtly, the smile returning to his face.

"Good, last thing I need is for you to be on someone else's arm."

"Speaking of someone else, who else is going to be there?" she asked.

"Well I know Shane will be there and some Raw superstars. I don't know about the Smackdown side."

"Other than us, you mean."

"Right, other than us." Dave chuckled.

They had arrived in a building that looked to be very business associated. As kitten got out, she looked around. The WWE production semi truck was parked not too far from them. Dave fixed his leather jacket, and put his shades over on top of his head as he too scanned the area. He turned to Kitten on the other side of the car and nodded his head towards the building. She shut her door and walked over to the front of the car.

"Kitten, Dave, over here!" Shane called from behind her. Kitten turned to see the only son of Vince smiling and waving in their direction. Kitten waited for Dave before they made their way over to him. She gave him a hug after Dave and he shook hands.

"How was the flight?"

"Short, I mostly slept through all of it." Kitten responded.

"The flight was a couple of hours so she didn't really sleep that long." Dave added.

"Steph told me that you two spent the weekend at her place?"

"Yeah, their home is really something. We had a great time." Dave replied.

"You guys should stay over at my place one day."

"No we don't want to impose, Shane." Kitten said.

"No way, you could never impose." Shane laughed. Kitten shook her head. She froze when something caught her attention. Her eyes went wide when she was who was coming their way.

"John!" she called out. John Cena was walking towards the three of them, eyes on his cell phone, when he heard his name being called. Looking up, he found Kitten waving at him, a smile on her pretty face. He smiled back and put his phone in his pocket as he approached her. As soon as he got close enough to them, Kitten came towards him to close the gap. Seeing her coming, John opened his arms and hugged her tightly. Kitten returned the favor and laughed when she felt herself being lifted from the ground. John turned them both around so his back was to Dave and Shane.

Kitten pulled away from John as he set her back on the ground, a small smile appearing on her face. "You're not mad?"

"About what, you getting out of Bischoff's insane reign, no way." John replied.

Kitten smiled up at him. "Thanks, I know I did you wrong by not telling you but—"

"You did right by you. I know you're a spurt of the moment kind, Kitty. It'll be the death of me, if I try to guess when those moments happen, I'll be putting myself in deaths way." John laughed. Kitten smacked his shoulder playfully in response.

Dave was watching them closely from behind them. Shane, who could see Dave clenching and releasing his hands, patted the big man's shoulders. "Easy Dave, she's not doing anything wrong. You two are doing really well right now. Don't screw this up like you did the last time." Shane warned. Dave froze and snapped his eyes to Shane. He nodded and closed his eyes trying to relax himself.

John turned around to face Shane and Batista. He walked over to Shane and shook his hand before turning to the bigger man. "Dave, it's been a while."

"Sure has, how you been John?" Dave asked.

John nodded. "Been well, you know how it is, being champ and all." John smirked.

Dave did the same. "Yeah, it's not easy."

"I don't envy you though man. You got it worse than I do."

Dave frowned. "What do you mean?"

John moved his eyes over to Kitten on his right "It couldn't be easy having a girl like that on your arm."

Dave laughed. "No its not, between men eyeing her and trying to flirt with her, it sure isn't easy." Dave chuckled. Dave turned when he heard someone call his name. He froze when he say who it was.

"Dave, how are you honey?" Melina Perez asked as she came to hug him. Before Dave could react, she had him around his waist. He looked down to find the Diva has her face pressed into his shirt, her eyes closed and her grip tightening.

"I have missed you so much. When I heard you were going on a little vacation without me, my heart just broke." she started. She opened her eyes to look up at Dave, giving him a seductive smile. However, Dave had had enough and grabbed her upper arms before forcefully prying her from his waist. He made sure that her attention was on him before he spoke.

"Melina, I want nothing to do with you. Kitty and I are together and I will not have you screwing this up." he growled.

"How can you pick that slut over me?" Melina shrieked as she flung her arms in the air, causing Dave to let her arms go. "I don't understand it. She was raped by God knows how many men and you two fall all over her. You love her for a reasons I could never understand, and don't even get me started on Cena."

"Hey who you calling a slut, bitch." Kitten growled from Dave's right. She heard enough and would put an end to the woman's ranting if it meant punching her out right there.

Melina's gaze went dark as she saw the other woman. "I'm not the one who's fucked dozen's of men."

"Is that right?" Kitten laughed, "That's not what the Diva's locker room says." She took a step closer to Melina, as her eyes darkened and her gaze intensified. "I was raped, meaning I had no say in the matter, but that doesn't mean I can't get over it. Dave is mine, and I will not have your hands let alone your eyes on him. You come near my man again, I will put you in the ground." she growled.

Dave watched the women's altercation and was prepared to stop Kitten if the time called for it. Sure, he would like nothing more for Kitten to shut Melina up, but he knew Kitten was strong for a woman and could seriously hurt Melina if she wasn't careful. That brought a smile to his lips. Kitten was a female version of the Animal which made his heart swell up in pride. She was his and she had claimed him for herself.

Shane watched in shock as Kitten let her words do the fighting for her. She was known to go in swinging other than having her words fight for her, but here she had done the opposite. Shane was surprised in the fact that she could hold it together for such a long time. He remembered a time where Sable had tried something with him and Kitten had just happened to walk by. She attacked Sable like a wild cat. Sable had to have stitches in her lip, forehead and elbow. That was the last he had seen the other Diva. She had left the company entirely after that event. He chuckled at the memory as he watched Kitten's calm demeanor.

John was smiling the entire time. He was proud that she had overcome her nightmares. When they were both on raw, she was a little skittish about being in a relationship with him, not for the fear of Dave, but for the fear of being with a man. Her couldn't blame her though. How could she after what she had endured with her rape and then having Evolution attack her. He never succeeded in getting through her defense and that saddened him a bit. However, to know that Dave had done what he couldn't, bothered him more than he would ever had admitted. He liked her and cared for her in a way he had never cared for a person before. But she loved Dave and it wasn't his style to try to take her away from Dave. He treated her well and he loved her. He would have to live with that.

"I want you to leave us be, Melina. You are not to contact, see or meet with Dave. If I do find out you have been around Dave or even thinking about him, I will come after you with hell's fury." Kitten warned. She turned to Dave and pulled his arm away from the woman, making him follow her in silence. His smile was still present and it was hard to get off when she looked back at him.

"Why are you smirking?" she asked as she stopped and turn to face him.

"You kidding me, right? You claimed me as your own."

"Like you have done on countless occasions."

"It's just it feels nice to have the favor returned." Dave chuckled as he crossed his arms.

Kitten smile returned to her lips and she nodded. "Don't let it go to your head, big man. You should already know I will defend you if I have to, but you're the man, don't expect me to fight your battles for you. That's not what a man does."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oi! It's yes miss. I ain't that old." she laughed.

Dave chuckled and put his hands on her hips before pulling her to him. He kissed the top of her head before hugging her tightly. When he felt Kitten's arms around his torso his heart fluttered a bit. He was happy that she was happy, thought he seriously thought she was going to duke it out right then and there with Melina.

It was a good twenty minutes before everyone was there from both brands. ECW wasn't going to be there since there wasn't any of it's brand members heading to Europe. On Raw's side, it was WWE champion John Cena, HBK, Carlito, and Torrie Wilson. Smackdown's side was World Heavyweight Champion Dave Batista, Kitten, Melina Perez, and JBL. Shane McMahon was the spokesman for the conference and the boss when it came down to it. He was there to make sure nothing got out of hand.

When they made their way to the conference room in the building, Kitten began to chat with Shawn asking how things were with everything. They laughed when the subject of Ric Flair came up.

"That old man is crazier than most, I'll tell you that right now, shawn." Kitten laughed.

"Oh no, you don't have to tell me, Kitty. I know exactly what you mean. Just last week, I give him a ring and he's going on about his socks!"

"Oh my, what happened with his socks?"

"One was shorter than the other and it wouldn't stay on his foot." Shawn chuckled. Kitten burst out laughing, catching most of the WWE personnel's attention. Dave turned back to see Shawn and Kitten laughing hysterically. He stopped and let everyone pass as he waited for the two to catch up.

"What are you two laughing about?" he asked once they caught up.

"Shawn was just telling me about Natch and his socks." Kitten said as she wiped her eyes of the tears that formed in her eyes. Shawn was doing the same as he nodded.

Dave chuckled, "Well you two need to get it together, we'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks, big man. I'll see you two later." Shawn said as he waved and walked a little faster to catch up with Cena.

"I miss that man," Kitten said.

"Who Shawn?"

"Him too, but I was talking about Ric." Kitten replied.

Dave nodded in agreement. He too did miss his mentor. "I know what you mean. We should check up on that man."

"Perhaps our next vacation we could do an Evolution reunion."

"Excluding Randy Orton of coarse."

"I think we should invite Randy. He's always been good to me."

"Well he's still a pain in the ass and I think the others will agree with me."

Kitty let out a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest while Dave just chuckled. It wasn't funny to her though. Randy was kicked out of evolution because he won the championship and Hunter didn't. Randy was, well he was Randy and Kitty knew that. She would definitely find a way to get Randy to come to their reunion. He was still a good friend to her and he was the only one who hadn't beaten her up now that she thought about it.

"Well, I don't care what you, Hunter, or Ric feel or say about him. I'm inviting him if we do have a reunion." Kitten said as she took her seat on Dave's right. He squinted at her and frowned. He had upset her when he didn't mean to. He honestly didn't care if Randy came or not, as long as he behaved.

"Kitty, I was just–"

"I don't care, he's coming." Kitten replied before turning to the media. Dave sighed and shook his head. He put his belt on the table to his left before folding his hands in front of him. He glanced back at Kitten, trying to see if her mood had changed a bit. To his surprise, there was a smile on her face and she was looking at someone. He frowned and followed her gaze to a man in a dark blue suit, white button up shirt and blue and white tie. Dave had never seen this man before, but he knew right away that he didn't like this one. He stared back at his girlfriend and saw that she was giggling.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Someone I know is here."

"That's specific," Dave replied sarcastically. "We're all people you know."

"I mean one of the reporters, Dave." Kitten said with a slight frown as she turned to him.

"Who is he?" Dave asked as he tried to suppress a growl.

"Believe it or not Dave, I did have a life before you and he's just a friend."

"Uh huh, I'm not buying it." Dave sneered.

Kitten turned to face him and smile. "David, don't go there. You know I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." she said softly. Dave searched her eyes and felt himself calm down. She was right and he was acting like an idiot right now. He smiled when she shook her head at him.

"Dave, his name is Tyler and he used to work with me back in that bar I used to work at. He always wanted to be a big time journalist and I'm happy that he's finally made it. If you want, I'll introduce you to him after the conference."

"I would like that. I wanna know the dirty secrets." Dave laughed. Kitten laughed at Dave's sudden mood change and hooked her arm around his bicep. Dave gave her a wink earning him a kiss on the lips from his girlfriend. He kissed her back before Shane interrupted them with the beginning of the conference.

_A/N: Man that was a long ass chapter but I hope it was all worth it. Like always, I love response from my readers. It makes me want to write even more because I know my writing is being appreciated by not only me but you readers. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Anyways, thank you again for reading this. Until next time =)_

_-Assassin Queen _


End file.
